Chosen: Ienzo
by xeikm
Summary: The sequel to Chosen: Zexion is here! The Slayer line continues with Ienzo and Sora battling the forces of evil and trying to stop the end of the world. Will the duo save the world from the forces of Hell? Can they at least survive high school?
1. Going Away

"**Going Away" by Meg & Dia:**

**Please don't forget me. I'm going away.  
I'm taking a taxi to Kentucky  
where they don't need to know all about me.  
I just need to feel safe.  
I've got a thousand sweaters and shoes and paintings  
to hide the skeletons in my bed.  
**

The car ride was long and boring as Hell. He was going completely insane, trapped in a '97, blue Ford truck with his father. Ienzo had his back against the door with his skinny legs curled up to his chest. His long, straight black hair waved around in the wind with the window rolled down. He blinked his hazy, blue eyes as he tried to shake off his boredom.

He played with the collar of his red, flannel shirt. He glanced over at his father who had his eyes glued on the road. The long, winding road that seemed like it could go on forever. It would be forever before they finally got to their new home in Radiant Garden.

The classic rock playing in the radio caught Ienzo's attention. Well, that and Cloud's singing. His father, surprisingly, had a good singing voice despite his tough guy appearance. Cloud hardly looked like the type to sing. He was lean and toned built with everything he wore looking good for a thirty-year-old man. His spiky blond hair was swaying in the breeze, while his piercing blue eyes shinned.

"Oh, sweet child of mine," sang Cloud.

Ienzo held back a snicker of laughter. He looked back out the window of the flat, landscape. They drove past a sign that welcomed them to California.

"How much longer?" asked Ienzo.

"Four more hours," said Cloud. He briefly turned, smiling at his boy. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like Radiant Garden. I know you'll love Cali for sure."

Ienzo tried not to smile as he brushed his black hair back. The metal on his peace sign bracelet sparkled against the California sunshine. "Wake me up when we get there," he said, softly. He curled back into his ball and closed his eyes to go to sleep in the cramped truck. It didn't take long before a dreamless sleep took over him. One where no visions of Slayers or demons could attack him.

Cloud continued to sing as his I-Pod switched to an alternative rock, 90's song. He focused on the empty road, driving towards their new home. He was sure things would be better for them in Radiant Garden. It was a blessing that Tifa was able to get him a new teaching job there. Granted, it was teaching freshmen, but it was a solid paying job.

Life couldn't be worse for them there. It was California, after all! The land of sunshine, beaches, and hotties. Things would be better there then that farmer's town in Kansas, where they both grew up. Ienzo would be safe there, and so would Cloud. They wouldn't have to live in fear of being attacked by nimrodic rednecks.

Cloud glanced over at his son sleeping peacefully for a change. He knew that things would be great for Ienzo in California. He just knew it.

* * *

"Guess what I go on my English test?" cheered an overly, excited red headed girl.

Standing beside the blue-eyed, cheerleader was her GBF (Gay Best Friend). His chocolaty spikes ran wild, drawing attention from those heavenly, sky blue eyes of his. It also drew in attention from everyone else in the school. He shuffled down the lunch line, taking almost everything he could reach.

The California boy fixed the collar of his shirt, while Ms. Cheerleader continued to hassle him. Finally, the boy gave up and let out a sigh as he grabbed some green jello. "You passed with a ninety, right Kairi?" said Sora Chase.

"How did you know?"

Sora rolled his pretty eyes. "I was there when Mrs. Kinneas gave you the test," he said, shaking the lunch line with his booming voice. He carried about half the food in the cafeteria on his yellow tray. Not like the lunch workers could complain. He was paying for the food, this time.

Kairi picked up a wimpy salad, while fixing the strap of her halter-top. "I don't understand how you can eat so much and not gain a pound!" she said, loudly. "Actually, have you been working out? You look like you gained some muscle."

Sora nodded his head. "I burn it off almost every night," he confessed.

"Working the stripper pole?" the girl said, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Sora.

If only Kairi really knew what Sora did at night. They made their way to the cash register, paying for their food. After their meals were ringed up and paid for, they made their way to their table where everyone else was waiting for them.

Sora began to stare off into space as he wondered what creature he would fight tonight. Would it be another vampire, a Grimlock, or maybe even a Chimera Demon! That's one of the exciting things about his job. A Slayer never knew what he would face until he was challenged.

Although, Sora didn't mind the job. He liked the benefits of it: super strength, speed, agility, heightened senses, and a banging P90X body. What more could a boy ask for?

A naughty smile formed on his face as he thought about what lucky guy he might sleep with that night. That was another thing about being a Slayer. Killing things made Sora hungry and horny afterwards.

* * *

Radiant Garden was the typical suburb town. There were lots of shops, cars, parks, and people. There was nothing out of the ordinary at all in the town. At least, that's what they thought as they drove into town.

Ienzo looked out the window as they passed Market Street. There were a few little shops on that particular corner. Cloud took a left on Griffin, which took them towards a small subdivision. All the houses looked almost exactly the same.

They were a combination of one and two story homes with either red or white bricks. Kids played around on the grass, screaming at the top of their little lungs. The parents got after their children as some tried to run into the middle of the street.

Cloud avoided hitting each one of them though. It would've looked bad if he ran over a neighbor's kid after less then twenty-four hours of living there. Ienzo watched as his father pulled into an empty driveway with the moving truck parked on the curb. The movers were already halfway done, dropping off the boxes in the house. Cloud was glad for that. It meant a lot less work for them.

Their new home was a one-story, red brick beauty. The front lawn was perfectly trim with a covered porch that was protected by tall bushes. A lone tree stood at the center of the lawn, covering it with cool shade.

The movers just finished dropping off the couch in the living room. Cloud parked the truck and waved over at the men. "Need some help?" he shouted as they got out of the car.

"Sure, Mr. Strife."

Cloud and Ienzo made their way into the van. The movers loaded Cloud up with boxes, but tried to avoid giving anything to the frail looking Ienzo. There was no sense in playing the damsel in distress role when he was far from it. The boy rolled his eyes at the men as he easily lifted up both ends of his bed frame, which weren't exactly light. The boy walked out of the van with impressed looks from the movers.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders as they glanced over at the boy's father. "Don't ask me, he said, loudly. "I've never seen the kid even curl a dumbbell. I don't know how he does that."

They all began to move out of the van, dropping everything off inside the red brick house. Ienzo looked around his new home. It was twice as big as their old house, despite it being a one-story.

The front porch looked very pretty with its bed of flowers that were hidden from view at first. As soon as you entered through the front door, you were welcomed into the massive living room with a small fireplace in the corner. The kitchen was to the left with the dinning room beside it. A shame they didn't own a real table. There was a small breakfast nuke though across the oven. The white tiles gave it a simple touch.

To the right of the living room were three bedrooms and a blue-wall papered bathroom. Ienzo's room was first then it was the guest bedroom/computer room, and Cloud's master bedroom across from it. Cloud even had his own bathroom and walk in closet.

The backyard was appropriately framed in so no one could peak in. There was a large tree out back over the soft lawn. Cloud already fell in love with their new home.

Ienzo had just stepped back on the front. A few neighbors and their kids suddenly grew curious at the father and son, moving into their territory. Ienzo felt really uneasy about this. He really hoped he didn't have to fight any demons around here.

Cloud snuck up behind his son, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "What do you think so far?" asked the man. "Radiant Garden isn't so bad."

Ienzo nodded his head. "Currently better then Kansas, that's for sure," he said, softly.

"Positive, but not overly positive," said Cloud. That was a new for the boy. A welcomed change along with their new home. "I'll take it!"

All the boxes and furniture were in the house now. Cloud and Ienzo thanked the movers for their help, waving them off as they drove the massive van away. The duo looked around at their new house, thinking about the massive piles of boxes just waiting for them inside their new home.

They looked over at each other, realizing just how long it would take them to finish.

"You think we could pay a neighbor kid to do it for us?" suggested Ienzo.

Cloud shook his head. "That only works on lawn work," he informed the boy. "I say we just fix the beds today and tackle the rest tomorrow." Ienzo nodded his head, agreeing with his father's plan.

A red Mazda pulled up in the driveway next to them. They briefly glanced at the car as a blacked haired woman stepped out of the driver's side with a blonde haired girl coming out of the passenger. The girl was completely oblivious as she hoped around in her blue and white cheerleader uniform. The woman, however, noticed Cloud and Ienzo on the lawn. She brushed her long, braids back with a calm smile on her face as she fixed her skirt and blouse.

The girl ran to the door to unlock it, while she made her way over towards them. She held out her hand for Cloud and Ienzo. "So you're my new neighbors," said the woman. "I'm Lulu Harris. That was my daughter Rikku you saw running into the house."

Cloud took the woman's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harris," said the man. "I'm Cloud Strife, and this is my son, Ienzo."

"Nice too meet you both," she said. "So I'm assuming you just moved in."

"Van finished pulling away," said Cloud.

Lulu nodded her head. "You're very new then," she said, smiling. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Radiant Garden. Where did you live before here?"

Cloud sighed as he thought about their old nightmare. "A small town in Kansas," he told her. "A friend of mine got me a teaching job at Radiant Garden High School."

"You're a teacher?" said Lulu. "I own a local, occult bookstore on Pamela Street. What do you teach?"

"English Composition," he said, smiling. "I'll be teaching freshmen here."

Lulu nodded her head. "That's nice," she said, softly. She looked over at their truck, noticing bags of fast food in there. She shook her head, not liking what she saw. "I'm assuming that you've been living off fast food the last couple of days."

Ienzo hid an obvious smirk, while Cloud sighed. "I know," said Cloud. "It's bad for you, but we didn't have the cash for a real restaurant."

"I understand," said Lulu. "Why don't you come over to my house for dinner?" she suggested. "You can meet my husband, Wakka. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you too. You can come over the rest of the weekend too if it's that much of a trouble. This way you can have the weekend to unpack and buy groceries."

"That's too kind," said Cloud. "I would hate to impose on you and your family though."

Lulu shook her head. "I'm not taking no for an answer," she said, violently. "I'll have Rikku come over at seven. It was nice to meet you both." Lulu waved them both off as she walked into her home.

Cloud and Ienzo looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. At least they got a free meal. They wouldn't stave to death now with a neighbor as kind, and possibly dangerous, as Lulu Harris.

"At least she's nice," said Ienzo.

Cloud nodded his head as they walked back inside the house.

* * *

Across town stood an older home that recently underwent refurbishing. What was once an old and decaying nightmare now is a beautiful and revitalized house. The dark, bricked house was surrounded by a forest of trees that prevented unwanted eyes from gazing upon it. A group of six men resided in the house, building their shelter within its sun proof windows.

Nobody questioned the group inside the house. They didn't want to question them. Although, they were very strange, they never did anything wrong. Three of the men happened to work in the town, bringing nothing but business with their alluring looks. All the men in the house were absolutely gorgeous! Two of them spent most of their time hidden in various rooms.

Standing outside, on the front porch was a man with layered brown hair flapping around in the breeze. His fingertip briefly touched the scar on his face as he stared at the crescent moon above him. His black trench coat hugged his lean, muscular form, tightly.

The Renaissance vampire blinked his icy, blue eyes while he licked his tongue over his sharp fangs. He sighed softly as he stepped away from the porch, making his way to the front lawn. He stood on the moist grass and looked up at the night sky.

Leon took in a whiff of air. His senses tingled as he felt a familiar scent in the air. What was left of his dead heart began to pound, rapidly. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. After five hundred years of searching, it couldn't be over so easily.

The scent in the air sparked his senses. He recognized that beautiful, magical scent easier then ever expected. It was her scent after all. Leon shook his head. He didn't want to fall for another lie. He thought he smelt her scent, once before. He swore it was her, but it wasn't. That woman's scent didn't belong to his precious Rinoa Heartily.

Somehow, he felt that this wasn't a trick though. Rinoa was alive again. She had finally been reborn by the Great Cycle of Hyne. She was alive once more, but Leon just had to work to find her in whatever form she may have taken.

"I just hope they're not a child," said the vampire. "I don't want to wait for them to grow up to the legal age."

The front door opened with a blond stepping out. He wore a simple, gray t-shirt and torn jeans that worked for his odd mullet/mohawk lovechild hair. Leon turned back with a smirk at the other vampire.

Demyx took a spot beside Leon, crossing his arm over his chest. "He's finally calmed down," said the blond vampire. "I forced some blood down his throat. He should be fine for a while at least."

Leon nodded his head. "We might be able to get some rest, at least," he said, smiling.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about that, Leon," said the blond. "You know how fast his moods swing. You figured he would've gotten over that boy dying, but nope! Not even a natural death could satisfy him."

"He was in love," reminded Leon. "You can't easily move on from the one you love, Demyx. Do you think you could've moved on if Xigbar died? You had to beg him to leave the Organization with you after Xemnas decided to disband it?"

When he was right, he was right. There was no denying that Demyx couldn't' live without his Maker. Eternal life would be pointless without his Xiggy, the man who saved his life all those years ago. "True," said Demyx. "I suppose you understand his pain more then anyone here."

Leon nodded his head. "I do," said the scarred vampire. "That's why I took him into my coven. I could help him better then anyone."

Demyx sighed as he looked up at the starry sky. "Did you know that Axel and Riku are going to come back from their trip, Saturday?" said the younger. "Xigbar is supposed to come back next week too. I've missed Xigbar."

"I'm sure he missed you too," said Leon. "It looks like we should stock up on blood. We'll have a full house soon."

Demyx agreed. "I'll raid a blood bank tomorrow," he said, softly. "Promise you won't let Mr. Lexaeus get too far out of line while I'm gone?"

Leon smirked as he entered his home. "I won't," said the vampire. "He'll be safe for the day." Demyx followed Leon inside the house, humming a soft tune in his head. The door closed behind them on their own, while the giant slept upstairs.


	2. But It's Better If You Do

Author's Note: I wanted to get an update done sooner but I've been sooooooo busy! I couldn't get it done because of school. I also delayed the school chapter to the NEXT chatper. I'm posting tihs one up so you can get a little more insight into our characters. Also warning, Sora can be a bit of a whore. Just so you know! Read and review.

"**But It's Better If You Do" by Panic at the Disco:**

**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri.**

* * *

Ienzo finally finished fixing up his room. All his boxes were unpacked, his oak dresser was filled with his personal clothes, his closet had all his normal clothes hung up, and his matching nightstand hid his secrets. He had posters of his favorite bands on his wall and doors. He also had a bookshelf in the corner of his room with all his books.

The boy collapsed on top of his full-sized mattress and curled up into a ball. He was exhausted from wasting his entire Saturday unpacking. Even with his advanced, Slayer strength, his muscles were completely sore.

"What a long day," mumbled the boy. "I just want to sleep all day! I think that's what I'll do right now. Sleep is good."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Cloud stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. He finished fixing up his bedroom and bathroom too. All they needed now was buy cleaning supplies, bathroom stuff, and, most importantly, food. That would be tomorrow's problem though. Sunday was always the lazy day for the Strife family.

Cloud walked into Ienzo's private sanctum, they were both wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. The blond collapsed on top of his bed with Ienzo trying to push off his muscular father. The boy didn't use his super strength though. They were only playing around. There was no need to try to kill him by accident.

Eventually, Cloud got Ienzo in a headlock, holding his son down on the mattress. "HA!" shouted the blond. "Who's your daddy now, boy?" laughed Cloud.

Ienzo started to laugh too. "Does adopted daddy count?" said the boy. He broke out of the headlock, roll off the bed. The boy landed on the floor, laughing with his adopted father.

"It counts," said Cloud.

It's been almost ten years for them.

Cloud used to volunteer at an orphanage since his junior year. He helped tutor the kids there and took care of them too. Seven years ago, Cloud legally adopted Ienzo from an orphanage in Kansas. Everyone applauded him for this. A young man fresh out of college, with a bachelor's in teaching, took in an underprivileged orphan.

He met Ienzo his first day there. The boy was shy and scared of all the other kids and workers at the orphanage. The kid was afraid of his own shadow. He was scared of everyone and everything, except for Cloud. After only five minutes of being there, Ienzo was already clinging onto the blond's leg. From that day on, Cloud fell in love with the little boy. He was like the younger brother he always wanted.

Their relationship started out with the typical older and younger brother role. Cloud was always helping Ienzo out, showing him the ropes of life. Things stayed like this until Cloud learned of how Ienzo wound up in the orphanage. The boy's mother died during labor and his father wanted nothing to do with him. The boy was abandoned in the orphanage with his biological father fleeing town.

After finding out, Cloud acted like a father to Ienzo. He protected the boy and practically raised him, while still in college.

It was no surprise when Cloud finally adopted Ienzo after graduation.

Ten years later, they both found themselves forgetting they were an adopted family.

Cloud hopped off Ienzo's bed, moving towards the door. "Put a shirt on, boy," shouted the blond. "We're going out for burgers in ten minutes. Wakka told me of this awesome burger join at downtown."

"Okay," Ienzo said, going to his closet. He pulled out a black t-shirt and put it on his bare chest. The boy brushed his black hair back with his fingers before walking out of his room.

A slight smirk formed on his face as he thought of their dinner with the Harris family last night. They were an interesting bunch to say the least. Lulu was the calm figure of the household with Wakka and Rikku the crazy monkeys. Wakka was captain of the Besaid Aurochs, a professional Blitzball team in Cali. Rikku was a hyperactive cheerleader at his future school.

Half the night there, Rikku wouldn't stop flirting with him. She had an obsession with emo boys, finding them fascinating and adorable. It was just too bad she was barking up the wrong tree.

* * *

Sora played with Mr. Pointy as he waited for Reks to show up and take him to the club. And no, Mr. Pointy wasn't a nickname for his penis! Mr. Pointy was an actual, wooden stake that he named. Well, he named all his stakes Mr. Pointy.

He didn't know why he did that. It was just the first thing he came up with when he first got his hands on one. For Sora, it was hard to believe that it's only been a year since he was "Chosen."

Sora danced around his bedroom, swinging Mr. Pointy #257 around and around. The boy's bedroom was decorated with beach ornaments, showing off the typical Californian in Sora. The brunet had always been and always be a beach bum. He loved living only twenty minutes away from the Pacific Ocean. That meant he could go to the beach almost everyday if he wanted to! He had that freedom.

While he was in mid-dance, Sora's door opened. Thinking quickly, Sora hid his stake under the bed as his stepfather, Terra, opened the door. "Dinner time," said his brown haired stepfather. The man was tanned from working in construction for years and muscles that made the younger jealous. He hated being scrawny when it came to demon fighting.

"I'll be there in just a minute," said Sora. He waited until his stepfather was gone before properly hiding Mr. Pointy. No one knew of Sora's extra curricular activities in his home. It wasn't exactly easy telling those you loved you were a super being who fought demons and the forces of darkness on a regular basis.

And your biology teacher was a succubus and that's why you failed the class last year.

Roxas sat in his room, gathering every bit of information he needed for college. Although, he still had four years to go, it never hurt to be too prepared. Roxas was always like that, since birth. He was the neat freak and obsessive member of the Chase Household. The boy was going to make sure he would get into Yale.

Nothing was stopping him from his dreams of the Ivy League.

The young blond had everything in his room organized versus his older brother's disastrous excuse of a bedroom. Everything was neatly packed into boxes and bins, things were labeled, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. The little, neat freak sat at his desk, doing his algebra homework next.

He scribbled down his equations on the paper, showing off his annoying work for his even more annoying teacher. He completely ignored the formula chart next to him. They were all programmed into his superior brain.

The bedroom door opened with his stepfather coming in. "Dinner's ready, Roxas," said Terra.

"Okay," mumbled Roxas.

The boy finished solving his equations. He got up from the chair, walking out the door when he crashed into his moronic brother. The blond growled at his dearest, older brother, pushing him off. Sora rolled his eyes as he got up on his feet.

"Loser!" shouted Sora.

"Convict," growled Roxas.

"Enough, boys," said their father, Ventus.

That's right. The boys had two dads. Ventus was the boys' biological father. Their mother walked out on them six years ago, around the same time Ventus met Terra. The boys always did wonder if the two events were somehow connected, but out of respect, they didn't pry their way into their dad's privacy.

The boys stopped their fighting, long enough, to eat dinner in peace.

Reks didn't have his car so he wasn't going to come get him like he was supposed to. So after dinner, Sora snuck off for a night on the town with Kairi. The cheerleader picked him up so they could go off to the best club in town, Castle Oblivion, where the others were waiting for them. The club was famous for its wild parties, but nobody dared to shut them down. Oblivion was far too popular and kept the younger crowd off the streets.

Sora jumped inside the cheerleader's jeep, smiling as he got in. it was a good thing his parents didn't care if he got out. Sora was a "responsible" boy. Well, he wasn't stupid enough to get blacked out drunk like the other kids his age.

The pair drove off to Castle Oblivion where everyone else was waiting.

Radiant Garden wasn't so bad at night. The suburbs actually looked pretty with the parks lit up with lights. October was already hallways over. Soon the town would have its Halloween Fair then its Thanksgiving Feast and the Christmas Parade. He didn't even want to get started on the New Year's Party downtown.

Kairi parked in the parking lot with the messiah, Lady GaGa, blaring through the radio. They jumped out of the jeep with their party clothes on. Sora wore black, ass-tight jeans and a leather coat with no shirt underneath. Kairi wore a violet, mini-skirt and a black halter-top with her hair ironed flat.

They danced their way into the club, getting in without any trouble.

It was easy enough to find their click through the dim lighting and blasting music. Their friends hid in the back of the club, at their usual spot. Sora and Kairi knocked the drunken people out of their way as they dropped themselves in their private booth.

Kairi sat between two, blond jocks. One had desert blond hair and the other had yellow blond, but they were both tanned from their Blitzball games. Reks and Tidus welcomed Kairi into their circle. Tidus' beautiful girlfriend, Yuna, tossed a pleasant smile at Kairi as she wrapped her arms around the two. Yuna fixed her layered, brown hair as she leaned closer towards Tidus' toned chest. Both boys were built like typical Blitzball and soccer plays, while the girls looked like typical cheerleader. Although, Yuna was a track star at the school.

Sora sat on the lap of another, blond jock. This one wrapped his massive arms around Sora's waist, smiling at him with blue eyes. "What's up, bitch!" asked the Greek God, Snow. The older was built like a football player and, as Sora liked to say, a Greek God. Not to mention, he was a horny beast.

"Not much," said Sora. "Where's Lightning?"

Snow rolled his eyes just thinking about his psycho girlfriend. "She's pissed off at me, again," he said, simply. "Remind me why I'm still with her?"

"Cause she likes it rough?" said Reks.

"And she gives good head?" said Tidus.

Kairi and Yuna slapped both boys on their chests. "Pervs!" the girls shouted, angrily.

Snow began to laugh as he tossed his head back. "Ah yes!" he said, smiling now. "Hey Sora, you like it rough and give good head, right? Why don't we hook up?"

"Not a chance, Snow," said Sora. He leaned in slowly, biting Snow's earlobe, rather hard. The larger let out a sensuous groan, while the others ignored them. Sora tugged onto his hair too, pulling the blond's head back. "You're not rough enough for me," he said, seductively.

Snow frowned as he kept Sora on his lap. "Dirty, cock tease," he said, pouting.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Why are you encouraging his sexual fantasies?" she said to Sora.

"Cause I like wearing the pants," said Sora. He got off of Snow then moved himself next to Reks. He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "This is so boring!" he growled. "We need to have more fun."

"Fun, eh?" said Snow." Would you like a lap dance then?"

Kairi threw some ice at him, causing the others to laugh. "Take a cold shower to wash off all that testosterone, Snow," shouted the red head.

* * *

Sora didn't last long at Oblivion. He left after only an hour for something far more exciting with Snow. The two of them walked together towards one of the cemeteries at Radiant Garden. They stayed together and tried not to attract too much suspicion.

"Anything?" asked Snow.

The brunet shook his head as he looked at the sky. He glanced at the clock on his phone and sighed. "Its quite tonight," he said, softly. "No vamps or demons anywhere. I'm not feeling a damn thing out here either."

Snow frowned as he slammed his fists together. "Damn Slayer!" he hissed, sadly. "You had to scare the bad guys away. This was a total bust. I was hoping for some action tonight. I wanted to dust a vamp."

"Is that why you go patrolling with me, now?" asked Sora.

The blond grabbed onto his friend's shoulder, pushing him forward. He bit down on the boy's ear, smiling at him. "I thought you'd like the company too," laughed Snow.

Sora shook his head as he used his heightened reflexes to break free.

A year back, Sora saved Snow's ass from their demonic, physiology teacher. It turned out that she was a praying mantis demon searching for the seed of young men to fertilize her eggs. Snow was dumb enough to fall "in love" with her. Sora, naturally, saved his ass from death so Snow felt entitled to help his friend fight evil.

Snow wasn't bad at hunting, either. He was strong and light on his feet, plus he was a fast learner. It didn't hurt that Snow as useful for helping with Sora's urges after slaying. Only for his most dangerous, demonic showdowns did he make Sora stay away from him.

This was rare.

"Tonight really is a dud," said Snow.

Sora nodded his head. It really was. "Want a blowjob?" he asked. "I'm really bored."

"Thanks!" Snow said, sarcastically. "You really know how to boost a guy's confidence."

"Is that a yes or no?"

Snow stopped walking and turned back to face Sora. He grabbed onto the boy's wrist, pulling him behind the public pool. "Let's go!" he said, obviously excited.

Sora laughed as he pushed Snow back. "I was kidding," He said, smiling. "I only get horny after killing demons."

Snow stomped his foot on the ground. "Fucking demons!" he shouted, angrily. "Fucking, cock blocking bastards!"

* * *

They rode up into town on a pair of bikes. They wore tight, leather outfits with their hair flapping against the breeze. Silver and red hair flew around as they parked their bikes on the outskirts of the suburban town.

"Smells pretty," said the red head. "No wonder Leon likes this place so much."

The silver haired smiled at the mention of his Maker's name. It had been so long since Riku's seen him. "We don't attack people anymore, Axel," he reminded him.

Axel sighed as he looked at their home in the distance. His heightened, vampire vision helped him see their beautiful home. "I know," he said, softly. The duo got back on their bikes with the sun slowly beginning to rise against them.

Riku and Axel rode together to their home. Leon and Demyx would be thrilled to see them again. Xigbar would too, if he was there. Lexaeus, well, he would be indifferent for the most part. If you weren't Zexion, or Demyx, he didn't give a damn about you.

Axel actually missed the old Slayer. He was fun and violent. Not like the others were. Zexion had more spunk in him then the others did. Reno was fun too, now that he thought about it. Axel sighed at the thought of his brother, whom he killed ages ago.

Riku was just happy to be home again. He hated being away from Leon too long. They had always been close since Leon sired him. Leon had always been more of a brother to Riku then a father. Being away from his Maker was utter torcher.

It was good to be home.

* * *

On the next chpater, its Cloud and Ienzo's first day! And let's just say...things will be interesting! Very interesting. That's all you'll find out until the next chapter. Read and review.


	3. Natural Disaster

**Author's Note: O-la-la! HAHA! I have the next chapter ready for you before Thanksgiving! YAY! Haha. Consider this as my gift to you lot! I hope you enjoy reading it. Sadly there's no violence, but lots of interesting characters pop up, especially more angsty Roxas! Haha. Also a brief interaction between Sora and Ienzo. Hmm. It doesn't help that Cloud is a damn sexy teacher. Read and review my loves!**

**"Natural Disaster" by Plain White T's:**

**She said she saw me on TV  
This girl's a legend in the late night scene  
And you can see she aimed to please  
Cause she just wouldn't take her eyes off me.**

* * *

Monday came all too soon for the Strife men. After rushing through breakfast and getting dressed that morning, Cloud and Ienzo made it halfway across town to the high school. Cloud pulled up in his blue Ford, in the parking lot of Radiant Garden High.

To be honest, Cloud never got the full story as to why he got the job. It was almost the middle of October. School has been in session for almost two months. The only things that made sense was the teacher he was replacing was on maternity leave, passed away, suffered a tragic lose, or were caught fucking a student.

Somehow, he was leaning towards the got caught fucking a student option.

Cloud prayed that would never happen to him. He hoped his mental resistance was strong enough to block the annoying fantasies of high school girls…and boys. This bisexual man wanted nothing to do with his minor students.

Ienzo waited impatiently for Cloud to cut off the engine. They sat in the middle of the teachers' parking lot, staring at the state of the art building. Everything looked so shiny and new compared to the dump in Kansas. Not that the schools were bad, its just that they were far more underfunded then California schools.

Students ran amuck all over the campus with teachers and security trying to round them all up. They both looked down at their outfits feeling terribly under dressed. Cloud felt ashamed of his sky blue shirt and matching tie with khakis. Ienzo gulped at his faded skinny jeans and white v-neck.

"You ready?" said Cloud.

Ienzo shook his head. "Nope," said the boy.

Cloud agreed. "Neither am I," he admitted to him. He reached over to grab his briefcase, throwing Ienzo his backpack. "Let's get this over with anyways. We have to meet with the principal."

"You mean Aunt Tifa?" said Ienzo.

"She's Principal Lockhart at work," reminded Cloud.

They got out of the truck and made their way into the building. Ienzo stayed close to his father, catching scornful glares from the student body. It was like there was a big sign on his forehead saying that he was the son of a teacher and a freshman. Ienzo had a bad feeling about this school.

Cloud merely smiled and nodded his way through the crowd of students. He even ignored the curious looks some of the female students gave him. The looks that were focused mainly on his ASSets.

It was just another bright, shiny day in Radiant Garden High School.

They entered the building, took a quick left to the front office. It amazed them both how clean it was inside. The walls were lightly tanned, making it feel more like an office then a hospital like most schools. Several desks were all over the place with the secretaries handling the phones, while offices were filled with vice principals handling students.

Cloud took Ienzo to one of the desks, hoping to find his way around. "Excuse, ma'am," he said to the secretary. "Can you please point me in the direction of Ms. Lockhart's office?"

"Are you Mr. Strife?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "This is my son, Ienzo. He'll be attending here as well."

The woman nodded her head, pointing to the door on her right. "Ms. Lockhart has all your information in her office. She should be in there," she told them. "If not then tell me and I'll page her."

Cloud nodded his head. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, politely. He dragged Ienzo with him to Tifa's office. Ienzo tried to ignore the lingering stare the woman gave his father. Heck, he ignored everyone in the building practically drooling over his dad.

They entered Tifa's office to find the lovely, young principal herself in her mahogany desk. She had several folders on top with her hands wrapped around a coffee mug. Her long, black hair falling off her shoulders of her blue, pants suit. The woman looked up, smiling at the both of them.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Strife," said Tifa Lockhart. She placed her mug on her desk as she rose up from her comfy looking chair. She went around and threw her arms around Cloud, pulling him into a tight hug. Cloud gulped, forgetting how strong Tifa naturally was. "It's been too long!"

"I know, Tifa," said Cloud, "but you're kind of suffocating me!"

Principal Lockhart released him, giggling in embarrassment. "Sorry, Cloud!" she said, softly. She turned to her right, noticing Ienzo. "It's good to see you too, Ienzo. I'm sure you'll fit in just well in Radiant Garden."

"If you say so," mumbled Ienzo.

Cloud elbowed his son, laughing cheerfully. "We're just so excited to be here," he said, still smiling. "Umm…we kinda need our schedules though. Well, Ienzo does. I need to have my class roster and etc."

Tifa nodded her head. "I have that all ready for you," she said, calmly. "Let me get that for you." She went back to her desk, offering the two of them the seats in front of her. They sat down, Ienzo looking around the soothing office. For a principal, Tifa wasn't that threatening. Her office had a few cabinets, but one bookshelf filled with her own personal belongings. Mostly pictures and souvenirs from her trips though.

She handed Cloud most of the folders, but gave one to Ienzo as well. "Inside is everything you need to know about your classes, Cloud. Also, Ienzo's folder has some forms we need you both to sign," she said. "Your schedule is in there too, Ienzo. We tried hard to get you most of the same classes as you had in Kansas so you wouldn't be terribly behind. Although, some of your electives were lost in the transfer."

"That's fine," said Ienzo. "As long as I don't have to make up those credits."

"It's still early enough in the semester," said the principal. "You should be fine so long as you don't skip or fail to turn in your work."

Cloud smirked as he looked at his son. "He should do just fine," he said, proudly. He filled out all the remaining forms before handing them back to Tifa. "I have a copy of his immunizations with me." He handed her the copy of the paperwork he had failed to send to her sooner. "Everything you need should be in there. Including the adoption paperwork."

Tifa nodded her head. "Excellent," she said, softly. "Well, you two should be off now. You have about ten minutes till the bell rings. It'll give Ienzo enough time to more or less find his classes. I put a map in there to help you. Radiant Garden is a lot bigger then your old school."

"Thank you," said Ienzo.

The two of them got up from the chairs, saying goodbye to Tifa.

As they made their way out of her office, Ienzo noticed an important inclusion in his schedule. "I have your fourth period," he said to Cloud. He held up his schedule, showing it to his father.

Cloud looked at it, eyes widened. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he said, softly.

Tifa walked back out, hearing what happened. "Sorry Cloud, but you're the only English teaching your area of expertise," she said. "The last one…well, we had to let him go because he was drunk. That's how we got you!"

"I replaced a drunk?" said Cloud. He sighed, he was kinda hoping for something cooler or at least more interesting. "Was he a violent drunk?"

"Worse," said Tifa, "he was the 'I love you, man' drunk."

Cloud began to smile. That was better.

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "I'm going to try and find my classes," said the boy. "I'll see you fourth period, dad."

"Good luck," shouted his father. "Try not to kill anyone."

"I'll try not to," said Ienzo as he walked out of the office and into the hallway.

Clean and pristine hallways. That wasn't terribly different from any other school. Although, the freshly painted walls and none busted up lockers were different. Not to mention the mascot, Captain Sparrow, painted all over the walls and some stupid inspirational posters.

* * *

As Ienzo was making his way to class, his luck failed him. He tried anything to avoid her; he didn't want her to catch him. Of course, that never worked. He saw the hyperactive cheerleader from the corner of his eye. He tried to take the opposite corner to avoid her, but that trick never worked.

Rikku found him and immediately latched onto him.

He had to do something make the best of this. Or try to find the quickest way to get rid of her. That's how he got the hyperactive serving as his tour guide of the campus. She checked out his schedule, frowning as she saw they had none of the same classes together.

Thank God for the AP program.

Despite her hyperactive insanity, Rikku made a decent tour guide.

"This is the science wing!" she said, pointing to the left. "That's where you'll find all the natural science classes and the labs. If you're taking psychology or sociology then you'll need to go to the social studies wing."

"That's good to know for next year," mumbled Ienzo.

Rikku nodded her head as she held onto his arm. She pulled him further down the hall, taking him to the math hallway. While they were walking, they ran into two other boys that Rikku seemed familiar with.

One was a desert blond with nice tan, while the other had brownish blond hair with pale skin. They were both thin and short, and wore plain t-shirts and shorts. Ienzo had a feeling they were freshmen too because of their size.

Rikku freed Ienzo from her clutches, but practically tackled the other two. "Vaan! Hope!" she said, extremely cheerfully. "Let me introduce you to my new neighbor, Ienzo!" She pointed at the frightened boy. The other two seemed rather chill, clearly used to Rikku's behavior.

"Hello Ienzo," they both said, calmly.

The blond one, Vaan, looked at Ienzo closely. "The emo type," he said, amused. "Why am I not surprised Rikku latched onto you." He leaned in closer to the confused boy. "Sorry about her, but you'll be the victim of constant flirting. Be warned."

Ienzo smirked as he nodded his head. "Thanks for the heads up," he said, softly. Vaan pulled away from him with Rikku taking his place. She latched onto his just as the bell rang. The boy sighed in relief, Rikku would be gone now.

"Darn!" said the girl. "I better run off to homeroom." She looked over to Hope, pushing Ienzo towards him. "Can you take him to class? He has the same first period as you."

"Okay," said Hope. He guided Ienzo to his class, while Vaan went off with Rikku.

* * *

First period...that's all Cloud could think.

The kids were out of control and insane bunch of monkeys. He knew he was going to have to break them in rough. Not too rough though, he didn't want to deal with a lawsuit. It didn't help that the girls in the class were already grinning at their gorgeous teacher.

"This is going to be a loud day," mumbled Cloud.

He bore a smile on his face as he began to direct his class.

* * *

Sora sighed as he put up with the insane psychobabble that is Tidus and Yuna. The couple was almost as bad as Snow and Lightning's relationship. He didn't understand their fascination with each other. Seriously, as much as they fought and argued it didn't make any sense how they were all still together.

He would've just dumped them and moved on to the next thing.

He sighed in relief when finally Tidus and Yuna left for homeroom. He was never asking for those two a ride again. He was sticking to Reks and Kairi. There was so much less stress for him that way.

Right now, he could really use a razor to slit his wrists or a swig of liquor.

Either one would be really good right now.

Sora made his way down the halls of Radiant Garden High, ignoring the creatures walking around the hall. He really hoped there was another demonic teacher running around the place so he could kill something. The brunet was terribly bored, and a bored Sora was a dangerous creature.

There was nothing worse then Sora during his bored, tantrum fits.

He kept on walking to homeroom when his perfectionist brother crashed into him. The brothers fell on their butts once again. Both of them began to curse up a storm, screaming and yelling at each other.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Sora.

"You should watch where you're going, Klutzzilla!" screamed Roxas.

Sora noticed another blond next to his brother, wearing a lot of camouflage styled clothes. "Hayner, tell your best friend to stay out of my way!" warned Sora. "Otherwise the both of you will be hanging from the flag pole in your underwear!"

Hayner helped his friend up, remaining silent as he dragged a screaming Roxas away.

"I hate freshmen," grumbled Sora.

* * *

Ienzo survived homeroom with his insane teacher. The man had a borderline obsessive fascination with class rock that was almost disturbing for a man his age. Ienzo tried to find his way to his algebra class on his own.

His former tour guide, Hope, had biology next. So the boy was on his own now. He remembered Rikku telling him that the math wing was further down the hall and to his right. He just had to keep his eye open for it.

What he should've kept his eyes open on was fuming Roxas, storming down the hallway. The blond bumped shoulders with him, making Ienzo drop the folder Tifa gave him on the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Ienzo. "Say excuse me next time!"

"Excuse me," said the blond.

Ienzo bent over to pick up his things, finding his schedule lying carelessly on the floor. He was about to reach out to it when another hand got it. The boy gulped as he looked up since in his past experience that was never a good sign. When somebody snatched your paper away it usually meant pain was about to follow.

Oddly enough, that didn't happen.

The hand's owner handed it back to Ienzo. The boy looked up to see an older boy with desert blond hair, wearing jeans and a light-blue button up. The older handed his paper back to him, smiling softly.

"Sorry about Roxas," he said, calmly. "He's pretty much insane, but you get used to that. I'm Reks, by the way."

Ienzo nodded his head, hoping that he wasn't drooling. The older boy was absolutely gorgeous. And he made Ienzo's gaydar ring repeatedly. "Thanks," he said, taking his schedule back. "So are you like related to him?"

"No," said Reks, "I'm just best friends with his brother." The warning bell began to ring above them. Reks smiled at Ienzo as he waved the boy off. "See ya. I have to get to class."

"Bye," mumbled Ienzo.

Barely made it past first period and he already found his high school crush.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," said Sora.

Kairi and Snow rolled their eyes. He always said that about his brother. Roxas wasn't a bad kid, sure, he could be a tad inconsiderate of other human beings, but he wasn't horrible. Sora just had a tendency to be a drama queen. Although, it didn't help that Roxas sometimes lacked a basic heart.

Snow wrapped his arms around his little buddy's shoulder. "Easy there, Sora," said the taller boy. "You know you can't kill Roxas. Your parents like him way too much. He is the favorite, college-bound baby after all."

Kairi pulled Snow away from a red-faced Sora. "You're not helping!" said the girl. "From now on, you keep your mouth shut."

"Yes ma'am," laughed Snow.

Kairi waved them both off as she went to class. Sora and Snow decided that they were going to skip advanced chem. today. They wandered around the halls for someplace safe to hangout. Their first pick was to hang out with their old English teacher. She was cool enough to let them.

Then they remembered she didn't have a class.

"So where do we go, Slayer?" asked Snow.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, flunky," said the brunet. "You pick a place."

The halls were almost empty now. Only a few stragglers hanged around before the late bell rang. Sora and Snow watched a particular black haired boy ran down the hall with a folder in his hand. The boy was clearly new to the school and lost.

"Where you headed?" shouted Snow.

The boy turned around to face the upperclassmen. "Algebra with Kramer," said Ienzo.

Sora and Ienzo both felt chills as they faced each other. A ting of Power waved threw the air, making the both of them shake. That never happened before; both had a bad feeling about this.

"Down the hall to the right, second door on your left," said Snow.

"Thanks!" Ienzo ran off to make it to his math class in time.

Snow turned back to Sora, who still looked freaked out. "You okay?" said the blond. "You looked freaked out."

Sora shook his head, still looking at the trail of Power Ienzo left behind. "I'm fine," he said, softly. "There was something odd about that kid."

"Odd as in what?" asked Snow.

"I don't know," said Sora. "There's just something there…he's not all there."

Snow rolled his eyes. He started to walk away from his paranoid buddy, not even caring if Sora was keeping up.

* * *

Despite hating smoking, Cloud could really use a smoke right about now.

He never realized how bad Californian freshmen were. The ones in Kansas showed him at least some respect. The ones here though, yikes! They did not know how to sit down and shut up. Cloud was teaching all of them an important lesson though in respect. The sad thing was that it was barely fourth period. Thank God, he had his lunch break next.

Cloud noticed Ienzo in his class.

"Alright!" he shouted to his loud class. "I suggest you quite down if you want to know how to survive my classroom!" The kids in the class managed to quite down some. He sighed, regaining some control. "Okay, so I'm Mr. Strife. I'll be you new teacher, replacing Mr. Calvin."

"I have two simple rules you need to follow. You respect each other, while in my class and you respect me. If you can follow those two rules, we'll all get along famously. Next, don't think just because I'm new to the district that I'm new to teaching. I've been a teacher for years now."

Cloud pulled out several copies of his requirements and rubric around to the students. "This is my syllabus for the remainder of the school year. I'll try not to loud you lot up with too much work because I understand you have other classes and are in extra curricular. So, always let me know ahead of time if you're missing a test or unable to turn in an assignment. I'll try to work with you as long as you try too."

"Now," said Cloud, "any questions?"

A series of hands went up in the air. Cloud noticed that Ienzo was the only one in the class who didn't have his hand up. A smile formed on his face as he looked at his twenty-five students.

Cloud turned towards Ienzo, sitting closer towards the front. "I guess you're the only one who doesn't have a question, my child," said the blond.

"Guess so," said Ienzo.

Cloud turned to his left, pointing at a petite blonde. The girl put her arm down, but pointed at Ienzo. "I had a question about a grading curve, but this is more interesting. Why did you just call him my child?"

Cloud bit his lip a bit. Yeah, he did do that. Oh well, they might as well know. "You see, Ienzo here is my son, adopted son," he told them. He placed his hand on Ienzo's shoulder, proudly presenting his son to his students. "I adopted him shortly after graduating from college."

"That's so cute!" said one of the girls.

"More like lame," said one of the boys.

Ienzo sighed as he looked up to his father. "You had to open Pandora's Box," said the boy.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry kid," said the teacher. "It could've been worse though. We could've been a biological family."

* * *

WOO! The third chapter is finished. Want to know what happens next? Well, Sora and Ienzo run into each other again while demon fightning. Axel and Riku show up on Leon's doorstep, while we see how the last hundred years treated a former watcher. That's all i got for you. Read and review


	4. You Shook Me All Night Long

Author's Note: Congradulations! I got you a new chapter to read! YAY! I'm going to post another chapter later this week too so that's even better! WOO! I hope you all love this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing so far. Thank you Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, BonnieNuit, xXxanti-socialxXx, and WonderlandSyndrome. WOOOO! Review some more. The more reviews I get then the faster I'll update for you.

"**You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC:**

**She was a fast machine,  
****She kept her motor clean,  
****She was the best damn woman I had ever seen,  
****She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies,  
****Knockin' me out with those American thighs. **

* * *

Cloud felt rushed after school that day. He survived his first day and just wanted to go home, but a faculty meeting kept him from going any further then his classroom. He was stuck at the high school for another two hours, if not more.

He didn't care much about his own sanity. He had more concern for Ienzo and getting him home. Maybe he could skip out of the meeting long enough to get Ienzo home. Tifa would surely be okay with that.

Now, he had to get a hold of his son. He pulled out his new PalmPre from his pocket and quickly dialed Ienzo's number. Just as the call went through and listening to the dial tone, he heard a familiar Jaws ringtone in the hallway.

That was Ienzo's ringtone for Cloud.

Cloud spun back to the door to see Ienzo standing there, waving his red Rant around in the air. The neighbor girl, Rikku, was latched onto his arm too. Cloud could see the pleading look on the boy's face as Rikku held onto him tighter. Ienzo really wanted to get away from this girl.

A smile formed on Cloud's face. He was going to enjoy tormenting his son now. "Hey Rikku," said Cloud, "Is your mother picking you up?"

Ienzo's eyes widened in terror.

He could already tell where this was going.

Rikku nodded her head. "She's almost here," she said, loudly. "Why? What do you need, Mr. Cloud?"

"Great!" Cloud said, cheerfully. "Do you mind giving Ienzo a ride home? I have a meeting to go to."

"Say no more!" said an overly, cheerful Rikku. She held onto Ienzo even tighter, sucking the life out of the boy. Ienzo was going to kill his father for this. "My mom won't mind! She's big into carpooling."

Cloud smiled as he packed up his things inside his briefcase. "Thanks!" he said, moving towards the door. He ruffled his son's hair, only adding insult to injury. "I'll pick up some takeout."

"Great," mumbled Ienzo. "You'd better get me some damn Chinese."

"Alright!" said Cloud as he ran down the hall.

Ienzo managed to get away from Rikku as Mrs. Lulu parked in their driveway. The boy made sure to thank her for the ride then turned down her kind offer for dinner. No way had he wanted to spend more time with Rikku then he had too.

He waved them off as he ran to his house.

He unlocked the front door then ran to his bedroom. He had plenty of work to do in order to catch up with his classes, but he would worry about that tomorrow. There was something more important that he had to do.

Tonight, he was going to investigate demonic activity in town. He had to know what he would be fighting since being a Slayer made him a magnet for evil. The next couple of years could either be full of adventure and excitement or dull and boring for the young boy.

He was aiming for boring.

He threw his messenger bag on his bed and went to his closet. He dragged out a trunk he had in his small, walk-in closet. As he opened the black trunk, it appeared to be nothing more then just a pile of clothes. However, that was just a trick for the mortal eyes. The true contents of the trunk were protected by magick.

Ienzo waved his hand over the clothes, ending his Illusion.

Within the trunk was a small arsenal of weapons, various weapons. There was a longsword, two axes, a crossbow, a quiver of arrows, knives, stakes, daggers, three crucifixes, and bottles of holy water. He never found out who sent him these weapons or the diary, but he was grateful, nonetheless. Things would've been a lot more complicated if he had been left in the dark.

Ienzo changed out of his clothes, quickly. He was down to a pair of red briefs that fit him a little tight around the ass and crotch area. He grabbed a pair of ratty jeans, a tight t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers that he had laying around. He pulled out a stake, knife, bottle of holy water, and a dagger from the trunk.

He tossed his black hair back as he made his way out to the night.

* * *

Leon stood on the front porch of his home once nightfall had taken over Radiant Garden. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the motorcyclists to ride onto his property. His lonely, blue eyes were shut as he listened to the sound the two engines made.

The bikes pulled up to the driveway with their riders cutting off their engines. Leon waited patiently for the two men to come to him. His eyes remained closed as Riku and Axel arrived home.

"Took you long enough," said Leon. "I was about to send Demyx out to look for you."

Axel huffed as he unzipped his leather jacket. He tossed it to Leon, who caught it effortlessly, while Axel revealed his lean, cut chest to the night. "No you weren't, Leonhart," said the pyromaniac vampire. "Don't be such a drama queen."

Riku elbowed his companion in his ribs. He walked towards his Maker, bowing to his knees, before him. "Daylight caught up on us, Leon," said the silver haired vampire. "Forgive us."

"It's not a big deal," said Leon. He made his way away from the porch, gently placing his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Rise, my son." He watched as Riku rose up to his feet, after properly presenting himself to his Maker. Axel huffed at their manners. They were all well aware of the customs between a Maker and his Child.

Leon watched as Axel leaned against his house, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. The red head lit the cancer stick up with his index finger. The elder vampire pushed Axel away, snuffing out his smoke in the process, as he hissed at him. "Do not disrespect my home, Axel," said Leon. "Be grateful I took you in to my home."

"Yeah, yeah," said Axel. He moved away from the house to light up another cigarette. This time, Leon didn't attack him. He took in a puff from his smoke, smiling ever so slightly. The red head's spikes swayed in his movement. "So, how's the big guy doing? Has Demyx gotten him to calm down yet?"

Leon shook his head. "No," he said, calmly. "Lexaeus hasn't quite adjusted yet."

Axel huffed again as he took in more smoke. Not like he had to worry about cancer killing him. He was already dead. "It's been a century, for Pete's sake!" said the vampire. "He's still whining about that Slayer? He's dead by now."

"Enough!" shouted Riku. He grabbed onto Axel's shoulder and spun him back. "Enough," he said, softer.

Axel looked back at Leon, noticing the miserable look on his face. Leon was fond of that particular Slayer too. A fact that Axel always seemed to forget. Not just that, but Lexaeus' relationship with the Slayer always reminded Leon of his own with the sorceress he was searching for. The beautiful maiden who was taken from him by the hands of Slayer.

"Sorry," Axel said, sincerely.

Leon nodded his head, slowly, with his expression softly. He should be used to this by now. Axel had a tendency to talk with a foot up his mouth, or dick, up his mouth. Leon walked back towards the rail of his home, holding onto it with hands. His fingers clenched onto the rail as he took in a familiar scent. A shockingly, familiar scent.

The scent brought deep chills down Leon's spine.

"I can sense her," said Leon. 'I can feel her. Rinoa, I can sense you near, my love."

"You're serious?" said Axel.

Leon nodded his head. "Yes," he said, smiling. "She's been reborn, somewhere in this town. Somewhere in this town is my beloved."

Riku smiled as he stood beside his Maker. Seeing his sire happy made the younger vampire happy as well. "I'll find her for you," he said, strongly. "I'll help you, father."

Leon began to smile, honestly, for the first time in centuries.

Deep down, he felt hopeful for the first time in centuries.

Rinoa was near.

* * *

Demyx handed a mug of blood to a hulky vampire. The blond sat back on his massive bed, where he often shared it with his lover. He watched as the curly, auburn haired vampire brought the mug up to his lips. He slowly began to drink the o-positive blood down his throat, taking in all the Power it had.

His bedroom was colorful and cheery, matching the blond's personality. His lover liked it too. It melded with their existence quite nicely, opposed to Demyx's earthy guest.

Demyx stared at his companion, smiling softly. "Feeling any better, Lexaeus?" he asked, showing true concern for him. Once the Organization disbanded and they moved in with Leon's coven, Lexaeus continued to be Demyx's responsibility. Although, Xigbar didn't really like this at all. There was nothing Xigbar could do though, at least, not without angering his dear beloved Demy and breaking several, ancient laws.

The Russian, former Watcher sat perfectly still in the chair like the proper Englishmen he was schooled to be. He took only small, gulps of the refreshing blood, opposed to Axel's massive chugs for life. Only through the recent advent of blood drives did Lexaeus begin to even drink blood. After taking HIS blood by force, he vowed never to do that again. Therefore, for over fifty years, he starved himself of human blood.

Lexaeus finished his blood before even motioning to speak to Demyx. He cupped the mug in his hands, holding onto it securely. "I feel fine, thank you," he said, silently. He wasn't one for words anymore. After becoming on of the vampires, silence became his only friend.

Demyx sighed as he leaned towards the larger vampire, rising up from his bed. He stood over the larger vampire, now towering over him, in height. "You need to forget about him!" said the blond. "We all know that moping around won't bring your Slayer back to life. He's been dead for over a century."

"I know," said Lexaeus.

"Well, quit moping around!" said Demyx. "I didn't sire you so you could whine over your Slayer for the rest of your immortal life. I thought I would be doing you a favor by not letting Xemnas torcher your mortal existence. You know how hard I had to work to convince him to let me turn you into one of us instead?"

Demyx wasn't lying. It was a trying, and difficult process. Their former Superior, Xemnas, was a difficult demon to bargain with. The only reason Demyx could turn Lexaeus in the first place because he swore that the Watcher would be more useful to them as a vampire then dead.

Lucky for them, Xemnas was willing to listen.

Lexaeus looked at the empty mug. A soft sigh escaped from his broad chest. "I know. Thank you, Demyx, my Maker," said the larger man. "Thank you from sparing me from Xemnas' wrath."

"You're welcome," Demyx said, nicely.

Lexaeus turned to stare out the window, at the new moon in the sky.

* * *

Sora was alone for the night at the cemetery.

Snow was supposed to be with him on patrol, but the dude chose fucking Lightning over fighting demons tonight. To be honest, that was the better choice. However, for tonight, Snow would be missing all the lovely excitement that evening.

Sora moved around the night. He effectively weaved past two vampires' attacks. He twirled Mr. Pointy around in his hand before swinging back to pierce one of the vampire's chest. The dark-skinned, yellow-eyed demon gasped in shock as Sora plunged the stake deeper inside it. The vampire's body slowly began to crumble apart into nothing but a pile of ash.

A smile formed on the boy's face as he turned to face the next one.

The other, a chick vamp and probably his girlfriend, came rushing after the Slayer. The she-vamp hissed angrily at him as she tried to slice his skin apart with her wicked, sharp nails. Sora moved away from her and easily clocked the bitch in the throat. She stumbled back, giving him an opportunity to strike.

Moving like a cobra, Sora's arm snapped forward as he drove the stake through her half-exposed chest. The woman growled at him once more before she turned to ash. Sora dropped his arm to the side as he let out a heavy sigh.

The Slayer began to applaud himself for a job well done. "Kicking ass and taking names!" said the brunet. "God, I love myself. Nobody can stop this mighty Vampire Slayer! That's right. Slayer 1 and vampires 0!"

Bad timing.

Once Sora said the word Vampire Slayer, about a dozen vampires welcomed him to their cemetery. The boy took in a large gulp as he realized how much longer the night suddenly got as he fucked himself over. It was just his luck too that Gossip Girl was about to start in thirty minutes.

He wasn't going to miss Chase Crawford because of some stupid vampires!

"You guys are so dusted," growled Sora.

The Slayer flung himself towards his enemies. He was more then ready to fight these pathetic, newbie vampires. The vampires charged after them with their vamp faces on. Wrinkled skin, gross yellow eyes, nasty fingers, and some reeking of rotten eggs. Yeah, these were new vampires, freshly sired last night.

Vampires looked hideous with that face on, and smelt horrendous with that smell.

His fisted bashed vampire skulls easily. He dove out of the way of their vicious attacks. No way was he going to be their dinner, tonight. No way was he ever going to be any vampire's meal. He was going to take them all down until the day he died!

While Sora was busy fighting, another figure dove into the fray. He was almost half Sora's size, but could throw a punch just as well. Sora briefly caught a glimpse of the other boy, realizing that he was the kid from earlier that day.

It was Ienzo.

Sora returned to battle, just as a vampire grabbed onto him. He stomped on the vamp's foot then struck his heart with Mr. Pointy. He did the same for another vampire as she tried to bite his neck. Like he said before, he wasn't about to let any vampire get a free meal ticket off him.

Ienzo moved a little faster with more grace then Sora did. The boy weaved through a pair of vampires then rose back up to stake a vamp's heart. The two he avoided came after him as fast as they could. Ienzo turned back, pulling out a knife from his pocket to slit their neck clean off.

The boys moved around, taking out vampires left and right.

The vampires crumbled apart like nothing before the might of two Slayers! Still caught up in the heat of battle, Ienzo and Sora turned to fight each other. Adrenaline was pumping, while testosterone levels were rising.

They grabbed onto each other's wrists, attempting to snap it, but they both broke free. They tried to punch each other in the face, but again, they managed to get out of the way. Fist met elbow, which met knee and foot. Sora punched Ienzo across the face, leaving a nasty cut with his nail. Ienzo snapped it back into place then spun around to kick Sora in his chest with his heel.

They both rose up their stakes to strike, but they held each other back.

"What are you?" they said in unison. "I'm the Slayer! What?"

They jumped back, weapons still out.

Sora shook his head, unable to believe it. "That's impossible!" he said to Ienzo. "I'm the Slayer. I have the Power. You can't be one too."

"Well, so I do," said Ienzo. "We both can't be Slayers. The rules said there's only one per generation."

Sora managed to agree with him. "That's what the notes told me," he said, sounding calmer.

"The diary said the same thing." Ienzo dropped his ground with Sora doing the same. "It still doesn't make sense though. The rules said there could only be one Slayer. Yet there are two of us. How did that happen?"

Sora was feeling a little calmer now, despite not knowing how this happened. He wasn't sure about a damn thing, but this could come to his advantage. With his aggressive, guy gene calming down with his rationality-kicking in. "I could get used to this," he said, smiling. There were so many benefits to two Slayers. One could do a lot, but two could do anything. "You and I kicking ass together, fighting evil. We can do a lot of damage this way."

Ienzo rolled his eyes, feeling like he was about to be used by Sora. Somehow, he just knew that this meant he was never going to have a normal life in Radiant Garden. It was beginning to be Kansas all over again.

"You don't mind fighting with a freshman?" Ienzo asked, softly.

"Nope!" said Sora. He kept a firm hold on Mr. Pointy, already feeling a mystical bond between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Ienzo's shoulder, feeling that bond growing even stronger. He pulled the boy to his sweaty chest with Ienzo gagging for clean air. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Ienzo sighed. "Or a tragic, catastrophe," he said, sarcastically.

Sora huffed at the boy. "You're starting to act like my younger brother," said the brunet. "Don't be so glum! We're Slayer Brothers! Team Slayer! We could make shirts! We can kick all the Twilight fangirls' asses then go for Edward!"

"Oh Lord," mumbled Ienzo.

Ienzo was already regretting going out to patrol.

* * *

On the next chapter, Sora and Ienzo have a discussion on their powers, while the swim team recruit some more male muscle for the team (no pun intended). While this is going on, Roxas runs into his future stalker in the library. What excitment will happen in the next chapter? Find out in soon! Read and review


	5. Knock Em' Out

Author's Note: Well well, aren't you lot lucky? I posted another chapter up for you super early too! That's my goal for this week. I want to get another chapter *maybe two* done before I start the new Sailor Moon/Kingdom Hearts X-over, next week. We'll see how that goes. Thanks for all the pretty reviews too. Read and review

"**Knock Em' Out" by Lily Allen**

**Alright so this is a song about anyone, it could be anyone.  
You're just doing your own thing and some one comes out the blue,  
They're like, "Alright"  
What ya saying, "Yeah can I take your digits?"  
And you're like, "no not in a million years, you're nasty please leave me alone."**

* * *

Ienzo sat in bed that morning, still wondering about this Sora kid. They were both Slayers, two Slayers. He stared at the journal of the Georgian Slayer. He re-read the entire journal to be certain that it was impossible. There couldn't be two Slayers, unless this Zexion and Naminé did something they shouldn't have done.

Zexion wrote that he would be the Last Slayer then Naminé told him of a spell to recreate the Slayers after the Organization destroyed the Council of Watchers. Ienzo always thought that he was destined to be the Last Slayer, the Slayer to defeat the Organization or at least pass on their legacy.

This didn't make any sense to him. None of this made any sense.

Ienzo shook his head, unable to believe that there were two Slayers. It just didn't make any sense to him. There has to be more to this that he's missing. He hated not knowing about things.

Maybe Sora managed to find something else about the Slayers from the notes he said he had.

He sighed, realizing he had to go to school. Ienzo got up from his bed and began to get dressed for the day. He blindly pulled out a pair of red, skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He loved his t-shirts.

He quickly got dressed then returned to his bed to pick up the Slayer's journal. Sora deserved to know about this journal. He had to read it sacred contents too.

Cloud parked the truck with Ienzo flying out. Ienzo barely said goodbye to his father before running into the building to start his hunt for Sora. His black hair was waving past him as he ran down the hallway.

It didn't take him long. All Ienzo had to do was keep his nose open to the amount of Power in the building. He just had to keep his nose open for the strongest bit of Power in the school, which of course would be the Power of a Slayer.

Ienzo took a turn to the right, finding Sora walking out of a classroom. The brunet turned back around to wave the teacher off, thanking him for letting him drop off his project early. Sora made his way into the hall when he saw Ienzo standing there, panting for breath.

"Hey kid," said Sora. He approached the boy, his pink Janesport backpack banging against his back. "What did you say your name was again? I kinda forgot."

The boy rolled his eyes. "My name is Ienzo, Sora," he said, holding back his frustration. He pulled up his messenger bag, pulling out the ancient journal from it. He handed it over to Sora, noticing the confused look on the brunet's face. "This journal belonged to the Last Slayer, Zexion. He wrote this back in 1897."

Sora took the journal, staring at it blankly. "What do you mean by Last Slayer?" he asked, softly.

"I mean, he thought he would be the Last Slayer to walk the Earth," said Ienzo. "The Slayer Power was supposed to die with him, but apparently he found a way to transfer the Power to us…or who knows how many other boys."

"Wow," said Sora. He safely placed the journal in his backpack, making sure to take extra care of his predecessors' property. "How did you get your hands on the journal?"

"It was sent to me," said Ienzo. He brushed his hair back, staring into Sora's eyes. "I haven't found out who sent it to me."

Sora nodded his head. "Like my notes and big book of demons," said the brunet. He looked down at Ienzo, noticing that he had a three-inch, height advantage. He was going to love this. "It looks like you and I were destined to slay things together."

Ienzo chuckled, softly. Oddly enough, he found that to be kind of funny. Ienzo and Sora walked down the hallway, standing next to each other. "So you're serious about us working together?" said the boy. "You don't think I'll hold you back?"

"Nope," said Sora. "I'll train you to be a kick ass Slayer."

"Hey Sora!" The boy stopped in the middle of the hall. They looked forward to see Snow running towards them with a binder in his hand. He jumped in front of Sora, taking the brunet in his arms with a tight, bear hug. "What's up, squirt?" He dropped Sora back on the tile when he noticed the shrimpy Ienzo hiding beside Sora. Snow tilted his head, curiously to the side. "What's with the fish? Are you like babysitting or something?"

Sora slapped Snow's chest, trying not to hurt him, much. Snow gasped as he felt the wind knocked out of him by Slayer strength. "I'm not babysitting," said Sora. He wrapped his arm around Ienzo's shoulder, proudly presenting the boy to his best friend. "This is Ienzo. Apparently, he's also a Slayer."

"Sora!" said Ienzo. "Don't tell him."

"Don't worry," Snow said, smiling. "I already know about Slayers so the secret is safe with me." He nodded his head and made a cross over his heart. "My lips are sealed. I'm Snow, Sora's best friend. Wait a second. Aren't you're the new English teacher's kid?"

Sora looked at Ienzo, staring at the boy closely. "You're Mr. Strife's son?" said the brunet. "My brother has him as a teacher."

"Yes," said Ienzo. He looked back at Sora, seeing a striking resemblance between him and a particular blond. "Is your brother moody and slightly aggressive. His name is Roxas, right?" Sora nodded his head, smiling.

"So you met the brother," laughed Snow. He moved beside Ienzo, pushing Sora's arm off the boy. He wrapped his larger arm around him, beginning to smile. "Well, you're lucky you're pretty cute, kid. otherwise, I would've had to beat you up."

Ienzo rolled his eyes at Sora's oaf of a friend.

"Oh please, Snow," said Sora. "Ienzo is a Slayer. He can beat you up in the blink of the eye."

* * *

Cloud wanted to go to sleep so bad that it made him want to cry. He decided that for class today was going to be an easy day. That's right, an easy day. The kids were just going to look at a brief overview of _Romeo and Juliet_. On Thursday, he would pass out the books to the kids, after getting them from the library.

He stood at the front of the classroom with a remote in his hands for the PowerPoint presentation. He left it on the introduction slide. "_Romeo and Juliet_ is possibly the greatest story of young love, not _Twilight_, it is also one of Shakespeare's greatest master pieces. Romeo and Juliet weren't that much older then the rest of you. These star crossed lovers' fate was brought to a tragic end by tip of a dagger."

"What does that mean, Mr. Strife?" asked one of the students.

Cloud turned back to the curious, brunet in front. The girl just also happened to be his "niece" or that's what Tifa kept telling him. "Well, Yuffie," said Cloud, "what I mean is that at the end of the play, Romeo and Juliet commit suicide. Juliet faked her death so she could runaway to be with Romeo, but Romeo never learned of this. When he went to her tomb, he saw her cold and lifeless so he swallowed a bottle of poison. When Juliet finally woke up, she saw Romeo next to her, dead. So she takes his dagger and stabs herself with it."

"Emo much," laughed one of his students.

Cloud glared at the little boy. He wore a Radiant Garden football shirt. If his skills of perception served him correctly then his class clown was part of the football team. His surrounding friends reinforced this.

"They weren't emo!" shouted one of the girls. "They were in love. It was true love, is that right, Mr. Strife?"

"Very much so," said Cloud. "Thank you for sharing that with us, Amy." He switched it to the next slide. At least the girls would be willing to work with him. The boys, on the other hand, he was going to have to force feed Shakespeare.

In the end, they would like it once they got to the fight scene.

* * *

Ienzo changed out of his normal clothes into the black and maroon gym uniform. He hated how the shorts cut off so uncomfortably at his legs, but that was just how the small fit him. At least the shirt looked halfway decent on him.

Somehow, he managed to change without too many of the guys trying to pick at him. They didn't make any fag comments, but just the fact that he was a teacher's son was enough to poke a bit of fun. Not a lot because they feared expulsion, but enough to have a little bit of fun.

The coach wouldn't pay attention to his cries for help anyways.

Ienzo made his way into the gym with a few of the other guys following him. They entered the basketball and volleyball teams' shrine. The entire building was state of the art just like the rest of the school. One of the boys following Ienzo happened to be Hope. Ienzo had successfully managed to make at least one friend in this school. The young blond made good company for the Slayer.

Hope stayed at Ienzo's side as they made it up the bleachers.

The coach came in with a few girls following behind him for some reason.

The girls hoped in front of the bleachers, all of them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" said one of the girls. "We just wanted to let you know that tryouts for the swim team are this afternoon. We have a shortage of guys this year so we're having open tryouts for boys. We need like six more guys so come by the pool at four thirty today."

One of the other girls followed after her. "Also, if you join swimming then you won't have to take PE anymore," she said, smiling. "Swimming fills your athletic credit. We'll have to move your schedule around so you can take it eight period, but that's the counselors' job so don't worry about it.

The girls walked out of the gym just as the coach blew the whistle. "Alright sissies," yelled the man. "Five laps around the gym, right now!"

The boys ran off the bleachers, immediately beginning to run around the gym. Ienzo and Hope stayed next to each other, both of them agreeing to try out for swimming. Anything was better then being stuck with the drill sergeant for a coach.

* * *

After school, Ienzo and Hope made it to the pool for swimming. Hope had already heard about the tryouts yesterday so he had brought a pair of swim trunks from home. Ienzo wasn't so fortunate. He was afraid he was going to have to jump inside the pool in his underwear now.

Fortunately, for him, one of the guys brought an extra, clean swimsuit. Lucky for him too, the guy wore the same size as him. Ienzo and Hope changed in the locker room with Hayner too. A few other guys that the boys didn't know were in there as well.

There were only six guys trying out for the team.

Over by the stands, Vaan sat there, watching his friends making fools of themselves. Hope and Ienzo wanted to go over to them, but the swim team captain stopped them from going any further. Ienzo gasped in shock of the beautiful boy standing at the edge of the pool, surrounded by two other guys. It was the boy from yesterday, the one who helped him get his books.

Reks.

"Hello everyone," said the sandy blond. He wore a simple pair of jeans with a red button up shirt. "I'm Reks, captain of the swim team. Since there's only six spots open and there's only six guys, you are all guaranteed a spot. Right now, we just want to test your speed in the water. So if you would all be so kind, get into the water and do two laps around the pool."

Hope had to elbow Ienzo to get moving, while the other boys went to the edge of the pool. Ienzo and Hope followed suit, leaning to the edge of the water.

"Good luck," said Hope.

"You too," said Ienzo.

Reks smacked his hands together, once. "GO!" he shouted. His voice, booming around the pool.

They all dove in, racing around the pool.

Ienzo had nothing to fear. He always loved the water and he was a strong swimmer. It didn't hurt that he also had Slayer Power, but he refrained from using that too much while he was swimming. It was an unfair advantage that he didn't want to relay on. It wasn't fair to the others who worked hard.

Ienzo quickly finished off his two laps, gripping onto the edge of the pool. He pulled his head out from the water and took in a deep breath. A few of the other guys finally caught up and did the same. Hope followed behind with a blue haired boy named Kuja barely in front of him.

Reks applauded them all. "Not bad," he said, smiling. "A little more practice and you lot will be great. Congratulations, you've all made the team."

"That was easy," said a silver, blond haired boy.

"Of course you would think that, Cecil," said a strictly blond.

"You have to admit it was easy, Kain," said Cecil.

Ienzo still had his fingers on the edge when Reks approached him. The captain held out his hand to the boy. "Nice seeing you again," he told the younger. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.

A light blush formed on Ienzo's face as he allowed Reks to help him out of the water. Ienzo pulled up the trunks, hoping he didn't show off to much skin to the crowd. He quickly turned to his side to hide his face, seeing Vaan help Hope out of the pool.

Vaan laughed at his soaked friend before turning back to Reks. "You gonna give me a ride home, big bro?" said the blond.

"Of course," said Reks. "I would be a horrible brother if I didn't do so."

"You're related?" Ienzo said, trying not to sound rude.

Reks nodded his head, laughing a bit. "I'm his older brother," he said, smiling. "I heard you met Sora too. A lot different then Roxas, eh?"

"Loads." Sora appeared behind Reks, leaning against his friend's shoulder. "Why have you been talking bad about me, Reks?" said the brunet. "Some friend you are."

Reks chuckled as he pushed Sora off him. "I'm a great friend, Sora," he said, laughing. He turned back to wave Ienzo off before grabbing onto Vaan. "You want a ride too, Hope?"

"Sure," said the younger boy. "Later Ienzo."

"Bye," said the young Slayer.

Sora waited till pretty much everyone cleared out of the pool before turning back to Ienzo. "What's the matter with you?" he shouted at the younger. "Why did you join swimming? You don't have time to swim!"

Ienzo shook his head. "I can swim if I want too," said the boy. "I don't need your permission."

"I think slaying evil is a little more important," Sora said, sounding calmer.

Ienzo had to agree with that. Slaying was a very important part of his life. "I'm not saying its not," said Ienzo, "but I do want to have a normal life. I enjoy swimming, its something I've always been good at. Even at the orphanage."

Sora had to flinch at that comment. Snow already filled him in that Mr. Strife's son was adopted. They weren't biologically related. Sora tried hard to feel bad for the kid for never having a family until recently.

"Alright," said Sora. "Just try to keep up with both slaying and swimming."

"I will." Ienzo smiled at Sora.

Sora smirked at him when he leaned in towards Ienzo, a devious look on his face. "So, Reks is pretty cute, huh?" he whispered to the boy. A massive blush formed on Ienzo's face at the mere mention of the senior's name. That made a wild smile form on Sora's face as he so saw that coming. "You have a crush on Reks! That's so cute!"

"Don't tell him," begged Ienzo. He grabbed onto Sora's arm, holding onto it with his Slayer strength.

Sora had to promise Ienzo he wouldn't tell Reks just so he could get his arm back.

* * *

Roxas was frustrated with Sora. His stupid brother was supposed to drop him off at the library so he could do his project for geography. Of course, Sora had to go poof on him before Roxas even got out of the building. Sora couldn't even bother to pick up that phone their dad brought for him.

Roxas ended up having to take the bus to the library. The only good thing about that was that it wasn't a long ride. It took about ten minutes, if that. Roxas sat there to himself, quietly, waiting for the bus to stop in front of the library.

Once the bus came to a stop, Roxas and two strangers got out of the bus as well. Roxas walked up the modernly redesigned building since the old library was split in half during an earthquake. The blond made it to the massive, double doors and pushed one of them open so he could step into his sanctuary.

The library was massive on the inside. Everything was split off with various activities in the room. Other then being a simple library with a few rooms to study in peace, there was also a video game room, a TV room, a movie room, a mini pool hall, and a juice bar. The parents of Radiant Garden wanted a safe environment for the kids to hang out in, other then the mall and movie theater, so they could stay out of harm's way.

Seriously, though, it's the suburbs, nothing ever happens in the suburbs.

By the time, Roxas made it to his usual corner, he forgotten all about being pissed at Sora.

He started to get to work on his project. He had to do a written report on the major geographical features of North or South America. Then he had to do a poster with pictures of these features as well. It wasn't a difficult assignment, not even a very difficult one either.

He just needed to get away from everyone for a bit so he could study in quite. Sora would be screaming at the top of his lungs like an idiot, while his dads would be busy acting dorky. Not that he could argue about his dad's happiness with Terra. After their mom left, their dad was a wreck, always miserable. Terra managed to save their dad from his own self-misery. The blond would always be thankful to Terra.

He got one of the librarians to grab a geography book from the bookshelf, since he was too short to reach, and got to work on his rough draft. The book had every bit of information he needed in it, which made his life so much easier. He quickly finished his three-page rough draft within the two hours. He slammed the book shut, shocking himself a bit by the loudness.

Roxas got up from his table and went back to the shelf to put the book away. The boy sighed as he tired to figure out how he was going to get up there. He scanned the area for anyone tall enough to reach, but frowned as he realized nobody was in this section of the library. He was all alone and it was already dark, despite it being barely six.

"That's odd," mumbled Roxas. "It shouldn't be dark for another hour."

"Damn," whispered Roxas. He tried to figure out how he was going to get the book on the shelf without making the entire shelf tumble down. "I' m going to get myself killed if I climb up there."

"That would be a waste," said a sensuous voice. Roxas practically jumped out of his skin as he turned back around to find an alluring, red headed man standing behind him. The blond quickly scanned the man without him noticing. Spiky red hair flew all over the place, reminding him of his brother's porcupine head. The man was almost as thin as he was, but Roxas could see that he easily had more muscle mass then he did. He wore long-sleeved, black shirt with fitted, black jeans and a spiked belt. When he got to his face, he saw lightly, tanned skin with two teardrop-looking tattoos and the most piercing, green eyes he ever saw in his life.

The boy was face to face with Axel.

Roxas held onto the book, trying to hide his surprise. The man leaned forward and snatched the book from his clutch. He barely had to reach to put the book back on the shelf.

Roxas glared at him now. "Show off," grumbled the blond.

Axel began to smile, easily towering over the boy. He took in the boy's honey scent, smiling devilishly. It amazed the vampire how delicious one mortal could smell. He was willing to bet he tasted even better, both his blood and in bed.

"I'm Axel," said the vampire. He held out his gloved hand for the boy to shake. Not much to his surprise, Roxas blew the vampire off. He watched as the blond returned to his table to get back to work. Axel followed after Roxas, smiling the whole time. "Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Go away," said Roxas.

Axel began to laugh at the boy. He followed him to his table, sitting across from him. The vampire kept his eyes on the boy, taking in the foreign scents. He pushed all the unnecessary ones away, focusing only on the main one. "You don't want me to go away," he said, smiling. He was going to get this kid to talk.

He had Rinoa's scent around him, but the scent didn't belong to the boy. He must've come into contact with her reincarnation in school. This made this boy even more interesting in the eyes of the vampire.

"I want you to go away."

Roxas pulled out a book from his bag and began to read. Axel looked down seeing that the book was a worn out copy of _The Odyssey. _The pyromaniac could see the boy was a fan of the classics or he at least had to read it for school.

"You're still here?" said Roxas, sounding rather annoyed.

Axel began to smile at the boy. This boy was going to be fun to torment. "Yup!" he said, smiling.

"I don't like pedophiles," said the blond.

"Neither do I," said Axel.

"You're like thirty."

That made Axel laugh loud enough to catch the librarian's attention. If only the boy knew his real age, he would run for the hills. "I'm eighteen," he said, lying.

"Still an adult," said Roxas, turning to the next page.

"Not really," said Axel. He leaned in to the boy, continuing to smile at him. "I'll see you later, Roxy." He got up from the chair and left the library, leaving a confused Roxas behind.

Roxas felt a chill as the vampire passed him. "How does he know my name?" He looked down to see that his rough draft was still on the table with his name signed on it. "Damnit!" he hissed at himself.

He quickly packed up his stuff and ran home.

As he ran out of the library, Axel stayed hidden in the shadows. The vampire watched the boy as he fled to the bus. He was going to enjoy this game of cat and mouse.


	6. Shake It

Author's Note: The last of my summer quick updates until Christmas. WOOOO! Sooooo I foud out I need my wisdom teeth taken out, well the top left one. Its inflamed sooooooo I'm getting that taken out next Friday. Fun fun. I'm going to be in pain so leave lots of pretty reviews so I can read them while I'm wallowing in my misery. Hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review.

"**Shake It" by Metro Station**

**Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake**

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold but girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)**

* * *

The Strife family was enjoying their move to Radiant Garden. Ienzo actually enjoyed living in the suburban town, making lots of new friends and found himself a part of the swim team. Cloud was pleased to see his son adjusting to their new home. The young teacher even found himself making friends with another English teacher named Selphie Kinneas. He also made nice with her husband, Irvine, a History teacher and the baseball team's head coach.

All and all, the Strifes were getting along famously in Radiant Garden.

They were enjoying their new lives.

"I've been reading the journal," said Sora.

The two Slayers sat on the courtyard with Snow next to them, before school started. It was another bright and sunny day at the near empty, Radiant Garden High. They briefly took the time to explain the basics of the journal and the Slayer rules. Snow had no idea either how there could be two Slayers at the same time either.

Ienzo picked his head up, suddenly curious. "How far have you gotten?" he asked. There were well over a hundred entries in the journal, some more important then others.

Sora spat out his gum as he pulled out the tan journal from his bag. "I got to where he learned about his unique Power," said the brunet.

"Power?" asked Snow.

"It's a unique gift every Slayer has," explained Ienzo. "Its supposed to help them fight evil and their Powers."

Snow nodded his head. He sort of understood what Ienzo was saying. "What is your Power then?" he asked Ienzo. "Other then being utterly cute."

Ienzo turned to Sora with his eyes squinted. He raised an arm and pointed it at Snow. "Is he bisexual or something?" he asked the brunet.

Sora began to laugh as he placed the journal back into his bag. "Probably," he told him. "He's just too macho to admit it."

"Fuck you two."

Ienzo giggled softly as he turned back to Snow. "My Power is Illusion," he told the blond.

"Like Zexion's was," said Sora. "That's really cool."

The younger Slayer nodded his head. "Have you developed your Power yet, Sora?" he asked, politely.

Sora nodded his head as he raised his hand up. "This is my Power," he said, smiling. The palm of his hand began to shine as tiny ball of light rose up from it. Snow and Ienzo found themselves both staring at the mesmerizing, light-blue ball floating above his hand. "My Power is Light. I can control it and bend it to my will. It comes in handy when fighting demons who don't like the light."

"That makes vampire slaying a breeze," said Ienzo.

Sora nodded his head. "A zillion times easier," he said, smiling.

* * *

School had already ended and practice was about to finish too.

Ienzo climbed out of the chlorine-filled pool, shaking off the water from his hair. He ran his fingers through the hair as he smiled at how great he felt from swimming. He walked over to the bench where a few others were lounging around after finishing their laps around the pool.

Hope picked his head up, watching as Ienzo leaned over to grab his towel. The Slayer wrapped it around his waist so he could cover up his half-exposed form, thanks to the short shorts he wore. The boys took a look at each other then began to laugh for specific reason at all.

"Why are we laughing?" asked Hope.

Ienzo shook his head, getting water all over the bleachers. "I have no clue," he said, still laughing.

Hayner picked his head up, rolling his eyes at the both of them. Cecil and Kain continued to ignore them, while Kuja was so far off in his own world he was dead to the world. The other three boys on the team were too busy in their own conversation to pay attention.

Reks climbed out of the pool next. Their faithful captain stayed in the pool for an extra two laps longer then Ienzo did. The boy was perfectly capable to stay longer, but he didn't want to show up the captain. Reks showed off his leanly cut body to his team as he reached over to pick up his towel.

Their coach was off at a tournament with the girls' swim team, leaving Reks in charge.

"Alright," said the blond. "I guess that's all for today. If you want to do another lap or two then great, if not then you can hit the showers and go home."

Everyone got up from the bleachers and went over to the locker room to get changed.

Ienzo rinsed off a bit of the chlorine, seeing as how his dad was going to take him home in a few minutes. There was no need for a big shower. Besides, Ienzo wanted to crawl into that massive bathtub that his dad had in the master bedroom.

Hope waved the boy off as he went to the parking lot to wait for his brother, which just so happened to be Sora's friend, Snow. It amazed Ienzo that the two of them could be related at all. They were polar opposites of each other: Hope was kind and sweet, while Snow was perverted and aggressive.

The young Slayer said his goodbyes as he went inside the building to find his dad's room. He walked inside his dad's classroom to see that Tifa was inside with another brunet woman, wearing a yellow dress. He stood there, silently for a moment, listening in on the conversation.

"Well, that's remarkable, Cloud," said the unknown woman. "I can't believe you adopted a kid right after college. Not many men I know would do that. Certainly not my husband. I'm still trying to convince him to let us have our first child."

"Irvine is just being stubborn, Selphie," said his Aunt Tifa.

Cloud laughed with them for a moment. He had his arms crossed over his suit, deciding to look extra nice for today. He towered past the brunet teacher's head, noticing Ienzo standing at the doorway. "Someone's ears were burning," he said, smiling. "Mrs. Kinneas, this is my son, Ienzo."

Selphie turned around, revealing a pleasant smile on her face. She walked over towards the doorway, taking Ienzo's hand. "Hello there, Ienzo," said the woman. "I'm Mrs. Kinneas. You'll probably have me as your teacher when you make it to your senior year. Your father cannot stop talking about you."

"You're his pride and joy," laughed Tifa.

Ienzo smiled at that. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kinneas," said the boy. He looked over to the side, pointing at the nearest exit with his head. "You ready to go home yet?" asked the boy. "I kinda want to wash all the chlorine off my body."

Cloud nodded his head, well aware of his son's paranoia of public showers. He picked up his suitcase, bidding both women a farewell. Everyone walked out of his classroom, giving Cloud enough space to lock the door.

"Goodnight Tifa, Selphie," said Cloud.

"Goodnight Cloud!" said both women. "Goodnight Ienzo."

"Night," said Ienzo.

They all parted their separate ways.

* * *

Sora sat in a local café with Kairi and Snow's "girlfriend," Lightning. The brunet had a bet going that Snow and Lightning won't last another week together. After class let out, Kairi dragged the both of them to the café for some coffee to distress themselves from their long day of school.

It was a brilliant idea though.

Sora had a frozen, mocha latté in his hands. He already finished about half of the frozen deliciousness by the time the girls reached a fourth. They sat there in their own little corner of the warehouse styled café at a table.

Kairi let out a gasping laughter as she tired to find her breath. Sora couldn't help but to laugh a little more because of this. Lightning managed to retain most of her composure. The strawberry-blond beauty hardly let herself show too much emotion, but when she did, it was usually on the aggressive side.

"I wonder if I can sneak Ienzo inside Caste Oblivion," said Sora.

The girls turned to their friend, looking at him curiously. They heard from Snow about this new kid that Sora found himself hanging out with. Normally, it wouldn't be a bid deal, but the kid was a freshman, which made it odd even by their standards. It didn't exactly help that the kid was a teacher's son or that Reks was drawing curious glances to the boy.

Kairi brushed her hair back, looking at her best friend. "Why would you want to sneak the kid in there?" she asked, calmly. "Don't you think he's a little young for the club scene? There are a lot of freaks that go to Oblivion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sora.

"She means," said Lightning, "do you really want to expose a child to the nightlife in Radiant Garden? His fragile psyche might not be able to handle it."

Sora let out a weak snort. If only they knew half the things Ienzo saw and would be seeing due to being a Slayer. Actually, the reason that Sora wanted Ienzo to go to the club was so they could investigate the place for any new demonic activity. Sora was all about kicking evil's ass, but solo missions weren't doing their part much longer.

He needed Ienzo's help to fight evil.

* * *

Axel hummed quietly to himself as he sat down beside Riku in their dining room table. The red head never found himself amazed at the amount of furniture that Leonhart had in his home. It made it feel like mortals really did live here. It was oddly comforting for the pyromaniac vampire.

The whole house had a homey feel to it, but not too homey. They didn't want a lot of sunlight in the place then they would burn up all extra crispy.

Riku kept his eyes on Axel as he gulped down his second cup of blood. Axel smacked his lips clean from the refreshing taste of the AB positive drink. A disgusted grunt escaped Riku as he watched Axel get up for more blood. It was disgusting how much blood he was wasting by the minute.

Riku kept his eyes on him when Axel directly passed by him during his return trip from the kitchen. Riku managed to catch a strong whiff of the vampire's scent, almost crumbling from the strangeness of it. The Twilight Prince had to grab onto the mahogany table, as he felt a tad disoriented from the scents around him.

"Have you gone hunting?" growled Riku.

Axel shook his head as he sat down across from Riku. "Not in twenty years," said the pyro. "Why? Smell something you like?"

The silver haired man rolled his eyes as he rose up from his spot on the table. The moonlight glistened off his pale skin from the opening in the window. "You've been around humans, Axel," said the elder vampire. "I can smell several scents all around you, but one in particular stands out to me. The honey scent of a teenage boy."

Axel began to applaud his elder. It never ceased to amaze the pyro that Riku was over two centuries older then him. Leon turned the boy into a vampire only a century after he was turned himself. Axel wasn't turned until after the United States came into existence, shortly after the Constitution was written.

"Bravo," said Axel. "You found out my fascination for blonds." He was already licking his lips just thinking about the delicious blond. Ah, the boy was absolutely gorgeous in so many ways. He would probably taste just as delicious as well.

"Cut the bullshit," said Riku. "Have you or have you not been feeding on live humans?"

Axel smiled at Riku just before shaking his head. "Nope," he said, amused with himself. "I swear I haven't laid a finger on a humans pretty little head, especially not Roxy's pretty little head. You should see this boy, Riku. He is like the personification of innocence."

"And you're the corrupter of innocence," said Riku. "I already pity this poor boy that holds your infatuation."

The red head held onto his head, crying in a sarcastic manner. "Stop it. Stop it!" laughed the pyro. "You're big words are hurting my fragile, little brain."

"Well, you are hardly the brightest nut in the bunch." Leon appeared from the kitchen with a mug in his hand. He took a sip from it when he noticed the scents around Axel as well. His eyes exploded in shock as he recognized one of the scents, pushing away all the others. It was on the tip of his tongue. He could taste it. He could taste her familiar, alluring scent.

It was enough to make Leon snap. He dropped the mug on the kitchen tile with the mug shattering into pieces. He flew across the room, pulling Axel up from his chair, and pinned the other vampire against the wall.

Leon's fangs emerged as he growled at Axel. "Where is she?" he howled. "Where did you find her scent?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, honestly fearing for his undead life.

"Rinoa's scent!" shouted Leon. "You came into contact with her?"

Axel shook his head. "I haven't smelt her," said the pyro. "I swear, Leon."

Riku managed to pull Leon away from him, having to use every ounce of strength he had. It took everything Riku had in him simply because Leon was his Maker. A Fledgling's strength is always supposed to be inferior to his Maker. By supernatural law, a Maker can never be physically overpowered by his Fledgling, no matter how strong the Fledgling is. The only reason Riku was successful was because Leon lessened his grip on Axel's throat.

Leon stormed out of the house. "She's in town," he said, before walking out of the room. "Rinoa's reincarnation is in town. I must find her now while the trail is still fresh."

Riku and Axel watched as Leon slammed the front door shot, not seeing him race across town to follow this scent.

* * *

A few days had already passed since it started. Roxas could barely walk around town without being attacked by his stalker. The only time he was remotely safe was when he was with his dads or friends. It was clear that his stalker only wanted him to be by himself for whatever sick, perverted reason he had in mind.

Roxas didn't want to be violated by some pervert.

He learned and stayed home once the sunset.

That's where Roxas was. He was sitting alone in his bedroom, listening to his music while he did his homework. The blond was humming along to the music as he finished scribbling down his Algebra homework in his notebook. It was great not having that psycho Axel driving him crazy.

It took him about half an hour to finish his work when he heard banging against his window. His heart sank when he heard that. The boy took a deep breath as he slowly turned his head to the side and looked out his bedroom window.

He was half-expecting to see Axel at his window, but it was empty. He got off from his bed, holding onto a pair of scissors he had in his backpack. The boy slowly opened the window with his scissors ready to strike.

Roxas leaned half out the window when he saw a red rose on the windowsill. The boy looked around, seeing that nobody was there. He slowly picked up the rose and went back inside his room.

Roxas closed and locked his window as he stared at the rose, seeing a card tied to it.

"To Roxy," whispered Roxas. "From Axel."

Roxas wanted to scream. He thought he was going to pass out, but just found himself frozen in place. His stalker knew where he lived. That was not a good sign. The boy took a deep gulp, wondering what he should do next. He always made fun of Sora for these kinds of things, but he always thought he was too ugly for this.

Sure, everyone thought he was the cuter brother, but Sora was always the hotter one. He never thought he would be stalked by some crazy fire crotch. Roxas hoped that this wouldn't get anymore serious that this was all some prank.

He had to assure himself it was a joke so he wouldn't go insane.

* * *

Cloud parked his truck on the curb and jumped out if it with Ienzo walking beside him. The father and son walked inside the arts and crafts store, searching for items for a project that Cloud wanted to do with his class. He was planning on his class making a simple chart for _Romeo and Juliet _or create their own illustrations for the characters.

It was going to be a fun, simple project. Too bad they wouldn't get started till next week since Cloud wanted to finish the story before they started the project.

Ienzo walked inside the store with Cloud holding the door open for them. They took in the cheap scent of rather unappealing incense welcoming them into the tiny, art shop. Ienzo really wished they went to that major art store down the corner, but Cloud preferred the smaller shops.

The young boy went over to the corner, looking for a new journal. He wanted to have his own Slayer journal like Zexion did. He thought about picking one up for Sora too, while he was there. He had the money for it.

Ienzo found some plain, ruby journals that would work nicely.

Cloud went over to the poster boards and grabbed a couple dozen of them. He went over to the actual color supplies. He found a few packs of markers, colored pencils, and crayons that would hopefully survive this project and the next ones. Well, a teacher could dream at least.

Cloud grabbed everything he needed and carried them over to the cash register, yelling for Ienzo in the process. The boy went after his father, grabbing the packs of colors from his hand, while holding onto his journals. They carried them and dropped them down on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

Ienzo held onto his journals, which caught Cloud's eyes. His father turned his head to the side, staring at the journals in his hands. "I'm guessing you want me to pay for that?" said Cloud.

The boy shook his head. "I have my own money," he said, softly.

"Good," Cloud said, smiling. He saw that they gave teachers discounts so he took advantage of that by flashing the cashier his ID card. That took off about five dollars from his fifty dollar purchase.

Ienzo waited till the cashier was finished with his father before handing her his journals. She rang him up and Ienzo paid the kind girl. Cloud took his bags and went to the truck to wait for Ienzo.

While Cloud walked out of the store, a few pedestrians walked past him. He threw his bags in his truck then got in when Ienzo walked out of the store, past the pedestrians, to get inside as well. Cloud started the engine and they drove off.

Once they were gone, Leon passed by the store with his hands in his pockets. The vampire was silent as he walked then froze in place to sniff the air. The pedestrians finally walked away from the area, but not before he could capture the scents.

Two, very familiar scents.

He clenched his fists, nails digging into his skin. The Leonhart began to grumble as he looked up at the night sky. "Rinoa," he said, softly. "You were here." He looked down the road; detect the Power wrapped around the other scent. He shook his head, unable to believe it. He knew there was One in town, but this One had nothing to do with him.

"Slayer," whispered Leon. The vampire shook his head, unable to comprehend the consequences of Zexion and Naminé's actions. The beings the two of them had to strike bargains with to create such a force. "It can't be…they didn't. It's impossible."

But it was.

"There are two Slayers!"


	7. When You're Gone

Author's Note: Well, this is the last update till Christmas. I hope you guys like this chapter. I WANT REVIEWS! YO QUIERO CRITICAS! Haha. I hope you guys will be gentle. Happy Holidays to you lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now, I'm just repeating myself. Read and review

"**When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne:**

**I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side,  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now.**

* * *

Sitting in the darkness of the basement, Lexaeus kept to himself. He was silent as he sat on the flat mattress on the ground. The few windows were blacked out to prevent the sunlight from shinning in upon him. The basement, his bedroom, only had the essentials for him. There were two dressers, a desk, a chest to keep his old possessions, and his mattress.

There was no need for him to have anything else.

He sat in the darkness, curled up into a ball. The large vampire didn't move a centimeter, not even to take a fake breath of air. He was silent, motionless, much like a rock. Lexaeus always did have a fascination with rocks and geography. Before becoming a Watcher, over a century ago, he considered becoming a geographer.

That was at least until he was approached by the Head of the Watcher's Council, Angeal Hewley. The head Watcher convinced him to become a Watcher, saying that it would better help the world. So that's what Lexaeus did. He joined the Council and trained to become a Watcher.

Who knew that his first charge would be the Slayer? Lexaeus never expected to be the Watcher of a Slayer. He always thought he would be doing fieldwork or Watching only a Potential Slayer. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture himself training a real Slayer.

A Slayer like Zexion.

The time he spent with Zexion was special to the vampire. He never regretted a moment of it. He never even regretted giving up his life to protect his precious Slayer, his lover. He would give up his life a thousand more times to protect Zexion.

It was a shame none of that mattered anymore. Zexion was rotting in the ground. His lover, his Slayer had died decades ago. Thankfully, he was never caught by the Organization again, making the world a safer place and Xemnas a failure. If Xemnas never wiped out the Slayer line then he might have been able to find another Slayer like Zexion.

But the Slayers were gone, just like his Zexion. There would never be another. There would never be another like Zexion and it pissed the hell out of Lexaeus.

The vampire rocketed back to his feet, grabbing onto his dresser. Without any sign of strain, he pushed it down, growling in fury. He then bashed his fist through the wall and flung himself across the basement. He smashed his desk into pieces, pulling apart the metal beams that held it together. Lexaeus picked up a metal beam and began to attack the broken remains of his dresser.

He continued with his fury, trying to tare himself into pieces.

A hand grabbed onto Lexaeus' wrist, preventing him from going any further. Lexaeus tired to push his arm away, but not even his massive strength could free him from his superior strength. He slowly turned his head to the side with a glare on his stony face as he stared at his Maker.

Demyx kept a firm hold on Lexaeus, barely even showing any strain. The rules of a Maker and Fledgling were proven, once more. A Maker could never be overpowered by his Fledgling at any time.

"What are you doing?" growled Demyx.

Lexaeus shook his head, still trying to break free. "Unhand me, Demyx!" he shouted.

Demyx squeezed his wrist tighter, forcing Lexaeus to drop the beam onto the pile of broken wood. The blond kept a firm grip on him, while glancing at the destroyed room. "Are you trying to bring the house down again?" he asked.

"Let me go, Demyx," repeated Lexaeus.

"No," Demyx hissed into his ear. "You will listen to me, Lexaeus Giles. I am your Maker. You will no desecrate Leonhart's home anymore. He is allowing us to stay here out the kindness of our nonexistence. You will destroy that kindness. Do you understand me?"

Lexaeus nodded his head, finally starting to clam down. Demyx released his wrist from his hold, but he kept his eyes on his Fledglings. "I understand you miss the Slayer," said the blond, "but you have to understand that nothing you do will bring him back. It is time for you to move on, Lexaeus."

"I can't," he growled.

"You must!" said Demyx. "This will destroy you if you don't." He placed his hands on Lexaeus' cheeks, holding onto him, gently. He gently stroked his cheek, shaking his head at his Fledgling. "You must move on," he said, softly.

Demyx released Lexaeus after calming the beast within him. The blond turned around and went back up the stairs, leaving Lexaeus by himself. The auburn haired vampire turned at the broken remains of his dresser and desk. He sighed at himself as he began to clean up the mess he made.

Lexaeus bent over, picking up the broken pieces of the dresser. "I have to move on, Zexion," he whispered. "I'll never forget you though, my love."

Demyx made his way into the empty kitchen to get himself a cup of blood. Although he was superior in strength to Lexaeus, the big guy had a lot of fight in him. It was a strain on the vampire's mind and body always having to contain him.

He could only hope that this time, it would stick.

It was oddly quite for once. That meant that Axel and Riku were off doing whatever it was those two did. Demyx paid no attention to them though. Those two were always off doing their own thing, never paying attention to the hyperness of Demyx.

As the blond went to the fridge, he felt a tingle of Power in the air. He picked his head up, a smile instantly forming as he sensed the familiar Power. He spun back around, jumping into the arms of another man.

"Somebody missed me," laughed the familiar voice.

Demyx nuzzled his face into the other man's neck. He grazed, lightly against his facial scars as he clung onto him. "Of course I missed you!" he said, voice muffled by his collar. "I missed my Xiggy very much!"

The vampire, Xigbar, began to laugh as he held onto his blond lover. "Well, I've missed you too, my love." He spun Demyx around once before releasing the blond from his grip. His silver and black hair was tied into a ponytail as Demyx took in the sight of the familiar Organization, black cloak they all used to wear.

Demyx held onto the familiar zipper. "I always hated that cloak," he said to Xigbar. "It was always uncomfortable and annoying to take off."

"Yes, it is," said Xigbar. He pulled Demyx against him, running his hands down the blond's back. "I have missed you too much, Demy. I've been dreaming of ravishing your body for too long."

A soft chuckle escaped Demyx as he played with Xigbar's eye patch. "Why do you wear this thing?" he asked. "You're not even missing an eye."

Xigbar laughed as he pinned Demyx against the counter. "Sorry, my dear," he said, smiling at him. He removed his eye patch, blinking at Demyx with his blue gems. "I used to be a pirate before I was turned, remember?"

"We remember." The couple turned around to find Leon standing at the doorway. The Renaissance vampire wore a pleasant smile on his face as he made his way towards Xigbar and Demyx. "Nice too see you back, Xigbar," said Leon.

The other vampire waved at him, while still pinning Demyx against the counter. "Great to see you too, Leonhart," said the vampire. "Thanks for taking care of my Demy and his mentally unstable Fledgling."

Leon nodded his head. "It was no trouble at all," he told him. "I have some things I need to talk to you about, but they can wait till tomorrow."

"Thanks Leon," said Xigbar. "I have a Demyx to ravish now!" He held onto his lover, both of them disappearing in the blink of the eye. Xigbar taped into his space altering Power, using it to teleport them into their bedroom.

Now that they had their privacy, the fun could really begin.

Demyx raked his fingers through Xigbar's hair with the elder vampire ripping Demyx's clothes to shreds. The blond was naked in an instant. Xigbar smiled when Demyx forced his lips on his lover's as he unzipped Xigbar free of his cloak.

Xigbar pushed Demyx's hands away as he spun them around. He pinned his Fledgling own on the bed, holding onto the boy by his wrists. He nibbled on the blond's ears, smiling at him. "Let me fix that," he whispered into Demyx's ear. The space altered briefly around them with the cloak falling on the ground. He was now nude as well as he rubbed his hardening member against Demyx's member.

"You don't need to seduce me," whispered Demyx.

"I like to though," said Xigbar.

Demyx stretched upward, pecking Xigbar on the lips. He wrapped his legs around his Maker's waist as he looked into the elder's eyes. "Just fuck me, please Xiggy," whimpered the blond.

A smirk formed on Xigbar's lips as he forced his lips on Demyx. He pinned Demyx down on the bed as he forced his erection inside the blond. A loud cry escaped his throat as Xigbar began to thrust inside him as fast as he could.

There was no need to prep each other or anything. They were both vampires. They could heal in an instant and they could fuck as hard as they wanted without breaking each other. It made the sex between the two of them even better.

Xigbar bashed himself inside Demyx's entrance. The blond's cries got louder and stronger as he stretched his back upward, allowing Xigbar easier access to him. The two of them let out strong moans as they ravished each other's mouths with their tongues and fangs.

Demyx bit down on Xigbar, exciting the man even more. Demyx's body was on fire as he felt Xigbar brush against his prostate. The bundle of nerves sent sparks up and down his body, making him cum in an instant.

Xigbar smirked as he exchanged his blood with his lover. He thrusted into Demyx a few more times before cumming inside him. The two of them continued to ravish each other's mouths until they were ready for the next round.

And being male vampires, that didn't take them too long.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Axel took the time to stalk Roxas.

The red headed vampire found his lovely Roxy sitting in the library, once again. He kept his eye on the boy, watching as he read the most shocking book in the world. Axel peaked a little closer with the boy not noticing his presence.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he noticed the smile the boy had while reading.

In Roxas' hands was a worn out copy of "Twilight."

Axel couldn't help but laugh at the boy, in his head. It was too perfect. He could easily sway the boy now. All he had to do was act like that wimp, Edward Cullen.

"What am I thinking!" said a shocked Axel. He slapped himself as he kept himself away from Roxas. "I'm going to act like Edward for this kid. What's wrong with me? What is this boy doing to me? I'm starting act like Leon. I'm acting like…oh Hell!"

Axel hid himself in the mystery section, which was further away from Roxas.

"I can't be falling in love with this kid," grumbled Axel. "This isn't good, at all!"

* * *

Riku followed Leon's orders by wandering around the cemetery, keeping an eye on one of their anomalies. Leon informed him of the imbalance of Power brought on there being two Slayers living at the same time. An event that evil never thought was possible. It was supposed to be impossible.

There could never be two Slayers living at the same time, but there was.

Riku made it to the cemetery, keeping an eye on the graceful movements of one of the Slayers. He kept his eyes on the chocolaty haired young man as he dove out of the way of the Horcon. The Horcon was a nasty, little demon with razor sharp claws and a thin form. Its black skin made it a perfect killer in the nightfall where it could barely be seen.

Sora carried a short sword in his hands. He kept his eyes on the demon, trying not to let it out of his sight. The moment he did, the Slayer would be cut into pieces by the Horcon. Riku was amazed that the boy was smart enough to know this.

It was amazing that this Slayer made it this far without the Watchers.

The Horcon tried to jump on top of Sora, but the boy dove out of the way. He rolled away from the demon then swung his sword at him. The Horcon moved out of the way, howling at the Slayer.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sora. "Tell it to someone who'll listen."

Riku watched as Sora swung the sword at the demon again. This time, the Horcon kicked his arm back and cut his hand through the air. The demon tore a part of the boy's t-shirt with his nails. Sora quickly sucked in his gut, sparing from his chest from being sliced open.

The boy flipped backward and landed perfectly on his feet. He raised his left hand in the air, causing a few orbs of light to flutter out. Riku had to cover his eyes a bit from the bright light, thankfully not bright enough to kill him.

Sora began to laugh as he twirled his sword around in his hand. "Don't like the light, do ya?" said the boy. "I'm pretty fond of it."

The Horcon howled from the light since it could not see with the light on. A nocturnal demon could only see at night. Sora took advantage of this by swinging his sword back then sliced it through the air to decapitate the demon's head.

Sora stared at the ground as the Horcon's remains fell onto the ground. The demon's head rolled around on the ground before it burned in mystical fire. The Slayer let out a soft sigh as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"No messy clean up," he said, smiling. "There's one less demon in the world now, I think I can go to bed now."

Riku hid in the shadows as he watched the Slayer walk out of the cemetery. He kept his eyes on every bit of movement the boy made, the way his hips swayed when he walked, the tightness of his clothes, and the movement of his muscles.

It was like poetry in motion for the vampire. The Slayer caught his sight, mesmerizing him without any intention. Riku kept his eyes on the boy, studying every bit of him.

The vampire watched as the boy disappeared into the night. He let out a soft sigh as he made his way back home too. "What a curious boy," said Riku. "I have to study him some more before making my report to Leon."

* * *

Ienzo and Cloud sat on the couch with a bowl of ice cream on their laps. Transformers were playing on their TV and it just so happened to be Cloud's favorite movie. The blond loved those massive robots since he was a little kid. Ienzo like the movie too, but not to the nerdy extent of his father.

The two of them watched as Megatron broke out of his frozen prison. Cloud's eyes were glued to the screen, while Ienzo licked off the frozen remains on the rocky road treat. He rested his head on his soft pillow.

Cloud placed his empty bowl on the table, ignoring what was happening in the movie for a moment. "So, how are you liking Radiant Garden?" asked Cloud. "Have you adjusted to the town yet?"

Ienzo nodded his head, slowly. "I like it, a lot," he said. "I've made a lot of new friends here." Sora, Snow, Hope, Vaan, Yuffie, and Rikku were great to him. Better then any other friend he had before. There was also the cute, swim team captain that he had a little crush on.

"That's great," said Cloud. "I've made some pretty good friends too. That reminds me, I invited Tifa, Mrs. Kinneas and her husband, and Mrs. Lulu over for dinner next Friday."

"Next Friday?" said Ienzo. He nodded his head, agreeing with it. "Sounds fine with me."

Cloud smiled as he poked at Ienzo's rib. "You're helping me cook," he told him.

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "I figured that was going to happen," he said, rubbing the sore spot. He had a bruise there that his father didn't know about from last night's battle with a demon. That spot was going to be killing him for the next couple of days. "We are going to make our specialty lasagna then?"

"Of course," said Cloud. "We have to impress everyone with our awesome, cooking skills. We're not going to make that disastrous excuse of a meatloaf."

They both laughed at that.

It was strange how quickly they got used to life in Radiant Garden.

"What's for dinner?" asked the starving Ienzo.

Cloud began to laugh. "Whatever you make," he said, smiling at his boy.

Ienzo pushed his father off the couch, laughing at his fallen father.


	8. The Last Great Stars Of Hollywood

Author's Note: YAY! I did a good job in making this lovely chapter. At least, I thought so. I hope you guy like it. Enjoy, read and review.

"**The Last Great Stars in Hollywood" by Meg & Dia:**

**I've got my same old nose and no cheekbones.  
I've got my stomach rolls, rather bare wardrobe.  
They've got seven floors, one on the east coast.  
Why they grin so wide, they've got their visions no one knows.  
**

**I think I'm on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa left Ienzo at the mall with some shopping money, in the care Tifa's daughter, Yuffie. Once they abandoned the kiddos, Tifa started to drive as the remaining Strife across Radiant Garden in her Mazda. Cloud sat in the passenger seat with his head on his hand with his spiky hair flapping against the breeze.

Tifa hauled ass down the road, without crashing into the other drivers. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible so she could show Cloud his surprise. A very special surprise that she knew would make him the happiest man on the world.

And no, it wasn't sex. Cloud and Tifa tried that in college, and that didn't work. It was too awkward and every time they tried to get intimate, they felt like they were doing it with their brother and sister. It was a gross and traumatizing experience for them both, not that either one was bad at sex. Both were quite gifted, actually.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Cloud. "It's Sunday and it's late. I need to worry about fixing my lesson plan for the week. I have to finish making my quiz for my kids on Tuesday. I don't want to be up all Monday trying to make it."

Tifa shook her head, while she huffed at her party-pooping friend. "Give those kids a free day, tomorrow, Cloudy Bear," said the raven-haired principal. "I'm sure your students will appreciate you more if you just gave them a free day tomorrow." And there was no way in hell that she was allowing his grumpiness to ruin the super, secret surprise that she had planned out for him.

Cloud huffed, as he looked the window. He watched the buildings and pedestrians that they passed by in town. "That's not something a principal should say to one of her faculty members," he reminded his charming friend. "What would the other teachers, administrators, and faculty members think and say if they heard you say that?"

"Hey," said Tifa, "I'm a firm believer in giving my students a break once in a while. If the other teachers have a problem with that then they can just suck it. I'm not letting them dictate my actions. I run the school, not them."

Cloud's eyes turned bug-eyed on him. He could not believe what he just heard Tifa say to him. What she openly admitted to him. His boss just told the other teachers to suck it. That was highly unprofessional and unethical. It was wrong in so many levels. It was blasphemy worthy in astronomical proportions.

"I can't believe you just said that," stuttered Cloud.

Tifa began to laugh as she turned on 51st Street, which was where she took residence with her daughter. She brushed her hair back before turning on an empty driveway to the right hand side. She cut off her engine as she finished pulling up into her driveway and putting the car in park.

"Well, I did!" she said, sounding very proud of herself.

That is why Tifa's the coolest principal on the planet; she doesn't take anyone's bullshit.

Cloud was still in shock from what she said as he slowly made his way out of her car. Well, most of it was from what she said, but the other reason was because his boss' house was a massive colossus. Okay, it wasn't that big. His parents' house was twice the size. Tifa's house was red-bricked with two-floors, a double garage, and a perfectly cared for front lawn.

He gazed at the oak tree at the front of the house, which provided some serious, cooling shade.

"Wow," whistled Cloud. "Being principal pays really well."

Tifa nodded her head. "That's right!" she said, cheerfully. Now, Cloud understood where Yuffie got all the extra peppiness. Normally, Tifa was calm and mellow, but today she was on a sugar rush from hell that could compete with her ninja-believing daughter.

She spun around to face Cloud as her black dress ruffled in the breeze she created. She had her hand on the garage door opening, which she held up so Cloud could see. "Care to see you're late, house-warming present?" she asked him. "I promise that you'll love me forever and ever when you see it."

"My what?" asked Cloud. "I'll love you for how long?"

Tifa ignored the dumb blond card that he was trying to play off. Cloud could never play the dumb card right. He just had too much smarts and comment sense in his body to be one of those dumb blonds on TV.

She took his horrible acting as a yes. She clicked on the button, causing the garage doors to open up. Once the doors were halfway up Cloud's jaw dropped as he saw the beauty before him. Parked at the center of the garage was the most gorgeous machine on the planet, a black motorcycle.

"Fenrir," whispered Cloud.

Tifa nodded her head as she went inside her garage. She went to the corner of the garage to pick up a blue helmet from the shelf. On the helmet was a pretty, pink bow that was stuck on top. She tossed the helmet at him, which Cloud easily caught, despite being in total shock to see the bike.

"I kept her for you," said Tifa, "just like a promised. I even had her fixed up for you. I made sure that Yuffie never went anywhere near it, which was a miracle."

Cloud stared at his old bike for another moment. The last time he rode her was about a year after he adopted Ienzo. He gave it up to Tifa since he crashed it while visiting her. It was a traumatic story for all of them. Cloud crashed and wound up in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken arm. Ienzo thought Cloud died, terrified of going back to the orphanage, and panicked every time he got near a bike.

He traced his fingertips over the black paint and indented mirrors. It was so much nicer since the last time he saw it. A smile was on his face and his white teeth sparkling with a tear running down his face. Cloud's never been happier until now. The last time he was this happy was when he adopted Ienzo all those years ago.

He finally snapped out of his trance. "I love you, Tifa!" shouted Cloud.

"Love you too," she said, laughing. "Now, go out for a ride. I'm going to take a nap."

She left Cloud alone with Fenrir, smiling, as she knew he was going to enjoy himself.

Cloud hadn't felt so much freedom in years. The open wind pounded against him, blowing his white-collared shirt. He wished he had his leather coat on. He would look and feel really bad ass with it.

He took the turns and swerved through cars without endangering himself or the other drivers. Cloud did everything right, he wasn't about to crash his baby again. A smile was on his face the entire time, underneath his helmet.

He hit the gas, giving him extra space.

* * *

Ienzo walked around the mall with Yuffie following next to him. His charming "cousin" took him around the mall since this was the first time he went to the mall in Radiant Garden. When they went school shopping, Cloud and him just went to thrift shops and random stores around town to get their clothes. They didn't have enough cash to do mall shopping, not that Ienzo was a big fan of the mall anyways.

The only stores he liked were Hot Topic and Vans.

The Great Ninja showed him around the coolest stores and the best places for food in Radiant Garden Mall. It wasn't like he knew nothing about malls, he's been to the mal before today. Yuffie's problem was that sine Ienzo was from a Hickstown in Kansas, she figured this was all new to him.

In a way, it was.

He's never seen half the stores they have here. Especially, the more expensive ones. It didn't help that the mall was packed with two floors of stores. The mall he went to back in Kansas was one floor that was a fourth the size of this mall.

"Now, here is my little slice of Heaven!" said Yuffie.

"A Hot Topic?" said Ienzo.

He stared at the dark store. Half the front windows were covered with massive posters of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner (with his shirt off, of course). Ienzo wondered if that boy owned any shirts. He had to roll his eyes. Why wasn't he surprised that Yuffie was in love with this store.

Yuffie nodded her head as she dragged him inside. They went over to the novelty t-shirts that had all the cartoon characters plastered on them. "My childhood is in this store!" she said, cheerfully. She pointed at the shirts of the Rugrats, Cow & Chicken, Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers, and Powerpuff Girls. Not to mention all the other stuff they had in the store.

Ienzo sighed softly as he stared at the piles of shirts. Half the cartoon characters he didn't even know about and here Yuffie was giving him their life story. He did spent most of his childhood in an orphanage, after all. They didn't have cable all the time, very rarely, they didn't even have power.

They always did have water though!

That was when Yuffie thought about what she said to him more. She turned back with a slight frown on her face as she stared into Ienzo's eyes. "I am so sorry!" she said, softly. "I forgot about you being adopted."

"It's alright," Ienzo said. He brushed his hair back as he looked around the store. There was a lot of cool stuff in here, but he just didn't feel like being there any longer. He hadn't thinking about this and he didn't want Yuffie to feel like the bad guy. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," whispered Yuffie. "I'll wait for you in here."

Ienzo nodded his head as he left the store. He held onto his stomach as he looked around from the bathroom. He had to nervous pee before his bladder exploded on him. Whenever his nerves got to him, he had to pee, really bad.

While he made his way to the bathroom, he ran into Reks who was coming out of American Eagle. Reks wore a blue and green polo that looked really good on him and a pair of torn jeans that weren't too torn. He had in his hands a few bags. Apparently, Reks went shopping too.

Reks stuffed his wallet into his back pocket, not even paying attention to Ienzo, who he almost crashed into. When he picked his head back up, he saw Ienzo standing in front of him. A smile crept up on both faces as they saw each other.

"Hey Ienzo," Reks said, nicely. "How are you adjusted to Garden?"

"Fine," whispered Ienzo. "How are you doing, Reks?"

Reks nodded his head as he continued to smile. "I'm doing alright," he said to the boy. "I just bought me some new clothes. I donated some of my old things to an orphanage."

Ienzo's smile widened. It was through the kindness of people like him that kept him wearing clothes half the time back in orphanage. "That was really kind of you," he said.

"Not a problem," said Reks.

While the two of them were busy, Yuna and Tidus came out of the store, holding hands. The young couple saw them and immediately began to wonder what was going on. Yuna thought the two looked cute together, but Tidus wanted to start some drama. Not that he was a homophobe, he enjoyed seeing Reks twitch though.

He walked towards them with Yuna at his side. His blue eyes stared at the back off his friend's head. "You could cut the sexual chemistry with a butter knife," laughed Tidus. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Reks and Ienzo began to blush all over.

Yuna punched him in the side. "Don't be so rude!" she hissed at her boyfriend. "Leave them alone, Tidus!"

"Why?" asked Tidus. "Reksy, knows I'm just teasing!"

Reks ignored his charming friends' comments. He turned back to Ienzo, ignoring their chatter. "I'll see you at on Monday for practice?" he said, softly.

"Yes," Ienzo said, softly. He turned around, forgetting all about his need to pee. "Bye."

"Bye," said Reks.

He watched Ienzo walk towards Yuffie, while Tidus and Yuna started to poke fun of Reks.

* * *

Sora sat on the kitchen counter with a bag of Doritos in his hands. He munched on the deliciousness that was cool ranch. He munched and crunched, while he watched Snow digging through his fridge for food.

The big oaf pulled out three containers full of leftovers and dumped them on the counter. He popped open the lid then attacked everything that was in there. Snow was starving his hot ass off. He just finished football practice so he was low on much needed energy.

Snow made Sora pick him up from the field since his car was in the shop. A part went bad that he needed professionals to take care of at the dealership. Snow was seriously pissed off about it too. The part was costing him two-hundred dollars out of his own pocket, since his parents refused to pay.

Sora marveled at the sight of the big guy eating everything in his fridge. The leftover pasta and pork chops were gone. Snow was chomping away on some chicken as he returned to the fridge for food.

The Slayer flung himself from the counter and blocked Snow's access to the fridge. "We need to eat too!" he growled at his friend. He closed the door shut, guarding his precious food from his best friend. Sure, they annoyed him, but he didn't want his family to go on without food.

Snow frowned as he walked away from fridge. "Fine then!" he hissed. "Let me starve then! The big bad Slayer needs food more then I do. He can't bare to spare a morsel for his best friend!"

"Crybaby," said Sora. He threw the chips at him. "Eat some empty calories then, you'll feel better."

Snow dropped the chips and his chicken remains on the counter. He wore a cocky grin on his face as he walked towards Sora. "What if don't want to eat empty calories?" he asked with his voice in a husky tone.

Sora wore a smile on his face as he stepped towards Snow. He rubbed himself against the gym shorts and muscle-t that Snow wore. Sora wore way more clothes with his jeans and shirt, but he did enjoy the hardness of Snow's muscles. "Well, what would you like to eat then?" asked the Slayer.

Snow hooked his arms around Sora's waist. "Something with more meat." He ran his hand up Sora's back, making the smaller gasp. Snow ran his stubbly beard against Sora's soft flesh. "Something tough with a lot of stamina in bed."

Sora grabbed onto Snow's hands, puling them down to his ass. "Like that?" he asked. Snow licked his lips as he grabbed Sora's tight ass. Sora grinned as he bit on Snow's lower lips. "Upstairs, my bedroom."

"Lead the way," said Snow.

Sora took Snow upstairs to his room. Snow was about to throw himself on the bed, but Sora stopped him from going any further. "You need to rinse your mouth out first," he said, softly. "There's some Scope in my bathroom."

Snow rolled his eyes as he kissed Sora's lips. "Get naked," he told him. "I'll be right back."

Once Snow was gone, Sora began to strip off his clothes. After killing that weird demon last night, Sora's sex drive was on a boost. Killing demons and other baddies always gave Sora a wicked boost in the sex drive. Slaying always made him hungry and fucking horny.

He tore of his shirt and slid out of his jeans, leaving only his small, cyan boxers on. His boxers cut off at his thighs, making him look like he was wearing almost speedos. He ran his hand through his hair when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Snow appeared behind him with not a thing on him. He had stripped on his own clothes in the bathroom and dropped them on the floor once he was in Sora's room. The Slayer wasn't paying attention to him, hence why he was surprised by Snow's touch.

Sora spun around, starting to make out with Snow. Their tongues meshed together as they fell on top of his bed. They bit each other's lip, causing the other to moan in pleasure. They rolled around on the bed for a moment before Snow pulled away, leaving trail of kisses down Sora's tight chest.

Sora wasn't buff, but he was lean and tough. Sora moaned in pleasure as Snow tugged off Sora's underwear, revealing Sora's growing erection. The sight of his hardening member and brown curls made Snow's erection spring with added life.

Snow rose up, meshing their lips together, again. Sora wrapped his legs around Snow's waist, not even wanting to bother with the foreplay any longer. Not that Sora hated foreplay. It was a lot of fun, but, right now, Sora was too horny to give a damn. Snow wasn't about to complain about it though.

Snow held onto his cock as he pushed his way inside Sora. Sora was so used to Snow's dick by now that he didn't even needed to be prepped. He still needed time to adjusted once it was inside, but he was used to having Snow's huge length inside him.

Sora and Snow began to moan and gasp once Snow began to move inside Sora. They both rode waves of pleasure as Snow brushed against Sora's sensitive nerves and Sora's tight heat clenched around Snow. Their lips meshed with their tongues dancing over each other and their nails raking at their skin.

Sora's dick twitched between them. Just feeling Snow tarring him open and hitting his prostate drove him completely insane. He came right there, bathing them both in his hot mess.

Snow thrusted a few more times inside Sora before spilling his load inside Sora. Even though he was spent, Snow kept thrusting inside him, both their members extra sensitive. They both moaned louder and stronger as Snow kept pounding inside Sora.

They came once more, creating a bigger mess on Sora's bed.

Once they were done, the two boys panted for air as they laid next to each other, on Sora's tiny bed. Sora was laying against Snow with his leg thrown around Snow's waist, brushing against his flaccid member. He rubbed his face against Snow's hard chest, making the blond smile.

"I love it when you slay things," laughed Snow.

Sora smiled as he felt Snow's arms around him. Those same hands moved lower to grab his sore ass. Sora smirked up to face Snow. "I love it too," he said. "It makes the sex a lot better."

"I won't disagree with that!"

* * *

Riku sat in total darkness.

He sat on a chair, rocking himself back and forth. He preferred the complete darkness in his bedroom, it made it easier for him to think. It was easier for him to think about the Slayer, correction, Slayers.

Leon told him there were two Slayers, which Riku thought impossible. Hell, all demonic beings knew the Slayer prophecy well. They knew that there could never be more then one at a time.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is Chosen," recited Riku. "One boy in the entire world with the strength and power to fight the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. When one Slayer dies, another shall be Chosen and rise from the ashes."

One Slayer per generation. Those were the rules. Never before, in reordered history, had there been more then one Slayer alive at the same time. So how come there were two Slayers now? And the bigger question, did Xemnas know about this?

Riku leaned against the wall. He stared at the queen-sized bed with silk, silver sheets. His walls were bare, there was a desk and a dresser on the opposite wall. In the corner was his closet and bookshelf. He only needed a few things like Leon and Lexaeus, he wasn't greed like the others.

"Should I tell Leon?" said Riku. "Should we go after the Slayers? Why would we? Leon hates getting involved with Slayers, and they wouldn't want anything to do with us. They wouldn't survive in a fight against all of us. We just have to stay away."

Riku nodded his head, seeing the logic in his thoughts. "We'll just stay away from each other," he said, softly. "That'll keep us safe, but could I stay away from that Slayer? That Slayer is so different."

Although, vampires didn't dream, when he rested, Riku thought of Sora. The Slayer was poetry in motion, a living angel. He was beauty, grace, and Power rolled into one being.

Why did such a creature have to be his mortal enemy?

Riku would enjoy bedding the Slayer, if only he wasn't the Slayer. Then again, would he be interested in Sora if he wasn't the Slayer? Probably not, half the intrigue came from the fact he was the Slayer. The Power that coursed through him made him all the more interesting to him.

"Slayer," whispered Riku." What is your name, beautiful angel of my dreams and nightmares? Tempter of mine, who are you? What art thou?"


	9. Boys Boys Boys

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Welcome to another exciting chapter for Ienzo's story. I want some serious reviews for this chapter. I worked hard to make it funny and violent. So, reviews please? Also! I have a new Digimon fanfic up that I want you all to check out. Pwease! I want some reviews for that one too. Pwease. Pwease! Pwease!**

**"Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga:**

**Hey there sugar baby**  
**Saw you twice at the pop show**  
**You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**Think you're really hot hot**

**I know you think you're special**  
**When we dance real crazy**  
**Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**All we want is hot hot**

* * *

It was like a sudden epiphany for him. His moment of truth finally arrived. The moment finally came where his heart no longer bleed his beloved Zexion. The century of pain he bore was no longer eating away at him.

Lexaeus was finally healed!

He no longer felt he had to bar the burden of Zexion's fate on his shoulders. After all, it was all fate. It was fate that they had met, loved, and died. He loved his Zexion, that would never change, but at least now, he didn't feel guilty for it.

Lexaeus just needed to push the pain away from his dead heart and remember the love that they shared. The love that meant so much to them, the strong feelings they held dear. The love that had saved him from a lifetime of loneliness and misery.

"I'll never forget you," said Lexaeus, "but I shall no longer mourn for you."

With that declaration made, Lexaeus rose up from his broken bed. He broke the frame during one of his fits and he had yet to clear away the broken wood. Instead, he turned to the ruins, using his earthly Power to restore the damage he had done to his room.

Nothing was broken anymore, everything was repaired.

Lexaeus traversed up the stairs, finding himself in the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard then went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of blood. He made his way to the microwave, opening the door when he remembered something. A something that was very important to know.

"I don't know how to use this thing," he admitted.

Axel walked into the kitchen and took the blood from Lexaeus. He tore the bag open with his nails and poured the contents into the mug. He then tossed it inside the microwave, closing the door. "It's simple," he told Lexaeus. "Push this to set the time then push this to start."

The light went on with the blood warming. Axel left the kitchen to return to the Real World on MTV, while Lexaeus stared at the machine. The blood was so nice and warm when the microwave beeped that it was done.

He took his blood and began to drink. Remarkably, the taste didn't bother him as much anymore. It was a sign; he was finally in control of himself. He was now stable, he became earth.

Once he finished drinking dinner, he went downstairs to get properly dressed. Right now, he wore only a pair of pajamas pants with smiley faces sown on. He stripped those off for a pair of black slacks and a white button-up. Once he was done dressing, he went back upstairs.

Lexaeus left the house for the first time in fifteen years.

Axel merely yawned, while he drank a bottle of scotch, feeling terribly bored.

Upstairs though, Demyx woke up in Xigbar's arms. The blond quickly threw the covers off the bed, unveiling their nude state. Xigbar groaned in annoyance as Demyx raced off the bed, hissing at what he saw.

"Shit!" shouted Demyx.

Xigbar picked his head up. Demyx never swore unless they were fucking or he was pissed. Since his dick was nowhere near Demyx's ass or mouth, he had to be pissed.

Xigbar crawled out of bed, grabbing onto his fledgling's wrist. "What's wrong, now?" he asked him. "Did your fledgling do something stupid or was it the firecrotch this time?"

"Lexaeus just left the house," said Demyx, "and he's calm!"

A smile formed on his face. "That's good, Demyx," he said. "He's finally acting normal."

Demyx threw his pants at him. The blond was already halfway dressed when Xigbar crawled up from bed. "Get dressed!" hissed the blond. "We need to keep an eye on him!"

Xigbar growled in frustration. He hated it when Demyx was right about anything. He grumbled as he rose from bed to get dressed to keep an eye on his fledgling's fledgling.

* * *

It was a little chilly that Wednesday night. Sora and Ienzo wore extra layers of clothes to keep warm as thing patrolled around town. Recently, they felt a wicked Power in town, which meant only one thing.

A demon was in town.

See demon's Power was different then a vampire, especially high-ranking ones. Demons were stronger and physically stronger. To cut it short, demons had way more Power then a vampire did.

Hence, why, Sora and Ienzo were patrolling together, tonight. Normally one would get one night then the other would get the next one. This time was different though. They couldn't take the solo risk with a demon of this caliber in town. This one they felt had a lot of raw Power building inside it.

"What's the plan?" Sora asked, while fixing his leather coat.

Ienzo shook his head with his hair flying everywhere. He fixed with his painted black nails then pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up, revealing the long sleeve shirt he wore underneath. "I don't know," he told him. "Do you think we should try to dived and conquer, for now?"

Sora nodded his head as they walked around the warehouses. It didn't hut to have a major city close by or the water. "I'll take the docks, you check the construction zone?" suggested the brunet. He raised his sword up, checking his reflection on it.

Ienzo agreed as he held up his crossbow. "Yell if you need help," he said, softly.

"I'll listen to your call," laughed Sora.

The Slayers split up to cover more ground.

* * *

Ienzo covered the construction zone just like he told Sora he would. Along the way, he kept his eyes out for anything demonic. He had his crossbow and arrows ready to go. He had a dagger sheathed to his hip for added protection as well.

The younger Slayer kept his eyes open for anything and anything. His steps were careful and cautious as he followed a trail of a sudden build-up of Power. He didn't feel lit earlier when he showed up, and he doubt that Sora would feel it from the docks.

He was careful as he made his way towards a cement mixer. He could feel the Power coming from around the area of fresh dirt. He kept his crossbow up, ready to shoot anything on sight.

The cement mixer was empty with nothing around it. He sighed a bit; he could still feel the Power around him. Before Ienzo could turn around, he felt something grab hold of his neck.

The frightened boy was pulled from the ground, forcing him to drop his weapon. He kicked his legs in the air as he tried to free himself. Whatever had a hold of him wasn't about to let the Slayer go anytime soon.

The demon was black with red veins protruding from its leathery skin. It wore a loincloth around his waist, covering his demonic privates. The demon's appearance was about all he could see since it had its claws around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

The demon threw Ienzo against a crane, causing the boy to howl in pain. The Slayer quickly rose up to his feet and glared at the leather face demon. He clenched his fists together, charging after him. The demon stomped his way towards him with a dark hiss escaping from his throat.

Ienzo threw himself to the air, delivering a heavy kick to its head. The demon fell to the ground with the boy flipping himself through the air. He landed on the ground, pulling the dagger from its sheath.

He could kill this thing on his own. The demon came back at him with a vengeance. It bashed his fists into Ienzo's sides, followed by a powerful kick in the ribs. Ienzo stumbled back, holding back all his physical pain.

He tried to hit the demon again, but the demon gained sudden speed. It punched the boy in the shoulder, followed by a blow to the lungs. Ienzo gasped for air as he coughed out blood on the ground.

Ienzo strangled out a call for help as he steadied his feet. Just as the demon came back for him, the Slayer unleashed a wave of Power from his body. Illusions crashed into it, sending the demon flying away.

"You just bought yourself more time," mumbled Ienzo.

When the Slayer made his way to the demon, he felt the earth beginning to shake.

* * *

Sora walked around the docks without a care in the world. Yeah, they were hunting for demons, but Sora wasn't afraid. He had enough confidence in their Slayer Powers to keep them alive. Besides, there were two Slayers for one demon. How easy was that?

The sword in Sora's hand glistened in the moonlight as he raised it up. He felt Power rising around him. Not so much as rising, but he felt another Power and it wasn't his or Ienzo's Power.

When Sora spun back around, he saw a silver haired man behind him. The other man had Power inside him, along with youthful looks. Silver hair and pale skin welcomed Sora when a pair of teal colored eyes sucked him in. Sora felt himself staring at the all-leather outfit that the man wore. Leather coat and leather pants with leather boots, he looked fucking hot.

Sora nearly dropped the sword when he saw the gorgeous stranger. He shook his head though, gripping his sword all the more tighter. "Can we skip the banter part and go straight to me killing you?" said Sora.

"My name's Riku," he said, politely. He brushed his hair back with the leather of his coat brushing against his flawless skin. He turned slightly to the side, his boots grinding against the gravel. "I always found a Slayer's banter to be amusing."

"Really?" said Sora. Somehow, his looks and appearance sounded familiar to him. Like he had heart about him from somewhere before. "Since we're being polite, my name is Sora."

A smile formed on his lips as he came closer to the Slayer. "Sora?" he almost purred his name out. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful Slayer."

Sora wanted to gag, but his hormones made him melt. Damn, teenage hormones and gorgeous bad guy. He cursed them both as he swung his sword in an arc. His Power of Light flashed in the air as he kept Riku back. "Stay away from me!" he growled.

"You don't want to fight me," Riku said, nicely. "My Power is greater then what you're used to fighting. I'm an old creature, not ancient, but still old."

"You don't look a day older then twenty-one," said the Slayer. He bit down on his tongue. Did he just flirt with a vampire? That was so wrong of him to do.

Riku didn't seem to mind though. "You're too kind," he said, smiling.

He went up to Sora again, but almost met a face full of steel, instead. Sora tried to slice open his pretty face, which was not cool. Riku remained calm and in control though.

Sora, however, started the fight. He swung the blade again, this time though; Riku caught his wrist. The vampire pulled the sword away from him and tossed it aside.

Riku threw Sora towards a building, effortlessly. Sora crashed against the brick wall with the brunet already regretting picking this fight. The Slayer wasn't about to give up though.

The Slayer got back on his fee, no surprise to Riku though. He knew that Slayers were a stubborn kind. Sora came charging after him, hitting Riku with his fists.

Riku's neck snapped to the side with him snapping it back to place. "You done?" asked the vampire. He grabbed Sora and pined him against the wall. He pressed his weight against Sora, staring into Sora's deep-blue eyes.

Sora looked back at him, knowing he was melting in sight of Riku's eyes.

* * *

Ienzo slammed his fist into the demon's chest. His attack barely did it any harm though. The demon compared the punch to a mosquito bite, and the bug was going to get squished. The Slayer's strength was seriously waning.

With hardly an effort, the demon threw Ienzo on a pile of bricks. The Slayer felt his back wanting to break. Unfortunately, for him, his Slayer healing kept him alive.

Too alive.

Blood oozed out of his wounds, while he struggled to get up. His body wanted to die on him, yet he wasn't ready to die just yet. He was the Slayer. He wasn't going to kick the bucket today.

Just as the demon came after Ienzo again, a pair of strong hands threw the demon back. Ienzo looked up to see a massive man that smelt of Earthly Power. A Power that belonged to a vampire.

"It's not nice to beat up little boy," said Lexaeus. He grabbed the demon by its neck. The creature squirmed in his tight grip before Lexaeus snapped its neck. The demon no longer fought as it died in the darkness.

Lexaeus turned to Ienzo just as the boy tried to get up. Lexaeus' brown eyes flashed dark as he stared into Ienzo. The boy brushed his hair back, showing off his face. For a split second, Lexaeus saw Ienzo flash into the form of Zexion.

In a second, that's all it took for him to lose it. Lexaeus' newly found sanity melted away. He revealed his demonic face, fangs growling large as his eyes turned yellow.

"Slayer!" growled Lexaeus.

"Fuck!" whispered Ienzo as he got up.

Lexaeus came after him, swinging his fists at the boy. Ienzo blocked the attack, but the strength of Lexaeus' Power over earth made his body shake. Ienzo stumbled back with Lexaeus rushing at him, again.

Ienzo wanted to collapse on the ground, but he tried to stand strong. He punched Lexaeus' chest, which bought him a second to recover. He slammed the heel of his foot into the vampire's hip. Lexaeus stumbled back, but still hissed after Ienzo.

The Slayer barely had the chance to blink, Lexaeus pinned him against the wall. The vampire tried to bite Ienzo, but the boy wasn't ready to die yet. He kicked and screamed to get Lexaeus off him.

And it worked.

Demyx yanked Lexaeus off him with Xigbar holding Lexaeus back. Xigbar held the berserker back as Demyx approached a cowering Ienzo.

The blond stared into his eyes, in shock. "It's true then," he whispered. "There are two Slayers, but you look so much like him…no wonder he lost it. You two even smell the same."

"Demyx!" shouted Xigbar, struggling to hold Lexaeus. "We need to leave, now!"

So they did. The trio disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Ienzo struggled to find Sora, leaving this nightmare behind.

* * *

Riku threw Sora against the wall, but the boy was quick in kicking him in the groin. Riku gasped as he distanced himself from the Slayer and his vicious kicks. He held onto his privates, gagging as he saw the blood Slayer, drenched in his blood and sweat.

Hand down, Riku won the fight. He was barely bruised up with a few, minor cuts. Sora, on the other hand, was drenched in blood and sweat. His Slayer Power was already healing his wounds, but it wouldn't be enough to save him from any further attack from Riku.

Sora wanted to kick this guy's ass, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against him.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at the boy. He then sniffed the air, finding himself standing still. "My family is here," he told Sora. "I better leave before they find out about you. Next time we meet though, let's just talk. Okay, Slayer?"

A dark corridor opened behind him, taking Riku into the darkness.

Sora slammed his fist into a broken wall. He cried out in pain and humiliation. He's never lost a fight before to anyone or anything. He grounded his feet to the ground as he shouted out to the sea. His anger boiling up inside him.

"Sora…" A bloody Ienzo stumbled towards him. The boy could barely stand at all. He constantly tripped and fell with each step he took.

The brunet barely caught the boy in time, both sliding to the ground in utter exhaustion.

In this moment of silence and pain, they both reencounter their battles against evil.

* * *

Axel made his way into the coffee shop after seeing his Roxy through the window. He entered the fine establishment, wearing a sexy outfit. Tight jeans and a torn shirt with a hoodie zipped down to show off his chest. The boy sat in the corner with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The four of them talked about their weekend plans at the beach.

Feeling a smile creep up, Axel had other things in mind for Roxas this weekend. He used his vampire Power to intrude on their thoughts. He couldn't impose on Roxy's thought though, that would be rude, not to mention, lessen his fun.

He played with the trio's thoughts, giving them false plans.

With the seeds planted, the trio left Roxas by himself. The blond looked and in desperate need of company. Company that Axel could provide him with.

He made his way to Roxas' table, sitting across from him. Roxas glared at him, not wanting to know why he was here. It wasn't like he cared either.

"So Roxy," said Axel.

"Fuck off, ass wipe," growled Roxas.

Axel hissed, pretending like he was hurt. "Ouch, that stung, kitten," said the vampire. "You shouldn't dirty your mouth with such foul language. You're above that."

Roxas rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, freak," he said, softly.

"That's better," said Axel. "Now, why don't we have a little chat about Friday night? Say dinner at eight; maybe catch a late showing for Avatar after that?"

Roxas brushed his spiky hair back. "What?" he asked, looking confused.

"You, me, on a date," he spelled out, simply.

Roxas looked like a deer caught in headlights. His mouth was hanging a bit as he tried to find the words to speak. He couldn't though, for once, Roxas was speechless.

The boy got up and ran out of the shop.

Axel merely blinked in surprise. He was a little surprised that he didn't get a response out of him. "Oh well," said the vampire. "He didn't reject me, so there's always hope."

* * *

Cloud ran around town, riding on Fenrir. He wanted to see more of the town when he stopped in front of a bookstore. He couldn't explain it, but something was puling him towards it.

He parked Fenrir into a parking spot, and got off with his helmet.

The young teacher entered the bookstore to find a strange aroma in there. All over the store was incense burning, creating a cinnamon scent that drove Cloud wild. He kept on walking, finding almost every kind of books possible.

The storeowner must be very liberal to have all these books.

Cloud even passed by a strictly, adult section. That part of the store was sealed off with a second wall and a curtain. He would have to take a peak in there, sometime. Not that he had a bad technique or anything like that. Cloud was good in bed. He just had yet to find the right woman or man these last couple of years.

He has always hated one-night stands. Especially, after adopting Ienzo. He liked knowing that his relationships might actually be going somewhere. He didn't want to date someone just so he could fuck them. Although, that was a good bonus.

Maybe he should just go into the adult section. Its been a while since he found anyone decent. Plus, his old magazines weren't doing it for him.

A porn book might help him out.

Before Cloud even made it through the entrance, he bumped into someone. Panic was the first thing to enter his mind. Screaming like a girl also came to mind.

Luckily, Cloud didn't react that way.

Instead, he froze still when his blue eyes met icy ones.

Cloud couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous man. He had long, silky, brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore form-fitting clothes that looked comfortable on his relaxed figure. He looked far more relaxed then Cloud did.

"Excuse me," said Cloud.

The man nodded his head. "It's quite alright," he said, calmly. He extended his hand out to him. "Go on in."

Cloud felt horribly embarrassed as he went inside. As he turned, his scent danced off his skin, intoxicating Leon's senses. It was then that he knew for sure. Their scents matched perfectly together.

He was Rinoa incarnate.

Leon followed Cloud inside the empty, adult section. "So, in need of new reading material?" he asked. They passed a stack of Playboys. He let out a disgusted sigh at the girl on the front covers. He wasn't a fan of porn, unlike most males on the planet. He was raised to be a little more respectful then that with proper control of his urges. Besides, coming up with the mental picture was more fun then looking at a real one.

Cloud paid no attention to the magazines. He went towards the books, past the videos. "Actually, I sort of am," he said, calmly. He had no clue where that came from. Why the hell did he say that to a total stranger?

"Dry season?" asked Leon.

"More like dry year,' said Cloud. He picked up a book, which had two men in bed with a woman watching them.

A smile formed on Leon's face as he watched this. He could see that Cloud was interested in men that was a good start. Now, he just had to reunite with his beloved Rinoa's reincarnation.

Cloud took the book and waved him off. "Nice to meet you, stranger," said the blond. "I have to go now."

"My name is Squall Leonhart," said Leon.

Cloud smiled at him as he held onto the book. He felt pure joy rising from his chest as he stared into Leon's familiar, blue eyes. His heart began to beat in such a speed that he thought it would die on him at any minute.

Thankfully, it didn't.

"My name is Cloud Strife," he told Leon.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling. "Although, it would've been better if we meet somewhere else."

Cloud began to laugh at that. "Yeah, the adult section of a bookstore is hardly promising," he said, unable to stop laughing.

Leon couldn't help but to smile at this man. Cloud Strife was utterly adorable, not to mention, Leon could see the kindness in his heart. Cloud truly was the reincarnation of his Rinoa.

"Well, I have to go," said Cloud. "I have a kid to feed and such."

"You have a kid?" Leon asked, sounding disappointed.

Cloud nodded his head. "Single father with an adopted son," he said, proud of himself. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Squall. I'll see you around town…hopefully not a strip club next time."

"How about tomorrow night?" suggested Leon.

Cloud blushed a little as he stared into Leon's serious eyes. He nodded his head, agreeing with a complete stranger. Although, Cloud knew nothing about this man, something in his heart told him that Leon was a good man.

"Alright," said Cloud. "Tomorrow night." He grabbed his phone and the two exchanged numbers. With that done, Cloud waved Leon off, saying that he'll see him tomorrow night. Cloud still was in shock that he so boldly accepted a date with a total stranger.

It was so unlike him, but he just had a really good feeling about Leon. Something in his heart was telling him that it was right.

Leon stood still as he watched Cloud leave. His smile kept stretching as he stood all alone. No, he was no longer alone. He knew that Rinoa had truly been returned and he even succeeded in finding her reincarnation. Now, he could be reunited with his destined love. He felt a great amount of joy build up in whatever was left of his heart and soul.

Leon was going to make Cloud fall in love with him so that they may be together forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Cloud Strife," said Leon.


	10. Clumsy

Author's Note: Well, here you go kiddies. Here's a new chapter just for you! I'll probably have another one up. I have like three chapters written down on paper, I just need to find the time to type them. I'll update when I can. Now REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"**Clumsy" by Fergie:**

**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**

**First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**

* * *

Ienzo held onto his broken body as he walked down the empty halls of Radiant Garden. He was supposed to be at lunch, but he could barely stomach cafeteria food in his injured state. His body was too torn up to survive the food here. He didn't want to risk it damaging him even more.

Sora came into the scene with Snow beside him. Sora was still reeling in pain from his fight with the hunky Riku. The Slayer couldn't deny that the vamp was totally gorgeous. He could deny that he didn't want anything to do with him though.

The Slayers met up, both groaning in pain.

"I feel like I was tackled by the entire NFL," said Sora, "and not in the good way."

Ienzo tried not to laugh. His ribs were still hurting him as they finished healing. "You think you got it bad?" he said, with an annoyed expression. "I had to fight the demon and a roid-rage vamp! Both of which were twice as strong as me."

"Ouch," hissed Snow. He crossed his arms over his pain-free chest. "Its moments like these that I'm happy to be a mere mortal. No supernatural powers are the best!" He laughed at his own joke, while the Slayers glared at him. He showed off his ability to more his body without crying out in pain.

"Do we kill him?" asked Ienzo.

"Oh yeah," said Sora.

Snow gulped as he ran away from them. Lucky for him, the bell rang to signal the end of class. The two Slayers said their goodbyes as they made their way to sixth period.

* * *

Ienzo, silently, walked to biology. His last class for the way was with the insane Mr. Hojo. If the Slayer wasn't mistaken, he believed that the teacher was a demon in disguise of as a teacher. The man was too vicious and unstable to have any shred of humanity or a soul.

It was a good thing he was getting checked out early that day. They were having the dinner party tonight, and they still needed to buy and cook dinner. Ienzo let out a throaty sigh as he realized how miserable he was about this.

His body was in no mood to cook, but he had to stay strong. Cloud couldn't know about his Slayer activities. As he made his way to class, he ran into Reks, literally.

Pain shot all over Ienzo's body as bruises were touched. Reks took a step back, fearing he hurt him more then he thought. Much to their relief though, Ienzo healed quicker then he thought.

Reks bit down on his tongue, thinking he hurt Ienzo by accident. "I'm so sorry, Ienzo!" he said, in fear. He stood as still as Ienzo held back his pain. "I didn't crash into you that hard, did I?"

"It's not your fault," Ienzo said, feeling his body healing. He let out a soft sigh as he stood against the cool lockers. "I kinda had an accident on the stairs. I'll be fine though. I'll make it through dinner."

"Dinner?" said Reks.

Ienzo nodded his head. "My dad invited a bunch of people over for dinner so we have to cook," he said, softly. "A lot of old people."

Reks began to laugh at that. "Well, maybe I can spare you from total oldness," he said, smiling. He just realized how awkwardly he was flirting with the freshman.

Ienzo brushed his hair back as he blushed, wildly. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" asked the boy.

Reks nodded his head, smiling like an idiot. "I would love to," he said, dorkishly. He held onto the straps of his backpack as he started to walk away. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight," whispered Ienzo.

The injured Slayer went to class with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Cloud let out a deep sigh, relieved to have this nightmare over. He got rid of his sixth period class and now, he was free to leave early. Sure, his last class had to suffer for it, but his kids finally warmed up to him. He really needed some alone time though. He needed some time away from school.

He wouldn't mind spending that time alone with Squall though.

Their date last night was beyond incredible. Cloud met Squall for dinner at a nice Japanese restaurant. They talked, they laughed, and they drank. Cloud was mesmerized by Squall's velvety, smooth voice. It was more intoxicating then the wine they had.

Cloud felt a smile burning on his face as he remembered the clean-cut man. Squall was perfect from head to toe, inside and out! He was charming, but not narcissistic. He was compassionate, but not overbearing. He was strong, but not a meathead.

"Perfect," whispered Cloud. "Absolutely perfect."

"Hey Could!" Selphie appeared over his shoulder, waving her arms all over the place. The maniac teacher was flailing around as she smiled, cheerfully. "I can't wait for tonight!"

After recovering from his scare, Cloud agreed with her. "I can't wait either!" he said, calmly. "I'll see you and Irvine tonight."

She nodded her head then ran off to her class.

Ienzo walked in, still looking like hell. His excuse was that he felt down the stairs, but Cloud didn't by it. He wouldn't pressure the boy to tell him. At least, not yet.

"Ready?" said Cloud.

Ienzo nodded his head as Cloud grabbed his briefcase. The boy waited for him at the door before they walked down the hall. "I invited a friend for dinner," Ienzo said, softly. "Is that okay?"

A smile formed on Cloud's face after hearing that. In the two months that they lived here, Ienzo never brought a friend over. This was great news for any parents worried about their teen to hear.

"Of course that's fine,' said Cloud. "I'm glad you're making friend."

Ienzo smiled as he walked beside his father, out of the classroom.

The kitchen was a complete disaster!

Cloud and Ienzo made a mess that was contained around the oven. The counter space was covered with flour, milk, butter, cheese, egg, and noodle remains. The father and soon team had flour caked onto their skin as they tried to make their country dinner. Now, that the food was cooking, they could clean up their preparation nightmares.

Originally, they were going to make lasagna from scratch. However, it didn't out the way they had planned. Instead, they decided to make baked macaroni and cheese with fried chicken. It was another one of the Strife men's specialty.

Ienzo's body still ached as he wiped down the counter. His body wasn't in much pain as before, but it still hurt. He was slowly healing though.

Cloud was turning the chicken, staring at the blood as it cooked. "It's cooking," he said, proudly. The chicken turned golden brown as it looked like it was properly cooked.

"Great," said Ienzo, "I'm taking a shower."

"Alright."

* * *

Sora sat at the table with his parents and Roxas. The Slayer hid his bruises from Riku with makeup and long sleeves. He always had something to hide his facial scars from his battle against evil. As for the extra sleeves, he just made up that he was freezing cold.

"How was class?" Terra asked Sora.

The younger pushed his pasta around. "It was fine," he said, softly. "It was like the same. Snow and I were tardy, Kairi distracted the teacher, and we got away with it. Nothing new."

"At least your consistent," said his father, Ventus.

"Is that a good thing?" said Roxas. "He's barely passing physics."

Sora turned to glare at his brother. "Well, sorry we can't all be science geeks like you," he hissed at him.

"Behave," said Ventus.

Sora held his tongue, while Roxas went back to his food.

* * *

Dinner was ready.

The Strife household was packed with their friends and joyous laughter. Cloud talked mainly to Tifa, Lulu, Selphie, Wakka, and Selphie's husband, Irvine. Irvine Kinneas looked like an urban cowboy with his tight jeans, flannel shirt, and cowboy hat (which he took off in the Strife house). His long, rich brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Cloud's hair was spiky as usual, as he showed his guests around his home. He wore black slacks and a soft, white long-sleeve.

Ienzo stood with Yuffie, Rikku, and Reks in the living room. The boy wore a white long-sleeve with a black cardigan and jeans. They all stood around each other. The swimmers laughed, while the girls gawked at Reks' total hotness.

Dinner had long since been ready, so they all sat at the table.

Cloud sat at the head with Ienzo sitting on the other end. Lulu's family sat together with Tifa and Yuffie doing the same, next to Cloud. Selphie and Irvine sat across each other, while Reks was next to Ienzo.

Laughter ensued once Tifa brought up old stories.

"How bout the time you went streaking across campus?" said Tifa.

Everyone's eyes lit up in shock. Yuffie and Rikku gasped as they got the image of a younger version of their gorgeous teacher in the nude. Reks felt terribly awkward at the table, Selphie and Lulu were very interested, and Irvine and Wakka were laughing their heads off. Cloud glanced at a wide-eyed Ienzo.

Reks had to shake Ienzo out of this shock. Ienzo thanked him as he chugged down his water, wishing he could drink something way stronger then that. The pain of his healing body was nothing compared to that shocker.

Cloud shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "No one wants to hear that story," he said, choking on his drink. He tried to change the subject, but there was no stopping Tifa. Besides, everyone wanted to know.

"Talk!" said Wakka.

Irvine nodded his head as he raised his beer. "I want to hear this," he said, smiling. "Did it involve a keg and a frat party?"

"Nope," said Tifa." It was all in the name of protest. See, Cloudy here bared his buns to stand up against the administration at Kansas State University and police after they did nothing to help a gay student who was bashed. Cloud stripped to nothing, we made his skin look bruised and bloody, and he paraded around campus. That certainly lit a fire with the school board. A few other students followed his example with other members of the community calling for justice."

"Not to mention the student body," giggled Selphie. "I'm sure you gave your peers a good show."

Lulu laughed as she took a sip of water. "At least you did it for the right reasons," she said, unable to stop laughing.

Rikku let out a disappointed sigh. She was expecting a lot more excitement to happen instead of a boring protest. "The story would've been funnier if you were drunk," she said, softly. She finished the rest of her chicken before lightning up with a smile. "Oh! Gippal asked me out to homecoming! Can you believe it? After all those signals I sent him, he finally asked me out!"

Yuffie gasped with shocking surprise. "He did!" she said, excitedly. "We can double date now! Vincent asked me to go too!"

"Or triple!" said Rikku. She turned her head to Ienzo. "Do you have a date yet?"

"Nope," said Ienzo, he sounded a little sad.

Reks nodded his head. "Don't feel bad," he told him. "Neither do I. Trust me though, those dances are way overrated."

"They're fun!" said Selphie. "You are going, Reks, otherwise I'll dock points on the essay you turned in."

Reks frowned as he finished the last bit of his macaroni. Rikku began to laugh as she turned to Yuffie. The girls' eyes lit up as they looked at Reks and Ienzo, giggling at the boys.

"You two should go together on a man-date!" said the girls.

Reks and Ienzo spat their sodas out, while everyone else busted out in laughter.


	11. My Curse

Author's Note: GASP! Awesome chapter until the big combate scene in the next chapter. This chapter sets up all the hell that's about to surface for the next chapter then the one after that pandora's box blows up on us! I know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Make me love you all more. :]

"**My Curse" by Killswitch Engage:**

**I watched you walk away  
****Hopeless, with nothing to say  
I screen my eyes  
Hoping to see you again**

**This is my curse (the longing)**  
**This is my curse (to)**  
**This is my curse (the yearning)**  
**This is my curse**

* * *

Demyx did everything he could do to restrain Lexaeus' fit of rage. Three days had passed since they met the Slayer, three days since they saw that boy. Demyx struggled to keep Lexaeus sane, but he was failing miserably. Lexaeus was unraveling every shred of his sanity in mere moments.

Lexaeus shaked uncontrollably on his bed. Demyx held onto him with his superior strength, while the other vampires surrounded him. Lexaeus wasn't violent anymore, but he was still a mental mess. It frightened them all at once as they listened to Demyx's explanation for Lexaeus' behavior.

"He looked like him!" said Leon. "This boy looked like Zexion?"

Demyx nodded his head, slowly. "He's almost a perfect clone of him," he said to the others. "They have the same face, eyes, scent, and even the same Power! The only difference between them is the color of their hair."

Xigbar sat on a chair with Axel next to him. The pyro raked his fingers through his hair, shaking his head at the unlikelyness of the situation. "So who is this Slayer?" asked Axel. "How is he connected to Zexion?"

"He's a descendent?" suggested Xigbar. "Maybe Zexion fucked around while he was in hiding?"

"Who cares about that!" shouted Demyx. "The bigger question is how did he come a Slayer too? We have two Slayers in town and the Watcher's Council is nonexistent."

Leon turned to Riku, staring at his fledgling. "Tell us about the other Slayer," he ordered. "We need to know about him as well as this other Zexion."

Riku let out a soft sigh. He couldn't keep his Slayer a secret any longer. "The boy's name is Sora, his Power is over Light. He's been Chosen over a year by the strength of his Power," explained Riku. "The boy has received no formal training. Neither did the other Slayer. They work together, but with no Watcher."

"Interesting," said Axel. "Two Slayers. If I was still part of the Organization then I would be thrilled."

"Fuck!" shouted all the vampires.

Leon moved away from the wall, looking at all the members of his coven. This was a bad situation that they were in. "Xemnas can never find out about these Slayers," he told them. "Especially this Illusionist. If Xemnas finds out about him then he'll use him like he planned to use Zexion."

"Goodbye world," said Axel. "Xehanort walks free and so do the rest of the Old Ones."

"We can't let that happen!" said Demyx. "We have to keep their Power hidden."

Leon nodded his head, agreeing with him.

Demyx still held onto Lexaeus, who had clamed down considerably. The feral expression on his face was gone and replaced with something calm and grief stricken. He was spacing out as he saw the boy's eyes in his head.

Such pretty eyes…such a pretty face.

Lexaeus had to know who this boy was.

* * *

Ienzo was running late to class thanks to him and Cloud over sleeping. They spent Sunday night having a "Friday the 13th" movie marathon on AMC, which made them run very behind! They woke up on the couch with dried butter on their fingers from the popcorn. They had to run to the shower, get dressed, and eat something.

At least, Ienzo was fully healed from his encounter with Lexaeus. He was no longer a walking train wreck of bruises. His body was fully healed, functioning, and ready to kick some ass. He was still pissed though!

Too bad he ran into Reks, literally, again.

Both boys stumbled back from their collision.

Reks rubbed his sore shoulder that was the second time he ran into it. "We've got to stop meeting like this," said the swimmer. "I'm not sure how much more my body can take."

"Sorry," said Ienzo. After dinner Friday, Reks barely said a word to the Slayer. He worried that the girls went too far with their suggestions. It was pretty humiliating, after all.

Reks shook his head, and smiled at the boy. "No big deal," he said, softly. He went up to Ienzo with a nervous smile on his face. "So…umm…about Friday."

"I'm really sorry!" Ienzo almost shouted. "They were being idiots and I'm sorry if they offended you."

"Its fine," said Reks. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you would like o go…that is, with me to homecoming. Like a date, if that's cool."

A blush formed on Ienzo's face, which he didn't bother to hide. "Yes!" shouted the Slayer. "I would love to go with you, Reks."

"Great!" Reks said, excitedly. "I'll talk to you more about it after practice. Bye."

"Bye," whispered Ienzo.

The boy was so excited that he forgot all about being late and pissed at Cloud.

* * *

Axel wandered around Radiant Garden that night with his thoughts about the Slayers. For once, he wasn't concerned with Roxas. Although, the boy would be in danger if the garden became a war zone. Tonight, all his attention was on these two Slayers. It was unpredictable anomaly.

Two Vampire Slayers, one of Light and the other of Illusions.

He wondered what their connection was to Zexion. He knew that the Sora boy would only be a regular Slayer, meant to replace Zexion, but the other one. The Illusion Slayer was deeply connected to Zexion in ways they could never understand.

It made him wonder how deeply Naminé was involved in all this. That Seer had a lot of Power for she was a servant of the Powers That Be.

"Hell's coming," whispered Axel. "I have a feeling that Xemnas already knows this."

While Axel's thoughts wandered on the Slayer, he didn't even notice who he was about to run into. As the vampire was turning the corner and passed by a row of homecoming flyers, he crashed into Roxas. Both of them stumbled back with Roxas throwing a deathly glare at the vampire.

Roxas was holding onto his smoothie, while he stood next to his friend Olette.

A smile formed on Axel's face, taking him away from his Slayer. Now, he could focus his attention on Roxas. "Hello there, Roxy," said the pyro. "How are you?"

"Fuck off," growled Roxas.

Olette, a cute brunette, smacked Roxas' rude shoulder. "Don't be so rude!" she said, loudly. "He's a total hunk and clearly interested in you."

"Well, I'm not," said Roxas.

Olette shook her head as she turned to Axel. "He's just playing hard to get," she told him. "Roxas is too much of a violent nerd to respond to flirting."

Axel smiled at the girl. At least he didn't have to glamour this one. "Glad to have you on my side," he said, smiling at the girl. Olette blushed, while Roxas was disgusted by Axel and Olette. Axel kept his cat-like, green eyes on the blue-eyed boy. His eyes flashed briefly, working a weak glamour on the boy. "So, Roxas are you going to homecoming?"

Roxas was hypnotized at once by Axel. Normally, he would try to tazer Axel at this point, but the glamour made the boy melt. "Yes Axel," he said, softly. The boy brushed his bangs back, staring at the vampire. "Would you be my date, Axel?"

Olette gasped at her friend's sudden change and split personality. Axel was smiling though as he took Roxas' hand. "I would be most honored," he whispered. He kissed Roxas' hand, causing the boy to blush even more.

Axel took off after that, leaving Roxas into a love-struck teenager.

* * *

Riku's mission was still the same. He was on Slayer Watch, keeping his teal eyes on the nimble Slayer. Leon was crystal clear when he instructed Riku to learn as much as he could on Sora, while Xigbar monitored the Zexion doppelganger.

He wasn't going to complain though, Sora was interesting to watch.

That was why he was in the mall now. Sora was here with Kairi doing some shopping. Riku watched them both as they went inside Macy's. Kairi walked into the dresses ill, while Sora went to the men's section.

Riku was silent as he watched Sora pick out a nice suit. Time was lost to him as he kept close, but not too close. Before he realized it, Kairi went running back to Sora with a violet dress in her hands. Then one word rang out to him.

Homecoming.

A smile crept up on Riku's face. He would meet his Slayer again that way they could meet. Someplace where the boy wouldn't fight him. He needed to buy something nice to get into the dance.

* * *

"Fuck no!"

Cloud's voice ranged throughout the bar, making everyone turn back. Cloud hid his spiky head behind his drink. That was the most ridiculous thing that Tifa said all day.

Tifa laughed at his misery. She took a sip from her glass of scotch, needing something strong after the day she had. "You're doing it," she said, strongly. Her voice was very serious, it wasn't a warning. She used her boss voice.

Cloud sighed as he drowned his sorrows in his drink. There was no way in Hell that he was doing it. Dances were his worst nightmares, especially school dances. Let's just say his experiences with school dancers were horrible, horrendous, Greek tragedies.

He didn't want to chaperone a dance.

Cloud was too busy trying to get out of the dance when Leon walked into the bar. He couldn't' see the woman gasping in sight of him. Even Tifa lost her breath for a moment as she noticed him. Leon noticed Cloud though, after accidently finding the blonds' scent, after being in desperate need of a drink.

Leon went up to the bar, taking a stand behind Cloud. "Hello, Mr. Strife," he said, softly.

A chill ran down his spine as Cloud heard Leon's soft, sensuous voice. His entire body froze and locked in place, while his heart burned with desire. And that's because he wasn't even looking at him.

Tifa finally snapped out of it though. "Cloud, I think this hunk of a man knows you," she said, smiling at Leon. Cloud was still frozen though. Tifa looked up at the man with a huge grin on her face. "Hello, I'm Tifa Lockhart. I'm Cloud's best friend and his boss."

"Hello," said Leon. He found a new way to wiggle into Cloud's heart. Tifa looked more then willing to help him. "I'm Squall Leonhart."

"Ah," said Tifa. "So you're the mystery man who Cloud's been—"

Cloud's hand was over her mouth. He gave Leon a soft smile, which Tifa noticed even with Cloud turned away from her. Tifa smirked and hid her laughter, while Leon and Cloud made googly eyes.

Tifa could tell that Cloud was in love with this guy. She knew that he wouldn't say anything. Cloud was too much of a bottom and nerve shot around other guys to make the first move.

So Tifa was going to have to play Love Connections.

"Hi Squall," Cloud finally said.

Leon smiled at Cloud, making the blond's stomach flip. He took the seat next to Cloud and ordered himself a drink. "How are you, Cloud?" he said, nicely. "I really enjoyed our date the other night."

"Me too," said the teacher. "It was a lot of fun."

"You could go on another!" shouted Tifa. "Cloud has to chaperone the homecoming dance and you could go too."

Cloud turned back, glaring at his boss. "I'm going to kill you," he whispered.

"I would love to go," said the vampire. Leon did always enjoy dancing now that he was a vampire. As a human, he never cared for them, but being a part of the undead, he found them rather pleasant. It also helped him to retain some of his humanity that was clinging onto this world until he found Rinoa's incarnation. "That is, if that's okay with you."

Cloud felt something in his chest, pushing him forward. Something powerful was making him drawn to Leon. "That's fine," he said, calmly. "I would love to go with you."

Leon nodded his head, still smiling.

Tifa had a huge smile on her face. Her Cloudy just might get some.

* * *

Three bikes pulled up into the edge of town. The bikers wore tight, leather suits with helmets covering their silver hair and blood-stained faces. They held onto the bike handles as they smelt the fresh air for innocents.

A larger man and a smaller man stood between another thin man. The moon was black, hiding the trio. The man in the center took his helmet off, allowing his shoulder length hair to flow free.

"The air is pretty here."

The other smaller man took off his helmet as well. His hair was significantly longer, moving down to his back. "Very pretty, brother," he said, smiling. "It's also very familiar to me. Just like home."

The largest of the trio took off his helmet. His hair was terribly short, but styled with small spikes. His bulk made him more intimidating, but his mind was very fragile. "I can smell him!" he said, laughing childishly. "He is here, brothers!"

"Oh yes," said the man in the center. "It's time to raise a little Hell, brothers. We need to lure baby brother out into the open."

Power raged through their bodies as Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj rode into town.


	12. A Beautiful Lie

Author's Note: WOOOO! I am exhaustedddddd! Here is a lovely new chapter for you guys. Betaed by Kittygirl. Hope you guys love it. I worked hard on making it.

"**A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars:**

**Lie awake in bed at night  
****And think about your life  
****Do you want to be different?**

**Try to let go of the truth  
****The battles of your youth  
**'**Cause this is just a game**

**It's a beautiful life  
****It's the perfect denial  
****Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
****So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**

* * *

With homecoming only 2 days away, the town was victim to a series of strange "animal attacks." They weren't animal attacks though. It was clear to them that a group of vampires were attacking Radiant Garden. What they wanted to know was if it were the same ones who attacked them before.

That's why the Slayers were out in the night. The boys were armed with weapons as they worked to protect the town from evil. Snow was also with them. He and Sora wore leather coats with fitted jeans, while Ienzo had on skinny jeans and a hoodie. He didn't own a cool, leather coat like they did.

They knew if they didn't kill the vamps then the kids would be screwed come Friday. The homecoming partiers would be easy to pick off. They would be torn into pieces by the vampires.

Ienzo had a stake in his hand. The trio walked around the park, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "I have a date for homecoming," he said, softly. "Reks asked me out."

"Seriously!" said Sora. "Fuck my life! Everyone has a date but me." He struck his sword into the ground as he stood still. He refused to take another step forward. The others turned back, laughing at him. He pulled the sword up, glaring at his friends. "I want a real date! I'm just going with Kairi."

"I have Lightning," said Snow. He had an ax in his hands and a cross around his neck. He looked like a real Slayer. It was just too bad that he didn't have an ounce of Power in him. "I'm still trying to find out if that's a good or bad thing."

The other boys laughed as they walked into the eerie moonlight.

The girl's blood was sweet, not to mention, delicious.

Yazoo was sitting on the swings, while Loz finished devouring the girl's mother. He hummed softly as he watched his dear, older brother feed. His brother was a true beast, also mentally unstable. His brother's mental traits, sadly, carried out to his new life.

Loz finished the silent woman and dropped her body, next to her daughter. He licked the blood off his lips, grinning like a demonic cat. "Tasty woman," he said, laughing.

"I'm glad," said Yazoo. "Come on, brother, Kadaj is waiting."

Loz was about to follow his younger brother when a strong scent filled the air. His Powers gave him a broader sense of smell then most vampires and enhanced speed. His sense of smell gave him the scent they were waiting for.

"Baby brother," whispered Loz.

Yazoo began to laugh as his Power created darker clouds in the sky. He bent the elements to his will as he faced his older brother. "He's here?" he said, calmly.

Loz nodded his head.

* * *

Leon sat on the recliner with a newspaper in his hands. His eyes studied the headlines before he turned on the TV. The news had the same reports as the paper. This was upsetting news to the Renaissance vampire.

The recent attacks on the people of Radiant Garden were no ordinary attack. The eight, dead bodies were victims of vampires. Not regular vampires either, he could tell they were fledglings. Weak and mindless. They needed to be taken care of, and he meant permanently.

That was why he had his coven assembled around him. Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Riku, and Lexaeus were twitching as they felt their territory invaded. Leon would feel the same, but he was older and far more in control of his Power then they were.

"Who is going?" said Leon.

"Us," said Axel. He grabbed onto Riku's shoulder, pulling him to his chest. The silver haired boy showed no sign of protest as his hand burned. They both looked ready to fight anything and anyone.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Twilight Prince were formidable foes.

Leon agreed with this team. "Don't do anything foolish," he told them. He placed the paper on the table. Lexaeus stood forward, catching Leon's attention. "Yes, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus held his head up, standing up straight. "I want to go with them," he said, strongly. "I want to dispose of the fledglings."

"Out of the question!" said Xigbar. "The Slayers will be out there and you'll go berserk, again. You're almost as dangerous as Saix."

Lexaeus glared at the eye-patch man. His fists were clenched together as the earth shook slightly. "I promise, I won't," he growled. "Besides, I need to apologize to this Slayer." He turned to Leon. "You should understand more then anyone. How long have you been searching for Rinoa? How close did you come to finding her soul before now?"

Leon closed his eyes for a moment. Lexaeus was right. It was only fair that he gave Lexaeus this chance. He turned to Demyx for approval. "What is your decision, Demyx?" he asked. "You're his Maker. Your word is final."

Demyx turned to Lexaeus then smiled. "Go for it," he said, cheerfully. "Don't give Riku and Axel too much trouble."

Lexaeus began to smile. He fixed the sleeves of his brown shirt as he turned to the others. Riku and Axel were ready for war in their leather gear. Lexaeus was too casually dressed, but there wasn't enough time for a wardrobe change.

They had work to do.

* * *

Deeper into the rabbit hole they went. The Slayers and Snow wandered deeper into the park. They heard twigs snapping and leaves ruffling with the faint scent of blood in the air.

After all the reports about animals, they knew something big was waiting for them. They needed to hurry up and slay the threat before the trigger happy citizens attacked. It would be a blood bath from every vampire and werewolf movie in creation. The Underworld and Twilight franchises would be jealous.

"I don't like the smell of this," whispered Sora.

"Neither do I," said Ienzo.

The eerie October night alerted them to danger. They could feel the Power boiling in the air. The Slayers felt the dark force around them, while Snow felt like he was suffocating in darkness.

Within seconds, two figures came down from the trees. The silver haired figures straightened themselves up, revealing pale faces and fangs. The men were vampires, older vampires by the way they controlled the Power in the air.

"Fresh blood," said Yazoo. "Fresh, boy blood."

"Power," laughed Loz. "They have Power within them."

Yazoo stepped forward with the Slayers and Snow stepping back. He was laughing as he watched the worry in their eyes. "Well, this will be fun," he said, smiling. "Lots of fun."

Snow swung his ax forward. His boots dug into the earth as he readied himself to fight the vamps. "It's time to kick some ass!" He charged forward as he went towards Yazoo. The vampire laughed as Loz disappeared from his side.

Snow's eyes widened in shock when he saw Loz appeared in front of him. The vampire grabbed onto his neck and arm, holding onto him tight. Loz grinned demonically before flinging Snow across the park. Snow crashed against the tree, slipping into an unconscious state.

"Snow!" shouted the Slayers.

Sora raced across the park with his sword in hand. He leaped over Loz's head, racing towards Yazoo. The thin vampire laughed as he danced away from Sora's vicious attacks. The brunet spun around, trying to slice the vampire into pieces.

Ienzo shook his head as he stared at the massive vampire left standing. The vamp was almost as big as the demon and other vampire he fought. "Why do I always have to fight the guys bigger then me?"

He fired an arrow from the crossbow he had on his back. However, Loz caught it without even trying. The boy dropped the crossbow on the ground as he charged after Loz. Loz threw heavy punches at Ienzo, but the boy was flexible enough to get out of the way.

Yazoo was faster then Sora. He easily dodged everything that the Slayer would throw at him. His Power gave him a more flexible advantage in battle. He could easily knock the boy out without even trying. He wanted to have fun with him though.

Sora felt Yazoo's fist knock him in the shoulder. He dropped his sword on the ground and stumbled backward. He quickly regained his footing then made his way back to the vamp. There was fire burning in the boy's eyes as he threw his punches.

Yazoo couldn't help but to smile as he had fun with the Slayer.

Ienzo threw himself all around the ground as he tried to block everything Loz threw at him. The boy moved as quickly as possible to avoid Loz's heavy attacks. He knew the vamp would have no trouble crushing him. Loz was faster and stronger then the Slayer thanks to all the human blood and his Power.

Human blood made a demon and vampire's Power stronger.

Loz reached for Ienzo and tore off a piece of his jacket. Ienzo rolled away from the vampire, while Loz held the torn material to his face. He took in a deep whiff of it then a smile crept up on his face.

"You smell like brother!" said Loz.

"I'm not your brother!" Ienzo sideswiped him, knocking the vampire to the ground. The Slayer tried to stake him, but Loz pushed him away. Ienzo rolled away with Loz jumping back on his feet.

Loz spun back on his feet, while Ienzo launched himself up. Just as Ienzo was about to throw a punch at the undead, brick wall, something else grabbed onto his hand. Ienzo tried to break free from his grip. He turned to his left when he saw another silver haired vampire.

The Power around this one was greater then the other two. Ienzo stared at the vampire who smiled at him. Ienzo was horrified by this creature. There was too much Power within this one creature.

"Brother," said Kadaj. He sniffed the boy's hair, making Ienzo's skin itchy. Ienzo wanted to hurl as he felt the vampire's skin against him. Then he felt the graze of his fangs, making the boy's blood boil. Kadaj only smiled more as he released the boy. "You smell so much like our little brother. He was a pretty Slayer just like you."

Sora flew across the park, landing next to them. Yazoo laughed as he raced towards his brothers. Kadaj knocked Ienzo to the ground, next to Sora. The brothers laughed at the confused Slayers.

Their appearance was enough to trigger something in his memories. He placed his hand over his heart as he watched the trio. He knew who they were; he felt his heart bleeding for them.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo," he whispered.

Kadaj laughed along with his brothers. They huddled over the Slayers. "You do remember us, brother," said Kadaj. "It's been a century sine we've last seen each other. Since you slayed father!"

"Back off, mutts!"

The trio turned back with the Slayers looking up to see who was there. Ienzo saw the insane vampire who attacked him; Sora saw Riku and a red haired vampire with them. The trio flinched as they saw the other, familiar vampires.

The brothers knew Lexaeus all too well. He was their brother's Watcher. The man who had taken their baby brother away from their happy family. As for Axel and Riku, they were there when they had been changed. The Organization's Superior sent Marluxia and Larxene to change them. Riku and Axel arrived with Xemnas to ensure that the change was completed. Xemnas was responsible for turning their family into vampires. He even assisted them in annihilating the entire population of Fairview.

"Watcher!" howled Loz. "You took brother from us!"

"Nice to see you, Lexaeus," said Kadaj.

Sora and Ienzo recognized that name from Zexion's diary. If this was the same Lexaeus then he was Zexion's Watcher and lover. Then the red head would be the assassin Axel and Riku would be Leon's fledgling.

It all made sense.

"It's been a century," said Lexaeus.

Loz was about to launch himself at him, but his brothers stopped him. Lexaeus wasn't much older, but Riku and Axel were. They needed to get out of there before they all decided to work together.

The Summers brothers fled, but Axel chased after them. The red head was exceedingly fast, but the brother's Power affected their speed differently. Their Power allowed them to escape the fiery Axel's grasp.

Axel smacked a fiery fist against a tree, pissed at their escape.

"I'll kill them later," said Axel.

* * *

There were so many memories of Squall, but none of his own. He laid there in bed, tossing and turning as cold sweat took over them. He held onto the sheets as he shifted and felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to be in this girl's head.

They met at a ballroom. Squall was dressed in his formal, military attire. He was all alone with a glass of wine in his hands. Then she went up to him. She pretended to take over his mind, but Squall was annoyed with her.

But he still waltzed with her.

The dream shifted with them on the balcony that night. He kissed her cheek before leaving for home.

They were together again, at night. She chased him into the woods where Cloud saw Squall bleeding to death. She looked up to see someone fleeing, fast. She untied her scarf and performed healing magick.

They were together later, but he was different. He changed into a monster. She was different too. She could use magick and he was no longer human. That same day, they made love in the forest where he died. Cloud could feel the pleasure they both shared.

Then he saw another man with them. Squall held onto her as blood coursed down her chest. The blond haired man was in shock as he dropped to his knees. Squall cried for her, crying blood!

And then she died.

Cloud woke up, holding onto his heart. A sharp scream escaped his throat as one word escaped his mouth. "Rinoa!" he cried. He wept in his bed, weeping for this girl and Squall.

He kept crying as he got out of bed. His chest was bare with only boxers on him. He walked out of his room, walking passed Ienzo's open doorway. He knew that his son was gone, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

* * *

Lexaeus slowly began to approach the Slayers, while Riku kept on an eye out for Axel. As Lexaeus approached the Slayers, Ienzo flinched away. Ienzo's aura began to glow with a gray wall of protection. Sora was too tired to even protest Lexaeus' presence.

"Stay away!" hissed Ienzo. He held onto his bruised neck, while holding his Power up. Lexaeus stopped moving towards them then turned away. Ienzo let out a soft sigh of relief.

Riku walked towards the Slayers, while Axel returned from the trees. "Hello Sora," said Riku. "You're not looking so hot."

"Thanks," said Sora.

Axel kept his eyes on Ienzo and his physical appearance. Although, he didn't spend a lot of time around the previous Slayer, there was a striking likeness. "They do look a lot alike," he said to Riku. "No wonder Silent Hero went berserk."

Riku focused on Ienzo's violent aura. The boy was ready to zap any of them away. "Easy, Slayer," he said, calmly. "We're not here to fight. Our job was to exterminate those idiots."

"I'm not trusting anyone from the Organization," said Ienzo.

"Neither do we," said Axel. "Xemnas disbanded the Organization a long time ago. Wait! How do you know about the Organization?"

Lexaeus was busy helping a semi-conscious Snow back on his feet. He reunited the youth with the Slayers without any protest. He laid him gently on the ground.

Ienzo kept his eyes on Lexaeus. "We have our sources," he said, softly. His Power slowly left him.

Lexaeus closed his eyes as he kept a safe distance from Ienzo. "I apologize for attacking you," he said, softly. "You just remind me of someone dear to me. It made me lost my sanity for a moment."

Ienzo flinched from hearing Lexaeus' voice. He held onto his rib, feeling the sincerity in his voice. He felt a strange connection and pull to Lexaeus that he just couldn't understand.

"Where you…where you Zexion's Watcher?" asked Ienzo.

Lexaeus faced the boy's with his eyes open. He nodded his head very slowly. "Yes, I used to be his Watcher," he said, his voice breaking.

Sora and Ienzo's widened in shock.

"We have his diary," said Sora. He didn't even know why he blurted that out. "Well, Ienzo has Zexion's diary."

Lexaeus looked at Ienzo, seeing the similarities in their name. There were just too many similarities between the two. "May I borrow it, sometime?" asked Lexaeus.

Ienzo nodded his head.

Before anything else could be said, Riku made Lexaeus stand. The vampire rose, leaving the Slayers and their friend. "We have to leave now," said Riku. "Farewell."

The vampires left, leaving far more questions then answers in their wake.

"Zexion," whispered Ienzo, "you're the center of all of this. What did you do after you went into hiding?"

The Slayers left as well, carrying Snow with them.


	13. Time To Dance

Author's Note: WOOOO! Here's the new chapter. A massive, epic chapter with lots of love, violence, and revelations! Read and review. You guys will love it. :]

"**Time to Dance" by Panic at the Disco:**

**Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
Well, she sure is gonna get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes**

**Have some composure**  
**Where is your posture?**  
**Oh, no, no**  
**You're pulling the trigger**  
**Pulling the trigger**  
**All wrong**

* * *

It felt wrong going out, knowing that the vampire brothers were still out there. Since Wednesday night, four more bodies have been found. Two of the victims were a mother and her daughter. That brought the death toll up to ten.

Ten lives lost because he wasn't strong enough to slay them. Ienzo felt like it was all his fault because he couldn't kill the Summers brothers. Everytime they called him "brother," he just found himself feeling weak.

Being weak would get him killed that's what almost killed Zexion.

Zexion…Lexaeus…

Lexaeus was still around, now a part of Riku and Axel's group. It was clear that Leon was in town, running the show. There was so much going on that he just couldn't understand. He shouldn't be going to homecoming; he should be out there fighting evil.

He couldn't stand up Reks though. Reks was in the living room, being interrogated by Cloud. Ienzo would show up to save him when Reks really needed his help.

Ienzo finished getting dressed for the formal dance. He wore a new, black suit that hugged his lithe form. He caressed his sides as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. A smile crept up his face as he brushed a stray lock of black hair away from his eyes.

He walked into his closet and crouched down to his weapon's trunk. He found a stake and a knife, which he strapped to his legs. He grabbed a bottle of holy water as well and slipped that into his pocket.

The young Slayer wasn't an idiot. He knew that the brothers would most likely strike at the dance. It was a good thing that Ienzo and Sora were going too. They could do more damage that way. They might be able to save a few more lives as well.

Ienzo left his room and went into the living room after slipping on his shoes. He went into the living room, finding Cloud and Reks talking about the dance. His father was wrangled into attending the dance, which didn't bother Ienzo as much as it would some people.

Reks wore a black suit as well with a light-blue tie that made his eyes pop. His suit wrapped around him exceptionally, making his muscles stand out. He looked really hot in Ienzo's eyes.

Cloud cleaned up very well, also. He had on a gray suit with a pink shirt underneath. He went for a slightly more, casual European look that just worked well for him. Even the soft stubble on his chin and his new, dark rings around his eyes aged him. Ienzo knew his father wasn't sleeping well, but he didn't know why though.

Reks gasped as he took in Ienzo's beauty. "You look simply amazing," he said, jaw dropped. He took a sep forward, taking Ienzo's hand. "You ready to go?" he asked, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Ienzo blued, while Cloud chuckled.

"Have fun kids," said Cloud. "I'll meet you at the dance."

"Bye dad," said Ienzo.

Ienzo and Reks left the Strife house, while Cloud finished getting ready.

* * *

Roxas was still glamoured by Axel's charm. The vampire had the boy wrapped around his finger with a simple glamour. It was painfully obvious that Roxas harbored repressed feelings for the pyro. Now that he had the boy under his spell, those feelings were out in the open.

That's why Roxas was doing everything he could to look nice for Axel.

He spent extra time in the shower, making sure he was extra clean. He fixed his hair into perfect spikes with little bangs on his forehead. He put on his freshly dry-cleaned suit. It was a regular black sit with an icy-blue bowtie. He really looked like a little kid in the suit.

"Roxas, your date is here!" called his father.

"I'm coming!" said Roxas.

The excited boy grabbed his wallet and phone then ran down the stairs. His freshly, polished shoes made him sound even louder as he ran down. Midway down the stairs, he regained his composure as he climbed down the stairs a little more quietly.

Ventus and Terra were sitting on the couch, while Axel sat on a loveseat. Roxas stopped breathing for a moment when he caught sight of Axel. He looked like a god that came down from Olympus or Asgard. His hair was slicked back and tied with a black ribbon. His suit was a little more on the vintage side. It was all white with black liens racing through it, a black dress shirt underneath, and a flaming, red tie.

There was laughter in the air as the boy's parents got to know the man Axel claimed to be.

Roxas went up to Axel, seeing the mile on the man's face. A blush formed on the boy's face. He was so glad that Sora already left with Kairi for the dance.

"Ready?" said Axel.

Roxas nodded his head as he took Axel's hand and left.

* * *

Leon was dressed in his suit that made him look like a rich aristocrat. He looked like the type of gentleman that his father wanted him to be. He had changed so much in his long, eternal life.

He turned around to see his coven of vampires standing behind him. Axel was missing, but Leon already warned him of the dangers of tonight. Riku was wearing his suit as well, while Demyx wore a loose tie and a white shirt. Xigbar and Lexaeus were dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt, and a leather coat.

"We need to be ready for the worst," said Leon. "Zexion's brothers are dangerous and unstable. They're just as cruel and insane as Xemnas is. Their father was even more dangerous, thankfully, Zexion already slayed him. Xemnas purposely made them nearly invincible when he had Marluxia and Larxene sire them."

Demyx nodded his head. "We'll be ready!" he said, loudly.

"For the worst," said Riku.

"Good," said Leon. "Xigbar and Lexaeus, you'll guard the perimeter. Your Powers will keep them busy until we evacuate the building. They'll strike at the dance for sure. All that teenage blood will be an all you can buffet to them."

* * *

The dance hall was filled with half o the student body of Radiant Garden High School. There were students dancing by the stage, sitting at the table, taking pictures, and standing around like fools. Some of the poor teachers looked bored out of their minds as they monitored the students. Others were making the most out of the night; some even brought their spouses along.

Selphie danced around with Irvine, both laughing as they moved to the beat. Tifa was talking to security, making sure that everything was running smoothly. From their report there was nothing suspicious going on. This was good new for her.

Cloud finished his shift at the ticket counter. He saw a ridiculous amount of suits and dressed, and sadly jeans and t-shirts. Some kids were just too lazy to dress up a bit.

At the dance floor, Sora was having a blast with Kairi and their friends. Snow actually looked like he was enjoying himself with Lightning for a chance. Tidus and Yuna were reeling in happiness as well. Sora spun Kairi around with his Slayer strength. The cheerleader was laughing her head off.

Rikku and Yuffie were reeling with joy for their hunky dates. The girls were having a blast. Hope and Vaan were going stag, but they found some lonely girls to dance with. The boys began to feel a lot better about the night as they danced away their problems. Olette danced with Hayner and Pence. The trio gave Roxas all the space he needed with his date.

Axel suppressed his Power so that the Slayers couldn't sense him. Roxas held onto the pyro with his head against his chest. He wasn't paying attention to the lack of a heartbeat. He was too enthralled with Axel to notice anything or anyone else in the hall.

Ienzo was with Reks at the center of all this mess. They danced together in the middle of a massive circle. Reks did the Washing Machine to Ienzo, ruffling up his hair. Ienzo laughed as he pulled away from his captain.

"My hair!" he said, smiling.

"Looks great!" said Reks.

Ienzo blushed once more as he kept dancing with Reks.

While everyone danced, Axel smelt his coven entering the building. Riku and Demyx got in without any trouble. They could pull off with being high school students. They snuck in without any trouble from the teachers. Leon didn't bother with them though. A raven haired woman got a hold of him and dragged the vampire to a spiky haired blond man. The blond had a lot of hidden Power within him that caught Axel's attention.

"No way," whispered Axel. "Is he Rinoa incarnate?"

* * *

Lexaeus and Xigbar stood on guard of the dance hall. They kept a careful watch on the place, hiding on top of the building. Xigbar used his Power over Space to cloak them from sight, while Lexaeus used Earth to track the brothers.

By now, everyone was inside the dance hall. The loud music and humans talking could be heard even without their heightened senses. The kids in there must really be having fun. It was all the more reason for the Summers brothers to attack.

Lexaeus was troubled about attacking them. He remembered the boys back when they were all mortal. Back when Sephiroth and Zexion were still alive. He used to teach the twins and Zexion back in Fairview.

They were never bad kids or a bad family.

Now though, Lexaeus was appalled by what they became.

Xigbar collapsed next to him, suddenly. The elder groaned in pain as he clenched onto his chest. As Lexaeus went to him, he felt it too. Pain from an overwhelming amount of raw Power attacked his chest.

Lexaeus and Xigbar passed out.

Back on the road, the brothers made their way to the dance hall.

* * *

The girls left the circle to go to the bathroom for a potty break. Sora stayed dancing for another song, while the other guys took a break. Sora was alone for a moment. He didn't really dance with anyone else.

That's when he felt an ice cold hand grab onto his hand. He felt a chill run down his spine as he spun back around. Riku stood there with a soft smile on his face. Sora glared at the undead man for a moment before shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" said Sora.

"Dancing," said Riku. "Isn't that what you do at a dance?"

Sora smirked at him, punching the vamp's shoulder. "That's not what I meant!" said the brunet. "I mean why are you here?"

Riku went back to him without Sora attacking him this time. He held out a hand to the boy. "Care to dance, Slayer?" asked the vampire, the music switched to a slow song.

Sora sighed as he stared at his teal-eyed foe. Well, he wasn't that much of a foe. Sora was the one who usually started the fights. "Okay then," said Sora. He grabbed onto Riku's hand. "Let's dance."

No point in fighting his attraction.

Cloud sat next to Leon. The vampire held onto the teacher's hand, both had a smile on their face. It amazed Cloud how natural it felt to be with Leon. Despite all the freaky dreams, everything just felt so great.

Leon turned to the side, seeing a peculiar sight. He felt his body numb over as he saw Ienzo with Reks. The boy who was the Slayer of Illusions. The boy looked shockingly like Zexion.

"That's my son, Ienzo," said Cloud.

"Your son?" said Leon. He knew that Cloud adopted a boy, but he didn't know what he looked lie. Now he did. Cloud adopted Ienzo, who is a Slayer, and Cloud is Rinoa's reincarnation.

This made Leon worry about their very survival.

The Powers That Be were toying with all of them.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Scream filled the air as Kadaj held a dead girl up into the air. He tossed her carelessly aside, starting a massive panic. Students and administrators fled the scene as the brothers invaded the dance.

The few students who got in their way were the first victims for the hungry brothers.

* * *

Pandemonium took over everyone's hearts as they tried to escape certain death.

Riku and Sora broke away from their perfect dance, helping to evacuate everyone. They helped get the students to the nearest exit to protect their lives. Riku smashed down doors so that they could escape faster.

"Get to work!" shouted Riku. His voice was directed to Sora. "Get the other Slayer and fight them off!"

Sora nodded his head as he raced to find Ienzo in the panic.

"Axel!" cried Roxas.

Axel pushed Roxas into Demyx's care. "Take him somewhere safe!" he instructed Demyx. He turned to Roxas and kissed the boy's forehead. "Be safe, kid."

Roxas stared into Axel's eyes with tears as Demyx dragged him away.

Snow got everyone of their friends out of there. The girls escaped the brothers just in time. He dragged his brother and his friends out of hell as well. the youth knew he had to get everyone to somewhere safe.

Ienzo also pushed Reks into Snow's care. The boy had to find his father in the chaos. There were bodies on the ground, the hall was broken by the brothers' Power, and everything looked like hell had surfaced.

"Dad," whispered Ienzo. "Please be alive."

Cloud was dangerous and reckless.

Leon lost sight of him during the chaos. A dead student was flung onto the table, knocking Leon to the ground in the process. Leon was trampled on by a few students and teachers, but he survived it with hardly a scratch.

Once he was able to get back on his feet, he saw Cloud rushing towards Yazoo. His eyes lit up in fear. He couldn't afford to lose Cloud/Rinoa again. He wouldn't be able to live if that were ever to happen, again.

Yazoo ducked away from a punch that Cloud threw at him. The vampire grabbed Cloud by his neck, laughing at him in the process. "Stupid man," said Yazoo. "I could kill you without even trying." He held Cloud up without any effort.

Cloud kicked Yazoo with the tip of his boot. His foot landed in Yazoo's crouch, doing serious damage to him. Yazoo threw Cloud to the ground as he clenched his wounded privates.

"Hey!" Leon stood over Yazoo's shoulder with his game face on. His eyes turned yellow, his face scrunched up, and his fangs grew in size. "Get out of here, now!" he growled.

Yazoo laughed as he straightened himself back up. "Sorry, hun," said the vamp. "We're following strict orders from Superior."

Leon snatched Yazoo by his throat and lifted him into the air. He brought the younger's face up close to his. "I don't give a flying fuck!" he growled at him. He easily threw Yazoo across the hall, crushing into the photography set.

Sora grabbed onto Ienzo's wrist, holding a stake in his hand. "Ready to dance?" asked the brunet.

Ienzo nodded his head as he got out a stake from his leg strap. He twirled it around before snatching it. "I thought you would never ask," he said, calmly.

The Slayers saw the brothers break up into a solo unit. Yazoo had just flung Cloud away when they saw Leon do the same to him. Loz cornered some teachers, while Kadaj fed on the D.J. It was an orgy of blood and death. Fear penetrated the air, leaving behind its putrid odor.

The boys split up just as Riku and Axel finished evacuating everyone else.

Axel raced towards Yazoo and Leon, running to help Leonhart.

Riku ran next to Sora as he made his way towards Loz. "Save the teachers!" ordered Riku. "I'll work on buying you some time."

"Sure," said Sora. He tossed the stake over to Riku. "Don't stake yourself. Mr. Pointy #198 is very deadly to your kind."

Riku smirked at the odd boy. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, calmly.

Ienzo went straight towards Kadaj as he consumed all of the man's blood. There was no point in saving the D.J., he was dead by now. He could stop the man's killer before he killed again though.

Besides, Ienzo needed some answers and Kadaj would be a good source.

He just had to beat the answer out of him though.

Yazoo did everything he could to get out of their way. However, the might of two elder vampires was too much for him to handle. They were both on his ass, punching and kicking every square inch of his body. They even tired to burn him a couple of times.

Axel kept up with the bastard this time. He wasn't about to be made a fool of again. After all, he was one of the few vampires to ever kill a Slayer. Even if that Slayer was his older brother, Reno.

Leon was going to protect Cloud from anyone and everyone who wish him harm. He refused to let his beloved perish again for his weaknesses. He would be stronger this time so he could keep Rinoa…Cloud safe.

They doubled punched Yazoo in the chest, sending him across the hall, crashing to the stage.

Loz was fairing a little better against Sora and Riku. At first, the fight was easy with just Riku there. He could keep up with the former assassin easily enough. However, when Sora returned after saving the teachers that changed.

The Slayer and vampire fought so well together. They were well-balanced warriors who fought with strength, speed, and agility. Yet they knew went to switch to their guard.

Loz had a tricky time with them since brute strength wasn't enough to win. Even with his heightened speed, the Slayer and vampire took him for a ride. They met him blow for blow. Whenever one fell, the other took their place. They doubled teamed Loz with such ease that they were invincible.

"This is fun!" said Riku.

"We have to do this again," said Sora.

The Slayer broke Loz's forearm, turning him into a quivering pulp. While Loz was busy crying over his healing arm, Riku unleashed a blast of Power. His Power was great enough to send Loz flying towards Yazoo.

Kadaj and Ienzo were a swift pair. The Slayer and vampire met each other, blow for blow. The boy kept up with his foe in ways he never thought possible. Kadaj knew for certain that this boy was his brother.

Ienzo grabbed a hold of Kadaj and threw them both on the ground. they rolled around with Kadaj's nails tarring at his suit. Ienzo was so going to kick his leather ass for that.

"You know how much money I wasted on this?" growled Ienzo.

Kadaj laughed as he pinned Ienzo down. "Clearly not enough," he said, smiling. Ienzo kicked the vampire's back, causing him to roll off. Ienzo tried to smash him with his head, but Kadaj continued to roll away.

Ienzo sprang back on his feet just as Kadaj did the same. They flung their fists at each other, meeting knuckles. Power was relinquished in the process and caused them both to sail away. Kadaj landed with his brothers, while Ienzo landed in a pair of strong arms.

Ienzo turned his head back to see that Lexaeus had caught him.

Xigbar peered over his shoulder with a cocky grin. "Damn, you two do look alike," he said, laughing. "It's like looking at a clone or an evil twin."

Ienzo ignored him as he focused his sights on Lexaeus. "Thanks," he said, softly.

Lexaeus helped him back on his feet. "Anytime," he said, smiling.

The brothers were left on the ground, while the faint whimper of the dying filled the air. Leon's coven and the Slayers orbited around them. The Slayers held onto their stakes, while the brothers hissed at them.

Loz tried to get up, but Riku punched him with a force of Power.

"Bastards!" hissed Kadaj. "None of it matters! Xemnas will open the Mouth to Hell and free the Old Ones."

"Xemnas," said Leon. "He knows about…"

Kadaj cut him off. "He knows about brother! He knows about everything," he said, smiling at Ienzo. "He knows what you really are. You can't hide from him." He lunged up to his feet too fast for them to see. He grabbed onto Ienzo's arm and sank his fangs into it.

Ienzo let out a horrible scream as Kadaj drank from him.

Leon succeeded in prying Kadaj away from Ienzo, but that wasn't enough. Loz and Yazoo broke through their barrier and wet after Ienzo as well. The still bleeding Slayer held them back with his Power as Kadaj repelled everyone else away from him.

Leon still clung onto Ienzo, using his Power to keep the maniac brothers back.

"Get the hell away from my son!"

Cloud was back on his feet with blood trickling down his head. Something within his being snapped with his cut healing itself. The brothers and everyone else watched as the scene unfolded.

As Sorcerer Cloud was born.

A pair of wings grew from his back, taking the form of six Seraph wings. Two wrapped around his face, two around his legs, and two flapping at his back. Cloud's eyes began to glow as the Power began to build up within him.

That primal well of power poured out of his body. The Power hurled the brothers away, causing a great deal of searing pain. Cloud kept unleashing the Power that he knew nothing of. The raw Power that was once contained in the depths of his heart.

The Power shattered, and Cloud collapsed to the ground with his wings vanishing.

The brothers were having a hard time trying to get back up after that one. They were hit with the full assault of Cloud's Power. The blast alone should've turned them to pieces if they weren't so powerful themselves.

Loz and Yazoo managed to slowly get back up just as everyone else recovered.

Leon's coven held them down, while Leon checked on Cloud. Sora held onto Ienzo and his bleeding arm. It was bad, but it was fixable. Sora used his Power over Light to heal and clean the wound. He succeeded in healing Ienzo, but a white scar remained on his skin.

"It's not over," hissed Yazoo.

"Shut up!" said Sora. The brunet pulled out Mr. Pointy and kicked Yazoo back. He crouched down to him, plunging the stake into his heart.

Loz howled in pain as he watched his brother die. "NO!" he cried. He was about to go on the rampage when Lexaeus grabbed hold of him. Ienzo stood in front of him with his stake. He plunged it into Loz's heart, leaving him in shock. "Baby brother," he whispered.

Yazoo and Loz were no more then a pile of ash.

Kadaj was able to get back on his feet. He held onto his chest as he began to shake. Both his twin and older brother were dead. They were gone, gone like father…and mother.

"Zexion!" he shouted at Ienzo. "You just ruin everything! You killed our mother, our father, and now us! You are a greater evil than Xemnas and the Old ones. You're evil then any evil that existed in the cosmos!"

Kadaj grabbed onto a broken piece of wood. "See you in Hell, baby brother," he said with all the spite in his being. He plunged the wood into his head, ending his life.


	14. I'm Still Breathing

Author's Note: And here's an update! Read and review. BTW, I would like it very much if you read my Digimon Adventures 03 and/or my Bullet for My Soul (FF8) fics. YAY! Read and review.

"**I'm Still Breathing" by Katy Perry:**

**I leave the gas on  
Walk the allies in the dark  
Sleep with candles burning  
I leave the door unlocked  
I'm weaving a rope and  
Running all the red lights  
Did I get your attention  
Cause I'm sending  
All the signs and  
The clock is ticking  
And I'll be giving  
My 2 weeks**

* * *

While the sun began to rise, Leon and his coven caught hell as they tried to recover from last night's rumble. The Summers' brothers may have been younger then all of them, except for Lexaeus, but they packed quite a punch. They fed on way too much human blood for their own good. It was no wonder that they were insane and destructive creatures that had to put to sleep like a rapid dog.

Leon was reclined back on his chair, while Xigbar, Axel, and Lexaeus were crashed out on the floor. Demyx curled into a loveseat and Riku got the couch. They were all miserable as hell ash their vampiric bodies slowly began to heal. They collected a few pints of blood that helped make the process a little easier, but it wasn't enough to make their recovering totally painless.

"Fuck our immortal lives!" said Axel. "It's bad enough those brothers attack, but now we know for sure that Xemnas knows about the Slayers."

"My question is why he hasn't attacked us already?" asked Xigbar. "Xemnas was never known for his patience."

Riku slowly lifted his head up from the couch. "Clearly the brothers haven't told him Ienzo's exact location. In case you haven't noticed, the brothers' scent was mixed. They've been traveling all over the country for a long time."

Demyx sighed as he scratched his nose. "Okay, so Xemnas doesn't know Ienzo is in Radiant Garden," he said, simply. "We just bought ourselves a little bit of time. It will only be a matter of time though." He popped his neck and his back in the process. The blond slowly rose up from the couch, feeling great. He didn't really do much fighting last night; he mostly just had to drag the kids out of the building. Although, that Roxas boy that Axel was obsessed with put up quite the fight as he dragged him out. "I suggest we brace ourselves for war, boys. Xemnas will be here in a matter of months."

"We have to hide them," said Axel. "Let's bury them underground."

"Actually," interrupted Lexaeus, "I think we should train the Slayers. No place on Earth will be safe for the boys once Xemnas finds them. The best thing we can do is take advantage that there are two Slayers and have them fight."

Leon picked his head up from the back of his recliner. His eyes began to spark as he thought about that. The Vampire Slayer, Genesis, was close to slaying Xemnas once. If they could just train Sora and Ienzo to be just as strong then Xemnas wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Train them, Lexaeus," said Leon. "You're a Watcher; I think it's about time that the Slayers receive some proper training. Do you think you can handle being the Watcher of two, adolescent boys?"

Lexaeus began to laugh as he rose up from the ground. He nodded his head as he faced their leader. "I think I can handle them," he said, smiling. "I'll get to work on training them right away."

"Good," said Leon. "Now, I have a sorcerer that I have to see."

* * *

Ienzo thought last night was Hell, the young Slayer was wrong about that.

That's how he found himself sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hands. Sitting across from him on the couch was Cloud. Ienzo hid his face with his hair as he stared down into the brown drink. Cloud raised the tea up, taking a sip of it to control his insanity.

Before last night, he was normal. Cloud Strife was just your average, everyday teacher who just happened to have an adopted son who liked to sneak out. See, that was normal! There was nothing odd about that, but then those silver haired freaks had to attack. When those men, monsters, attacked the homecoming dance, his whole world was turned upside down.

He thought it was just a dream at first, but Cloud knew that wasn't the case.

The magick he used last night was real.

"What are you, Ienzo?" asked Cloud. He stared at his son with an intense glared. Ienzo finally picked his head up, feeling a chill as he looked at his father. "I know you're not all human, hell, I'm not all human…"

Ienzo softly began to laugh as he took a sip from his tea. With that calming his nerves slightly, he could speak to his father with all honesty. "I don't know what you are, dad, but I know what I am," he said, sweetly. "I'm a Vampire Slayer, so is Sora. Although, we are really breaking the Slayer rules by there being two of us."

"How are you doing that?" asked Cloud.

"There's a prophecy about Slayers," said Ienzo. "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One boy in all the world with the power and strength to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness." He raised his index finger up, emphasizing that there's only one Slayer. "The rules clearly say there's only supposed to be one Vampire Slayer, but Sora and I are both Slayers. That's never happened before and no one can seem to explain that to us."

Cloud nodded his head as he slowly began to understand. "So there's only supposed to be one Slayer, but since you and Sora are so special there gets to be two," he said, simply. "Well, how do you even know all of this? Is there a Slayer handbook?"

"Not really, there was a Watcher's Council a century ago that's responsibility to train the Slayer and all Potential Slayers," he told his father. "However, a group of vampires called the Organization, like the ones who attacked last night, destroyed the Watcher's Council and murdered countless Potentials. About a year ago, I received a package that had a Slayer's diary in it. The Slayer's name was Zexion Summers; he was the younger brother of the monsters that attacked us. He was the last recorded Slayer back in the late 1800s, he's dead now though. Sora received a manual around the same time that gave the basic layout of being a Slayer, but neither one of us knows who sent it. We think it came from the same source though."

Cloud held onto his head as he took in another gulp of tea. Ienzo could see a nasty bruise on his father's forehead that would take some time to heal. He knew that was probably from Yazoo's attack last night.

"So…what about those men you were fighting with you?" asked Cloud.

"Well, they were once part of the Organization, but they quit, apparently, and decided to be good," said Ienzo. "In fact, your boyfriend, Leon, is one of the most feared vampires to ever walk the Earth. He's one of the few vampires to ever kill a Slayer. His real name is Squall Leonhart, but after his girlfriend was killed by a Slayer, he started calling himself Leonhart or just Leon."

Cloud shook his head as he heard that one. "No!" he said, loudly. "Squall can't be a vampire…he just…"

Ienzo nodded his head. "It's the truth," he said, simply.

Cloud got up from the couch and slowly began to walk towards the kitchen. It may have only been nine o'clock, but he needed a real drink. He went through the liquor cabinet and pulled out the strongest bottle he had.

* * *

Sora was nice and limber again, no longer feel the aftermath of last night's rumble. Now, he was free to do whatever he so pleased to do. However, there he had some business to attend to at home. He had something major to take care of before he went out on patrol with Ienzo that night.

Lucky for him though, his parents were busy at work.

Sora broke down his brother's door with ease. He heard a scream in the air as the door was broken off the hinges. He was going to call Snow later to fix that problem. While Sora stormed into his brother's room, Roxas was rolling out of bed, wearing only his boxers.

"Get up, brat," said Sora. "We need to have a talk."

Roxas picked his head up from the ground, seeing his broken door on the ground. He looked up at Sora, expecting to see a sledgehammer in his hands, but there was nothing there. A look of horror appeared on the boy's face. "What are you?" he shouted. "How did you break down my fucking door?"

Sora easily picked Roxas up by his ground and threw him back on the bed. The Slayer placed his foot on Roxas' chest, pinning his brother against the wall. "Listen to me, baby brother. I'm only going to say this once, I'm a Slayer. That means I have superpowers. I can kill you without hesitation, but you're my baby brother so I won't do that."

"Okay," Roxas said, breathing heavily now.

"Alright, now, tell me why you went to homecoming with a vampire last night!"

"A vampire?"

Sora shook his head, realizing how ignorant his brother was. "For Christ's sake," he mumbled. "You didn't even know you were dating a vampire? Well, that's something at least. I guess I can take my foot off you now." As he finished speaking, he took his big foot off his brother's chest. He was still on his guard though in case his brother tried to run away from him. "Yeah, you're boyfriend is a vampire. His name is Axel; he's one of the deadliest vampires to ever walk the earth."

"You're lying!" Roxas said, sounding terribly hurt. He got on his feet and pushed Sora away from him. "Axel's not a vampire! He's kind and sweet and he likes me. You're a liar, Sora! You're a selfish jerk who wants me to me just as miserable and lonely as you!"

"Roxas!"

"Fuck you!" shouted the blond as he ran out of his room.

Sora noticed the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He saw how much he actually hurt Roxas by telling him the truth. The sad thing was though was that his brother didn't believe him.

Sora let out a deep sigh as he watched how miserably he failed.

When night came and Sora was out of the house, Roxas snuck out to find Axel. Snow had fixed his door before his dads got back from work and he learned that the juggernaut was in on Sora being some kind of freak too. He even explained how the new kid, Ienzo, was just like Sora, but had a different Power besides breaking doors down. That wasn't enough to simmer down the fiery blond though.

Roxas ran down the road with his coat flying behind him.

It felt like he's been running for hours. He didn't even understand how he could run for so long. He sucked at running. Running hated him so much. Whenever they were forced into running during gym, he would be the first one to pass out on the ground.

"I love him," whispered Roxas. "I love Axel."

* * *

They decided not to patrol that night, but hunt down a few good vampires.

Sora and Ienzo walked side by side as they followed the trail of Power that led from last night's disaster to their secret hideout. The Slayers hid in the shadows as they walked around the crime scene. The police had already closed the area off as they performed their investigation, which turned out very little results for them.

Ienzo was able to sniff their scents out. A bonus feature of his Illusion Power was that he could identify different scents sort of like vampires could. He was able to track down one scent in particular that was the easiest for him to distinguish. The earthy scent of oak trees, fresh dirt, and dew soaked grass filled his very soul.

"Lexaeus," he whispered, softly. "I have Lexaeus' scent."

Sora nodded his head as he followed Ienzo and his magical nose.

Ienzo took them to the edge of town where some of the older houses could be found. Houses that would serve as the perfect hiding spot for vampires and any other creature of the night that wanted a secret base. It was no trouble at all for them as they walked down the thick forest that surrounded them.

They made it to the end of the road, noticing a dimly lit house. Ienzo led them to the house as he found the scent ending there. Sora was careful as they made their way up the wooden steps, hearing it creak with each passing step. Sora rolled his eyes as he realized their stealth approach was ruined.

Before they even reached the door, it swung open with Lexaeus greeting them.

"I knew you were going to show up," said the large vampire. "You boys are in desperate need of training."

"Huh?" said the Slayers.

Lexaeus shook his head as he took a step out of the house. "Well, I was a Watcher when I was human," he said, simply. "And you boys have never had a Watcher before. I figured since we both want to stop Xemnas before he could free the Old Ones that you would need my services. Every Slayer needs a Watcher, you two are no exception."

Before Ienzo even had the chance to speak, Sora accepted Lexaeus' generous offer for the both of them.

* * *

Leon knew Cloud was there without even ringing the doorbell. Cloud's scent was heavy around the suburban home as Leon took in every bit of the scent. He turned to the house next to Cloud's, feeling another Powerful scent there.

"A witch," he said, softly. "Well, you do have colorful friends, Cloud."

He proceeded to ring the bell, hoping that Cloud wouldn't be too frightened to let him in. They had a lot to talk about, Leon had a lot of explaining to do. He knew that Cloud was probably afraid of the world as he knew it coming to an end. After all, Leon went through the same thing once he first became a vampire then again after Rinoa was killed before his very eyes.

The door slowly began to open as Cloud took sight of him.

"Hello Cloud," Leon said with a soft smile.

"Hi," said Cloud. "What are you doing here, Squall?"

"We need to talk," said Leon. "May I come in?"

Cloud remained silent and still as he held onto his doors. His blue eyes were turned away from Leon as he tried not to fall for any of the glamouring tricks that Ienzo warned him about. He also knew that Leon couldn't enter with his consent.

Leon sighed as he knew it wouldn't be that easy. There was only one way that he was going to get in that house and he knew how to do it. "Rinoa!" he said, strongly.

Cloud felt a strange warmth within his heart as he heard that name. His grip on the door tightened as he looked up to face Leon. His lips parted slightly as he saw Leon back as the gentleman he dreamt of a few nights ago. "Come in," Cloud said, softly.

They made it to the living room without Leon biting him. They sat together on the couch, using the extra cushion as a gap. Leon knew that Cloud wasn't quite ready to be close to him, especially after realizing that he was a vampire.

"What am I?" Cloud asked, bluntly. "Why do I feel so strange whenever I'm around you? Why am I having all these dreams of you and this girl."

Leon's eyes lit up as he knew exactly who the girl was who he was talking about. "Rinoa," he said, softly. "The girl's name was Rinoa…she was my lover. The reason why you're dreaming of her is because your soul is the same as Rinoa's soul."

Cloud immediately turned to face Leon, unable to understand what he just said. "Our souls are the same?" he said, terribly confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"To simply put it, in another life, you were Rinoa," said Leon. "You're the reincarnation of Rinoa Heartily, that's why you feel funny around me and why you've been dreaming of her. They were memories from a past life. Rinoa must be trying to speak with you, she was trying to warn you before you came into your Powers."

"My Powers?"

Leon nodded his head as he wrapped his hands together. "You're a sorcerer just like Rinoa was a sorceress," he said, smiling. "Whenever a sorcerer or sorceress dies, they are reborn and retain the Power they had in their previous life. Only in cases where their soul completely shatters does their Power fade from this world. I've waited almost five hundred years for Rinoa to be reborn. You share Rinoa's soul, but you're nothing like her."

"Thank you?" said Cloud.

Leon began to laugh as he faced Cloud. "It is a good thing," he said, smiling. "I probably wouldn't love you as much if you were the same person. You're stubborn and a kind-hearted just like her, but you put up more of a fight and you have a bit of a temper."

Cloud started to laugh as he ran a hand through his spikes. "Well, I guess that is a good thing," he said, smiling at Leon. "So…I'm a sorcerer then what is my Power?"

"Pure, primal magick," said Leon. "You and Rinoa are capable of unleashing primal energies that make you deadly opponents. Your wings are different then hers though. A sorcerer's wings are symbol of their power. She only had two angel wings, you have six, which means you're exceedingly powerful. Your soul must have merged with another sorcerer or sorceress as well to hold that much Power."

"Ugh!" shouted Cloud. "This is too much information to take in at once. My head feels like it's about to explode!"

"I'm sorry," laughed Leon. "We can stop talking if you wish."

"Good," said Cloud. He rubbed his sore temples as he turned away from Leon. His head truly was starting to kill him, it felt like it was about to blow at any moment. "So, my son told me you're this big, badass vampire."

Leon huffed as he kept his eyes on Cloud's soft flesh. "I suppose I am," he said, smiling. He showed off his fangs to prove his point. "I did kill a Slayer back when I was still a Fledgling. I'm feared in the demon community, but I'm not the strongest vampire there is. There are many more who are stronger or were stronger."

"I see," said Cloud.

Leon noticed how silent Cloud was. The human was completely spaced out by now as the vampire scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. "I'm willing to wait for you," Leon said, randomly. "I know it will take a long time for you to trust me, but I can wait. I've already waited centuries to be with you again. I can wait until you're ready, if you'll ever be ready."

Cloud turned to face Leon, blinking his eyes, slowly. He let out a soft sigh as he rested his head against Leon's cold chest. "I care about you, Leon," he said, softly. "This is just too much to handle at once. I just found out that my son's a Slayer, that I'm a sorcerer, and my boy…my boyfriend is a vampire. It's a lot to deal with at once"

"Boyfriend?" said Leon.

"Yeah," said Cloud. "That is…if you want to be."

A smile formed on Leon's face as he nodded his head. He would like that a lot. Cloud began to smile as well as he leaned against his shoulder. Cloud stared into Leon's eyes with a smile on his face.

"What?" said Leon.

"You know," said Cloud, "we haven't had a real kiss yet." He felt a chuckle escape Leon's hard chest. Cloud pulled away from Leon, but kept his eyes locked to his. "How can you be my boyfriend if I haven't even kissed you yet?"

"So how do we fix that?" Leon asked, seductively.

"Like this," whispered Cloud.

Cloud leaned into Leon, kissing him on the lips. Leon's lips were cold against his warm ones, but they felt so good. It felt so right kissing Leon like the universe was screaming at them to be together. Cloud was starting to like kissing Leon as their kiss drew out longer.

Their world would never be the same again, but Cloud could just get used to this new world.


	15. Just the Girl

Author's Note: Here's smut filled chapter just for you! :] I hope you guys like it. B Y E!

"**Just the Girl" by The Click Five:**

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

* * *

A long month had passed since Cloud accepted the feelings he had for the vampire, Squall Leonhart. The brunet was forever scarred into his memory, plaguing him with no other thoughts. There were even times where Cloud knew he was neglecting his students, but oddly enough he just didn't give a damn about that. He only cared about Squall Leonhart and no one else.

Even Ienzo was taking backseat to Squall.

Cloud had to pinch himself back into reality. He had to snap out of this "love spell" that he was trapped in. Yes, he was in love with Squall, but he couldn't allow the undead man become the center of his universe. There were many other people who cared about him and who he cared about. He needed to fight like hell to keep them all safe with his Sorcerer Power.

Cloud rose up from his chair, smiling at his busy students. They were busy with some cheap assignment he gave them. It was something like writing thirty something vocabulary words, something that he hated giving away and his students hated to receive.

No, Cloud was back in business, he was ready to return to his world as a freeman.

Ienzo and Sora followed Lexaeus' instructions down to the letter. A month had passed since they accepted the vampire's offer to be their Watcher. A long month under the watchful training of Lexaeus Giles, the wise Watcher turned vampire and lover of a Slayer. It was odd how all these turn of events passed, yet it led them all back to square one.

Sora gave a dummy a successful roundhouse kick that broke it in half. His powerful heel shattered the dummy into large pieces that splintered to the ground. The brunet Slayer was the embodiment of a well-balanced warrior. He was quick with a high level of strength and defense, which would make him a difficult foe to overcome for any creature of darkness.

Now, if only Sora had received the proper training sooner then he would've been unstoppable.

Ienzo ducked into the ground, performing a somersault as he blocked an arrow fired by Lexaeus. The boy sprang back onto his feet with a dagger in his hands. He knocked the bow out of Lexaeus' hand with a swift kick then punched him across the jaw, forcing the man to stumble back.

Ienzo wasn't as mighty as Sora or as fast. What Ienzo lacked in strength and speed, he made up for it with his strategic planning and agility. Those two factors gave Ienzo a rise in survival skills that would save him in moments of extreme desperation. It amazed Lexaeus at how remarkably similar the boy was to Zexion.

Lexaeus stopped them both from proceeding any further with their training by simply raising his hand. It didn't hurt that he made the earth shake enough to catch their attention. "That should be enough for today," he said, loudly. "The both of you have been progressing quite nicely, you would've made your Watchers proud."

"Well, aren't you unofficially our Watcher?" asked Sora. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm as he faced the man with a goofy grin on his face. Ienzo kept his distance, while Sora continued to act like a total fool.

"Unofficially, I am," said Lexaeus. "But had you received proper training from the Council, you would've exceeded all their expectations."

Ienzo bent over to grab his towel from a chair. "Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked, softly. "I know Zexion wasn't a fan of the Council."

"True," whispered the vampire.

Over by the house, Riku and Demyx watched as Lexaeus finished training his Slayers. It was remarkable at how easy this was for Lexaeus. They knew he was an excellent Watcher, but as they studied him, they were simply baffled at how well Lexaeus took his former responsibilities. It was almost like he never died and became a vampire. He seemed so normal, human while he was around the Slayers.

It was almost breath-taking.

Demyx was glad to see his Fledgling do so well and was no longer teetering on the edge of complete insanity. He didn't want to have to put him down like so many other fledglings had to be. He turned over to Riku with a smile on his face, however, Riku wasn't paying any attention to the blond.

Riku's eyes were on the Slayer, Sora, and his tight body. Demyx watched as Riku, shamelessly, checked out every curve on the boy's body. Sora was hardly wearing any clothes to begin with, just a simple pair of shorts that cut-off above his knees with a tight t-shirt.

In fact, it was very similar to the outfit that Ienzo was noticing. As Demyx watched this, he noticed another pair of wandering eyes. He raised a curious eyebrow as he turned to Lexaeus and saw how his Fledgling examined Ienzo's injured arm. He could see how shamelessly Lexaeus took advantage of the touch, lusting for it to become something more.

"This isn't Zexion," whispered Demyx.

"Did you say something?" said Riku.

The blond shook his head as he turned to face him. "I didn't say anything," he said, laughing. "However, I did notice you eyeing a certain Slayer. Need I warn you that Slayer and vampire relationships don't end well, Riku?"

Riku began to blush as he turned away from Demyx's prying eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as well as he completely turned away from him. "So what if I feel something for the boy?" said Riku. "It's…it's none of your concern."

"If you say so," said Demyx as he returned to the house.

Sora was returning to the house for a pee-break. He waved them all off since he was leaving for home right after this. He had a curfew to keep up with since it was a school night. He couldn't afford to be caught by his dads if he wanted to keep up with his Slaying gig.

Ienzo went over to his backpack, digging for something in there. Lexaeus grabbed his pack of blood and was starting to suck when he saw the lithe Slayer's body. The soft, human body that bore so much resemblance to Zexion, that he just wanted to ravage the boy. All this pent up, lustful desires were going to drive Lexaeus insane if he wasn't careful about it.

Ienzo found what he was looking for and bore a smile on his face as he faced Lexaeus. "I got you something, teach," he said, softly. He walked up towards Lexaeus then finally presented the "gift" to him. In his hands was a leather-bound book that looked about a century old. "You wanted to see it," said Ienzo. "This is Zexion's diary."

Lexaeus' eyes lit up as he recognized the diary. He took it away from Ienzo's hand and examined it for himself. He opened it to the very first page and saw Zexion's writing for himself. There was no denying it, this was Zexion's diary. There was no mistaking the handwriting for anyone else's. Every curve of the letters was exactly how Zexion would write. Lexaeus was only the boy's teacher back when they still lived in Georgia, he could recognize Zexion's writing a mile away.

"Thank you, Ienzo," said Lexaeus. The big guy actually sounded a little choked up as he replied to Ienzo. "You have no idea how much these means to me."

"You're welcome," whispered Ienzo.

* * *

Roxas found Axel wandering around the streets. Roxas spoke even less to his brother now, he didn't even bother to send any rude comments his way. After Sora knocked the truth into him, he just couldn't be around him anymore. He hated his brother. He hated all the bullshit that his brother put him though. He didn't care about Sora anymore.

All he cared about was Axel.

Axel could smell Roxas a mile away, but he didn't want to frighten the nervous boy. He waited near a stop sign for the boy to catch up to him before he did anything. Without even realizing it, he felt a small, warm hand hold onto his room temperature hand.

"You're so cold," whispered Roxas. Axel began to smile as he held onto Roxas' hand. The blond leaned against his arm, closing his eyes as he followed Axel, blindly, across the street. "I don't mind though…I already know what you are."

"What am I?" asked Axel. He was unsure how much Roxas knew about him. He wasn't sure if he even knew the truth. How could he though? Roxas didn't see him vamp out, at least, that's what he thought. What if Roxas did see something that Axel didn't want him to see or know about.

Roxas kept on walking with Axel, staring at the ground as they walked. "My brother told me everything," he said, softly. "He's a Slayer and you're a vampire. I didn't believe vampires were real. I mean, I always imagined what it would be like if they were real and if I became one, but I never thought they were really real."

Axel was surprised that the boy didn't know that his own brother was Slayer. It seemed that Sora kept a lot more secrets from his family then he realized. What he was more surprised about was just how calm Roxas was taking everything. Normal people would be running away from him now, then again, this was the Twilight generation where every little kid was obsessed with their Edward Cullens and Jacob Blacks.

In all honesty, Axel knew he was falling for this boy, and hard!

"Axel, can I ask you something?" said Roxas. He waited until he saw the red head nod his head before he stopped walking. He turned to face Axel, holding onto his eternally freezing hands. It was just remarkable how cold they were. It didn't matter to him though, he felt like he could keep the fridge Axel warm. "Axel…I think…I think I love you."

"Even though this will probably never work out?" said Axel. "Even though I'll be around forever, and you won't?"

"I don't care about that," said Roxas. "I don't care about any of that. All I know is that I love you. I want to be with nobody else but you, even if it means the death of me."

Axel placed a finger over the boy's lips, silencing him from speaking further. "You should be careful what you say," he said, softly. "The gods may take you up on your offer, my dear." He removed his finger and slowly leaned towards the vulnerable boy. His lips met his and the two shared their first kiss.

* * *

Cloud was actually having fun spending some time with his human friends. It was great just going out with Tifa, Selphie, and Irvine again. He enjoyed the time they spent together at one of the local bars. They had a few drinks, ate a bit of food, and danced a bit like total morons.

It was a great way to spend the evening.

Then it all ended since they all had to work tomorrow morning. Selphie drove Irvine home since she was the sober one. Tifa was still well enough to drive back home since she sobered up about an hour ago. The principal had cut herself off from drinking a while ago so she had plenty of time to recover.

Cloud was still finishing his drink as he watched his friends leave him alone. A sigh escaped his chest as he just realized how bored and lonely he was without anyone around. He just hated the miserable, emptiness that he felt inside him. To think, only four more years until his son left him for college that was if he even lived long enough to graduate from high school.

Ienzo informed him of the relatively short, life-expectancy rate of Vampire Slayers.

Cloud wish he could assure his son a normal, long life where he would be safe. He doubted that his newly, awakened Sorcerer Powers would be enough to even keep him safe. He just had to pray that Ienzo would survive anything that would come his way and be there for when his son needed him most.

There was also someone else that Cloud had to worry about. His cell phone was in his hands as he stared at the phone number. If he just pushed talk then he would hear the melodic voice of Squall Leonhart. Ugh, Cloud was so determined to enjoy a day without Squall, but he just couldn't bare to be apart from him longer then a few hours. He hated being the clingy type of person, it was just so out of character for him.

He wasn't the clingy type, but Squall was changing him and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

One thing for sure was, Cloud needed to be with Squall since he couldn't drive home drunk.

He pushed the talk button and waited until he heard Squall/Leon's voice. Ugh, he wasn't even sure what his name was half the time. Squall/Leon gave him permission to call him Squall, but everyone else still had to call him Leon so he just went with that system. It made it just a little less complicated for him when he thought about it.

"Cloud?" said Leon.

"Hey," said Cloud. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Demyx dance around like an idiot since the satellite isn't working. Why? Is there something wrong, Cloud?"

"No," he said, softly. "It's just I'm a bit drunk so I can't drive, plus I'm really hungry."

He heard Leon laughing in the background followed by a loud crash. Cloud figured that was just Demyx as he waited desperately for a response from Leon. "You know I can't eat regular food," said Leon, "but I would still love to go out to dinner with you. I'll come pick you up right now and take you someplace to eat. What do you feel like?"

"I feel like a massive, artery clogging burger."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," laughed Leon.

"Thanks," said Cloud as he continued to sit on the booth. "Hey, Leon."

"Yeah?"

Cloud began to smile as he leaned into his phone. "I love you," he said, calmly.

"I love you too," said Leon. "I've been waiting a long time to say that again."

The phone call ended as Cloud felt remarkably at peace with the universe.

Nothing bad could bring him down from his high, well, drunken buzz.

* * *

It was weird to Sora, having a vampire escort to walk him home. Under normal circumstances, he should be staking the undead not allowing them to follow him home. This probably flew past all Slayer logic and would be considered a fatal mistake by his predecessors, but Sora was never the one to follow the logical approach. He was a creature of instinct, passion, and heart. He was a true Slayer in ever sense of the word.

And that was part of the appeal that Sora had that attracted Riku like a moth to a flame.

Riku wasn't the self-destructive type, but being around Sora made him feel like he was going to blow at any moment. There was a high possibility that Sora would stake him at any moment, but the vampire wouldn't mind. He would accept a death if it came from the Beautiful Death that was Sora Chase.

They eventually made it to Sora's house, in the middle of suburban hell as Sora loved to call it.

"Charming," said Riku. "This place does have curb appeal."

"I fucking hate it," said Sora. "I'd rather have a badass loft with a wicked view or a tiny shack next to the beach then living in this pathetic life of normalcy. I totally feel like I'm suffocating here." The young Slayer growled as they made their way up his porch steps. It was all starting to get to the young one. "I'm wasting my time and talent, ugh! This is all just so frustrating."

Riku laughed as he held onto Sora by his arms. His cool hands holding onto his warm flesh. "Calm down, Slayer," he said, smiling. "The only reason you feel this way is because you're a Slayer. You need open space or a crowded area to perform your best. Suburban paradises are supposed to frustrate you to no ends."

"Then help me escape!" laughed Sora. "Run away with me somewhere that's not here."

Riku laughed with him as he still held onto the Slayer. Sora began to notice this as he watched the vampire, curiously. Riku realized what he was doing and took a few steps away from the boy.

Sora sighed as he realized just how frustrating all of this was. He hated people like this, he hated being the type of person who did shit like this. "Can we just get over this, Riku?" he said, sharply. "We both know we like each other so why can't we just admit it? I like you and you like me so why don't we just do something about it?"

"Like this?" Riku asked, boldly.

The vampire lost all inhibition as he yanked the Slayer's hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. Within seconds, tongues were already invading the other boy's mouth, while hands raked at their clothes. Sora could feel all the hard muscle underneath Riku's clothes and that turned out to be a major turn on for him. Riku grew more aggressive as he felt more of Sora's warm form through the fabric of his clothes.

Eventually, Sora had to pull away as his need for oxygen grew far too large to ignore.

Sora's eyes were twinkling in a dream-like stare as he looked into Riku's eyes. A soft smile spread across his perfect, pink lips. "Yeah, just like that," he said, softly. He leaned forward, kissing Riku again, but more chastely.

Their second kiss ended with Sora entering his home, leaving Riku out.

* * *

Reks opened his bedroom door with only his boxers and a t-shirt on, and discovered Ienzo standing there. The older boy's eyes lit up in shock as he saw the boy standing there. It was almost ten and they had a swim meet that next day. He didn't know what Ienzo's problem could've been, other then he had may have had a fight with his father, which would've screwed them over.

Then again, they hadn't really had a chance to talk after the whole attack on homecoming.

"What's wrong, Ienzo?' asked Reks. "Did something happen?"

"No," said Ienzo. Reks made enough room for him to come in. The Slayer sat down on the twin-sized mattress with Reks sitting beside him. "I just really need to talk to you. I really need to know how you feel about me."

"Oh," Reks said, feeling his face heat up. "Well…I do like you Ienzo. I'm just not sure if things would work out between us. I mean, I'm graduating this year and you're barely starting high school. I think it wouldn't be a good idea if we got together."

"I see," said Ienzo, disappointed.

Reks frowned as he placed his hand over Ienzo's hand. "I'm really sorry," he said, softly. "I guess that wasn't the answer you wanted to hear."

"Not really, but I thought it was what I was going to hear," he confessed. "I'm okay though. I'm a big kid."

"That's good," whispered Reks. His fingers started to rub against Ienzo. The young Slayer turned to the swim team captain with a faint smile on his lips. Reks chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away from him.

Despite being clearly rejected, Ienzo still wanted something more. Ienzo leaned forward, pressing his lips against Reks. Reks was taken back by Ienzo's sudden aggression, but he kissed the Slayer back anyways. Their lips kept sliding over the other as tongues began to invade mouths.

Within seconds, clothes started to come off. Reks was the first to be fully nude with his erection running over Ienzo's leg. The Slayer slide out of his briefs and showed off his nude self to the captain. Reks kissed Ienzo, softly, as their erections slid over the other. Hands held onto each other firmly as they tried to attack each other with their bodies.

Oddly enough, this all felt too awkward for the both of them, but they were so blinded by lust that they just didn't care at all.

Ienzo was laying on his back as Reks went to his nightstand. The senior was always prepared for these sexual encounters with the proper equipment. He grabbed a condom and a pack of lube from his nightstand. He slid the cool liquid on his fingers, while Ienzo spared his legs apart. Reks' fingers practically glided inside the Slayer with only minimal resistance from him.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Reks worked him, preparing him for what was to come next. The fingers came out then Ienzo braced himself for the worst as he watched Reks roll the condom down to the base of his penis. The clear rubber sheathed his member and Reks applied some extra lubrication to it.

Neither one said a word as Reks penetrated Ienzo for his first time. The only words to escape their mouths were soft moans, profane language, and incoherent stutters. Nothing else was said, there was no passion behind their sexual act. It was pure instinct, pure adrenaline, and pure lust.

It wasn't how Ienzo pictured his first time to be, but it's what happened.


	16. La Loba

Author's Note: Here's a wonderful new chapter! I hope you kiddies like it. Read and review!

"**La Loba/She Wolf" by Shakira:**

**Sigilosa al pasar Sigilosa al pasar  
****Esa loba es especial  
****Mírala caminar, caminar  
****  
Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
****En el ardor de una noche romántica  
****Mis aullidos son el llamado  
****Yo ****quiero un lobo domesticado**

**S.O.S she's in disguise  
****S.O.S. she's in disguise  
****There's a she wolf in disguise  
****Coming out, coming out, coming out  
****  
A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
****Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
****The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
****My body's craving so feed the hungry.**

* * *

Chlorine water was the only thing that Ienzo could feel as he swam through the water like a bullet cutting through the air. The Slayer swam through the water with his arms rotating like a deadly blade as he sliced through the water. He was swimming his little heart out. Not even Cloud or his teammates cheering for him could distract him. The Slayer was focused on this single task. Nothing else mattered to him.

No one else mattered to him.

Cloud was a total soccer mom as he screamed at the top of his lungs, cheering his child on. All the other parents around him had to yell at him to restrain himself. The amateur sorcerer growled at them, telling them he would beat them with a stick if they didn't shut up. He could do much worse then that though. He could drop an entire building on him if he really wanted too. Not that he could though. He had the Power to do so, but he had no means of controlling said Power to unleash a magical attack of that caliber.

The race quickly ended with Ienzo easily winning first place. His team erupted with cheer as they jumped up and down like a bunch of monkeys. Hope was the loudest out of all of them since he was the closet to Ienzo, although, not as close as they used to be, sadly. The blond was sad that his new friend abandoned him for Sora and Reks. Although, he hadn't seen Ienzo with Reks in a while.

Ienzo came out of the pool with his swimwear exposing part of his ass crack. He quickly picked those up before he gave anybody a peep show. Hope handed him a towel so nobody had to see Ienzo's bits and pieces.

The final match of the swim meet had come to an end with Radiant Garden winning the last event. Of the six events that the boys and girls team competed in, they placed in all six of them. Ienzo, Hope, and one of the Sophomore girls were the only ones to get first place though. The team was the proudest of those three as they raised them up in the air.

Hope was thrown on Kain and Cecil's shoulders, while the girl was held up by the entire girl team. Vaan, Hayner, and Reks worked to keep Ienzo up in the air. Ienzo felt a little uncomfortable with Reks touching him. Reks felt the same way as he felt terribly awkward about what would happen between them next. Both of them knew last night should have never happened, but it happened anyways.

Nothing would change that.

The pool was being cleared out slowly.

Cloud embraced his soaking, wet Slayer of a son in his arms. He didn't care if he was getting his clothes wet, he was just so proud of his son. "I am exceptionally proud of you, Ienzo," he said, smiling. "I can't believe how good of a job you did. You were just…words can't even describe how proud I am of you, Ienzo."

"Thanks dad," whispered Ienzo.

Just as they were about to discuss their dinner options, Reks made his way to him. He was still had a towel around his own waist as he wore a thin coat over his wet chest. "Hello, Mr. Strife," he said, kindly. "Do you mind if I talk to the champ for a moment?"

"Not at all," said Cloud.

Ienzo followed Reks to the edge of the pool, away from the bulk of the crazy people around them .The Slayer remained silent as he waited for Reks to speak. Reks gulped as he faced the blue-eyed boy, feeling like he should be terribly afraid of him.

Reks sucked it up though as he straightened up his posture. "You were incredible, Ienzo," he said, smiling. "I knew you would place first. You're an amazing swimmer."

Now he was just rambling and Ienzo found that annoying. The Slayer brushed his wet mop back as he glared at Reks. "You want to talk about last night, don't you?" he said, bluntly. His arms were crossed over his chest as he kept eye contact with the young man. Reks was turning his head to the sign, clearly showing what he was thinking. "I don't regret what happened."

"Neither do I," said Reks. "It still shouldn't have happened though."

"I know," said Ienzo. "It did though. And, I know you don't have feelings for me so it's fine."

Reks flinched at that as he took a step back. He held onto his stomach as he kept looking into Ienzo's eyes. "I do have feelings for you," he said, softly. "They just weren't…they just weren't as romantic as I thought they were. I care about you, Ienzo. I care about what happens to you."

"I understand," Ienzo said, simply. He started to crack a smile as he pulled the towel off his waist. Oddly enough, he wasn't angry or anything. He felt really calm about all of this since he agreed with the decision. "You just don't love me like a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," said Reks. "I didn't want to tell you before the race though."

"I would've done the same, captain," Ienzo said, softy. "I better go now. My dad's waiting for me."

Reks watched as Ienzo slowly began to walk away. "I'll see you later, Ienzo," he said, calmly. Ienzo turned for a moment and waved to him. As awkward and weird as all of this was, Reks felt better about it. And he felt better knowing that Ienzo felt the same about this. He really hoped they could stay friends though.

As Ienzo walked back to the bleachers where his father was waiting, he had an interesting encounter with Kain. He heard the older boy talk smack about him, how he failed miserably to get into the captain's pants. Cecil was laughing at him too, which only did more to piss Ienzo off. He wasn't mad at Reks or at what happened. No, but Cecil and Kain screwed up when they talked shit about this Illusionist.

The Slayer squinted his eyes at them, concentrating on making them miserable. A wave of Power rushed out of his body as he created a wicked illusion. Cecil and Kain began to panic as they jumped around all over the bleachers. What Ienzo did to them was torture them with illusions of fire that was inching closer towards them.

Ienzo smiled, villainously, as he watched them jump into the pool, trying to escape the fire.

* * *

Sora finished explaining what happened between him and Riku yesterday to Snow, over ice cream. He explained how the Slayer-training session went yesterday over at the Vampire House. He also went into detail about how he made out with Riku and how great of a kisser that the vampire was.

Snow stuck his tongue out, disgusted, with melted ice cream on it. He pushed Sora's arm with his elbow as he curled into a ball on the Slayer's sofa. The house was oddly empty with Terra and Ventus working, and Roxas disappeared to who knows where. "Yuck dude!" he said, loudly. "I don't need to hear about your love life. I don't tell you what I do with Lightning."

"Yes you do!" shouted Sora. "I have to listen to you everyday about how you fucked her, where you fucked her, and how much she loved your ten inch dick."

"Fuck you!" shouted Snow.

Sora huffed as he licked his spoon clean of vanilla ice cream. "You already did," he said, smiling. "I don't think I will be taken anymore loving from Snow though." He started to smile wickedly as he rubbed his foot against Snow's leg. Snow pushed him away with Sora laughing even more. "Riku seems like he would be a beast in the sheets. I beat he even has a bigger dick then you, or at least knows how to use it better."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days," said Snow.

"Better men then you have tried," said Sora.

* * *

Cloud had dinner with Ienzo at the Slayer's favorite Chinese restaurant. As usual, Ienzo got his order of Sesame Chicken, while Cloud tried their Seafood Stir Fry. The young sorcerer was feeling very fishy that day, not just because he was meeting the family today. In fact, he almost forgot that he was meeting Leon's coven of vampires that day for himself. Leon swore that the boys would be on their best behavior, but Cloud wasn't too sure about that.

Cloud was so unsure about this evening; he made Ienzo teach him some basic methods of fighting off psycho vampires.

Ienzo showed him some simple maneuvers to knock off an attacker in the backyard. The nimble Slayer twisted his body in ways that Cloud felt like a dirty old man just by watching him. Other then feeling like he needed a third shower, Cloud felt a little better as he watched Ienzo demonstrate the takedown methods and gave him a few pointers on vampire slaying. It was a very odd, father-son bonding moment that only they would share.

Then again, Cloud was sure there weren't too many sorcerer fathers with a Slayer for a son.

After that was taken care of, Ienzo went off into town to patrol with Sora for the night. Cloud was just finishing cleaning himself up by dressing into a shirt that covered his neck with a comfortable pair of slacks. He finished dabbing a bit of cologne on his neck when he heard the doorbell ring followed by a soft knock on the door. He already knew it was Leon by the amount of Power he felt outside his home.

He might not be a badass Wicca yet, but Cloud was getting pretty good at identifying people by their Power.

Cloud welcomed Leon again, Leon complimented his handsomeness, and they drove off into the edge of town on Leon's motorcycle. Apparently all the vampires in Leon's coven had one. Although, he had no clue how they got them, nor was he sure he wanted to know. He was pretty sure he would rather be ignorant to any methods of murder or torture they may have performed on some poor salesmen.

They arrived to the house with Leon parking on the middle of the lawn. They got off the bike with Cloud nervously holding onto Leon's hand. This was terribly out of character of Cloud, but the man had to admit that he was a little nervous about tonight. Scratch that, he was very nervous about tonight and the events that would transpire.

Leon began to smile as he held onto Cloud's hand, tightly. He leaned towards the mortal man and kissed his lover's lips, softly. "You'll do just fine," he said, once they parted. "They are just as anxious to meet you as your are to meet them.""What if they try to eat me?" said Cloud.

"I'll kill them," said Leon. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Cloud felt a little better about this as he followed Leon into the belly of the beast. For being such a beautiful house, Cloud couldn't feel anymore afraid of walking into it. He knew that beauty was only skin deep and once he entered the house then there was no turning back. He had to be ready for anything he would walk into.

He just prayed that he had enough Power to knock them out if they decided to turn violent.

Leon opened the door with a broad grin on his face. "Welcome to my home, Cloud," he said, smiling. He walked them into the dimly lit house. It took Cloud's eyes a second to adjust as he saw the five, male vampires standing in the middle of the living room. "This is my coven of vampires: Xigbar, Riku, Demyx, Lexaeus, and Axel. Riku is the only one who belongs to me though. I sired him, while the others were sired by other vampires."

Cloud was jaw dropped as he took in the sights before him. There were five of the most deadly vampires all in one room with the sixth being their leader. He knew at any moment that they could tare him to shreds without hesitation. Somehow though, he was at peace with that.

Demyx rocketed away from the others as he threw his arms around Cloud's body. "Welcome to the family!" he said, smiling. "We're so happy that Leon finally found you! You have no idea what it was like living with him for a century, while he moped around, waiting to find you." The blond pulled his face away from Cloud's deliciously scented chest to lock eye contact with him. He was amazed just how good Cloud smelled for a sorcerer. Normally they didn't smell that pretty. "Trust me, you have no idea!"

"Down boy!" said Xigbar as he yanked Demyx away from him. "Sorry about that. We forgot to put him on his leash."

Cloud started to laugh at that a bit as he found that kind of funny.

Maybe meeting Leon's family wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Sora had the werewolf pinned down, but the demonic beast was struggling to break free from the Slayer. It took all the muscle that Sora had in his body to keep the beast down. The massive, furry demon wasn't going down without a fight though. He kept clawing away at the ground as he tried to push Sora off his back.

"Hurry the fuck up, Ienzo!" shouted the Slayer. "If you don't kill Taylor Lautner soon then he's going to kill me!"

Ienzo had been knocked across the track field when he was trying to get the silver bullet to kill him. Ienzo was picking himself up; thankful for wearing extra layers tonight. The extra padding kept him from getting infected by the werewolf, which would only save his life.

The younger Slayer picked the gun up from the ground with a handful of silver bullets. He had to be quick about filling the gun up before Sora was torn to shreds by the werewolf. Sora was already screaming for help as the demon threw the Slayer off his back. Sora went flying to the ground, crashing against the fence.

Sora picked his head up from the ground with the werewolf snarling and running towards him. He raised his hand up to fire a quick bullet of light that shot the demon in his shoulder blade. That seemed to slow the werewolf down, but Sora needed a lot more Power to keep it down.

Before Sora had the chance to send off a second attack, a gunshot snapped Sora out of his adrenaline rush. The werewolf began to howl in agony as blood came pouring out of his chest. The demon staggered around for a moment before a second and third gunshot pierced his chest.

The werewolf collapsed to the ground with Ienzo standing behind the demon.

Ienzo dropped the gun to his side. The Slayer was shaking as the werewolf reverted back into his human form before being consumed by mystical flames. When a werewolf was killed, they always reverted back to their human form before the demon and human was consumed by mystical flames that destroyed the demon, but freed the human soul.

"I've never shot anything before," whispered Ienzo.

Sora got up from the ground, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Yeah, I could tell," he said, loudly. "Next time we fight a werewolf, you get to distracted him and I get to shoot the gun." He marched up towards Ienzo then took the gun out of his hand.

The Slayers packed up their things and left, ending their patrol a little early.

Ienzo sighed as he followed Sora down the road, hiding in the shadows. They needed to get away from the middle school as fast as possible. "So, me and Reks are over before we really had a chance to begin," he said, softly.

"Really?" said Sora. "Why? What happened?"

"We stopped talking, we slept together last night, and after the swim meet he broke things off," Ienzo said, simply.

Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise. There was more to the story then a certain someone was willing to share. Ienzo never seemed like the type of guy to give up his virginity so easily. Plus, Reks was a great guy. Reks would never do something like this unless he felt truly horrible about what happened between them.

"Maybe it's for the best!" said Sora. He needed to change the subject before he gave too much thought into it. Besides, he didn't want to dabble with Ienzo's love life more then he had too. "It gives you the chance to hook up with our hunky Watcher!"

"What!" shouted Ienzo.

Sora had to shush him as he covered the younger Slayer's mouth. He looked around to be certain that the loudmouth didn't wake up half the town. "As I was saying, yeah!" he said, cheerfully. "It's clear that you're Zexion's descendent or something so why not? Besides, it's painfully obvious that there's chemistry between you. Your just too young to see it and Lexaeus is too much of a gentlemen to say something."

Ienzo started to walk faster, trying to get the hell away from Sora. The other Slayer had to run to keep up with him. Ienzo hid the blush that was forming on his cheek with his long hair. He thanked the higher powers for his hair. "None of that is true," said Ienzo. "It's not like that."

"Whatever," said Sora. "I'm just waiting for you two to just rip each other's clothes off after training."

Ienzo really hid in his shell as he did everything he could to ignore Sora, and ignore the feelings he was trying so hard to keep suppressed. There was no way he could like Lexaeus. He was like ancient, and besides, he was in love with Zexion. Lexaeus wouldn't betray Zexion to be with his look alike.

Ienzo didn't want to be a rebound…he didn't want to be with anyone.

* * *

Hiding in the deeper shadows, silently watching the boys, was a young woman with long, blonde hair. She was very frail and fragile like a doll almost. She wore a black dress that hugged her soft curves. Her hair covered her pale face with only one, blue eye exposed from her bangs.

The young witch moved away from the building she hid behind. She heard the Slayers' laughter with a soft smile forming on her face. She was glad to see hat her charges were doing so well and growing so strong.

Soon though, none of that would matter.

The Seer and witch for The Powers That Be was afraid for her Slayers. She feared for their very lives as the ultimate battle was fast approaching. "Stay strong, boys," whispered Naminé. "You must be strong to defeat Xehanort."


	17. Inside My Head

Author's Note: Here's another chapter ready for you kiddies! I plan on finishing this fic by the end of May, which will bring the end to the Chosen series! WOO! Haha. I'm so excited. I will shock you all with what I have planned. Warning! Warning! This chapter isn't safe for kiddies. It's filled with SMUT SMUT and more SMUT! You have been warned. Read and review!

"**Inside My Head" by Meg & Dia:**

**He's got inside my head  
He's sleeping in my head  
He's got hold of my hand**

**I am not anymore surprised at your phone calls at 4 in the morning**  
**(Hello, hello)**  
**You try to write me letters like you've transformed into Charles Dickens overnight or something**  
**(Oh, I'm sorry)**

* * *

December was here and it brought a nice chill to California, especially during the dark night in the high school parking lot.

Sora slammed his fist into a demon's face, knocking the damned thing down. The Slayer flipped through the air and dropped his heel down. The demon growled in pain as it pushed Sora off him. Sora rolled around the ground with the both him and the demon getting back on their feet.

Sora was quick about trying to slay the creature, but the demon still had a lot of Power.

Lucky for him, his new buddy decided to finally show up. Riku came out from the shadows and tackled the demon to the ground. The vampire wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, cutting off all its circulation. The bulky demon tried to wiggle his way from the vampire's hold, but Riku still had a lot of Power that the demon needed to contend with.

Riku decided that it was time to end this. He kept a firm hold on the demon's neck then snapped its neck. The demon stopped struggling as it died in Riku's arms. The vampire dropped the demon carcass on the ground just as the creature began to burst into flames and was sent down to the pits of Hell.

"Nice save," said Sora. He pulled leather-clad vampire up from the ground with ease. Riku stumbled forward, purposely, pressing his lips against the Slayer. Sora smiled as their kiss deepened. He held onto Riku's shoulders, pressing him further against his chest.

Riku broke away from the kiss, running his finger along Sora's lips. "Somebody has to protect you, Slayer," he said, softly. "Do you want me to escort you home to be sure you don't get attacked again?"

Sora rolled his eyes at the comment that he was a helpless damsel. "I can take care of myself," said the Slayer. He kept his hands on Riku's broad shoulders, touching the hard muscle there. "I suppose I can make an exception for you though."

The vampire followed his Slayer to his home, keeping his eyes on the Slayer's body opposed to any potential danger.

* * *

Cloud had invited Leon over to their house for a proper dinner and to properly introduce Leon to Ienzo. Yes, the young sorcerer already knew that Ienzo and Leon met, but he wanted to make this a proper meeting. He wanted to properly introduce Leon to Ienzo as his boyfriend, not some ancient vampire.

Dinner was fantastic as usual. Leon complimented on Cloud's skills as a Susie Homemaker. Cloud threw a psychic bolt of magick after him, which blew Leon out from his chair. Ienzo began to chuckle softly as he finished the rest of his bread.

Ienzo was pulling away at chunks of bread, while Leon got back on his chair. Cloud returned from the kitchen with a bottle of wine for the both of them. Ienzo was about to steal the bottle from his father when said hand swatted him away.

"You're underage," said Cloud.

"I'm old enough to fight demons, but I still can't drink?" said Ienzo.

Cloud nodded his head as he waved the bottle in his son's face. "That's pretty much how this fucked up country works," he said, laughing. He filled Leon's glass then his own before returning to his chair.

Ienzo grumbled under his breath about his father being a jerk, which Leon heard perfectly thanks to his impeccable hearing. The Slayer brushed his bangs back as he took a good look at Leon. He had a couple of questions that he was dieing to know about Zexion, minus their sexual encounter. "So," said the Slayer, "tell me something about Zexion. I want to know your perspective on my predecessor."

Leon took a sip from his wine before placing it back on the table. "Well, I suppose there are a few things I can tell you," said the vampire. "I'm not sure how much will actually help you in discovering your connection to him though. I lost contact with Zexion after he slayed his father, Sephiroth."

"Zexion murdered his father?" said Cloud.

"Xemnas had his entire family turned into vampires," said Ienzo. "His father and brothers destroyed the town they lived in. The brothers, clearly, escaped, but Zexion slayed his father. Isn't that correct?"

Leon nodded his head as he straightened his back. He looked absolutely ravishing in his three-piece suit: shirt, pants, and vest combo. "Sephiroth became an exceedingly, powerful vampire in such a short amount of time. He was brought to Death's door multiple times before they turned him," he explained. "Not even my Power was strong enough to fight him on my own. If Zexion hadn't attacked his father when he did, I would've died over a century ago. Before then, I worked with Zexion on a few occasions. I mostly kept to the shadows, watching him to see if he was the Slayer from the prophecy. We did storm the Organization's lair together though."

"Is that everything you know about him?" asked Ienzo.

"Sadly, it is," said Leon. "If you want to know more about Zexion, I suggest you ask Lexaeus. He was, after all, his Watcher and lover. Zexion told Lexaeus things that he kept secret from the rest of us."

"What about Naminé?" asked Ienzo.

Leon's eyes lit up in recognition of the Seer's name. Cloud had no clue what was going on so he just kept drinking. Leon gulped as he locked eyes with Ienzo. "How much do you know about Naminé?" he asked.

"That she and Zexion were working together to resurrect the Slayer line," said Ienzo. "His journal ended with Naminé telling him how she knew how to make another Slayer, but she was going to need Zexion's help to accomplish this."

"I knew it," said Leon. "Naminé is involved with all of this."

"Anyways!" interrupted Cloud. "Let's stop talking about this dreary, Apocalypse Now shit and focus on something a little less morbid. I know! Ienzo's fifteenth birthday is tomorrow."

"Dad!" shouted Ienzo.

* * *

Roxas snuck out with Axel that night, while Sora was still far away. He wanted nothing more to do with his brother or any of his stupid friends. Even Roxas alienated himself from his own friends. He stopped talking to everyone in school and focused his attention only on Axel and Axel alone.

Axel didn't mind having the boy, constantly, around him. He did worry though about his tiny lover though. Roxas belonged in the light. The boy was a creature who radiated purity and innocence, despite his neurotic tendencies. Roxas belonged in the world of light, not in Axel's world of darkness.

Axel just couldn't bring himself to push the boy away from him though.

He chased Roxas around the woods with ease. He made the boy think that he could outrun him in their childish chase, but Axel's hunting skills were too powerful to be ignored. Everytime that Roxas tried to run away from him, Axel caught him within a few minutes.

During one of their chases, Axel pushed Roxas a little too far. They both collapsed to the ground with Roxas spinning so that he landed against Axel's hard chest. Axel narrowly missed a fallen branch from piercing both their hearts.

A sigh escaped Axel as he realized how close he was too dieing.

"It's too pointy here," said Axel. "Let's move somewhere with soft, woodless dirt."

Roxas giggled a bit as he clung onto Axel's t-shirt. "If you want to," he said, softly. He closed his eyes as he further pressed against Axel's chest. Axel smiled at Roxas as he carried the boy in his arms, running to a nice meadow.

And what a nice meadow it was.

There was a little pond with, surprisingly, clean water rushing all around them. Axel gently placed Roxas on the ground and crawled on top of the boy. Their lips met with Roxas already opening himself up for Axel's tongue. Axel did as the sexually, starving boy wanted as he slid in his tongue down his throat, while cupping his cute bottom.

Roxas was clawing away at Axel's shirt, begging him to take it off. Axel knew that this was seriously wrong to do as he removed his shirt. He shouldn't be going so far with Roxas so fast, but he knew that Roxas was ready and that this was what he wanted. He just had to be sure that Roxas was ready for all of this.

"You sure you're ready?" asked Axel.

"Yes," whispered Roxas. "I'm sure."

Axel kissed Roxas on the lips before he went to work. He slowly began to strip Roxas down to nothing as he teasingly removed every article of clothing. Roxas wiggled around his grasp as the cold air touched his naked body. Axel used his own shirt as a mat for Roxas' unprotected bottom. Axel took in Roxas' gorgeous body, being the first to do this since he was a babe.

Roxas was bony and pale, but had the promise of developing tight, lean muscle. His body was perfectly smooth since he wasn't gifted with growing body hair, which Axel didn't mind at all. What surprised Axel though were just how quickly Roxas' flaccid penis got hard as well as his diamond, cutting nipples.

Axel kissed the boy's body, while he slowly pushed his pants down his hips. Roxas was moaning, hotly, as Axel's lips, tongue, and hands assaulted his young body. Roxas wiggled around underneath Axel with his moans only growing stronger. Axel's hand ran along the soft curves of his ass as a finger began to probe its way inside him. Roxas' moans grew only more intense as he felt this intrusion in his private area. Axel eased the boy's suffering by taking that cute erection in his mouth.

Roxas' body began to relax enough for Axel to intrude with another finger. Axel did everything he could to stretch and prepare Roxas for the big show. Once he felt Roxas about to reach his peek, he removed his lips from his hot, quivering member and pulled his fingers out from his strained ass. He pushed his underwear low enough to free his own erection, revealing the curly, red hairs that it hid behind.

Roxas picked his head up, seeing Axel's bare chest and the treasure trail that led down to that hard dick. Roxas felt his body tense up as he saw just how big it was. He estimated that it was easily eight inches long, which made him a little nervous. Axel did his job at calming him down though by kissing Roxas along his neck.

"I love you, Axel," whispered Roxas.

Axel knew that Roxas was calm enough now as he intruded inside him. Axel's thrusts were gentle though, which he could say was new considering his previous sexual experiences. He was never this gentle with anyone, especially a virgin, but Roxas had changed Axel. Axel couldn't damage this delicate flower. No, this was the one time he was going to be gentle.

Roxas moaned in total heat, while Axel continued to assault his neck. Roxas felt like his dick was about to explode if someone didn't do something. So that's when he began to play with himself, while he wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, which only heightened his pleasure. It felt so good to touch himself, while Axel penetrated his ass.

His cries only grew more intense as the blond reached bliss and came all over himself.

Axel held out longer then Roxas did, but found that was going to be a little more challenging with Roxas' tight heat. The cold air against his skin and the tight heat around his penis proved to be too much for the vampire. Axel came inside Roxas, both of them moaning, helplessly, in the process.

"Fuck!" shouted Axel. "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas was too far gone in Nirvana to respond to Axel's confession. Axel collapsed on top of the boy with his lips still rubbing against that soft neck.

Axel sighed in content, feeling perfectly happily, when he smelt a strange scent in the air. He picked his head up, wondering where the scent could've came from. It was an odd scent that he hadn't smelt in ages so he couldn't quite pinpoint who it belonged too.

But whoever it belonged to, it belonged to a creature of the night.

Axel saw the full moon above him and began to wonder if there was connection when Roxas snuggled up underneath him, pulling him back into reality.

* * *

Ienzo had left to speak with Lexaeus, which gave them both the chance to be alone.

Leon and Cloud stood there naked in the teacher's bedroom. They had their arms locked around each other as they embraced this moment of happiness and love. Leon ran his hand through Cloud's spikes down his face and then to his hard chest. Cloud tangled his fingers around Leon's locks with his hand then running down his hard back. While they explored their skin, muscles, and hair, their hard erections kept rubbing against each other that only strained their hormones more.

They leaned towards each other, kissing, softly.

They were both of equal height which made this perfect.

Cloud broke the kiss and pulled on Leon's hand. He dragged him over to his bed that was built for three. He fell on his own mattress with Leon standing over him. Leon pulled Cloud's head up, leaning over to kiss him. Their kiss began to grow hot and needy as they both craved for something more.

Cloud moved so that he was flat on his back with Leon getting on the bed, on his knees. Leon positioned his dick so that it rubbed against Cloud's lips, which the teacher hungrily began to suck on. Soft groans escaped Leon's mouth as Cloud wrapped his hot lips around the base of his shaft, rubbing his tongue against it. Leon nearly came right there, but Cloud was good at his job. He squeezed on Leon's dangling balls to keep him from cumming too soon.

Leon's pleasure only intensified as Cloud touched his most private areas. Eventually, Cloud took the entire thing in his mouth, down to his brown, pubic hair. Leon moaned more as he held Cloud's face there. Cloud just kept getting better and better at this, which only made Leon want to cum more.

Cloud pulled away from Leon's grasp though, which made Leon a little sad. Cloud pulled Leon down so that their bodies rubbed against each other. They started to kiss again, while Leon ran his hand down Cloud's hard chest, past his blond pubic hair, and wrapped his hand around his shaft. Cloud moaned in Leon's mouth as he preformed the same action to Leon, both of them jerking each other off.

Eventually, they came on each other, but the men were hardly done.

Cloud took a bottle of lube out and handed it over to Leon. He got on his hands and knees, while Leon made his member nice and slick. Leon got on his knees, taking in the beautiful sight of Cloud's backside. The perfectly, round ass was more then enough to get Leon to stand at attention. He slid his slick member inside Cloud, slowly as he began to fuck the young sorcerer's brains out.

They both moaned in pleasure as they were both transported to a sexual Paradise.

* * *

Ienzo stood on the back porch, while he watched Xigbar fight with Demyx and Lexaeus without their shirts on. Their bodies curved with their movement as they tried to over power the other. The vampires were beating the crap out of each other as they honed their skills to the peak of perfection. Xigbar used his Power over Space to disappear, Demyx used his Power over Water to bash them both with, and Lexaeus used his Power over Earth to create mini tremors.

Ienzo watched with much curiosity. He had just no idea how powerful they each were except from what he read in Zexion's journal. He had an idea of Lexaeus and Xigbar's combat skills, but Demyx was proving to be the most surprising. Even though this was true, Ienzo found himself looking at the colossal Lexaeus most of the time. He watched the rugged, broad chested Russian fight his elders.

Eventually, the vampires ended their training session and acknowledged Ienzo's presence.

Xigbar warped over to Ienzo's side, wrapping his arm around Ienzo. "Well, well!" he said, cheerfully. "If it isn't that half-pint Slayer. What you doing here, boy?"

"I need to talk with Lexaeus," said Ienzo.

"Are you sure about that?" said Xigbar. He leaned in to Ienzo, sniffing the air around the boy. He could clearly see all the hormones fluttering around him, which only made things more amusing. "You sure you don't want to LOVE him?"

Ienzo was pushing again, while Demyx rolled his eyes as he yanked his lover away from Ienzo. "Sorry about him," he said, smiling. "It won't happen again." He dragged Xigbar into their house, while scolding him for picking on the Slayer. Xigbar was laughing about it, while he captured Demyx and took him to their bedroom.

Lexaeus went up to Ienzo with a soft grin on his face. "Is there something I can help you with, Ienzo?" he asked, kindly. "Is there something bothering you? Home, school, anything?"

"Yeah," Ienzo said, softly. "I need to talk about Zexion.

The man froze in place as he heard the name of his previous lover. He grabbed onto his discarded shirt, while he tried not to show off any emotion to the young Slayer. "What is it that you want to know?" he said, softly. "You are aware I can't tell you everything. Some matters are just…just too private and painful."

Ienzo nodded his head as he sat down on the patio chair. "I understand," he whispered. "I just want to know some things about him. What he was like. Who he was. Please, Lexaeus, can you help me?"

Lexaeus let out a soft sigh as he sat down next to Ienzo. He looked out to the night sky, seeing the full moon above their heads. He turned to Ienzo, seeing a younger Zexion for a brief moment. "I was his school teacher," he said, softly. "I taught him, Yazoo, and Kadaj before I learned that Zexion was having the dreams. You had the dreams too, I'm sure you remembered what they were like."

"Dreams of previous Slayers dieing?" said Ienzo. "Yeah, I remember how much they sucked and how scared I was."

"Zexion was scared too," he told him. "He was dreaming mostly of Genesis, the Slayer before him. Genesis was killed by Xemnas a year before Zexion was called. When I found out that Zexion was a Potential Slayer, I started to train him. He was always complaining, he was a sickly lad too. I always thought he would never be Chosen, but he was. He became the next Slayer so I took him to the Watcher's Council for further instruction. He was a rebellious thing after becoming a Slayer. He scowled the leader of the Council, Angeal, so many times. It was incredibly funny most of the time."

Ienzo began to smile as he listened to Lexaeus' recollection of the other Slayer. Now, he understood a bit more about Zexion. There were certain similarities between the two of them. Ienzo had always been a sick kid too before he was Chosen too. After that, he started to develop a bit of an attitude, but that seemed to be natural since Sora had a rebellious side too.

Lexaeus got up from the chair and made his way inside the house as he held his head down. Ienzo followed him inside as Lexaeus led him down to his room in the basement. The room had been repaired and upgrade a bit since his last rampage. Lexaeus granted Ienzo the use of his bed, while the vampire Watcher took a nearby chair.

"Zexion was an independent creature like most of the Slayers before him," said Lexaeus. "He held such a high potential to make him one of the greatest of the Slayers. Angeal even admitted this to me once. Then…the Organization attacked and ruined everything we had planned. We learned of the prophecy that would resurrect Xehanort and that Zexion was the key to freeing him. It devastated Zexion when he learned of this. He even contemplated suicide when the Council was destroyed and I was turned. After that, Zexion became determined in destroying the Organization when his soul shattered after learning what Xemnas did to his family. I found Zexion in Spain a year after that. We fought for a while before I regained my lost humanity after drinking his blood."

Lexaeus rose up again as he pulled something out from his dresser. He dug through the pile of clothes when he finally found what he was looking for. He went up to Ienzo, crouching down to his knees. "Zexion gave me this as a parting present," he said, softly. "To always remind me of our love." The Watcher opened his hand, revealing a silver chain with a small, diamond ring locked in the chain. Ienzo's eyes lit up as he saw this, remembering something from the journal. "This was the ring that Sephiroth proposed to Zexion's mother with. His father gave it to him after Zexion left with me to London to start his journey. Zexion gave it to me after I was turned to remind that our love was eternal."

Ienzo stretched his hand out, touching the cool metal. A powerful chill raced down Ienzo's spine, while his heart wanted to burst out from his chest. The young Slayer looked into Lexaeus' eyes as he felt a powerful storm of emotion take over him.

Lexaeus was busy returning the ring to his drawer when Ienzo got up from the bed. The Slayer placed his hands against the vampire's back as he leaned his head against the bare flesh. Lexaeus tried to turn around, but soon found that Ienzo had his hands locked onto his shoulders.

"Lexaeus," whispered Ienzo, "I…I can feel him." His voice was shaky and in pain as he freed Lexaeus from his grip. The vampire turned around to face the Slayer when said Slayer crashed into his chest. He looked his arms around Lexaeus' neck as he pressed his body against him. "Zexion…he's here. I don't understand it, but…but I can feel Zexion, in my heart. I don't know what this means, Lexaeus. I don't know who or what I am, but I know that Zexion is inside me."

Lexaeus wrapped his arms around Ienzo out of simple instinct. He could see and smell the glistening tears that came out from Ienzo's eyes as the boy wept against him. The boy was so scared and frightened of what he might have been that it made Lexaeus' dead heart break for him.

What connection did this boy have to his Zexion?

"I think," said Ienzo, "I think…my feelings are real. I know that they're real. I think…I think I like you, Lexaeus. I'm not sure if its love, but I really like you. Everyone keeps telling me that I like you and I try to blow them off, but…but it's true. Ever since I read about you in the journal, I found myself drawn to you. My soul is breaking for you, Lexaeus."

Lexaeus placed his finger on Ienzo's lips, silencing the boy. He ran his fingers across those soft lips, which made Ienzo quiver against him. "You're so much like Zexion," he said, softly. "Yet, you're not him. You are your own person, Ienzo. I believe your feelings and I believe that mine are telling me the same thing. I like you too."

That was all that needed to be said before their kiss began.

Lexaeus held onto Ienzo, while the boy got on the tip of his toes to kiss him. They held onto each other as Lexaeus ferried them over to his bed. Lexaeus landed on his back, while Ienzo kept his lips locked against him.

Pleasure and uncertainty took over them both, but neither one cared. What they cared about was what their instincts and hearts were telling them. Ienzo's heart was telling him to give himself over to Lexaeus, while Lexaeus' heart told him to love this gentle creature. And that's what they did. They surrendered to their hearts and gave in to the strange creature called Love.

Clothes were carelessly thrown aside as they both laid in bed naked. Ienzo had to go on top because Lexaeus was too afraid of crushing the Slayer. Their desperate desire to be in each other's arms, to make love, overpowered all their other senses. They wasted no time in getting started with Ienzo sitting his tight heat down on Lexaeus' engorged member.

They both cried out in pleasure as Ienzo rode him and Lexaeus held onto his waist.

Ienzo's perfectly smooth body felt so good in Lexaeus' rough hands. Ienzo ran his hands down his hairy chest, taking in the musky scent. Lexaeus pulled his chest up from the bed and pressed his hairy chest against Ienzo's smooth one, pushing deeper inside the boy. Ienzo moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt the large dick penetrate his insides far more then Reks ever did. His own penis rubbed between their abdomens, applying pleasurable friction to it.

Their desperate moans grew only more intense as they both came together.

Lexaeus collapsed back on the mattress with Ienzo landing on top of him. Their sweaty and cum-stained bodies melded together. Ienzo fit Lexaeus perfectly as the large bodied man held onto the small boy.

For the first time in ages, Lexaeus found a moment of perfect happiness

* * *

Naminé placed her sketchpad on her lap, while she began to color in the figures from her vision. The empty apartment that she housed herself in was covered with pictures of the visions she's been having the last month. Different images of humans, demons, and other beings littered the walls as she tried to picture the apocalypse together.

The last drawing was complete, which she placed between a series of other pictures.

In this picture was a naked Lexaeus and Ienzo, sleeping together. Their nude bodies were covered with a blanket that went up to their waists. It was between a group of other pictures that were a tad explicit.

Other images included Cloud embracing his Sorcerer Powers for the first time. There was one of Roxas and Axel in the library. Another had Lexaeus training Sora and Ienzo. Some more included the Summers brothers and their previous victims. There were just so many pictures that none of it all made sense to Naminé, except for one.

The drawing revealed Ienzo and Zexion with their hands laced together. They were both falling into each other as fire rose up around them both. A dark shadow was hidden in the background and what seemed like Hell trying to swallow them both.

That one made sense.

That was their connection to the prophecy.

"Please," prayed Naminé, "keep them all safe. Watch over them all."

She could only pray that the Powers That Be were listening to her.


	18. When I Grow Up

Author's Note: I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the lemon filled chapter. Haha. I had a lot of fun writing it. Anyways, I'm sad to tell you guys that we're nearing the end of Chosen: Ienzo. All the pieces fall together in these last chapters. This birthday chapter will leave you stunned at the end. Haha. Love you guys. Read and review.

"**When I Grow Up" by Garbage:**

**Cut my tongue out  
****I've been caught out  
****Like a giant juggernaut  
****Happy hours  
****Golden showers  
****  
On a cruise to freak you out  
****We could fly a helicopter  
****Nothing left to talk about  
****Entertain you  
****Celebrate you  
****I'll be back to frame you**

* * *

Somehow, Ienzo just knew that his father told every, living soul in the school that today was his birthday because everyone was wishing him a happy birthday. Even complete strangers were telling him happy birthday. Ienzo smiled through this ordeal as he realized just how much he wanted to slay his father right now. Especially, after finding out that Cloud did pay for an announcement on the school news' birthday slides.

Total strangers were ambushing the young Slayer, but the boy was able to take every blow that these crazy people dished out to him. It was bad enough that the kid hated his own birthday since that was the day his biological parents gave him up. That was the day he was locked away in the orphanage. It was the most miserable day of his life and everyone else was acting like it should be the best day in his life.

"Thank you," he said for the thousandth time that day, and it was only fourth period.

Ienzo was turning the corner just when he saw Hope, Rikku, Vaan, and Hayner standing by his locker. He had a bad feeling about this. There were just too many blonds at his locker at one time so it just spelled out trouble for him.

The Slayer gulped the feelings away since he knew he could handle whatever it was that the kids threw at him. He kept on walking forward and greeted his school friends. "Hey guys," he said, softly.

"Hi birthday boy!" said Rikku. She tackled the boy, squeezing the life out of him with a hug. Ienzo hated when this happened, but he sucked it all up. Besides, his Lexaeus' hugs were bigger and more suffocating then a psycho cheerleader's hug.

"Thanks…Rikku," said Ienzo.

Vaan and Hope pulled the girl off of him, freeing Ienzo from his prison. "Sorry about her," said Hayner. "She is just overly excited when it comes to birthdays. Speaking of which, why didn't you invite us to your party today?"

"What party?" said Ienzo.

Vaan elbowed Hayner's ribs with Rikku stomping on his foot. "It was supposed to be a surprise, dummy!" shouted all the other blonds. "His dad wanted it to be a surprise!"

Ienzo shook his head as he realized just how much his dad was planning this out. It was a little annoying, but he knew that his sorcerer of a father was in the right place. "I see," he said, biting on his tongue. "Well…thanks for letting me know you're showing up. I have to go to class, guys. I'll see you tonight."

"Later Ienzo," said the group.

The young Slayer didn't make it that far down the hallway until someone pulled at his arm. The Slayer yelped in shock as the arm dragged him away. He eventually looked up to see Snow dragging him towards Sora.

"What are you idiots doing?" shouted the Slayer.

Snow began to smile as he pushed him over towards Sora. "You'll see, birthday boy," he said, cheerfully. He bumped the dark haired Slayer to the brunet one. Sora had a creepy grin on his face and Ienzo suddenly felt like he was about to be raped.

Sora opened the door of his locker, covering the opening from him. "I am sick and tired of you going out wearing hoodies when we're out on patrol," said Sora. "It's so freaking annoying."

"Sorry?" Ienzo said, without even knowing what he was apologizing for.

"Don't be!" Sora said, while smiling cheerfully. He turned around and pulled out a wrapped box from his locker and handed it over to Ienzo. "Go ahead and open it! I want to see how shocked you'll be."

"It's a gift from the both of us," said Snow.

Ienzo took the box from Sora, staring at if for a moment. This was the first time that someone besides Cloud or the orphanage gave him a present. This was his first gift from a friend. It was almost enough to make Ienzo want to cry, but the Slayer pushed those tears away as he began to unravel the purple and pink paper.

He threw all the wrapping paper on the ground, revealing a white box. He broke the tap with his nails that sealed it shut. Once that was out of the way, he opened the box revealing his gift inside. He dropped the box next as he took out the leather coat that was folded up inside it.

Ienzo's jaw was dropped when he held up this very retro, punk coat. It was all black with patches from the sixties and seventies on it. There was even a bit of steel cuffs sewn to the sleeves. It was so insanely cool that it left Ienzo with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you, so much," he said with tears running down his face.

Sora and Snow both ambushed the boy with a massive hug. Ienzo returned the hug as he clung onto his jacket for dear life. Sora was laughing at the Slayer as he pinched the boy's cheek. "Now, we're both badass Slayers," he said, cheerfully.

Ienzo began to laugh as he stared up at his goofy Slayer buddies.

* * *

Cloud had gotten an early release for himself so that he could finish setting up the stuff for Ienzo's party. Everything was already bought, he just needed to set everything up and order all the pizzas. Sadly though, he had yet to get anything for Ienzo. He had no clue at all about what to get his Slayer son, especially after finding out that he was a Slayer. Lucky for him, he had a handy helper at home to help with all the party stuff.

Cloud parked the car in his driveway and ran inside his house to see how far that he got. Once he opened the doorway, he was literally in shock to see all the party stuff already set up. The balloons were blown up, the streamers were hanged, and the table was ready with all the snacks set up. The drinks were in an ice chest, cooling.

"I have the best helper in the world," whispered Cloud.

"Well, helpers." Leon came out from the kitchen with Demyx at his side. They both wore a strange, golden ring on their index fingers. From what Leon explained to him, they were forged with special magicks that made vampires immune to sunlight. However, it was near impossible for these rings to be forged. Only ancient beings knew how to make them and Leon knew of a few ancient beings that made enough rings for his coven.

Cloud smiled as he saw Leon and Demyx. He was truly amazed at their handy work, and he had a feeling that the brighter colors had something to do with Demyx's sense of fashion. The blond was only wearing something totally outrageous from a seventies movie that included rainbow suspenders, checkered pants, and a tie-dye shirt without any shoes on.

Demyx jumped around all over the living room and threw himself on the couch. He kicked his feet up with a bright smile on his face. "The place looks awesome, doesn't it?" he asked the teacher. "I was working all morning long without Leon's help! He's such a lazy man."

Leon rolled his eyes as the vampire as he went up to Cloud. He kissed his lover on the cheek, making Cloud smile even more. "He's lying," he told him. "I did help him."

"Well, now you can help me," said Cloud. Leon and Demyx raised a curious eyebrow at what the teacher said. They weren't sure if that was sexual code for something or if it was something without any sexual innuendo behind it. Cloud noticed this and started to laugh at the vampires. "I mean that I still haven't gotten Ienzo a present for his birthday. I need some help getting something useful for my Slayer child."

"Oh!" they both said together.

Leon nodded his head as he took Cloud's hand. "I can handle that," he said, smiling. "I know of a place in town that's run by a witch. She can possibly find something that will be useful to Ienzo in his fight against evil."

"That's perfect!" said Cloud. "Let's go now."

"Alright," said Leon. "Demyx, don't burn down the house."

Demyx huffed as he turned the TV on. "Please," he said, smiling. "My Power is over Water. I can stop a fire from spreading. Don't treat me like Axel." He started to watch Parental Control, watching the parents picking out dates for their precious son. That was enough to make him wonder if Cloud would approve of Lexaeus with his precious Ienzo. That brought a smile to his face, making him chuckle a bit.

Leon and Cloud left him be and made their way out of the house.

* * *

Cloud was in shock once he found out what shop that Leon took him too.

It was a tiny shop that was located further towards the edge of town, about fifteen minutes from his house. The shop looked more like a house instead of a proper business, but Leon assured him that this was the right place. Once they went inside the cozy, little occult shop, Cloud realized just who the entrepreneur of this place was.

The place was littered with items of the occult variety. There were books, knives, spell ingredients, and everything else in between. Cloud found himself looking curiously at the shop as he saw everything that it had to offer. There was bound to be at least one thing that would be helpful to Ienzo.

Lulu came out from the shadows with a black dress on her curvy form. She had a soft grin on her face as she went up to Cloud and Leon, the only customers that she had all day. "Hello boys," she said, smiling. She turned to Leon, immediately noticing the dead air around him. She turned her attention to Cloud who was obviously aware of this since his hidden Power had awakened. The same power she felt when she first met him. "I see you're dating a vampire now, Cloud."

"How?" said Cloud.

Leon turned towards his lover, holding onto his hand. "She's a witch," he said, simply. "She can sense the Power around us. She's very intone with our talents."

"Very much so," said the witch. "I also know that your son is the Slayer, which is terribly odd seeing that Sora Chase is the Slayer." Lulu went to an area that read Restricted Without Owner's Consent. She pulled out a massive tome from it and placed it on a small table near the shelf.

"Do you know what that means?" said Leon.

Lulu nodded her head as she opened the tome. "There was a prophecy about this once," she said, softly. "I was about a Slayer with an Affinity for Illusions and his ties to saving this world from evil."

"We're looking to get something for Ienzo," said Leon. "Something that will help him."

Cloud was still behind on everything that was going on. He did know that Ienzo's existence was an anomaly since Sora was already the Slayer and that Ienzo held a deep connection to another Slayer named Zexion. He also knew that Ienzo would be needed for some epic battle, but he didn't understand what all of that meant. Everyone refused to tell him what that meant, even Ienzo.

Lulu grabbed another book and handed it over to Cloud. She kept her violet eyes locked into the blue-eyed Sorcerer. "It's a tome of protection spells," she told him. "A majority of these spells are powerful enough to protect him from the greatest of evils. However, they won't hold indefinitely. Just long enough to give him time to regroup and attack."

Cloud held onto the tome, looking at Lulu's eyes. He nodded his head, understand the reason behind this tome. She knew that Ienzo was going to need all the protection that he could get.

"Thank you, Lulu," said Cloud.

"Not a problem," she said, smiling. "This is my job."

Cloud paid for the tome and left with Leon following behind him. Lulu watched them leave from the window, waiting until they were long gone before doing anything. She went into her private office to speak with someone very special.

Once she arrived into her office, she closed and locked the door with Naminé emerging from the shadows.

"You were right," said Lulu. "You were right about everything."

The Seer nodded her head as she took a seat on a chair. She placed her hands on her lap, rubbing the wrinkles out of her white dress. "I know," she said, softly. "I still need you to keep an eye out for them. Help Cloud develop his Power because he'll be needed when the war starts."

"I'm just a witch though," said Lulu. "He's a Sorcerer."

"You can still help him," said Naminé. "We all need each other's help to survive the coming storm."

The Seer rose up from the chair, disappearing in a flash of light.

Lulu sighed as she turned to her window, knowing just how close they were to the end of the world.

* * *

Sora felt a little bad about not going to Ienzo's party, but he didn't feel so bad with Riku here.

Especially since they were doing the nasty.

Sora was against the wall with half his clothes torn off, while Riku kissed away at every exposed part of his skin. The vampire's fangs softly raked against his flesh, making Sora moan like a dog in heat. As usual, no one was home to hear him, which only made things even better for him.

Riku was nearly nude as well since Sora had already torn off most of his clothes. Riku's bare chest grinded against Sora's exposed skin. His hands trailed down the perfect ass that was covered by those meddlesome boxers of his. Riku tore them off with one flick, leaving Sora completely nude against the wall with his boner rubbing against him.

Sora used his free hand to unzip Riku from his pants and used his feet to push them down. The Slayer was crafty and flexible enough to pull this off with ease since he found himself in a similar situation with Snow once. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Riku about that encounter.

Their lips met halfway just with Riku shoving his hard dick inside Sora's tight heat, leaving them both in pleasure.

* * *

Ienzo was oddly surprised at just how well his party was going.

All his friends from school and the team were invited to his party with a little extra. Even Demyx was at his party with Xigbar joining him. The dorks were dancing around all over the place, making his father go crazy as he tried to keep them in control. Leon was the one who had to be sure that psycho vampires didn't do anything too drastic.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence had just handed their gifts over to Ienzo when Reks surprised Ienzo from behind.

"Happy birthday, Ienzo," Reks said, handing him over a gift.

Ienzo smiled, softly, as he took the gift from Reks. "Thanks," he said, softly. He gave Reks a quick hug, showing that he had no hard feelings about what happened. Reks was totally right about them being friends, but Ienzo did enjoy what happened between him and Reks that night. It was a very good night.

Ienzo dropped all of the presents off on the table with a sigh escaping his lips. Oddly enough, he was happy that Cloud threw the party for him. He was actually enjoying himself for a change since he did have real friends and a father who actually gave a damn about him.

Life was suddenly so much better and Ienzo didn't regret a bit of it.

The best part of the night was that he didn't have to fight any demons.

Ienzo went off into his bedroom, wearing the coat that Sora and Snow got for him. He received a lot of complements on it from everyone at the party. Even Demyx threatened to fight him for the coat, which only made Cloud want to throw the hyperactive blond out of his house even more. Ienzo assured him though that it was just a joke.

Ienzo went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He just needed to get away from the party for a moment. He just needed a quick breath to calm his nerves.

However, it wasn't that easy though to get away. There was a knock at his window that almost made Ienzo jump out of his skin. His curtains were open so he could clearly see Lexaeus standing outside with a smile on his face from laughing at the scared boy.

Ienzo glared at him as he opened the window. His glare was evil and full of malice as he stared at his Watcher. "What do you want?" he said, meanly.

Lexaeus continued to laugh as he leaned closer to Ienzo. As close as he could until the natural force field prevented him from entering a person's home. "May I come in?" he asked, softly. "I have something I need to give you."

"Alright," Ienzo said, moving out of the way.

Ienzo was honestly surprised that Lexaeus could fit through the tiny window. The vampire was able to worm his way in though. He dug his hand through his pocket and pulled out a small box from it. "I hope you like it," he said, handing it over to Ienzo.

The Slayer took his gift and opened the lid. His eyes lit up in shock as he saw what was inside it. He pulled the item out by its silver chain with a small ring looped around it. "Is this…is this really Zexion's ring?" asked the Slayer.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he took the chain from him. He unhooked it then placed it around Ienzo's neck, his hand gently brushing against the ring. "You are connected to Zexion whether it be as a descendent or reincarnation," he said to the boy. "Either way, this ring belongs to you. This is your birthright. And…and it's also a symbol of our connection to one another."

Ienzo had a tear in his eye as he held up the ring. He looked up to Lexaeus just in time for the man to lean in and kiss his lips. Ienzo closed his eyes as he pressed his lips further against Lexaeus as the man held onto his body.

And for this brief moment of love and happiness, everyone in the town was blind to the overwhelming amount of Power that was arriving to Radiant Garden.

* * *

Multiple, dark portals opened up all around town with creatures of darkens emerging from them. The figures all gathered to the top of the tallest building in Radiant Garden, which was the federal building that housed the FBI. They gathered around there with a dark smile on their faces.

They wore dark cloaks, hiding their appearance from any outside faces.

The figure at the center pulled his hood down, revealing his silver hair and dark skin. The amber-eyed creature of darkness began to smile as he looked up to the night sky. His overabundant amount of Power made the town tremble as it braced itself for the acts of evil that he would commit.

"And so it begins!" said the vampire. "The Apocalypse is here, my friends. We shall bring this world to its knees and welcome the Old Ones back to their home. We shall become kings of this world!"

This deceleration of war made the other vampires cheer as they bowed to their precious Superior, Xemnas.

* * *

Even with all this evil arriving at Radiant Garden, this only threw off the balance. The balance between good and evil was gapping enough to allow a source of great good to squeeze through the cracks. Naminé was ready for this as she broke into the only Catholic Church in town to welcome their angel.

Beams of light cracked through the images of the Virgin Mary and Jesus as they gathered at the center. Naminé bowed to her knees as she prepared for her arrival, the arrival of the one who would save them all. The arrival of a Power That Be.

The light exploded all around them as the Power took form on their earthly plane. She wore a long, white dress with a pair of angel wings fading from view as she took a corporal form. This pale-skinned woman let out a soft sigh that made the Earth sigh with relief for her arrival.

Naminé kept her head down as she welcomed her blue-haired goddess to Earth. The blue-haired woman's hair swayed as she approached the Seer and crouched low enough to touch the girl's cheek. "Rise, my daughter," she said, softly. "You have no reason to be so humble around me. You have earned your place at our side. You have followed our orders, faithfully. You have given this world the second chance it needs."

"I'm sorry, goddess," said the girl, "but I failed you. Xemnas and the Organization are here. They know of the Slayer, they know of Ienzo's existence. I only failed you. I couldn't keep them away from here."

"It's alright, Naminé," said the woman. "I am here now. We still have time to stop Xemnas before he awakens the Old Ones." Naminé kissed her goddess' hands, crying to her goddess. The goddess only smiled as she helped the girl back on her feet. "Do not worry, Naminé. We will make things right, in the end. We will save this world."

"I believe you, Lady Aqua."


	19. Bad Romance

Author's Note: Haha. Well, I made another wonderful chapter just for you good boys and girls! This chapter is pretty epic, not to mention depressing at the end. You'll see why. Read and review.

"**Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga:**

**I want your ugly, I want your disease  
****I want your everything as long as it's free  
****I want your love, love, love, love  
****I want your love.**

**I want your drama, the touch of your hand.  
****I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
****I want your love, love, love, love  
****I want your love  
****(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

* * *

Their lair was hidden in the depths of the town. There was an abandoned church that was hidden under Radiant Garden, closed off from the surface world. This was the perfect lair for the Organization and would come to their advantage until they could begin the apocalypse.

Most of the Organization members were resting except for the Superior and his second in command. Xemnas sat on a wooden throne that he stylized for himself, wearing his black cloak. It was finished by his dark Powers to suit his needs.

Saix bowed to his knees, wearing the clothes of a human. He was dressed in a blue sweater that bore a Crescent Moon on his left breast. He also wore a pair of slacks with black boots that felt terribly comfortable.

For a week now, the Organization made their home here.

"How did your hunt go?" asked Xemnas. "Did you find anything useful?"

Saix nodded his head to his Superior. His blue hair fell to his face as he kept his face to the ground. "I found a lot of useful information, Superior," said the vampire. "There's been a lot of interesting developments in Radiant Garden. The supernatural forces that are at work in town have converged."

Xemnas began to smile as he listened to what he had to say. This was starting to sound promising to him. He did have a lot of work to do after all. He had people to kill and a world to end. "That's good, Saix," said the Superior. "What have you learned from of our enemies? I want to know every detail possible of the Slayers and Leon's traitorous coven. Have you uncovered their weakest link yet?"

"Not yet, sir," said Saix. "I have Vexen and Marluxia working alongside me. We will find what makes their parties tick. However, I have learned something interesting of the Leonhart."

"That would be?" said Xemnas.

"Rinoa's incarnation," said Saix. "She has been reborn into the body of a man who is the father of a Slayer."

"Have his Powers awakened yet?" asked Xemnas.

"He has all the Power that Rinoa had when she was alive."

"I see." Xemnas rose from his throne and forced Saix to rise as well. The Superior had his back turned to Saix as he stared up into the night sky from an opening above the church. "There are a lot of things that we need to get done before I can bring my master back. So many things we need to do before the apocalypse can begin." He turned back around, facing Saix now. "We have so much to do."

Saix agreed as he kept his head down, looking away from the Superior.

* * *

Hope held the flyer up in Ienzo's face with a wicked smile. The freshman was practically bouncing off the wall with joy as he kept waving around the flyer to Ienzo. Finally, the Slayer snatched it out of his hands to see what it had to say for himself.

Ienzo began to read the flyer, seeing what exactly was being advertised. "A rave?" said the Slayer. "You want to go to a rave tonight?"

"Yup!" Hope said, cheerfully. "I've always wanted to go to one. High school would be the best time to go since they can't lock me up for getting in trouble. Although, my parents would kill me if they found out."

The Slayer was disappointed in his friend's poor choice. Ienzo shook his head as he handed the flyer back to him. The sleeve of his new jacket swatted the boy in the shoulder. "You're a straight-edge," he told Hope. "Do you know how many druggies are going to be at the rave? It's going to be nine druggies for every non-druggie."

"That's a little harsh," said Hope.

That was a possibility, though. Ienzo was thinking about his friend's safety. He had felt a strange amount of Power in the air the past couple of days. He didn't want to go out on patrol only to find Hope's mangled body in the process. That would break the Slayer's heart if he had to go through that. "It's true," said Ienzo. "Who knows who will try to drug you there? You could die after they filled you up with roaches and ecstasy."

Hope sighed as he listened to everything that Ienzo was telling him. The kid was a hardcore activist against drugs. He hated the stuff with a passion, refusing to ever touch the stuff. He didn't want to compromise himself by going to this rave. "Maybe you're right," he said, softly. He dropped the flyer on the ground and kept walking with Ienzo down the hall. "Thanks for always having my back, Ienzo."

"Not a problem," Ienzo said, relieved that he didn't have to worry about Hope.

The boys walked to class, not even noticing Roxas turning the corner.

Roxas noticed the paper on the floor and bent over to pick it up. He unfolded the crumbled mess to read what it had to say. He saw that it was talking about a rave that would happen tonight near the docks. The kids that were throwing it were famous for throwing the most out of control parties in the universe.

This peaked Roxas' curiosity.

Ever since Sora went off on him about being with Axel, Roxas was just looking for ways to rebel against his brother. Being with Axel, who was a vampire, was his biggest act of rebellion. Although, he did love Axel with every fiber of his being, at least, that's how it felt to him. Teen love was a crazy, hormonal thing that not even Roxas fully understood.

He did know though that he cared for Axel more then anyone else and Axel felt the same for him.

"I'm going!" Roxas told himself. "I'm going to the rave and I'm going to have fun."

He folded the paper and stuffed it into his bag as he went off to class, determined to have fun during his act of teenage rebellion.

If only he knew the consequences he would soon face.

* * *

Axel played with the Ring of Helios on his finger, feeling agitated by having the bulky stone on his finger. He couldn't complain though. The ring protected him from the Sun's violent rays, making him immune to one of his vampire weaknesses. He couldn't totally bitch at that.

The reason why he was around town though was because he felt a suspicious bit of Power in the air. There was a familiar scent in the air that affirmed this. His vampire senses were working on overdrive as he kept on taking in this scent of pure evil.

With Roxas in town, Axel just couldn't risk anything too evil rising. He couldn't risk there being an evil that was too powerful for the Slayers to fight. Especially since there was a possibility that Xemnas had learned about Ienzo's existence. If Xemnas knew about Ienzo then they were all going to be royally fucked.

Axel kept walking around town with his eyes covered by his Oakley sunglasses, while he strutted around in all black attire. His jeans nearly hung off his waist with a muscle shirt that showed off his deadly arms. He wasn't a fan of sleeves since they just burned up everytime he lit himself on fire. He was probably the only vampire in existence who was immune to fire thanks to his Power over it.

Once the vampire took a sharp turn down a corner, he was reunited with an old face.

A face he swore never to see again so long as his immortal life depended on it. Axel's feral instincts took over with him wanting to rip his head off. Standing in front of him was none other then his old companion, Saix.

Saix bore a wicked grin on his face as he kept a calm stance. He took notice that Axel's hair was standing on end like a cat. It was amusing to see Axel like this, which only made Saix's job more pleasant.

"Hello, Axel," said Saix. "It's been so long since we've last chat."

Axel tightened his fists together, keeping his eyes locked on Saix. He would be ready for anything that Saix had to throw at him. Even if it meant exposing their kind in the process. "What the hell are you doing here, Saix?" he nearly shouted.

"I'm here to warn you," said Saix. "I want you and Leon's coven to stay out of the Organization's way!"

"That won't be a problem since you guys are no longer together," said Axel.

Saix began to smirk at Axel's ignorance. He started to walk around Axel with the red head keeping his guard up. "Silly boy," he said, softly. "You didn't get our message? The Summers Brothers were supposed to be a sign that the Organization is back together, we've strengthened our numbers, and we're coming after the Slayer. We know that Zexion is still alive, and we know that he's in town."

"Impossible!" said Axel. He began to walk behind Saix as he kept walking away. He followed his former companion's track into a secluded alleyway, away from the people. "If Zexion was still alive, he would be over a hundred years old! No Slayer can live that long. It's rare for even a human to live that long."

"I suggest you take that up with the Powers That Be," said Saix. "They're the ones who are running this apocalypse. They're the ones who've taken control over the Slayer Lineage."

"They don't have the Power to make a Slayer immortal!" said Axel. "Their Power is made to destroy them that's why it's rare for Slayers to live longer then seven years after being called. I'll admit that Zexion may have outlived all the other Slayers, but not to this level. He had to have died from old age at some point."

"Maybe," said Saix, "but that's something we'll all find out soon." Saix held up his arm, using his index finger to point at Axel. The red head raised his guard up with the blue haired vampire just staring at him with his feral eyes. His amber eyes began to radiate with Dark Power that he learned from a Master of Darkness named Xemnas. "I am warning you Axel to stay out of our way for the sake of our old friendship. We were the Organization's personal assassins for over a century. If you get in our way, I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb."

Axel crouched down a bit with fire forming in his fists. If there was one thing you needed never to say to Axel was what he had to do. Axel hated to be bossed around against his will that was part of the reason why he left the Organization. He was sick of Xemnas bossing him around like he owned the world.

The flames that gathered around Axel's fists began to raise the heat around them. Saix would have to admit that the alley was getting hotter soon. The temperature was rising quickly as Axel's anger rose.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," warned Saix. "And I won't hesitate to kill the boy you've grown so fond of. I believe you call him…Roxas."

Axel's eyes lit up in shock as he heard this. The flames began to subside as Axel's anger withered away and was replaced with shear fear. Axel had no problem with throwing his life away, but he couldn't risk anything happening to Roxas. Saix was almost a century older and more Powerful then him. If Saix wanted to kill Roxas then there was no way that Axel could stop him.

Axel glared at Saix, watching the smile that spread across his face.

Saix wasn't making idle threats; Axel knew that Saix would murder Roxas just to destroy Axel.

"Fine," growled Axel. "I'll stay out of your way so long as you leave Roxas alone."

"Oh Axel," said Saix. "I don't have the final say in this. If Superior wishes the boy to live then he will live. However, since you're showing the will to cooperate with us, I'll put in a good word for the boy to the Superior."

Saix disappeared within a Corridor of Darkness that opened up around him.

Axel closed his eyes shut as Saix disappeared from sight. Fire began to wrap around Axel's body once again as he just thought off the million different ways this would end. He knew that Roxas wouldn't survive what was coming. He knew that Xemnas would rip the boy's throat out just to get to him.

Xemnas knew that Roxas was their weakest link.

Axel had to do whatever it took to keep Roxas safe, even if that meant handing Ienzo over to the Organization. He wouldn't allow it to get that far though. He would find Roxas and get the hell out of town that way they wouldn't be able to use Roxas against him.

Axel took the time to open up a Corridor of Darkness, hoping that he would be able to find Roxas before it was too late.

Too bad that Axel had no idea where to find Roxas, nor that Roxas would be attending a rave tonight.

* * *

Roxas was already dancing around to the music in the darkened warehouse with plenty of other kids from around the county. He didn't even know who half these people were nor where they came from. The few that he did recognize he was shocked to see since they were all in the brainiest teams in their school. It was odd to see them there, but Roxas just didn't give a shit right now.

The boy kept on dancing to the combination of Techno, Electronica, and House music. Under normal circumstances, his ears would be oozing out from his brain. Tonight though, he was enjoying every moment of it. He was dressed to party with his torn, acid wash jeans and a sleeveless shirt that he had cut off the sleeves himself. His hair was styled in a freaky way with dark eyeliner on his eyes, which he stole from Sora back in the brunet's punk days. The music was making the boy go crazy as he danced himself into oblivion.

The only thing that could make tonight better was if Axel was there with him.

However, instead of having his vampire, he got a devil instead.

As Roxas was dancing in the middle of a circle, a menacing figure found him buried deep in the circle. He slowly made his way towards the fragile creature with his blue hair flying behind him. His hand touched Roxas' exposed arm, making his entire body flinch with an icy chill.

Roxas spun around to see a pair of memsmorizing, amber eyes touch his soul. Roxas' entire will began to melt away as he knew only one thing. He was bound to this man, forced into obeying all his commands.

Saix began to grin as he touched Roxas' flushed cheek with his fingertips. The boy had instantly turned into putty in his hands as his glamour took over the boy's will. The scarred man bore a soft smile as he pulled Roxas closer to him.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Saix.

"You," whispered Roxas as he pressed his body against his.

Roxas closed his eyes with a soft smile forming on his lips, while Saix dragged him off into the shadows.

* * *

Leon's coven wasn't the only ones who felt an ungodly amount of Power in town. Sora and Ienzo had felt the sudden Power spike that had hit the town the past couple of days. It made them both feel like shit with the Power clearly belonging to the bad guys. Whatever had arrived to town was making the Slayers feel like they had just gotten hit by a bus.

They really needed to do something about this and soon.

That was why Sora and Ienzo were patrolling around the town. Most of the kids were dragged off to the warehouses for a rave, but a ton were still in town at Caste Oblivion. Ienzo never imagined that he would sneak into a club to fight evil. He somehow always thought it would be to party or see a major band or maybe a combination of the two.

Sora gave the bouncer a million dollar smile, getting the large man to let them in. Sora led his buddy in as they made sure to have their weapons hidden within their clothes. Ienzo looked terribly out of the place due to his age, but he was working it to his advantage with the leather coat, t-shirt, and jeans combo. Sora had on a similar outfit, but he just had the "I'm a badass" look that made everyone swoon after him.

The Slayers wandered around the club as a local rapper performed on stage. The dude was doing a pretty good job at getting the crowd going. Even Sora found himself dancing a bit to the music. This wasn't exactly Ienzo's scene, but even he had to admit that the guy was good.

Ienzo made his way into the surrounding chairs and pool tables, while Sora investigated the crowd.

Sora was jumping around with the crowd, thrashing all over the place. He did keep his eyes open for anything suspicious though. He wasn't new to the incognito game. He had invented the whole sneaky-sneaky Slayer bit. The young man knew exactly what he was doing and who to be suspicious of.

First of all, fashion victims of the previous decades were a dead giveaway. He found a guy who looked like he just stepped out of "That 70's Show" months ago. He dusted his ass in no time flat, only proving that the dude was a vampire who couldn't keep up with the current fashion trends.

Then there was the second rule, those who fell in the dark and mysterious category tended to fall under the bad guy. Usually they were the really bad guys that just made everyone melt into putty. Those were the ones that Sora had to be exceptionally careful with since he had a horrible weakness for bad boys.

Those were the words of wisdom that he shared with Ienzo before they snuck into the club.

Ienzo circled around the pool table, even talking to a few of the locals who came up to him. He was polite and innocent, which only made him a more likely target for anything evil. If he could keep one person from getting killed by making a demon target him then he was doing his job right.

He had to be careful with the art of seduction since he had Lexaeus to worry about now. They had yet to say anything official, other then them professing their love together back on his birthday. That was a week ago and they had yet to say anything more about it. He was still training the Slayers and all that jazz, but Ienzo was still confused about what to call him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Cloud about Lexaeus until he found that answer out.

He was in love, not stupid.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Ienzo spun back around to see a man with wild, pink hair behind him. The man was dressed too gay to function with a pink scarf around his neck. He had on a tight, polo shirt with the collar up and a pair of jeans to top it all off. He looked totally ridiculous with the outfit on, yet he made it work, in a wacky way.

Ienzo was partly surprised just by how menacing his voice sounded. His Slayer instincts were going off as he took in the sight of this attractive man. All his senses were screaming at him that this was a bad guy and he needed to be killed.

"Actually," said Ienzo, "I was going to go outside for some air. Would you like to keep me company?"

"Sure," said the man.

They walked out together with Ienzo shooting out a quick bolt of Power over to Sora. That was their "We have trouble" warning whenever they were split up. They came up with it after the Riku and Lexaeus incident where they both had their asses kicked because they couldn't communicate with each other. To prevent that from happening, they would signal each other with their Power.

Sora responded with a minor blast, letting Ienzo that he was on his way.

Once Ienzo and the guy made it outside, the boy's Slayer skills were already itching away at him. His training kept him alert as he prepared himself for combat. He already had his hand running into his pocket where he kept his stake hidden.

The man's hand ran up the Slayer's back, making Ienzo realize just how cold he was. This was an unnatural level of cold that meant he could only be a vampire. Ienzo pretended to response to his touch by swooning a bit when he felt the man's hands latch onto his neck.

"Slayer!" hissed the man. "I knew you would be here tonight. I knew you would show yourself to me. You should've known that you can't beat me."

"Then you should already know something," whispered Ienzo. "You should have known that there is more than one of me."

The man's eyes widened in shock as he looked back to see a copy of Ienzo behind him. The copy punched the man across the face then broke the grip that held onto Ienzo's neck. He stumbled away with the copy vanishing from sight. Ienzo pulled his stake from the coat and charged towards the vampire.

Ienzo threw a punch at the man, but the vampire caught his fist. Ienzo used his other arm to knock him across the face. The man bit on his tongue with a bit of blood coming out from his mouth. His face began to change as his embraced the demon within him.

"Do you think you can really beat me, Zexion?" hissed the man. "I already fought you once and I easily defeated you."

Another vampire who thought he was Zexion. This was starting to become an old routine that was making his brain go bonkers. "I swear to God, if one more vampire calls me Zexion, I will blow this planet up myself!" growled Ienzo. He charged towards the vampire and spun around to kick his torso.

The vampire caught his leg then threw him on top of a dumpster. Before the vampire could do anything else, Sora came bursting through the door and tackled into him. The vampire flew across the alley and landed with a loud thump.

Sora ran towards Ienzo, pulling him off from the dumpster. He got Ienzo off there then proceeded to strip off his coat. "We got a vampire situation here?" said the brunet Slayer. "I knew tonight would be interesting."

"He thinks I'm Zexion," said Ienzo.

"Another old one then," said Sora. "We just need to be ready for the worst then." He got out Mr. Pointy #290 from his pocket and spun it around in his hands. He held onto the wooden stake, his greatest ally against the undead. "You ready to smack this bitch around?"

Ienzo nodded his head as he picked up his fallen stake. He held it up towards his chest, while he readied himself for an epic rumble. "I'm ready whenever you are!" said the younger Slayer.

The duo went up after him just as the vampire got back on his feet. The vampire raised his arms up to the Slayer with a pair of roses in his hands. The thorns on the roses began to spring to life as they flew towards the Slayers. The boys managed to spin and dive out of the way from the vampire's attack, wondering how he did that.

"Didn't Zexion fight a vampire who could control plants?" shouted Sora.

"Yeah!" Ienzo said as more thorns went after them. He did the splits with ease as the thrones flew past his head. He sighed in relief when he came back up on his feet. He did remember something about Zexion fighting a vampire like this. In fact, he looked exactly like this. "Oh shit!" shouted Ienzo. "He's Marluxia!"

"Marluxia?" said Sora.

"He's with the Organization!" shouted Ienzo.

"FML," said Sora.

Marluxia dropped his hands to the sides with a smile on his face. He played with the roses in his hands, causing the petals to fall off to the ground. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to recognize me," he said, cheerfully. "The rumors are true then. There are two Vampire Slayers. What a miraculous turn of events. The Powers That Be are tricky bastards."

The Slayers stood beside each other, wondering what Marluxia had planned next.

"Remarkable," said Marluxia. "Simply remarkable. Oh well, it doesn't matter. You both are too weak to stop the End from occurring." The rose petals began to surround the vampire as a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind him. His soft, brown eyes began to swell with Power as the petals spun around in circles. "Goodbye, Slayers. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

The petals created a massive storm that attacked the Slayers. The boys were able to put up a wall of light to protect them as Marluxia disappeared into the darkness. His portal closed behind him with the remaining petals falling to the ground.

The Slayers dropped their guard once they realized that Marluxia was no longer with them.

Sora spat a petal out of his mouth with his smile dropping. "That was Marluxia then," he said, sadly. "We just got our asses kicked by the gayest member of the Organization." He began to shake his head when he just realized something. He turned over to Ienzo, noticing that the gears in the boy's brain were stirring. "You don't think that the Organization are back together, do you?"

"Leon thinks so," said Ienzo. "If Leon thinks they're back together then that's reason enough for me to be scared shitless."

"We're so fucked," said Sora. "Like seriously Fuck My Life fucked!"

"I couldn't have said it any better then that," whispered Ienzo.

* * *

Saix had Roxas stripped down to his underwear without any trouble from the boy, while he remained fully clothed. The blond's mind was too far lost in a sea of darkness to even realize what was happening to him. He was so vulnerable to him now that there was no hope of him ever recovering from it.

From the rave, Saix dragged Roxas into another area of the warehouse that was so secluded that no one knew about it. The only way you could find it was by wandering too far into the depths that you risked being lost until daylight. Or you risked running into a serial killer that would cut you up into pieces.

Roxas was moaning against Saix's chest as the vampire used his fingers to penetrate the boy's tight asshole. The boy was crying in pleasure and pain with three of Saix's fingers working inside him. His hardness was already straining against the fabric of his briefs as he cried for Saix to free him.

Saix tore those off him next, granting the boy his wish. He smiled as he saw how compliant the boy was. Saix could smell the desperation that this boy sought to be free from the metaphoric chains that bound him. How he wanted to be the wild child, the bad seed, the black sheep. Roxas was just trapped into playing the part of the good child. A role that he hated with a passion.

"Sweet child," whispered Saix, "let me free you from that burden."

He unzipped the fly of his pants and freed his hard dick from the cramping jeans. He slid his dick inside of Roxas' body without the boy even realizing what happened. Roxas was crying in pain as Saix fucked his insides raw.

Roxas clung onto Saix's body with his blood and hormones going completely out of control.

While Saix kept fucking the boy like his personal doll, a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind Roxas. Slowly, Xemnas walked out from the darkness with a smile as he watched Saix fuck the boy raw. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, massaging away the tension. Roxas was pathetically crying in a mixture of pain and pleasure that made him the perfectly innocent.

Roxas' cries only grew louder as he reached his climax between the two men. Saix kept fucking the boy to get his blood raising and his heart pounding. Xemnas kept a firm hold on the boy as he watched his servant used the boy up. Soon after that, Saix neared his climax then gave Xemnas his signal.

Xemnas' face began to change as he embraced his demonic nature. His amber eyes changed into a deeper yellow that reflected the Dark Power he already held. His fangs grew larger as his thirst began to eat away at him. He turned Roxas' head to the side, exposing that frail neck of his.

Without any sign of hesitation, Xemnas leaned in and sank his fangs into the boy's neck. Roxas' cries of pain grew only more severe as the pain completely destroyed his body with Saix cumming inside of him. The boy howled in shear agony as Xemnas drank away at his body, drinking away his life. A tear came down Roxas' cheek as he felt his young life coming to an end.

* * *

Aqua sat at chess table that she had Naminé set up for her arrival. There was an empty chair across from her, which would've been in use had this been an ordinary game of chess. No, this game was far from normal. It was set to a global scale. The chess game represented the current battle between good and evil, the battle between the Slayers and the Organization.

Aqua sat on the side of good, the chess pieces. On the opposite end were the red chess pieces of evil. Her White King and Queen had done battle with a Red Rook before they both returned to their appropriate sides. Then a lone, White Pawn went to the center of the board with the Red Queen and a Bishop pouncing upon the Pawn. Her White Pawn shattered into pieces as the Queen and Bishop returned to the opposite side.

Aqua placed a hand over her heart with a feeling of sorrow eating away at her. A tear escaped her eye as she realized what this meant. "Oh…oh no," she cried, softly. She turned away from the chessboard, horrified at just what happened. "The poor boy. We have suffered a terrible loss, a terrible loss indeed." A Black Pawn rose up from the broken remains of the White one.


	20. We are Broken

Author's Note: Well, here's another BIG chapter for the Chosen series! Woo! I'm sad to say that we only have four chapters left until its done. I'm sure you're all going to wonder how it ends...I'm still trying to figure that part out! But fear not! It will have a happy ending...after I put everyone through hell and back! Read and review!

"**We Are Broken" by Paramore:**

**I am outside  
****And I've been waiting for the sun  
****And with my wide eyes  
****I've seen worlds that don't belong**

**My mouth is dry  
****With words I cannot verbalize  
****Tell me why we live like this**

**

* * *

**

A formal police search began for Roxas Chase.

Two, long days had passed since Roxas went missing and no one knew where he could've disappeared to. Ventus was having a fit as he went on a warpath to find his baby boy, while Terra did everything in his power to help him. Even Sora was doing everything in his power to find his brother. He was the first to realize that something was wrong when his brother didn't come home a day ago.

Sora was the first to start the manhunt, while their fathers tried to call everyone they could think of. The Slayer was running around all of Radiant Garden as he tried to find any sign of his brother. He broke through demonic hideouts to try and find his brother, slaughtering a few demons in the process.

Snow took care of the human world as he helped his friend out. Kairi organized the rest of the school into a successful hunt for Roxas. She was able to rouse up the enter school and half the community to do everything they could to find Roxas.

The police did everything they could to find him.

Everyone was working on finding the missing Roxas Chase.

* * *

Sora broke through another demonic hideout, in the middle of the day. He kicked down a door in one of the town cemeteries. The young man ran through the crypt as he saw a group of Larax Demons that had just woken up from their slumber. The demons were a cross between a bird and a man with horribly deformed limbs and twisted beaks. Their black feathers ruffled as they growled at the boy.

"Where's my brother?" shouted Sora.

The five demons ran towards Sora, which was their first mistake.

Sora slammed his fist into the nearest demon's beak, shattering that apart. He then grabbed his neck and snapped it so that the demon died in an instant. Another Larax tried to kill him, but the boy was swift about swinging his kick around to knock him down. He jumped over their carcasses as he led the survivors to a corner.

Ienzo came through the broken door with daggers in his hands. The boy watched as Sora ran off to fight the demons. He knew there was no stopping the other Slayer, so he just might as well suck it up and join him in the violence.

Ienzo shook his head as he jumped over the dead demon. The one that Sora had kicked earlier was back on his feet and hungry for an ass whopping that Ienzo would deliver. He grabbed the demon's clawed arm, snapping the bone in an instant. "Do you think this is the best way to find, Roxas?" said Ienzo. "Do you think this is the only way?"

The brunet finished breaking a demon's arm then kicked another away from him. He grunted as he threw the broken armed demon to the other end of the crypt. "The best thing I can think of," said Sora. "If you have any better suggestions then I suggest that you tell me."

"No idea," said the boy.

The Slayer finished off the remaining demons by slicing their hearts out from their chests.

Ienzo sighed softly as he saw a red faced Sora run out of crypt to find more demons to kill and torture until he found his brother.

* * *

Xigbar was warping around town to find Roxas, while Demyx was checking around the coast to see if the water knew where he was. Leon and Riku investigated the city, while Lexaeus walked around the few caves around town to tap into his Earthly Power. As everyone in Leon 's coven struggled to find the boy, Axel was busy burning with his misery.

He was stupid for not even realizing it sooner.

Axel's inside were burning as he threw a fireball at a discarded, beer bottle. The glass shattered into tiny pieces within an instant. He began to storm around warehouse area after hearing about a rave that happened a few nights ago. He knew Roxas wouldn't be stupid enough to go here, but maybe there were leads.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" shouted Axel. "Of course, Saix has something to do with this. I just know it. Saix did something to Roxas! When I find him, I swear to the gods of above and below that I will rip his dead heart out with my bare hands."

Axel kept swearing at Saix and his own stupidity.

He should've never let Roxas out of his sight. He should've always been there for him, especially after the encounter with Saix. He should've done more to find Roxas in time. He should've been there for him.

Blood began to run down from his tear ducts as he collapsed to his knees. Axel hid himself in the shadows, slamming his fists to the ground. "Damn me!" he shouted. "Give Roxas back! I'll do anything. Take me instead. I'll do anything! Just bring Roxas back."

Axel wept the blood he drank today from his system as he wallowed in self-misery.

* * *

Snow rode around in his truck with Lightning at his side. Under normal circumstances, he would be driven mad by her presence, but Lightning was behaving her self. She knew that there was no time to fight about their bitter love life; they needed to focus on finding Roxas.

And finding Roxas was what everyone was doing.

Kairi was riding with Reks, while Tidus had Yuna with him.

They were all playing their role in trying to locate Roxas before it was too late.

* * *

Sora brutally tore off a demon's head and tossed it aside. His body was covered with dry and wet blood, none of which belonged to him. His hair was caked with the stuff and his tired body was tensing up on him. Another two hours had passed and there was still no sign of what may have happened to Roxas.

No one knew anything.

Ienzo grabbed onto Sora's bloody arm, spinning the hot-tempered boy around. His black hair covered most of his face from Sora's bloodshot eyes. "What are you doing?" said the younger Slayer. "You think killing a few demons will do anything in finding your brother? The only thing you're doing is making us more enemies."

"Like I said earlier, find another idea," growled Sora. He broke away from Ienzo's grip and pushed the Slayer away with the palms of his hands. Ienzo went flying backward a bit, crashing into an iron fence. "Get out of my way if you're not going to be useful. I have to find and save my baby brother." He started to walk away from Ienzo, almost regretting what he did. As he walked away though, a few tears began to run down his bloody cheek.

Ienzo pulled himself up from the ground, spitting his hair out of his face.

* * *

Lulu sat in her shop with a scrying crystal in her hands. The town was in a frenzy as they tried to find the missing child. Even the witch was playing her part in trying to locate Roxas. She was casting every spell she could think of to find the boy.

However, all her spells came back with the same results.

Roxas…Roxas didn't exist anymore.

There were only a few options that could explain this, the most likely being that he was dead.

"God," she whispered, "help us all."

* * *

After he began to develop his Sorcerer Powers, Cloud has learned an awful lot about his hidden talents.

Some of which included the ability to cast some powerful Locater Spells. Of course, he found out about all of these spells from a few books he purchased from Lulu's magic shop. He was learning a great deal about his own abilities in the process. From the information that he gathered, the spell was a supernatural GPS. It was a pretty nifty spell that would lead to some great results if used properly.

However, he was having no luck with the spell.

The hundredth time was the last straw for him. As soon as the spell failed to find Roxas, once again, Cloud totally shattered. His body collapsed on the floor from the lack of energy to sustain him. Even though his spells failed to work, it still cost him a great deal of energy.

He had enough energy to live, but he was so exhausted at this point that he struggled to even carry himself.

That was when a familiar scent filled the air.

Cloud was instantly revived as he pushed himself up from the ground. The crystals that he used for the spell fell to the ground when he accidently knocked over the table he was using. His began to beam with joy when he saw that Leon was standing a few feet away from him with his coat hanging off his shoulders. The vampire looked just as exhausted as he was.

"No luck with the spell?" asked Leon .

Cloud shook his head as he collapsed against Leon 's chest. His vampire lover caught him, quickly enough, without any trouble though. "I'm sorry, Leon ," he whispered. "I guess I'm just not as powerful as Rinoa was…I couldn't even find a kid."

Leon shushed him as he carried Cloud over to the couch. He sat Cloud down on it, having the teacher lean against him for support. "Don't say that," he whispered to him. "You're just as powerful as Rinoa was. You're both one and the same. You're just a little new at this. I'm sure if you try again we might be able to find something."

"I'm not so sure of that," Cloud whispered as he clung onto Leon 's t-shirt. He hadn't noticed that Leon shrugged out of his coat and boots before taking him to the couch. "I feel like a total failure that I can't do anymore to help." He was thinking about how odd it was for Leon not to be super dressed up. Not that he was anymore presentable. He had barely woken up from bed when Ienzo informed him that they failed to find Roxas after the first day. The only thing he had on was a pair of red pajama pants that he'd had since college.

"You're doing everything you can," assured Leon . "Trust me, my love."

The vampire kissed the sorcerer's lips, ending the self-doubt and led to a moment of passion instead. Clothes quickly flew off in the heated moment as Cloud climbed on top of Leon and the two began to make love. All that doubt that Cloud had began to melt away as Leon assured him of his strength and Power.

Cloud decided to take advantage of that Power by being on top this time. Leon allowed it to "slide" just this once. Their heated kissed and touches sparked all the passion in their bodies, causing the blood to pump among other things. Leon had his legs around Cloud's waist, while the young sorcerer forced his hard erection inside of the tight muscle.

They both began to moan loudly as Cloud took the dominate role for a change. Cloud began to make love to Leon on the couch, right there, right in the middle of the day. He was so blinded for his feelings for the vampire that he didn't care if anyone walked in on them. He just wanted to be with Leon for one, peaceful moment.

Leon was enjoying every moment of this as well. He liked how dominating Cloud could be, which made an interesting change in their sex lives. When Cloud pushed his way into his tight ass with his hard dick, it made the vampire's body swell. This had only been the second time he was the one to be penetrated after all.

Cloud kept thrusting inside Leon , pushing his way through the muscle. Leon 's moans were hot and needy, which only drove Cloud all the more wild. It was so incredible. Everytime that they made love, they were more and more surprised at just how incredible it was.

Leon kept his legs wrapped around Cloud, while his lover used that angle to push in deeper. Cloud could feel Leon's inside and enjoyed how good of a job he was doing at pleasuring Leon. It made him feel so much better about things.

They both leaned towards each other, exchanging another heated kiss.

Cloud came inside Leon after a few minutes of penetrating him.

It was enough time though to deliver a much needed euphoric bliss to calm their nerves.

* * *

Axel was running around town, following a familiar scent into the woods. He felt a Corridor of Darkness open near the warehouse areas so he decided to follow the trail left behind. He knew that it was being used by someone in the Organization. Even if it was Xemnas himself then Axel wasn't letting him get away.

When the vampire arrived to nearby construction site, he was less then surprised to see Saix standing there.

The worse thing was that he could smell traces of Roxas on Saix. A feral growl escaped Axel's throat as he embraced the demon in him. His face began to change as his eyes turned a bright yellow. The fangs and claws grew in an instant, while his arms were consumed with fire. "What did you do with Roxas!" he shouted. "What did you do to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Number 8?" said Saix.

Axel completely snapped as he jumped after Saix. His fiery fists latched onto the other vampire's coat before he tossed him towards a crane. Saix landed on his feet, though, and his face began to change as he embraced the demon. The only advantage that Axel had over Saix was that it was still daylight. Saix couldn't use his full Power against him.

Saix would still make it hurt like hell though.

They both collided together again as they grabbed onto each other's collars.

"What did you to do Roxas?" spat an angry Axel.

"I'll never tell you, traitor!" growled Saix.

Saix easily threw Axel away from him and forced the vampire to crash into a wrecking ball. Axel felt the bones in his back crack, which wasn't a good thing. Not that it was fatal, but it would be difficult and time consuming to recover from.

Saix was already in front of Axel with his hands around his neck. The older vampire knocked Axel in the face with his elbow, driving the bone onto him. More of Axel's bones began to crack before he was thrown onto a sand pit.

Axel coughed up blood, while Saix was marching his way towards him. He pushed himself up and threw a roaring blaze of fire at his former friend, hoping to burn him into ashes. Saix spun out of the fire's way just in time. The blue haired man charged towards Axel and gave him a good look at his yellow eyes and scar.

He pulled the bloody Axel to his face, staring him down. Axel was trying to break free, but Saix's grasp was just too firm to break away from. "What made the boy so special to you?" asked Saix. "Was it his innocence? His soul? Or was it his sweet ass?" The sharp tone of his voice made Axel panic as a million possibilities came to mind. So many in fact that Saix almost knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'll have to admit, Axel, that you have a superb taste in tight assed boys. I enjoyed pounding his round cheeks."

That was the worst thing he could've said to Axel. The demon in him took over as it allowed Axel to sink his fangs into Saix's neck without even flinching. Saix yelped as a pint of blood was siphoned from him before he could throw Axel away.

This time, Axel landed on his feet with Saix's blood dripping down his face.

Saix growled at Axel as he held onto his bloody neck. A Corridor of Darkness began to open up behind him. "You should quit now, Axel," he said, loudly. "You'll never find the boy…alive." He descended into the Dark Corridor, disappearing from Axel's sight.

Axel charged after the closing Corridor, hoping to rip Saix's throat out, but failed and crashed into the ground.

* * *

Nightfall came sooner then Ienzo expected, but it wasn't unwanted.

Ienzo enjoyed walking through the abandoned areas of town by himself where just any demon could jump and kill him. That was just oodles of fun! No, Ienzo was cussing up a storm as he swore at Sora's nonexistent ass. His buddy had abandoned him in search of his brother, while slaughtering every demon in Creation.

There was no stopping Sora, so Ienzo kind of just gave up on him.

He would conduct his own search for Roxas without Crazy Sora trying to kill him.

Now that he was on his own, at least he could have some peace and quite. He even ran into Lexaeus, which was a joy for him. He hadn't seen his vampire lover since his birthday and that felt like a billion years ago. Lexaeus gave him an update on the Roxas Search then left, but before he abandoned Ienzo, he gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

It was a simple kiss, but it was enough to make Ienzo swoon over it.

The moonlight embraced the Slayer as he wandered around by himself. The boy kept walking around like an idiot as he kept thinking about Lexaeus' sweet kiss. His skin just kept on burning, while he remembered the incredible sex that they had a while back. He couldn't wait until he actually had some freetime to have sex with Lexaeus again.

Sex is awesome…at least for an adolescent boy.

While Ienzo, blindly, followed any trail for Roxas, he found himself near an old church. The church was nothing out of the ordinary, nor did it look like it came out of a bad horror movie. It just looked like a typical church that had been abandoned for a while.

Ienzo put his sniffer into the air as he tried to smell for any trace of Roxas. He still had no luck with that, but he did feel an odd amount of Power in the church. That certainly caught his attention enough to make him want to investigate the place.

The Slayer went up the broken, wooden steps to the door of the church. The church was simple and wasn't very extravagant like some. It was more of a chapel really, which made Ienzo's skin not crawl for a change. He didn't have to worry about crazy, Bible throwing people at least in the abandoned chapel.

He walked down the aisle, by his lonesome, when he felt more Power in the room. His natural, Slayer instincts made him turn around to see a blonde girl standing near the exit. She had her hands to the side and her hair flowing freely. "We've been waiting a longtime for you, Ienzo," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Ienzo.

"My name is Naminé," said the girl. "I am a Seer for the Powers That Be."

Ienzo recognized that name and title too well. Naminé was from Zexion's time…or she was there at least. The Seer was the one who was working with Zexion to create another Slayer. If there was anyone on Earth who would have the answers to the questions he was looking for then it would be Naminé.

Ienzo was about to run towards her when he felt an overwhelming amount of Power. He felt himself drop to his knees without any recollection of the event happening. He was panting for air as the Power kept coming at him in swells. His bones ached and his body begged for relief against all the Power, which Ienzo had no ability to control.

Naminé went towards him, kneeling down to one knee. She touched Ienzo's cold cheek and felt just how fragile he was for herself. "Forgive me," she said, softly. "There was so much done to you…so much of it is our fault."

"What are you talking about?" coughed Ienzo.

"We'll talk soon," whispered the girl. "Right now, there is someone who really wants to meet you."

Ienzo barely had a chance to turn his head around when he saw a looming figure. He fell on his ass from his awkward angle, seeing the towering goddess over his shoulder. The overwhelming amount of Power came from none other then Aqua.

Aqua pulled Ienzo back to his feet without any sign of pressure. Her hands were gentle and filled with an amount of Power that made Ienzo's knees weak. "I apologize about the Power," she said, calmly. She closed her eyes and suppressed some of the Power that she had radiating around her body. Her aura calmed down, considerably, as Ienzo was able to stand without vomiting. "Naminé is so used to my Power; I forgot what it was like to be around someone who hasn't been exposed to my kind."

"What are you?" asked Ienzo.

"We'll discuss that later," said Aqua. "Right now, you must find Sora and bring him here if you want all your questions answered. I refuse to tell you anything or allow Naminé to speak a word until then. Both Slayers must hear the truth about what is going on with the world."

"Does it have anything to do with the Organization?" asked Ienzo.

"Yes," replied Aqua. "And it also involves your Origins."

She patted Ienzo's shoulder, sending him away from the church and to his front lawn before Ienzo could complain at all.

* * *

It was getting really late now as midnight was about to pass. They were reaching the three day point and there was still no sign of Roxas. This was down right frustrating for everyone as they kept failing to find any trace of the boy, at all.

Sora finished killing a blind Grimlock Demon. The pale-skinned monster fell to the ground with mystical flames consuming it within an instant. The Slayer threw his sword to the ground as he kept on following the cemetery path.

His blue eyes were so devoid of life as the emptiness in his chest just seemed to consume him.

There was no hope in finding his brother. He was beginning to see that now. His brother…his baby brother was as good as dead now. There was no chance that they would find him alive at this point. Roxas had either been dinner for a demon, a play date for a sick sociopath, or sold into drug slavery.

Either way, his brother was gone and it was all Sora's fault.

The Slayer collapsed to his knees with tears streaming down his face. He felt so hopeless and pathetic! He couldn't be a Champion of Good if he couldn't even protect his own brother from those he has sworn to fight. Evil had come to his home and his brother paid the prize for it.

"Roxas…" wept Sora. "I'm…I'm sorry. I love you."

"Sora?" A soft whisper filled the Slayer's ear canal and spirit with hope. "Sora…Sora." The voice was familiar to him enough that it made the young man jump to his feet.

When Sora turned around though, he did see Roxas behind him. However, Roxas was completely naked with cuts all over his once flawless skin. The blond's hair was flat and caked with mud, his blue eyes were just as empty as Sora's were, and he smelt of used sex.

Roxas just look like a terrible mess.

Sora ran towards his brother, wrapping his arms around the pathetic mess. His heart began to beat with joy as he held onto his brother's body. Roxas held onto him as well, placing his head against Sora's heart. "Oh, thank you, God!" cheered the boy. "I'm so happy you're alive, Roxas. I am so sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I am so sorry!"

Too bad that Roxas wasn't paying attention to anything that Sora said. While Sora was busy apologizing, Roxas was busy listening to his heartbeat. The loud pumping of blood felt like music to the abused boy's ears as his mouth began to salivate at the thought of all that rich blood. The rich, delicious blood of a Slayer.

"Sora," whispered Roxas, "I'm so hungry."

Roxas' face began to change as his blue eyes became yellow and fangs grew from his canine teeth. He wound his fingers around Sora's coat, holding onto it with all his new strength. He raised his mouth to the Slayer's neck as he tried to rip away at it to get the blood that he was desperately craving.

The vampire only wanted rich, Slayer blood to eat. Sora's Slayer instincts were burning to fight though. Instead of killing Roxas like he should have, Sora simply pushed his brother off his body. Luckily, Roxas was still too young and malnourished to even hold a candle against his brother.

And he did the only thing he could think of. Sora bashed his brother across the face with a rock, knocking him own, instantly. Sora watched over his brother's cold, lifeless, naked body and saw the punctured wounds at his neck. It was then he knew for sure that his brother was truly a vampire and that he had risen from the dead.

Roxas' innocence had been completely taken away from him, along with his soul.

Sora was a failure as a Slayer and an older brother.


	21. Bleed like Me

"**Bleed like Me" by Garbage:**

**Avalanche is sullen and too thin****  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin****  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
**

**And she says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me**

"Let me fucking go! Let me go! Let me the fuck go!"

Roxas kept repeating his mindless chants as he was tied against the wall with his wrists bleeding from fighting the metal chains. He was in full vamp mode with his fangs hissing at Leon's coven as they watched the Fledgling struggle with the transition. Blood was running down his cheeks with his cravings for more blood only growing stronger by the minute.

Even the cup that they gave him wasn't enough to sustain his bloodlust.

Lexaeus and Xigbar did everything they could to restrain Roxas, but the Fledgling was too berserk with raw Power. The good thing was that he wasn't in full control of that Power yet so he wasn't much of a threat. However, if Lexaeus and Xigbar got too close then they would be fried alive by him.

Leon kept his distance with Demyx at his side. The duo watched the Fledgling, watching his irrational behavior to see if there was a way to sooth him. By the way he was acting that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. The boy would kill them all before he allowed that to happen.

Axel sat on Lexaeus' bed, feeling guilty as he watched the young vampire. Axel blamed himself for Roxas becoming one of them. It was his fault that he couldn't protect Roxas from the Organization to prevent all of this from happening.

Even when Sora carried his brother's unconscious body in, a week ago, Axel still felt the blame. Sora blamed himself for his brother's transition, but Axel knew it was his fault for incurring Saix's wrath. Had he gotten Roxas out of town sooner, before making mortal enemies with Saix, then Roxas would have never had to suffer their fate. Roxas wouldn't have had to become a vampire.

When Roxas first came into their care, Leon swore to repair the broken boy enough to become at least a functioning member. Sora was mildly relieved to hear this. However, Leon was beginning to see the lost cause that the boy was becoming. There was no way that they were going to be able to save him…not without severing the bond between Maker and Fledgling. If only they knew exactly who that was.

"Let me go!" cried Roxas. "Let me go!"

Axel only flinched as he curled into a ball, listening to Roxas' misery.

* * *

Sora sat on the couch of Leon's house, listening to his brother's screaming from there. He closed his eyes with tears streaming down his face as he listened to his brother's cries for help. If only he had found his brother sooner and been strong enough to save him from becoming a vampire. If only he had been a better Vampire Slayer.

The saddest part though was the "funeral" that they held for Roxas on Friday.

Since the police had called off the search Tuesday night, Sora decided that he had to do something for his brother. Ienzo made a perfect illusion of Roxas' "dead" body that way they could at least officially have him buried, thus ending all the pain for everyone else. It took every bit of Power Ienzo had and some of Cloud's as well to create a perfect illusion. Sora's father, Ventus, was heart broken to learn of his son's fate, but Terra was able to keep him going long enough to prepare a funeral.

Friday night, they had "Roxas" cremated and now his "ashes" are over their fireplace.

It was the hardest thing that Sora had to do, harder then keeping his secret as a Slayer. He couldn't tell his parents that Roxas was alive though and a vampire. He couldn't tell all of that, not until Roxas got better and the Organization was destroyed.

Ienzo explained his encounter with Naminé and Aqua to everyone, which sparked much curiosity once they learned that Aqua was one of the Powers That Be. Sora remained uninterested and unphased as he wallowed in self-misery. Ienzo tried to get Sora to budge out of his broken state, but Sora refused to move even an inch.

Sora was a failure in his eyes…he failed everything and everyone.

He didn't deserve life was all he could think about as the snowstorm blew in.

* * *

This snowstorm came in totally unexpected and forced the schools and half the businesses to close down. It was December, and Northern California was know for having occasional snowfall, but they were too close to the coast and this level of snow just wasn't right. Even though Christmas was fast approaching, none of this was right at all.

That's what Cloud Strife was thinking as he traversed the empty road by himself. Nearly all of Radiant Garden was shut down due to the severity of the snow. People didn't even want to drive anymore, especially during the night. This was a brave and foolish hour for Cloud to walk around in.

After training with Leon for two months, he was skilled enough with his Sorcerer Powers to assure him of this. He could feel the unexplainable amount of Power that was attacking the town. He knew just how bad things were getting especially having to help Ienzo create a body for Roxas Chase.

Now, that was just plain freaky. He never thought he would be making a dead body with his son. It creeped him out just thinking about it.

Back to Cloud's main focus, the teacher was wandering around town at ten o'clock at night when he should be home enjoying his sudden break. He should be happy that they were only a few days away from Christmas so that meant a long Winter Break for him. That also meant he got to spend New Year's with Leon. However, his concerns for the town were far greater then the silly holidays.

While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, the snow only grew stronger as the build up of Power grew alarmingly high. Not even Cloud was able to ignore that for much longer. All the building forced the young sorcerer to get down on one knee as he struggled to keep that Power from overwhelming him.

He needed to keep that Icy Power at bay.

"So this is the body that Leonhart has been waiting centuries for?" The cold tone in his voice brought more shivers to Cloud then the actual weather did. The sorcerer forced himself to stand to stare at the black hooded figure down the street. "No wonder he was fanning over a tight ass like yours for centuries," said the cloaked foe. "Although, it was highly improbable that this would ever happen. Your soul was never meant to be reborn, Leonhart was supposed to eat himself out to existence. Oh well, I will mend that by ridding us of the anomaly."

The figure pulled down the black hood, revealing a bundle of dirty blond hair. His wild, green eyes stared into the very depths of Cloud's soul. He was a vampire of chilling stature with horrible cheek bones, a scientific glare, and a slight crouch.

Cloud glared back at him with his blue eyes, tapping into his Sorcerer Power. He could just smell the cool snow around the vampire's aura. It was painfully obvious that the vampire was responsible for the sudden snowstorm, and who knows what other misfortunes that have befallen on the town. This was Cloud's chance to prove himself worthy of his Power as he calculated all the ways he could kill the man in his head.

"I am Vexen," said the vampire. "I will be the one to kill you, tonight, young sorcerer. I hope you are ready to find my scientific mind."

"I took a few chemistry classes back in college," said Cloud. "I'm sure I can match you wit for wit."

Vexen huffed as he tilted his head to the side a bit. His hair fell down from his cloak, waving around in the chilly breeze. "We shall see about that," he said, simply. The harsh level of snow only escalated further. A wave of chilling snow blew through Vexen and was heading straight towards Cloud.

Not that the sorcerer would be beaten by simple snow. Cloud threw his arm into the air, shouting as loudly as he could. A pillar of fire came up from the ground to melt away all the snow that Vexen was trying to kill him with. Cloud kept a smile on his face as he retracted the fire in favor of a blizzard of his own.

A harsh blizzard blew into town, freezing over all the windows that were on the road. The few cars that were parked also had their alarms buzz with life before they were completely frozen. Cloud directed the snow to attack Vexen, hoping to out do him at his own game.

Vexen wasn't about to be defeated by an amateur sorcerer though. The old vampire brought up several pillars of ice from the frozen rode. The snow sparkled over the ice as the freezing cold only grew stronger, which Vexen began to manipulate with his Power. He caused the ice to shatter from the ground as he threw them at Cloud like giant harpoons.

Cloud jumped back, dodging the giant pillars of ice. The ice completely shattered with several chunks trying to cut him open. Luckily, Cloud was able to jump out of the way of most of them. Only one managed to cut his arm, only slightly though. It was enough to make Cloud hiss with pain though with the frost bite trying to attack the teacher.

He was hardly dressed for such a battle. Cloud only had on a simple coat with thick pants and snow boots. This was hardly the outfit of a warrior who was about to slay his first, real challenge. Sure, Leon had taken him out on a few battles to kill minor demons and vampires. Vexen was a true test for his abilities though, and would prove if Cloud was worthy of his Sorcerer Power or not.

Cloud smacked his fists together, creating a sonic blast that blew away the snow and the frozen cars. Everything rolled off the road with a clear path opening up for Cloud to use to his advantage. Cloud stomped his foot on the ground, creating a minor earthquake that was focused solely on Vexen.

The shaking of the earth was powerful enough to make Vexen lose his balance for a moment. Vexen wasn't going down so easily though. He encased his legs with a frozen cast then had a sword of ice come to his hand. He forced the ice to race across the open road, creating more ice as snow turned the town into a winter Wonderland.

Cloud stood his ground as he faced Vexen head on. He raised his fists up as he waited for the vampire to attack him with everything he had. His mind was already calculating a way to block Vexen's attack though, which was a good thing. Now, if only he could come up with an adequate enough of a plan.

"Don't you understand that you're only nothing!" shouted Vexen. "You are only a piece to the end of this world, just like you're stupid Slayer son! Your death will lead to the rise of the Old Ones."

Vexen reached Cloud with his sword coming down at the sorcerer's head. The frozen blade sliced through the air, about to split Could right down the middle. However, Cloud already had something to fight him back with. Bolts of electricity crashed all around them as it sprang around all over the places. The light bulbs from the streetlights were completely shattered as Cloud drained the energy to form a weapon.

And what a weapon that Buster Sword was. A long, thick sword that withheld everything that Vexen had to throw at him. Cloud barely showed a sign of struggling as he tapped into the hidden Power that he held within his soul. His Seraph wings began to unfold from his back as he pushed Vexen away with a raw bolt of Power.

Vexen went flying back in the air, landing on top of a chunk of broken ice.

Cloud's eyes glazed over with a white shell. The Sorcerer Power took over the teacher as he dropped his sword to the ground. Cloud faced the vampire that dared to threaten him, to threaten those he loved.

"How bout a little sunshine," said a crazed Cloud.

The sorcerer threw his arms into the air, swinging them around in a circle. He brought his hands to his chest and held them up to form a circle. Light sparked within the circle he made with tiny rays of sunshine spreading from that.

It was simple magicks, but it required a tremendous deal of Power that Cloud was willing to use on such a special occasion.

A Sun Spell was the perfect gift to give to a vampire like Vexen.

The rays of sunshine expanded from his hands, illuminating the entire road. Vexen howled in shear agony as his entire body was consumed by fire from the light of the spell. He thrashed around all over the road as he tried to sooth the flames by drowning himself in snow. However, that only made things worse.

His entire body was reduced into frozen ashes with nothing remaining of the Organization's Number Four.

With the battle over, Cloud's wings disappeared with him collapsing to the snowless road.

"That was nifty!" laughed Cloud as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Roxas was calm enough now with Lexaeus, Leon, Demyx, and Xigbar out of the room. Somehow, he retained enough of his humanity to know that he was comfortable around the fiery Axel's presence. Besides, with all of them gone, Roxas knew that Axel would feed him some delicious blood. Although, he wished it was fresh from a person's still pumping heart as he drank them dry of their life.

How that thought made Roxas' mouth water as his Fledgling cravings for blood ate away at him.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Roxas as he thrashed from the wall. He tried to break the chains, but Axel only kept him pinned against he wall with his body rubbing against the clothes from Demyx's peppy closet. Roxas groaned as he tried to bite at Axel's neck to get some blood.

Axel managed to push his head back with a packet of blood in his hand. He held it over Roxas' head, making the boy even more hostile. "If you stop trying to bite me," said Axel, "I will feed you. Do you understand me, Roxas? Are you listening to me?"

"Just feed me, please!" cried the boy. "Maker, feed me!" His moans got pathetically more lustful as he rubbed himself against Axel's body. The boy moaned weakly as he tilted his neck back with a dirty smile on his face. "Feed me, Xemnas!"

The lustful way that Roxas called for Xemnas was more then enough to prove one of their more horrid theories.

Axel pushed the packet against Roxas' lips as the boy tore away at it with his fangs. Half the bag was empty by the time Axel took two steps away from Roxas. He stared at the cold ground before turning back at Roxas to see the way the boy was twitching against the wall.

He understood now…he understood what Xemnas was thinking when he turned Roxas.

Xemnas purposely did this to destroy them…to create a weapon from someone precious to them.

To create a dangerous, killing machine that they would refuse to kill.

"You evil bastard," whispered Axel.

Axel's world became so much darker with this realization.

Xemnas was a truly, evil mastermind of destruction.

* * *

Riku was the freaking messiah for pulling Sora out of his wreck. Ienzo was at his wits end about saving him, not even Snow could get the brunet to budge an inch. All hope seemed to be lost as Sora was completely spaced out in a mindless coma.

That's when Riku swooped in to save the day. All he did was kiss the Slayer on his lips, stroke his cheek gently, and said something that Ienzo and Snow couldn't hear. Riku managed to sooth the broken Slayer with a bit of hope that broke Sora free from his trance.

"Roxas can be cured of bloodlust," he whispered to him. "All that's needed is as a purpose…is a soul."

Who else could give Roxas back his soul but one of The Powers That Be? That was the first thought that came through Sora's head, thus shattering the darkness in his thoughts. If Aqua could restore it or knew how then that would repair Sora's broken family in a way he never thought possible.

With some purpose restored to him, Sora had Ienzo lead them to where Aqua was waiting for them.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the abandoned church where Aqua was supposed to reside. It was past eleven now and the odd snowstorm had finally subsided. That was the second bit of good news in the evening. Now, Sora and Ienzo were anxious to know what Aqua had to say to them. So were Riku and Snow as Ienzo led them up to the steps of the church.

Riku remained at the entrance of the church, while they all walked in. The Slayers and their friend turned back to notice the bit of unease that Riku had on his face. "Something feels off," said Riku. He looked at the empty space behind him, staring off into space. "I will stand watch. I want to be certain that no unexpected visitors drop in."

"Be careful," whispered Sora.

Riku went up to his Slayer, kissing him again on the lips. Their lips touched for only a moment, but that kiss was enough to bring more confidence to the Slayer. "I always am," Riku said as he kissed the young man's nose. He then brushed Sora off as he urged him to speak with the goddess that was awaiting their arrival.

Snow led their party into the church, deciding he was the Slayers' "bodyguard."

Ienzo and Sora merely laughed at him as they entered the empty area.

While the trio approached the alter, Aqua and Naminé emerged from the shadows of the church. Aqua led her young Seer to the top with the Slayers and Snow walking towards her. Even Snow felt the overabundant amount of Power, while Sora merely stared at her like an idiot. "I thought you would be back sooner," said Aqua. "However, you are here. I have much to tell you boys."

"You're the goddess?" asked Sora. "You're one of The Powers That Be?"

Aqua nodded her head as she reached a chair that she placed on the altar. "Yes, I was specifically assigned to watch over the Slayer since the Primitive was created," she told them. "You can say that I'm the Grandmother of the Slayers." She raised her arm up, creating more chairs for them all to sit on. She urged the party to sit, which they did without hesitation. Aqua placed her hands on her lap, while she stared into Sora's blue eyes. "Forgive me, Sora, and accept my apologizes for you brother. I never meant for him to become a vampire, I didn't foresee this event until it was too late to save him."

Sora clenched onto his pants, while he tried to keep control of his calm. Ienzo and Snow noticed how hard it was for him not to fall to pieces though. They applauded him for holding onto his sanity for so long. "Thank you, Aqua," he said, softly. "I'm sure that you meant my brother no ill will."

"I didn't," she said, softly. "He is truly an innocent. I am sorry that there wasn't more that couldn't be done to prevent this. However, there is something that we can do to prevent this from happening to anyone else and stop your brother from becoming too out of control."

"Defeat the Organization," said Snow with great joy.

Aqua, again, nodded her head. She even chuckled a bit at the zealous Snow. "Yes, destroying the Organization by slaying their members would surly prevent all of this from happening again," she told them. "It won't be that easy though, as I'm sure you are aware. Zexion was only able to slay Larxene force the Organization to disassemble with his disappearance. That bought us sometime, but it also lead to the world we have today."

"I'm assuming you know what happened to Zexion then?" asked Ienzo.

"I do," said Aqua, "but before I tell you what happened to Zexion and how you came to being Slayers, I must tell you of your history. I must tell you the story of the First Slayer and his battle against Master Xehanort."

The room became silent as Aqua gave her speech, the long awaited speech.

"Long ago, the Earth was born as a Paradise for demons called the Old Ones. These demonic gods ravaged the world for centuries, organizing wars against one another as they brutally slaughtered each other. Eventually, most of the Old Ones were bored with this world and decided to travel to other dimensions to create havoc. Those that remained were the first to witness the Rise of Mankind. As humanity came into existence, the Old Ones fled from fear of their mortal souls. However, an Old One attacked a human and changed him into a being with demonic abilities but a human appearance."

"The human became known as Master Xehanort, the First Vampire and their king. As the centuries passed again, demons continued to attack humans as they tried to end the Age of Man to restore the Age of the Old Ones. The demons wanted to bring their precious Old Ones back to the Earth and restore their honor. The original humans were defenless against these monsters. They were picked off one by one."

"Then came the day when two men rose up against the demons. They were great Masters of Light, and the first human Champions who severed The Powers That Be. They were Eraqus and Yen Sid, they were the Shadow Men. Long after the Shadow Men began their battle against the demons, they came across a boy who had lost his entire village in a raid led by Master Xehanort and his vampires. The Shadow Men learned that the boy had killed a demon though by sneaking up and striking it with its own sword. Eraqus and Yen Sid took the boy to a remote location after they carved out the demon's heart."

"Hidden by a veil of magick, the Shadow Men invoked magicks of the highest caliber. They forced the demon's heart to return to life and offered the boy as a sacrifice to the heart. They forced the demon's heart to become one with the boy as they changed his body into that of one worthy to be called a Champion for Humanity. The boy's name was lost in the pages of history, but he was refereed to as the Warrior of Light or the Primitive or simply the First Slayer."

"Once the demon and human became one, the Shadow Men sent the Warrior of Light to battle the demons. However, I intervened with the events to give the First Slayer a weapon strong enough to slay the pure demons that lurked the Earth. With this weapon, the First Slayer defeated a countless array of demons before he was finally killed by Master Xehanort. The Shadow Men foresaw this event and placed a fail safe, creating the Slayer legacy as a result. They controlled the Power so that whenever one Slayer died, another was chosen in his place. The Shadow Men became the First Watchers."

"A century later, a Slayer named Vanitas challenged Master Xehanort and his new Fledgling, Xemnas. Vanitas bravely fought Master Xehanort in the Roman Capital, breaking into the emperor's palace to slay the Vampire King. Master Xehanort met his end on this day. Vanitas was working with a group of powerful sorcerers who created a magical portal to lock Master Xehanort in the depths of Hell. Blinded with rage, Xemnas killed Vanitas and half of the sorcerers before he was finally sent to the furthest distances of the empire. This sealed Xemnas' vendetta against the Slayers though as he sought for a way to resurrect his Maker."

Sora, Ienzo, and Snow kept listening as Aqua rose up from her seat. The goddess just seemed to radiate with light as she went up to Sora and Ienzo, touching them both with her soft hands. "Now, there was Zexion," said Aqua. "When the Watcher's Council was destroyed, all hope seemed lost. Naminé and Zexion, however, went to work to find a way to create another Slayer. They worked together for about two decades until they finally found all the necessary ingredients to create another Slayer. Zexion understood that for another Slayer to be born though that he had to die. So Zexion waited until he learned that the Organization had disassembled until he did anything. Then he learned that Xemnas was reorganizing them to create a stronger Organization. He knew that he had to stop this."

"So…Zexion allowed himself to die," said Aqua. "He allowed his old age and broken body to finally succumb to death. With Zexion now at peace, Naminé worked the spell to breathe life to another Slayer. Her spell took longer then they thought though, but myself and the other Powers That Be intervened with this. We knew that one Slayer wouldn't be enough to stop the Organization and prevent this world from falling into the hands of the Old Ones."

Ienzo broke Aqua's speech as he leaned closer, realizing that this was where he came in. He knew that Sora was always meant to be the Slayer that he was the first Chosen. However, he knew that this next part would involve him and his origins. "What about me though?" he asked. "How was I Chosen?"

Aqua sighed as she prepared her final sermon. She tore herself away from Ienzo as she looked out the stain glass window. "You must understand, Ienzo that Zexion died a broken man. His family was destroyed, his love was taken from him, and his friends were dead," she said to him. "Zexion's soul died long before his body did. When he finally died…his soul broke in half. Only half moved on to rest, while the other half lingered on the Earth to resolve his issues. The other Powers That Be and myself took advantage of this to…to create a Replica."

Sora jumped up from his seat with a curious look. Ienzo was silent as he wanted to hear what was happening next. Sora, though, had to open his mouth. "What do you mean a Replica?" asked the brunet Slayer. "Are you trying to say that Ienzo isn't even real?" Now, Ienzo looked hurt as he thought about the word Replica.

"Ienzo is real," argued Aqua. "He's a real as you or anyone else, however, instead of being a reincarnation…he is a Replica. He was made out of the broken fragments of Zexion's soul. In a way, he is Zexion, inside and out. His soul is Zexion's, his heart is Zexion's, and his Power's is Zexion. In order to repair the broken balance, Zexion had to be brought back to life. It was impossible to restore his soul until it found true peace so we did the next best thing. We made a Replica of the original Zexion with the other half of his soul to make Ienzo."

Ienzo held onto his stomach, feeling like he was about to throw up. Naminé remained perfectly silent, while Aqua looked away from him. Sora and Snow both kept their eyes locked on the boy as he began to shake. "Am I really real, Aqua?" asked Ienzo. "Are you sure I'm real? I'm supposed to be a Replica. A replica is a clone. I'm just…I'm just Zexion's clone! I'm only second best because you couldn't bring the real one to life!"

Aqua kept her distance from the boy as she turned back to face the devastated boy. It was horrible to learn that you may not even be real, but deep down Ienzo was real. He was his own person…he just had another person that he was built from. "You are real, Ienzo," said Aqua. "I can assure you that you're real. You are very real, Ienzo, you just share your soul with Zexion."

"It's not like Rinoa and Cloud though," said Ienzo. "Cloud isn't a Replica of her. He's just her reincarnation. He can still be his own person. I'm just a fake…a replacement."

A hand slapped him across the face, forcing Ienzo to snap out of it. When Ienzo turned his head back, he saw a red faced Sora glaring at him "Don't say that," snapped Sora. "I don't care if you are a Replica or anything like that! You're not a fake person. You are just as real as the rest of us."

"Sora…" whispered Ienzo.

"You are real," said Sora. "You're my best friend."

"Second best friend," coughed Snow.

Aqua began to smile as she watched Ienzo hug Sora with the Slayers squeezing the life out of each other. She returned to the Slayers as she raised her hands up. "If you expect to defeat the Organization before they can free Master Xehanort then you'll need this," she said, calmly. Light flashed in her hands, taking the form of a red and silver scythe with a stake strapped to the end.. The metallic weapon just seemed to radiate with Power as it floated above her hands. "This was the weapon I gave to the First Slayer to defeat the demons and the Old Ones, now, you must use it to defeat the Organization and save this world from the Old Ones."

Ienzo took a step back as he turned to face Sora. He nudged his head in the direction of the scythe. "You should take it," he said, calmly. "This is meant for the current Chosen. This is your birthright, Sora."

Sora nodded his head, accepted Ienzo's generous kindness. He went over to Aqua who waited for him to accept the Power. As soon as he wrapped his hands around the silver handle, he could feel the Power of the scythe within it.

He raised the scythe into the air, marveling at how strong it made him feel.

"I sware that we won't let you down, Aqua," said Sora. "We'll stop the apocalypse."

Before anything else could be said and done, Power raced through the air with Riku being thrown into the church. Everyone turned around to see Riku land right at the center of the church as two beings in black robes entered. They pulled down their hoods to reveal their identities. The Slayers recognized Marluxia without any trouble, however, the second man proved to be troublesome.

He was almost the same size as Lexaeus physically. He had massive, black dreadlocks that were tied up with matching sideburns. His appearance seemed menacing as the wind just seemed to growl around him.

"Xaldin," mumbled Riku as he passed out completely.

Snow stood guard of Aqua with Naminé shielding her as well. "We'll protect Ms. Goddess," said the blond. "You two can slay those idiots."

"My pleasure," growled Ienzo. He was in the mood to kill something. He broke a piece of the chair to make a quick stake to use to fight Marluxia with. After finding out that he was just a Replica, he could use an outlet to pummel to death.

Ienzo jumped over the peers, heading straight for Marluxia. The vampire went straight after him as well. The two of them collided into the air, creating a bolt of Power that shattered some of the stain glass.

Marluxia wrapped himself around Ienzo as he threw him down to the ground. Ienzo managed to land on his feet and even succeeded in flipping away from Marluxia's deadly kick. Marluxia threw his heel at Ienzo's head, trying to snap his pretty neck.

As the two of them tried to kill each other, Sora set his sights on a certain Xaldin. He held onto the scythe with both hands as he raised the weapon of destruction forward. "You're with the Organization then," he said, angrily. "I'm sure you can tell me who killed my brother then!"

"I'll never tell, little boy," said Xaldin. "That's for me to know and you to die before you can learn the truth!"

That was the wrong thing to say to him. Sora raced down the aisle, shouting at the very top of his lungs at Xaldin. The Wind Rider stood his ground as he created a massive vortex of wind to slice the boy apart. Sora's body just radiated with pure light as he charged through the eye of his storm.

With the Power of the scythe coursing through his veins, nothing in this world could stop Sora.

Xaldin was shocked to see how the Slayer cut through his wind like it was nothing. He called forth for more wind to destroy the church, but before he could finish, Sora made his final move. Sora threw himself at the ground, rolling away from Xaldin's reach. He then threw himself back on his feet and used the blade part of the scythe to strike the vampire.

Sora sliced Xaldin's head, clean off his shoulders, ending his existence. Sora spun around as he cut through his ashes to see how Ienzo was fairing. He saw Ienzo being pummeled to death by Marluxia with the vampire clearly having the advantage in this situation.

It wasn't going to end that way though.

"Ienzo," shouted Sora, "catch!"

Ienzo managed to break away from Marluxia by kicking the vampire in the ribs. Marluxia went flying back a few inches just as Sora threw the scythe into the air. Reacting on pure instinct that may not be his, Ienzo jumped to his feet and caught the scythe from the air.

The Replica Slayer swung the scythe around so that the stake end was pointed at Marluxia's chest. He shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged forward to drive that stake into the vampire's cold heart. Marluxia's eyes widened in horrible shock as the scythe went through him and brought an end to his existence.

Marluxia crumbled apart into ash, leaving behind little trace.

Ienzo dropped his arms to the side with the scythe shinning with light. The Scythe of the First Slayer was proud to be of use again as it took down to Organization vampires. With this weapon, the Slayers felt that they could really end this war before it began.

Aqua knew the truth though, this was only the beginning of things to come

The war was only beginning.


	22. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Author's Note: Well, I just wanted to warn you guys that this will be a pretty, slow chapter because the final two chapters will be the big apocalyptic showdown! I know! After this one, there's only two chapters left until the Chosen Series comes to an end. I hope you guys enjoy it because I am exhausted from writing so much! haha. Enjoy! Read and review.

"**A Little Less Sixteen Candles" by Fall Out Boy:**

**I confess, I'm just messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
Said "hey kid you'll never live this down"**

**'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with**  
**And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances  
****I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming**  
**She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**

It was Christmas Eve, a time of peace and joy for the people of Radiant Garden. It was the day were all the good little boys and girls would prepare for Santa Claus' arrival that night with milk and cookies. For the Vampire Slayer, Ienzo, though it was a time of self-reflection.

It was a day for him to wallow in the darkness as he thought about the meaning of his own fate.

Lexaeus was sitting underneath him on his mattress. Ienzo was curled on top of the giant vampire, holding onto him closely as they hid in Ienzo's bedroom. The Slayer was clinging onto him like a small child with a single tear streaming down his cheek.

Only a moment ago, he explained everything to Lexaeus. He explained how he was just a Replica, a torn part, of Zexion's soul. He was never meant to be alive. He was just a weapon for The Powers That Be to help fight against the Organization and prevent Master Xehanort's revival. The boy even told him of the scythe that they used to destroy Marluxia and Xaldin with that was Sora's birthright.

As the boy explained everything to him, Lexaeus just listened with an impassive expression on his face. There was no way to tell how the stone-faced vampire was feeling, and that only made Ienzo more nervous as he told him everything. Ienzo bore his heart on the sleeve for this man, his insecurities about his origins. His only response was an impassive look on Lexaeus' face.

"So…I'm just a Replica," said Ienzo. "A simple clone made to replace Zexion. I guess I wasn't some grandchild or long-lost bastard son after all. I'm just a fake."

"Don't say that," responded Lexaeus. The look on his face changed from an unmovable fortress to a sorrowful man. He bore real, facial expressions that bore sorrow after learning of the boy's origins and how he was just a tool for the gods. "You are not a fake. Even if you are a Replica…you still have a soul." He touched the boy's cheek, gracefully. Pushing Ienzo's long hair aside, he stroked the soft cheek with a delicate touch. "If there is anyone here who is a fake, it is me. I have no soul. I am only a shell of the man I used to be.

Lexaeus held onto Ienzo, in the same way he held onto Zexion. It was mind-boggling to learn that Ienzo and Zexion were one and the same. Not one hundred percent the same, but they were nearly identical in every shape and form. No wonder the Summers brothers thought he was really Zexion.

No wonder they smelt the same.

"You aren't fake," whispered Lexaeus. "You're perfect."

He lifted his neck up so he could give the boy a gentle kiss on his left cheek. Ienzo began to blush as he felt his skin against the vampire's cool lips. The Slayer bit on his lip, facing Lexaeus' earthy eyes. "Even though I'm going to be responsible for the end of the world?" said Ienzo. "If I'm still Zexion then that means I am the Organization's key to starting the apocalypse. What happens then? Could you love the boy who will cause the world to end?"

"Always and forever," said Lexaeus. "I love you, Ienzo."

"And I love you, Lexaeus," whispered Ienzo.

They shared another kiss, before caving in against each other.

Ienzo began to tug at Lexaeus' clothes and nuzzled against his large chest. Lexaeus took this needy sign as a sign for the boy wanting him to strip down. Lexaeus kissed the boy's chin before he slowly began to take his shirt off. Ienzo ran his fingers down those large muscles, feeling them again for the first time in a while.

Soon after that, Lexaeus took his pants off too without Ienzo realizing what happened. The vampire didn't bother to wear underwear anymore now that he was part of the undead community. He was quick about stripping Ienzo free of all his clothes, though. A red tint covered the young slayer's body as he curled his naked form against Lexaeus' body.

Lexaeus had his hands on Ienzo's legs, spreading them wide apart. They were both growing painfully hard as their erections brushed against each other. Their lips were locked with tongues sliding into each other's mouths. They said nothing other then the occasional moan that escaped their lips.

Ienzo took a seat on Lexaeus' lap with his legs on both sides of his waist. He brushed his ass against Lexaeus' lengthy tool, feeling it rubbing against him drove him a little more wild then it should. Lexaeus enjoyed it though as a soft moan escaped his lips. They were both surprised though when Ienzo impaled himself with it, both of them contracting by the sudden feeling of warmth.

Not long after that, Ienzo began to ride the vampire's dick, both of them moaning in heat. The clung onto each other's bodies. Lexaeus had his arms wrapped around the Slayer's nimble torso, while Ienzo held the vampire by his broad shoulders. They were both moaning in total heat as Lexaeus penetrated the boy deeper and Ienzo's dick rubbed against the man's abs.

Eventually, they both came with the smell of sex wafting into the air, consuming their senses.

* * *

Roxas was still mentally insane as he began to bite away at his wrists to ensure his freedom. He had given up on Leon's coven from freeing him from the metal cuffs so he did the next best thing. He was going to bite off his hands so he could slither out without any trouble.

The insanity was driving away the remaining traces that Roxas had of his humanity. There was almost nothing left of the mortal that had stolen the vampire's soul. Axel could only watch in horror and dismay as remnants of Roxas' humanity was slowly melting away into the pages of history. It was terrifying to watch, making Axel realize that the boy's bloodlust would slowly destroy him unless he received fresh blood from a live human.

Then they were raising the possibility that Roxas would go completely off the binge if they did so.

Axel had to restrain Roxas, once more, pulling the boy and his fangs away from his wrists. Roxas was snapping away at him and cursing him with the foulest language that Axel had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Where it under kinkier circumstances then he might have been turned on a bit by the comments. However, at the moment, it was only mortifying to see how far his angel had fallen from grace.

Axel picked up a cup of blood and brought it to Roxas' lips for the boy to drink. Even if he couldn't get Roxas a live human, donated blood was the next best thing. Fresh blood would be better, even if they only had a few drops of it. The Red Cross blood would work long enough though to promote some form of sanity for Roxas.

Unfortunately, it only soothed him too well.

When Axel took the blood away from him, Roxas became oddly calm before starting to moan like a dog in heat. The boy was wiggling his little hips around as his sensuous pants only grew stronger. There was an obvious bulge forming in his pants as sexual urges began to take over the boy and his body.

"Xemnas," moaned the blond. "Xemnas…fuck me." He was raising his hips up into the air, while spreading his legs apart. "Fuck me hard, Master. Fuck me, Xemnas." It was obvious for Axel to see that Roxas was having dirty fantasies about the vampire that turned him. It took every bit of restrain that Axel had not to beat the boy for even thinking about Xemnas.

Roxas was fucking the air as he wiggled his ass around, moaning even louder.

Axel finally had enough though as he went back to the boy's side. He restrained the boy's legs in order to get him to stop. "Enough Roxas!" said Axel. "Stop all of this. This isn't who you are. Xemnas was only using you to get to us."

"Fuck you!" shouted Roxas. A dominating surge of Power shot through the air within a single instant. Roxas broke free from the cuffs that bound him to the wall with blood pouring from his torn wrists. The Power created a massive surge that flung Axel across the room and he crashed into the brick wall that would've broken a man in half.

Roxas was fully fanged out as he tried to attack Axel for a second time. Although Axel had been caught off his guard, there was no way that this experienced vamp would lose against some pup. Axel was far too powerful and prideful to allow that to happen. He, however, did not want to harm a hair on the boy though.

Just as Roxas was about to reach Axel to tare his throat out, a second bolt of Power shot though the air. Roxas was thrown back a few inches but the boy was a little more resilient then that. The blond charged towards the staircase where Xigbar was standing, itching for a fight.

Xigbar grabbed onto the Fledgling's bloody wrists, squeezing more blood out from them. He proceeded to twist his arms back, forcing the pup to bow to the alpha. "Easy there, kid," said the ponytailed vamp. "We wouldn't want Uncle Xigbar to kick your sorry ass."

Roxas whimpered like a hurt animal until Xigbar finally released him. The boy cowered away to the opposite end of the room, while Xigbar went over to pull Axel up from the ground.

Axel watched the superior Xigbar take on the young Roxas.

It wasn't a contest of strength…it was just a simple fact. Xigbar was trying to break it, kindly, to Axel that Roxas was a useless case. He was trying to show that the boy was too damaged to be of any use to them and should be disposed of. However, Axel couldn't do anything to bring about Roxas' final end.

No, even if it would kill him again, he would find a way to save a part of that boy's soul.

* * *

Lulu was sitting outside of her magic shop with Leon and Cloud at her side. She was growing accustomed to their presence, even enjoying it at time. She was pleased to make friends with the vampire and his sorcerer lover. It made their lives all the more interesting.

However, things were growing to interesting in light of Cloud's battle against Vexen and learning of Ienzo's origins.

The war was only beginning; the apocalypse was almost upon them.

"I don't know how much longer the world will be this quiet," said Leon.

"Not for much longer," said Lulu. "Chaos will bleed and the Earth shall bleed."

"I just hope we make it through this, together," whispered Cloud.

They were all silent as they thought about how severe things were becoming.

* * *

Coming out to your dad was easy the first time. It wasn't so difficult for Sora since his dad was gay too, so that part was pretty easy. However, this time it wouldn't be that simple. His dad wasn't a Slayer, nor would he ever be the Chosen One. He was the boy who held onto the Power to fight the forces of darkness and drive them back into Hell.

No, coming out to his dad this time would be difficult, but it was something he had to do. There couldn't be anymore secrets between them. With the Apocalypse upon them, Sora needed to tell his father the truth about his comings and goings, and the truth about Roxas' death. After Roxas' death, Ventus had become more protective of his oldest son, a little too protective for Sora's taste since he was already going to turn eighteen. The brunet understood though, and thankfully Terra was around to distract his partner long enough to give Sora some space.

Today though, Sora wouldn't be surprised if Ventus grounded him for life.

Getting Ven and Terra to sit down in the living room wasn't difficult at all. His father was too eager to have this conversation with Sora. Sora neglected to tell his father though what the topic was about. Boy was he in for a surprise once Sora began to speak. And he did, Sora began to tell his father and step-father everything.

He gave them no leeway to pause for an intermission. Sora needed to get everything he had to say out of his system before it was too late. He had to tell them everything before he went off into war to challenge Xemnas and his Organization.

The first thing he explained was that he was a Slayer. The first Slayer in a long time who was fit enough to combat the darkness, and he described how Snow was his sidekick. Then he went on about Ienzo and how Ienzo was also a Slayer, but the Replica of a previous Slayer. He kept things as simple as possible, telling them about the Organization, the Watcher's Council, and The Powers That Be.

Then, he went on about Roxas' death, which broke Ven's heart once he heard it. Sora told his father that Roxas was murdered by a vampire who was just trying to prove he was superior to the Slayers, and that he would kill them all. Roxas was an innocent who was murdered in the name of a malicious, vampire king.

He then told his father that Roxas was still "alive," but he no longer had his humanity or his soul. He told his father that Roxas had become a vampire, a creature of the night, driven completely insane by his bloodlust and that the ashes were merely an illusion created by Ienzo. Ven ignored that part though as he was filled with a sudden flood of hope from hearing that his baby boy was still alive.

"Can I see him?" asked Ventus. "Can I see Roxas? Where is he now?"

Sora shook his head as he broke the news to his dad. Ventus was about to jump out of his seat to force his son to talk, but Terra held him back. The firm hold that Terra had was nothing compared to what Sora could do to him. "You can't see him, yet," said Sora. "I can't even see him. Roxas is too far gone for him to have any human contact. If you were to see him now, he would kill you without hesitation, in an instant. He's too new to be controlled by anyone else but a superior vampire. That's why he's with Leon's coven; they're all centuries old and capable of restraining him. They're working on a way to restore enough of his humanity that he can someday see you."

Even though Sora had taken so much hope away from the poor father, that last bit of information kept a bit behind.

Sora was in tears too as he watched his father cry in the arms of Terra. Sora had to hold onto his stomach as he turned aside, not wanting to see him cry. His father has been doing a lot of crying since they found Roxas' dead "body." Even with the slim possibility of seeing his son again, it made Ventus breakdown.

"What do you have to do, Sora?" asked Terra. "What's your role in all of this? Why do they want you dead so badly?"

"Because I'm the Slayer," said Sora. "My job is to kill them and keep the world safe. If I'm dead then it will take time for another one to be called. But these vampires want to give the world back to the Old Ones. Ienzo and I are the only ones who can stop this. We are the only ones who can stop the Apocalypse."

Before Ventus could say another word, Sora turned away and ran up to his room.

Ventus couldn't possibly imagine what Sora was going through. Just now, after learning his son was the Slayer, it was impossible for him to realize just how deep things were. He wasn't even sure if his son would survive this battle, survive the Apocalypse.

The only thing he could do really was to pray that his son would be safe.

Sora entered his bedroom and closed the door behind. He brushed his tears away as he went over to his bed to simply crash out for the remainder of the day. Instead of celebrating Christmas Eve with his family like they normally would, he would be wallowing in his failure. Yes, it seemed that his father accepted his destiny, but Sora couldn't stand giving him false hope.

What if Roxas couldn't be saved? What if Roxas would remain a crazed animal for the rest of eternity? What if he couldn't stop the end of the world? Would the Old Ones win and the Slayers face damnation for noting saving everyone? Would the world be dragged into the depths of Hell as the Old Ones claim this world for themselves.

Just as Sora was about to collapse on his bed, he felt a cool touch on his neck. He turned around to see Riku standing behind him with a faint smile on his lips. In his other hand was the scythe that belonged to the Slayer. Sora took it from his hands, holding the marvelous weapon up into the air.

Riku ran his hand from Sora's neck, down the front of his white button-up. "It's remarkable weapon," said the vampire. "Even I can feel some of the Power it holds. Only someone like Aqua could forge that from the Fires of Creation. That weapon was designed to destroy evil and protect good."

"You think it could save Roxas?" asked Sora. He held the scythe with both hands, his fingers grazing against the sharp tips. He could feel the overwhelming Power of the scythe because that Power belonged to him. The scythe's essence belonged to the Slayer and could only be channeled by the Slayer. "Maybe If I use some of its Power, I can save Roxas. Maybe it could even make him human."

"There is no way to reverse the change," said Riku. "Many have tried; the Catholic Church was one of the first to do so. I'm afraid though that they all failed and were destroyed as a result." He touched Sora's cheek, stroking it softly. "Resurrection magicks are a dangerous thing. Tampering with life and death has caused the death of countless individuals. That's why only the gods can do so, but even for them it comes at a great price. The balance would be destroyed.

Sora dropped the scythe on his bed, turning away from Riku. "To hell with the balance," said the Slayer. "They owe me. The good guys owe me for giving up on my teenage life to keep this world safe." He turned back to face Riku with an intense hate in his eyes. He hated all of this. He hated himself, he hated life, he hated what they did to Ienzo, and he hated everything. "I hate this. They took away my life and destroyed my brother for their sick amusement. They could've stopped it, but the Powers are too busy sitting on their fat asses! I am sick of all of this, they fucking owe me!"

Riku held onto the young man as he collapsed against his solid chest. Sora kept weeping like a fountain, like an endless waterfall of tears that just cascaded all around them. The vampire sighed as he brushed the brunet's spiky hair back. "Yes, they do owe you," said the vampire. "They owe us all, but they will never pay you back. You just have to keep fighting evil to protect everyone else you love. Face it, Sora, you were Chosen because you are strong. You are one of the strongest Slayers I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I met at least six of them."

"I better be the best looking out of all of them, too," growled Sora.

Riku started to laugh, realizing that he had his Sora back. "Yes," he said, smiling. "You are by far the best looking and strongest of them all. The Powers made the right choice when they made you into a Slayer. They chose the best candidate in the entire world."

Sora started to laugh too because of how cheesy all of this was. He pulled his head away from Riku's chest and leaned his neck up to kiss him on the cheek. He hugged his vampire lover, never wanting to let him go.

Riku held onto him too, never wanting to let the Slayer out of his grip.

Things went further though as clothes began to fall to the ground. Sora and Riku tore each other's clothes off with their supernatural strength, while kissing away at every inch of their bodies. Sora had to moan when Riku gave him a love bite on his neck. Not long after that, Riku carried Sora off to his bed, pushing the scythe away from them.

Sora raked his fingers down Riku's skin as he felt Riku penetrate his insides.

They were both seeing stars as they gave into each other.

* * *

Lexaeus had left an hour ago, leaving Ienzo on his own as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

What he dreamt of though was something he never experienced before. Instead of his usual teenage dreams and nightmares, he was plagued with something else. Slayers weren't just physically gifted; they also held a minor level of clairvoyance that kept them alive longer. One of their clairvoyant talents was to dream of previous Slayers and their fight against evil.

This was the first sign that a boy was a candidate to be a Slayer, a Potential Slayer. They would start to have dreams about their predecessors in their fight against evil. It was usually the immediate Slayer before them they would dream of, but there were occasions they would dream further back.

Ienzo was soon consumed by his dream as the other side of his soul began to rang out to him.

_The lilac haired Vampire Slayer, Zexion Summers, stood in a dark room with his head to the ground. His clothes were torn clean off and part of his skin was covered with dark bruises that looked fresh. He had a few open cuts that had blood oozing out from it, while he panted for air in the darkness. The Slayer looked like he had seen better days, but for some reason the Slayer rose back to his feet with his full nudity sticking out._

_What was behind him was the dead body of a demon. The creature was consumed with hellfire as it was sent back to Hell, ridding Zexion of the disgusting smell of its rotting carcass. The Slayer turned back around with an intense glare in his violet colored eyes. "I passed your final test!" he shouted. "Now, are you going to give me what I want or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"_

"_You Slayers are all the same." A black robbed figure came out from the shadows with its hood covering its face. It was clearly a demon, but Zexion showed no signs of reaching to the ground to pick up his discarded ax to strike. No, this demon had something that the Slayer needed and wouldn't leave without. "You always answer your problems with your fists instead of your words," said the demon. "You should learn to be more reasonable like when you were young."_

"_Things change," said Zexion. "I have changed."_

"_I know, Slayer," said the demon. Zexion stood near the demon, crossing his arms over his chest. The demon laughed at the Slayer's lack of modesty, but the demon had been to Hell before so this was no big deal compared to what it saw in the pit. "I know who you are, what you've done. I can see into your past and your future." Zexion kept his ground as the demon went to an ancient text. The demon opened the text to the chapter that Zexion needed. "This won't be easy for me, Slayer Zexion. This will require a tremendous deal of magicks and…I need something personal from you."_

_Zexion looked down to his privates, hoping that wasn't the personal the demon was asking for. The demon noticed this and started to laugh at the Slayer. "Not that personal," said the creature. "Do you still have your father's cross? There is symbolic meaning behind it, which ties to your past and what you need."_

_Zexion pulled the cross out from his discarded pants. It was tied with a chain he stole from a vampire, made from pure silver. It did well when he slayed that werewolf that tried to eat him last week. "Here," he said, handing it over. "Can you do what I ask of you with this?"_

"_I can," said the demon. "Are you sure you want to do this, Slayer? Are you sure that you want to rip your own soul into two?"_

"_It's the only way I can ensure that Xehanort will never rise," said Zexion. "We have a better chance of surviving this if there's two Slayers."_

"_Yes, a far better chance," said the demon. "I like this world. I wouldn't want the Old Ones to take it back…I would lose so much business if they did. Plus, that delicious Chinese restaurant on 5__th__ would be closed down and turned into a demonic whorehouse."_

"_They do have pretty good food," said Zexion._

_The demon laughed as he worked his spell, preparing to rip Zexion's soul into two parts._

Ienzo woke up from his sleep, taking a deep gasp for air as he watched Zexion twitch. He felt his own soul pounding like someone was trying to rip it out. The Slayer rolled off his bed, crashing onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. An exhausted sigh escaped him as he struggled to get back up.

The Slayer stumbled around his bedroom like a drunk just as the sun was starting to rise. Santa Claus had come and went. Today was supposed to be the beautiful day were Christ was "born." Even though that was a total lie, Jesus was born in the spring, not during winter. Either way though, this day would hold a symbolic meaning for all of them.

Ienzo went to his mirror to check how trashy he looked, only to be taken back by a surprise. His eyes lit up in terror as he ran his fingers through his hair. There were lilac streaks in it, similar to the ones that Zexion had in his dream. No, they were exactly the same as his. If Ienzo didn't know any better…he was becoming Zexion.

He took in a deep gulp, realizing that his dream wasn't a dream. It was a vision of his own birth coming to pass. Zexion ripped his own soul out to ensure that the earth would be saved and the Organization would fail. Ienzo knew that he had couldn't let Zexion down, they were all counting on him.

He went over to his dresser, pulling something out of it. He dug his way through it until he found the cross and chain that he was looking for. The same cross and chain that Zexion had gave the demon in his dream. The orphanage said that it was gift from his parents, the only thing they gave him before he was abandoned.

Now, he realized that was all a lie, this was a gift from Zexion.

A gift from his soul.

"It's time," whispered Ienzo. "Today is the day that we fight for our survival."

With that said, Ienzo got dressed for war.

* * *

The Slayers were dressed from head to toe in leather outfits that they had special for this occasion.

It started out with Ienzo had a set of knives with him as he was walking out of his house without Cloud even realizing he was leaving. They had everything planned out the day before. They would sneak out of home and meet along the way to break into the Organization's lair to end the battle. Ienzo wandered around the empty road until he reached 18th Street where Sora was walking down with the scythe.

They met along the way and started to walk beside each other as they went to Hell.

Sora made no comment about Ienzo's hair. Ienzo wasn't even sure if Sora noticed the sudden change with his hair. It wasn't like he really cared though. It's not like he changed his hair to impress anyone. This was just a supernatural consequence of being someone's Replica.

You tended to look like them in the end.

Ienzo and Sora walked down the road together; already sure they knew where the Organization's lair was. They managed to get that information from Aqua before they left when Xaldin and Marluxia attacked them. She knew where Xemnas was housing his foes, which just happened to be above a dimensional nexus that none of them knew about.

This nexus was ruled by evil, and it led into the Mouth to Hell.

They were heading to the Hellmouth in order to fight the ultimate battle.

After twenty minutes of walking down the empty road on this beautiful Christmas Day, they made it to where they needed to be. Not even the beautiful sunrise or the chill in the air could distract them both from what they had to do. Instead of opening presents like everyone else was doing about now, they were going to dive into Hell in order to save the world.

They were at a cemetery, standing in front of one of the older mausoleums. Sora and Ienzo could feel the Power that was trapped away in it. It was a wonder that they never felt this place before. Then again, Aqua told them that the Hellmouth would only become active if an abundance of evil was present. In a way, Hellmouths were like volcanoes. They spent most of their time being dormant, but once they became active it turned into a tragedy.

The boys would stop that tragedy before it had the chance to happen.

"I like your hair," said Sora.

"Thanks," said Ienzo.

The Slayers went to the heavy door, kicking it down together. The wooden door shattered in half with the broken pieces falling down a staircase. Sora looked at Ienzo before nodding his head and taking lead. Sora held up the scythe, ready to fight as they descended down the staircase.

Once they reached the end though, they found a dimly lit chamber with dozens of vampires guarding four hoods.

The hood in the center pulled down his hood, revealing his dark skin and silver hair. A sinister wave of Power hissed through the air that made the Slayers want to hurl. They stood their ground, though, despite the miserable feelings they were having. There was no way that they were going to let some amber-eyed vamp stop their ascent.

Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, gave the Slayers a toothy smile as his fangs grew within seconds. His hunger grew with that as the other vampires began to itch for a fight. "Welcome, Slayers," said the Superior. He raised his arms up as if he were welcoming them like a gracious host. If anything, he was polite before he killed you. "It's so good of you to make yourselves at home before my Apocalypse begins. You saved myself the trouble of hunting you both down."

"Glad we could oblige," said Sora.

Xemnas chuckled as he took a step forward. The cave that they were all standing in was surrounded in coffins with several vampires emerging from the shadows. "Well, anyway," said the Superior. "Welcome to Hell, Slayers. This is where we'll end this world and give birth to a new one."

"That's not going to happen," snapped Ienzo.

And with that said, the battle between the Slayers and the Organization began.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all she wrote, folks! Prepare for war because the next chapter marks the final battle between the Slayers and the Organization!


	23. In the Dark

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the Chosen series so far. We have only one more chapter left until it is all over. *Sniffle* I'm a little sad to see that it's almost over. Read and review.

"**In the Dark" by Flyleaf:**

**I've written songs in the dark  
I've felt inspired in the dark  
I hide myself in the dark  
Used to be afraid of the dark  
Those in the light know we die in the dark**

**There's only artificial light  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence**

**

* * *

**

Things went straight to hell as their battle began. Xemnas wasted no time in sending out his low-level vampires after the Slayers. The boys weren't about to be defeated though, even though they were outnumbered, they were far from being outgunned. Three dozen vampires came charging after them, but the boys were ready to kick some ass.

Sora illuminated his body with his Power over Light to blast four back to hell. He then swung the scythe around in his hands before cleaving two more vampires' heads off their shoulders. Their ashy remains were the only reminder that they existed. The brunet Slayer was quick about slaying the vamps that went after him.

Sora was on a roll as he stabbed two vampires through their chests. They howled in grim pain as they were turned into ash, leaving behind nothing but their ashes. He spun back around to kick another vamp in the face before punching another in the throat.

Ienzo pounded a vamp in the face before head butting one that tried to grab him from behind. He spun his body around and brought the knife in his hands down to a vampire's throat. Blood began to pour down from his wounded throat before the boy twisted the knife to severe off his head. He wasn't going for the simple stake in the heart; he wanted to do more damage than that.

The Slayers were working on overdrive as they stabbed and killed every vampire that got in their way.

Xemnas watched with his remaining members of the Organization. All that was left of his group was Saix, Luxord, and their newest recruit, Xion. There was only four left thanks to the Slayers and their friends. His rage was boiling over, as he just wanted to make them bleed for humiliating him. For thinking that they could stop the inevitable, stop him from bringing his master back to this world.

Nothing would stop him! No one in this miserable world could stop the Superior. He would make this world bleed into Hell. They would all become the Old Ones servants, while Xemnas ruled at their side. He would become one of them as a reward for bringing them back to this world.

The Old Ones would make him a king amongst them.

The Slayers were doing everything they could to slaughter this mini, pathetic invasion of mindless vampires. The boys were unstoppable, two gears in a well-oiled machine. Nothing could slow them down as they fought to save everyone. They were going to save everyone from the Organization and the Old Ones. They were determined to do whatever it took to save the world from the bad guys.

The last of the vampires was slayed, leaving behind only the Organization.

Sora and Ienzo wiped all the ash from their clothes as they went over towards them.

Luxord descended the steps that they stood on. The chamber's candlelight began to grow with heat as he came towards them. It was odd how his Power affected things, but then again, he was the Master of Time.

The aristocratic vampire's eyes began to sparkle as he stared at the lovely Slayers. His blond hair was trimmed short and matched the beard and mustache he had. The vampire's silver earrings sparkled against the candlelight, while he approached the Slayers.

Sora was the first to charge after him, thinking he could take him on. The brunet swung the scythe at the vampire as he thought he could cleave his head off with one shot. However, he was in for a rude awakening as Luxord brought that plan to a halt. The vampire waved his hand in front of him, distorting the flow of time.

Sora's attack was severally slowed down as time slowed around him. Luxord stepped aside before spinning to knock the Slayer in his mouth. Time's flow returned to normal as Sora went flying across the chamber, crashing into an archaic pillar. The stone pillar cracked upon impact and made Sora feel like a sac of shit.

Ienzo tried to avenge the other Slayer as he jumped into the air to attack from above. Ienzo landed a few inches away from Luxord and tried to cut his rugged face with the tip of his knife, only to suffer the same fate as Sora. Luxord slowed time down once again before he delivered a heavy uppercut to the young Slayer.

Ienzo went sailing back, crash landing on a pile of ash.

Luxord began to chuckle as he pulled a deck of cards from his pockets. "Silly children," said the vampire. "Do you think you simpletons really think you stand a chance against a Master of Time? How naïve of you, young fools!" He shuffled the cards around, playing with the flow of time around him. The cards waved around all over the air as they circled all around him.

The gambler was enjoying himself as he prepared to finish the Slayers off.

* * *

Cloud smacked Leon in the shoulder, punching his vampiric lover repeatedly after he found out what happened to Ienzo. When he woke up that morning to welcome a cheery Christmas Day to his son, Ienzo was nowhere to be seen. Somehow he felt that Leon knew what happened seeing as how he was a creature of the night.

He just didn't realize how right he was.

"What do you mean that Ienzo and Sora left to fight the Organization!" shouted Cloud. "Do they have any idea how much danger they will be in?" He was fuming as he stormed around in his house with only his pajamas on. "They will die! It took everything I had just to kill one of them, and they're going to take on the entire Organization! Are they trying to get themselves killed? Why did you let them go off?"

Leon sighed as he stood up from the couch that Cloud was abusing him on. Lucky for him that he was part of the undead community so he would heal soon enough. "I apologize for not doing more," he told him. "But they know what they're getting themselves into. This is their destiny, Cloud. They are supposed to fight the Organization on this day and stop the Old Ones' revival."

"They're just kids!" argued Cloud. "Sora is barely eighteen and Ienzo just turned fifteen. They can't save the world. They'll only get themselves killed!" The father was nearly pushing himself to tears as he shouted at the top of his lungs. He spun back around, kicking a hole into the wall in the living room. "I fucking hate this! I hate that we can't do anything to help them."

"Who said we cant?" said Leon. "If you're so desperate to save your son then why don't you fight by his side?"

Cloud stopped his rant, long enough to listen to just what Leon had to say. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. Instead of just playing the wimpy role, he could march into the Organization's headquarters and give that Xemnas a piece of his mind. He could kick some demonic ass and be sure that his son would survive the apocalypse.

Cloud turned to face Leon and noticed that he hardly had anything on. Cloud made eye contact with the undead man with a dark scowl on his dress. "We're getting dressed," said the young sorcerer. "Tell your coven to get ready because we're going to war."

Leon began to smirk as he followed his lover into the bedroom to change for battle.

* * *

Aqua stood at the center of the church, looking out the stain glass window to see just what fate had in store for her Slayers. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she began to see their battle against the Organization and realized just how drastic things were becoming. If something were done soon then the Slayers would lose before they even had the chance to begin. The Powers That Be needed to do more for their Champions.

The seer came behind the ancient goddess with a solemn expression on her face. Her lips were curled back as she bowed before her. "We have to do something to help them," said Naminé. "They will die if we don't help."

"I understand that," said Aqua. "There is only so much that I'm allowed to do though. I can't directly intervene, not unless Master Xehanort rises from the Hellmouth. That will be the only time that I can stand up and fight for myself."

"If you don't do anything though, he will rise!" warned Naminé. "Forgive me, goddess, but there has to be something we can do. Some type of assistance that we can give them."

Aqua stood still as she took the time to think about it. There was something that she could do to speed the process up a bit, at least better their chances for survival. It would take a bit of encouragement on her part to get him to do so, but it was a start. At least they could guarantee that they would have one more friend on their side when the final battle began.

And if her calculations were correct then the final battle would begin soon.

Not the biblical apocalypse, but the Slayer Apocalypse.

"Do you happen to have a cell phone, Naminé?" asked the goddess. The seer nodded her head as she handed the phone over to her. Aqua took the phone from her and began to dial a number that came to her head magically. What she had in mind was completely desperate and possibly foolish.

However, they needed to make risks to survive the end of the world.

"Snow?" said the goddess. "Yes, this is Aqua. I need a favor from you. I need you to go to Leon's coven…yes, you were already thinking that? Well, aren't you a smart cookie. Alright…be careful though. There's no telling what might happen."

Aqua hung the phone up after that, after hearing her "Champion" would do as he was told.

She only wished that she didn't have to offer him up like a lamb to a slaughter.

* * *

Once again, Luxord beat Ienzo and Sora like nothing. The vampire had the boys beaten down like misbehaving pups by how he warped the flow of time around them. And there was nothing that the Slayers could do to stop the vampire as he beat the life out of their bodies.

Sora was thrown on top of a casket before Luxord slammed his fist down on the boy's chest. Sora let out a sharp growl as he dropped the scythe on the ground, coughing up blood in the process. Luxord was having fun when he picked the Slayer up then slammed him back onto the casket. Sora's senses began to get fuzzy as he struggled to regain any control of his equilibrium. Luxord had him beat so bad that Sora didn't think he would recover from this one at all.

Luckily, Ienzo managed to sneak behind Luxord while he was busy playing with Sora. The boy was able to kick him from behind without the time vampire playing with the natural order of time. His kick was sharp enough to knock the vampire back a few inches just as Ienzo delivered a roundhouse kick at him.

Luxord went sailing back a few feet, landing at Saix's feet. The blue haired vampire huffed as he kicked Luxord away from him. "Get back on your feet!" howled the lunar vampire. "Don't let these brats make a fool of you."

"They won't!" growled Luxord as he went into full vamp mode. His fangs were at full length now with him howling at the Slayers. He launched himself towards Ienzo, pinning the boy on the ground. His fists were fast at pummeling the boy into submission and forcing him to dive into Oblivion. Nothing would save this boy Slayer from his furious wrath.

Nothing except for a brunet Slayer.

Sora took advantage of the situation now that he healed just enough to move. He jumped off the casket and picked up his discarded scythe then went after Luxord. He spun the scythe around so the stake end was pointed at Luxord's back then with a quick thrust, he pierced Luxord's heart just as Saix grabbed onto Sora.

Luxord's body crumbled apart into nothing just as Saix threw Sora aside.

Ienzo gathered enough Power from his body to fire a bullet of Power at Saix, forcing him to sail back as well. Ienzo was coughing up blood, while Sora curled into a broken ball. They were both hacking up all the blood that they had in their bodies as they struggled to get back on their feet after their grueling battle against Luxord.

Xemnas was applauding them just as the Slayers' bodies started to heal. He could smell all that fresh blood in the air, which only made his mouth water. It had been so long since he had the chance to devour a Slayer's delicious blood for himself. In fact, the last Slayer he ate was Zexion's predecessor, Genesis.

"Simply wonderful," applauded Xemnas. "You Slayers put on quite the show. The critics would give you stunning reviews if they weren't all going to die in a matter of moments. Nothing will stop me from handing this world over to the Old Ones. Nothing can stop me now that my dreams are almost at hand."

Saix rose up from his feet and marched towards the Slayers as more vampires entered the dark crypt. The boys were groaning in pain as they struggled to stand once again to fight the next round of dead people. Today wasn't looking as good as they had originally expected it to be. Heck, they thought they were going to spend a nice Christmas morning with their families, not fighting the forces of Hell. This was so not how they planned things to be, but this was their life.

This was the life of the Slayer, the eternal cycle of fighting.

Just as the Slayers were about to be ambushed by new foes, a chorus of growls entered the crypt. The place seemed to burst with life as a wall of fire attacked half of the vampire, while the earth began to crack beneath them. The Slayers were forced to stumble a few feet away back to see what was going on. Xemnas was just as interested as they were, while his silent Xion remained still.

Standing at the entrance was none other then Axel, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Riku. Saix and the other vampires turned their attention towards them. The two factions began to hiss with anger and rage as they began to charge towards one another for battle. This seemed to be a good sign for the Slayers as this gave them more time to recover from their last rumble.

Riku jumped over a crypt and blew two vampires apart with Twilight fire that roared from his palms. He landed on the ground before he pulled a sword from the sleeve of his leather coat to slice another vampire's head off. The Twilight Prince was on fire as he attacked all the vampires in the room.

Lexaeus and Xigbar were having a blast, especially Xigbar. The eye-patched vampire carried with him two pistols that were filled with bullets coated in holy water. With every shot that he took, the vampires burned with eternal agony as they tried to pluck the holy bullets out from their skin. That's when Xigbar would strike with his Mastery over Space to send them over to Lexaeus to be his bitch.

Lexaeus swung a battle-axe around in his hands and used it to cleave his foes apart. The axe was about as long as his arm and probably weighed more then the Slayers combined. The way the vampire wielded it though with such fluid ease that it made him look like a mighty Titan as he slayed countless vampires that got in his way.

Axel, though, was busy seeking his revenge. The fiery vampire threw himself at Saix the first chance that he had. The two of them rolled around on the ground for a few moments before they broke apart to continue this twisted rumble. Axel sought revenge for Roxas, and knew that Saix was the first place to start. Once he had Saix's head then he would go after Xemnas.

"You bastard!" shouted Axel. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Roxas!"

"Get over it," said Saix. "The kid wasn't worth the trouble."

Saix was slower then Axel, but made up for it with his attack power. His heavy, berserker attacks nearly crushed Axel in two, but the vampire used his speed to dodge everything. Axel used his flexible limbs and mastery over fire to dodge everything that Saix had to throw at him. He would duke then roll out of the way before sending a few jabs into Saix's ribs.

That was the best part when Saix's eyes lit up with pain as Axel delivered another critical blow.

Things seemed to be improving for the Slayers as their luck turned when a healing wave of Power reached their beings. The boys sighed in relief as their wounds healed up and the blood disappeared from their skin. They looked back just in time to see Leon and Cloud running towards them.

Cloud locked his arms around Ienzo's neck, squeezing the life out of his adopted son. "Do that to me again, I swear to God that I will kill you," said the teacher. "You will be dead before you even hit the floor."

"Sorry dad," Ienzo said as he hugged his father.

Leon coughed as he turned their attention back to the battle. The father and son broke apart with Sora looking over at Xemnas. More vampires were starting to appear by the dark stage the Organization had set up. Xemnas bashed his fist into the wall behind him, revealing a massive door that looked like a demon's maw.

If that didn't look like an entrance to Hell then they knew nothing.

"I hope you don't think that this is all over," said Xemnas. "We have only just begun to play."

Their war broke out into an all out rumble as everyone began to bleed into the fight.

Cloud raced all over the massive chamber, throwing spell after spell at vampire. Lighting and fire flashed from every corner of the room as he hurled his Power at them. He touched a new Fledgling's face, turning the vampire into a frozen statue. He then kicked the statue that caused it to shatter into a thousand pieces. The sorcerer kept attacking anything and everyone that dared to get in his way.

Leon concerned himself with the minor vampires as well for this battle. He had Power over Fire and a few other, minor elements. He used this to his advantage though as he slayed the simple vampires that got in his way. As he kept burning away at the simple pups, he made sure that he didn't expend too much of his Power though. There was no point in fighting in an apocalypse if you got tired before the main event.

While this was going on, Xion decided to join the rumble as Xemnas watched. The Slayers made the mistake of underestimating this petite, black haired vampire. Her hair was cut so her emo bangs covered her face and she hardly looked any bigger then Roxas did. What she lacked in size, she made up for in Power!

The girl was wickedly strong as she threw herself into the air. She spun around with the grace of a ninja with her heel and fist smacking the Slayers' jaws. Both boys stumbled back when she landed on the ground and met with a cruel fate. Xion was fast about striking their weak, spiritual points.

She jabbed Sora almost everywhere, cutting off his flow of Power. His limbs felt terribly heavy as he collapsed to the ground with the scythe falling at his side. Ienzo tried to avenge his fallen companion when Xion repeated the process with him. Ienzo felt the air escape his lungs before he completely collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

The Slayers managed to recover fast enough, but they could tell that Xion was only playing with them. This silent puppet was ridiculously strong, despite her frail appearance. It was simply remarkable and terrifying all at the same time.

"What the fuck are you!" shouted Sora. "How are you this strong?"

"I don't like this," said Ienzo as they both got back up. "I don't like this one bit."

Xemnas released a deep chuckle as he tossed his head back. He looked at the Slayers with his amber eyes sparkling with the powers of darkness. "Young Slayers, you must understand what my Xion is! She is my ultimate weapon!" he shouted, loudly. "I made her for the purpose of rising my Maker back to this world. She is another key to the puzzle, but this girl understands her purpose in the world. She understands that she's only a tool for me to use!"

Xion remained unemotional and unwavering as she stood to face the Slayers.

The boys felt pity for the girl, for a moment, before they made their way back into the rumble.

As their battle went on, Xemnas took advantage of the Champions battle against the darkness. He opened the demonic maw that led down to the spiritual nexus that he spent centuries searching for. Finding a Hellmouth wasn't difficult at all. No, it was finding an active Hellmouth that was the trouble. And the Hellmouth of Radiant Garden would hold all the Power that Xemnas needed to break down the dimensional walls between Earth and Hell.

The silver haired vampire descended down the dark steps as he prepared the ritual to summon his master.

* * *

Leon's house was filled with rage as Roxas finally broke free from his cage. The boy broke free from the chains that held him bound to the place just as Demyx was about to check on him. Boy was Demyx surprised to see Roxas free and growling with righteous fury.

"Now, Roxy," said Demyx, "let's not do anything hasty." He tried to play the rational, cool guy role to the best of his ability. Too bad that he studied music instead of acting back when Shakespeare was around. It would've done a lot more good if he decided to learn to act from dear Willy back when he was alive. "Let's be a good boy, Roxas. I'm sure you wouldn't want to do anything to piss Axel off."

"Fuck," mumbled Roxas, "you!"

The boy sprang up from the ground with his full fangs out. He grabbed onto Demyx's shoulders and threw the older vampire against the wall. Demyx crashed into the brick wall with a loud thump that made his body ache. Roxas tried to go after him again, but Demyx managed to escape through the basement window to the outside.

Now that he thought about it that was probably a bad move.

Roxas jumped out from the broken window with bloodlust written into his eyes. It was obvious that the boy was craving a serious amount of blood. Not only that, but now he was free to do as he pleased. That was unless Demyx did something to stop him and fast before he had a chance to attack an unsuspecting populace.

Plus, the others were all too busy with the apocalypse to help dear old Demyx.

"Fuck my life," mumbled Demyx .

Roxas tried to attack the musician vampire again, but was met with a rude awakening. Sure, Demyx wasn't much of a fighter since he preferred to be a lover and an artist opposed to a warrior. Just because he didn't like to fight, didn't mean that he was incompetent when it came to fighting.

After all, Xigbar was his lover and Maker. Xigbar wouldn't stand for Demyx not knowing how to defend himself against attackers. Especially against blood crazed Fledglings that couldn't get a control of their own raging hormones. At least, that's how Xigbar enjoyed to describe it as.

Demyx threw his fists at Roxas, punching the boy across the face. Roxas tried to be swift about knocking Demyx off his feet by swinging his body around in crazy motions. Demyx remained chill though as he watched the boy's movements like a tiger. He waited until Roxas was about to punch him when he snatched the boy's wrists then bashed him with an uppercut to the jaw.

Roxas sailed back a few feet, but was quick about going after him again.

Demyx tisked at him though as the older vampire's eyes began to glow. The ground beneath them began to crack a bit with a reserve of water boiling upward. The vampire's control over Water was a second nature to him. He unleashed his torrential Power to bash the young blond into the nearest tree, rendering him unconscious to the world.

Lucky for poor Roxy, Axel already made him a ring that made him immune to sunlight so he didn't get burn to a crisp.

Unlucky for poor Roxy though was that he pissed Demyx off and had to pay the price.

Demyx huffed at the boy as he wiped his hands clean. "Punk ass," he said, loudly. "I should throw your fucking ass to the curb, you pathetic piece of shit. You're just lucky that Axel likes you so much." He grabbed onto the blond and began to drag him back into the house, pulling him by his hair.

* * *

That wasn't the only fight that broke out. Xigbar, Riku, and Lexaeus were finishing up their vampires just as things began to boil up between Saix and Axel. The duo was tarring away at each other's throats with pools of blood forming on the ground.

It was safe to assume that this was a duel to the death. Axel was hungry for Saix's blood though. After everything his former associate had done for him, after everything they've been through together to betrayed like this was unbearable. The fiery vampire pushed their past together aside because of what the lunar vampire did to his innocent Roxy. His pure hearted Roxy that would (almost) never hurt a fly.

Axel curled up into a ball before as he laid on the ground from a blast of Power that came from Saix. He rested on his back with a plan already coming to mind when Saix tried to grab him from his neck. Axel launched his feet into Saix's chest, knocking his former companion back a few feet.

Saix spat out a dollop of blood then made his way back to Axel. "You little, ungrateful bastard!" shouted Saix. "After everything I did for you. You traded me for some pathetic human who couldn't resist a simple glamour?" He pulled Axel up as he avoided the next attack. He yanked Axel into the air with his amber eyes glaring at those green eyes. "I will make sure that you suffer the cruelest fate possible when we become kings. The Old Ones will feast on you."

"Really, Saix?" laughed Axel. "I'm sure they will be too busy devouring you first."

Before Saix could say anything, Axel consumed his entire body with roaring fire. His entire body was covered with fire that trickled down to Saix. The blue haired vampire howled in sheer agony as the fire consumed his body, but not in the same way as it did to Axel. Seeing as how Axel's Power was over Fire, he was granted immunity.

Saix's wasn't that fortunate though.

Soon Saix was consumed by fire that burned away at his body before turning him into a pile of hot ash.

Axel landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. A smile formed on his lips as he glared down at Saix's burning remains. "Fucking bastard," he laughed with joy. "Now, it's Xemnas' turn."

* * *

The battles were growing more intense as the flow of vampires seemed as if it would never end. Most of them even failed to see Xemnas descend to the Hellmouth, where he would begin the ritual to bring Master Xehanort back to life. Cloud was one of the few who saw this though as he finished slaying a vampire. His body began to glow with solar light, turning said vampire into ash.

Cloud knew that Xemnas was far from retreating. He knew that they had to do something about the Superior before it was too late. So he decided that he would go off on his own to deal with the vampire, while everyone else was still contending with their demonic issues.

Especially the Slayers, who were having their asses handed to them by Xion. Cloud raced down to the demon's maw just as a disarmed Ienzo landed near the staircase. The Slayer watched his father running past him without taking a second to even look back. Ienzo's heart began to pound against his chest in a way that he thought he would explode. His father was going to fight Xemnas on his own.

"No!" shouted Ienzo.

Sora saw this as well just as the scythe was knocked out from his hand. Xion made sure to strike his spiritual points again, cutting him off from more of his Power. The brunet Slayer crumbled apart to the ground when Riku came to his rescue to knock some sense into the demonic girl.

Sora pulled his head up from the ground, barely able to move his arms. He looked at Ienzo, saw Cloud running, and then looked at the scythe. "Ienzo!" he shouted to catch the other Slayer's attention. He pointed at the scythe and nodded his head. "Take it! Use it to end this fight."

"But you won't have anything to fight with," said Ienzo.

Sora shook his head as he dug into his coat pocket. He pulled out a wooden stake and began to smile like the twisted clown. "Don't worry about me," he said, cheerfully. "I got Mr. Pointy #420! Just move your ass down to the pit."

Ienzo began to smile at his friend, knowing that it might be the last time. Leon defended Sora's body as Ienzo descended down the steps to pick the scythe up. He could already feel the wave of Power that coursed through his veins, signifying his Power as the Slayer. Ienzo turned back around and ran into the demon's maw, running down to the Hellmouth.

The young Slayer passed by so many demonic paintings and images that it would make his skin crawl. It was a good thing that he didn't pay much attention to it, otherwise he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. However long that would be. This was the apocalypse. He could die at any moment now.

Just as he made it down into a dark cavern, illuminated by the Fires of Hell, he could hear fighting. He ran deeper into the cavern just in time to see his father battling Xemnas. His eyes lit up with fear as he saw how quickly Xemnas moved and just how deadly his attacks were for himself.

Cloud could barely do anything against him. He could barely keep a magical barrier up that would protect him from the deadliest of attacks. Xemnas' control over Power gave him so much strength that even his lightest of blows felt like he was being hit by a truck. It took everything that Cloud had in him to keep his guard up.

Xemnas slammed his fists into the barrier, trying to bring it down to bring the sorcerer down to his knees. "Foolish, boy-witch!" he shouted. "You do not comprehend my Power. I've been around since before Christ even walked this Earth. I am ancient and powerful, I am unstoppable!"

"We'll just have to wager on that!" shouted Cloud. He unleashed a bolt of Power from his chest, aiming for Xemnas. The psychic blast managed to hit him and did just enough damage to let Cloud catch his breath.

However, Xemnas wasn't done playing with him yet. A dark sphere of energy culminated in his hands that screamed with unbearable torment. Xemnas released the attack and everyone just watched as Cloud was hit head on with it, causing him to shout at the top of his lungs. He was thrown across the cavern, landing on top of a pile of rocks with the color in his eyes seeming to fade.

Ienzo let out a horrifying scream as he thought the worse for him. His father's body was so cold and lifeless that he just had to be dead. It was impossible for him to even think this, but it had to be true.

That's when the primal spark went off in the Slayer's head. Ienzo threw himself away from the cavern wall and decided to seek his revenge against Xemnas for everything that he ever did. Centuries worth of evil was about to made amends. Ienzo was going to end his life whether Xemnas liked it or not.

Xemnas was laughing as Ienzo approached him. He had no fear for this boy Slayer, who was merely a shell of the original. The boy couldn't even fight his way out of a paper bag as far as he was concerned.

He was proven wrong though when Ienzo began to fight like a madman.

The way the Slayer moved as he attacked was unthinkable. The scythe's Power gave the boy such a boost that neither one knew it was far from being natural. Ienzo twisted his body around in away he never thought possible. He punched, kicked, and slashed his way to victory with moves he never used before.

Xemnas was doing everything he could to keep up with the boy, which wasn't too difficult or beyond him. Yes, Xemnas was ancient for a vampire and he fed on so many innocents before. Now, he only had to take a sip of blood to remain nourished for days. He was the perfect killing machine, unlike his heroic foe.

They both met each other blow for blow.

Whenever Xemnas would punch the boy, Ienzo returned with a kick to the chest. This vicious cycle kept on going for what felt like hours. Neither one showed any sign of backing down from this fight. Xemnas caught the boy's fist as he tried to throw a punch at him. The Superior followed up with three punches to the boy's face, which nearly broke his nose in the process.

Ienzo had to realign his nose, quickly, just so it would heal. He made sure to dodge any blows to the face by returning the favor back to Xemnas. They were both covered in blood from head to toe as their fighting progressed. Neither one looked like they had the advantage in this showdown.

Eventually, Ienzo managed to gain the upper hand when he delivered his fatal blow to the vampire. Just as the vampire was moving to bash the boy's skull in with his fists, Ienzo snuck around to stab him in the chest with the scythe. Ienzo angled the scythe enough so that it pierced his heart, making Xemnas laugh with joy.

"What's so funny?" asked Ienzo.

Xemnas stopped laughing long enough to raise his bloody hands up. "Your blood," he said, evilly. He brushed the boy's bloody cheek to get more of it. Ienzo was freaked out by the vampire and pulled the scythe out from his chest. "You did exactly what I wanted. Don't you realize where we are, Slayer?" he asked as he took a few steps back. "This is the Hellmouth. This is where Xehanort will rise. And with your blood, it will happen now!"

Xemnas took the steps to the gaping hole in the ground. Ienzo could feel the evil emanating from there and could feel that Hell was lurking down in the pit. Before Ienzo could do anything about this, Xemnas fell down to the pit with Ienzo's blood stained in his hands. Xemnas landed in the molten pit with his dying body meeting the hot flames.

Ienzo rushed towards the pit just as a wave of fire rose up from the ground. The devastating blast of Power rushed through Ienzo, throwing the Slayer in the distance. He nearly dropped the scythe in the process as the back of his skull bashed into a stalagmite. The boy let out a deep sigh just as he felt the overabundance of evil entering the world.

The dimensions were slowly bleeding into one another as Hell and Earth became one.

Xion came rushing down the cavern with Sora, Leon, and Riku running after them. Cloud was starting to stir as the life returned in his eyes. Ienzo was beginning to move around just in time to see Xion running towards the fiery pit.

A dark hooded figure stood near the pit with his arms crossed over his chest. He pulled his hood down, revealing the dark figure that was Master Xehanort. The ancient, vampire king was wrinkled with amber eyes and not a strand of hair on his head. The only hair he had was his goatee that was pure silver like his eyebrows. The Old One took slow steps away from the pit with the Power of the Old One radiating through the air.

Xion raced towards the Old One, bowing before him. Xehanort took on whiff of the girl with a dark smile spreading across his face. "Beautiful," he said, weakly. He grabbed the girl by her neck, tarring away her blood. He brought the girl to his face and began to feed away at her, stealing her life force. Xion crumbled apart into ash with a pleasant smile on her face with life restoring to Xehanort's body.

His silver hair grew into a wild length and his wrinkles disappearing. His beard faded away, but his eyes retained their amber color. He no longer appeared like a frail young man. On the contrary, his body became that of a young man with a build similar to Leon, Cloud, and Riku.

Master Xehanort began to laugh as he felt the rush of Power coursing through his veins. Hell itself roared with joy as the fire erupted from behind him as the remaining members of Leon's Coven entered the cavern. Ienzo stumbled forward with his scythe in hand. The vampire king was laughing at all of them as he was soon to become king of this world.

"Let the apocalypse begin!" shouted Master Xehanort. "Chaos shall bleed and the Old Ones will rise!"

As soon as Xehanort finished speaking, Hell answered with the dimensions slowly bleeding into one another. They all geared up for war as they prepared to battle the wicked vampire king. They rushed off to battle with Master Xehanort starting the apocalypse he was so desperate to begin.


	24. Timor

**Author's Note: Well, folks, this is it! This is the final chapter for the Chosen Series. Ienzo and Zexion's story will come to a stunning conclusion with this final chapter. I broke my back to get you this story, especially since my computer died. On the 23rd, I shall be 18 and I will be graduating next Saturday as well. I know! I am seriously getting old. Haha. Anyways, I brought to you a very special message from my beta writers. They have been with me since like the beginning and thought it would be very fitting to give them the chance to leave you with a special message on this special, final chapter. Now, read and review. Enjoy the show. And prepare to have your minds blown away. P.S. the song for this chapter...pretty legit. You should go listen to it.  
**

**Beta Sailorx161: God while I edited this piece of work over the few months it was sent to me I cried no matter what happen to Zexy or even Roxy! Seeing them grow up like that when it came to love and even death was the must filling thing a girl like could see. So ending this is like having my heart ripped out or brain shut down because of the over willing pain.**

**Beta's note: Heya, it's dreamfairy101, or Hana-chan as many know me. I'm one of the beta's for this fic, as well as some of his other fics, such as KH:SM, and just have to say what a wonderful experience this has been. Xeikm is one of the best fanfic writers I know, and a very good friend. With that said, I believe this is one of the best chapters he has written, ever! You will laugh, you will cry, you will jump for joy. This has been a wonderful ride, and am sad to see it ending! But there will be many more stories to come, from him, and from everyone else in the fanfiction community (including me!). This is the wonderful, moving, and powerful conclusion. So, without further adieu, we give you the final chapter of the Chosen series!**

**

* * *

**

"**Timor" by Shakira:**

**Going on and on and on and on  
This is going on and on and on and on now  
Said it once and say it twice  
I want to save your time  
Safety, safety**

**It's alright, it's alright  
'Cause the system never fails  
The good guys are in power  
And the bad guys are in jail**

**It's alright, it's alright  
Just as long as we can vote  
We live in democracy  
And that's what we promote**

**

* * *

**

Master Xehanort appeared to be the most ruthless creature that had ever walked the Earth. Now that he was restored with his youthful appearance and a swell of almost infinite Power, it seemed that there would be no stopping him. It seemed to the Slayers and their comrades that it was going to take a lot more then what they had to survive this final battle.

The ancient Old One took cautious steps away from the pit that led down to the Hellmouth that stole Xemnas' life and restored his. The Old One kept his amber eyes locked on the vampires, the Slayers, and the sorcerer. He could see through all of them, seeing what their Powers and weaknesses were for himself. A wicked smile then spread across his face as he could see just how vulnerable they all were to his Power.

"Young ones," said the Old One, "there is no point in fighting me. It is best that you submit to me now and save me the trouble of having to kill you." He raised his fists up, which gathered a tremendous amount of dark energy. The air in the room even felt thicker then forced them all to take a few steps away from him. "I will kill you all without hesitation. I am not as weak as my offspring. I am ancient and powerful. I've been around far long then anything you've ever been up against."

Sora bit down on his tongue to hold his arrogance back a bit. There was no way he was going to be the dumb one to say something stupid that got them all killed. No, he was going to play it cool until either this guy made the first move or Leon gave them the attack single. Out of all of them, Leon was the oldest and by far the wisest of their group.

However, if Leon were still control of bodily functions then he would be shitting his pants. The Power that the vampire king possessed was simply overwhelming in more ways then could have ever been thought possible. He was too terrified to do even move an inch to attempt to fight the Old One.

"Fuck it!" shouted Riku.

Riku was the first to charge after the Old One, foolishly though. He attempted to strike him down with his Twilight Power by hitting him with Twilight Fire. The white fire managed to hit the target, but it failed to leave even the slightest scratch on Xehanort. Not even the knife wound that Riku gave him with one of Ienzo's discarded knives pierced his impenetrable skin.

Xehanort looked at the knife wound that stained his robe. He then turned back to Riku, shaking his head at the pup. "Big mistake," he said, simply. Xehanort threw his fist back to smack Riku across the face and sent the young vampire flying across the cavern. Riku crashed into a stalagmite, casing the thing to crumble apart.

Xehanort made his move on the others just as Leon decided to avenge his Fledgling. Even though Leon had a few centuries on Riku, he still didn't fare much better against Master Xehanort. Leon was quick enough to deliver a few punches on the Old One with the Old One not even moving out of the way. Xehanort took every blow that Leon had to give him without showing any signs of flinching.

Finally, Xehanort got fed up with this and picked Leon up by his throat. He punched him once in the abdomen before he tossed him aside like a pillow. Leon crashed on top of Riku and the both of them let out a painful gulp.

Sora tried to do something about Xehanort as well as he attacked the Old One with Mr. Pointy. The Slayer was quick about using his strong legs to hopefully knock some sense into the Old One. He even threw himself into the air and swung a powerful kick across the Old One's face. However, Xehanort showed the Slayer that he wasn't some dime store villain like the Organization.

He was the king, an Old One!

Sora got his face backhanded by Xehanort's heavy fist. The Slayer went flying across the cavern and he crashed into a lower ceiling before landing on his chest. The brunet gave out a pathetic grunt of pain before dropping his face on the dirt.

"Simply, pathetic," said Xehanort. "Is there anyone here that's worth the trouble of fighting?"

"How about me?" asked Cloud. The sorcerer's eyes turned a pale white as his seraphic wings grew from his back. Power swelled all around him as streaks of lighting surged from the ground then coiled around his body. His hands were consumed by the blue lightning before he fired the surge of Power at the Old One.

Xehanort was shocked upon impact as he felt the Primal Power of the young sorcerer. Cloud's Power was strong enough to even force the Old One into the air with a heavy grunt escaping from his throat. The Old One crashed onto the ground as the assault of lighting ended, and he landed with his knees on the ground.

Xehanort spat on the ground before he shot back up on his feet. Even with Cloud's full power attack, the Old One hardly looked like he took a scratch on him. "That was actually impressive," said the Old One. "In another century that may have actually done some serious damage." He licked his finger, causing a spark of electricity to culminate. "Let me show you how you really throw lightning."

A bolt of lightning fired from the Old One's hand and crashed into Cloud's shoulder. The sorcerer went flying into the air and spun around in circles before he finally landed on the staircase that would lead them out of the Hellmouth. Xehanort laughed at the sorcerer's attempt to vanquish him. He laughed at all of them, in all honesty. They were all too pathetic and powerless to stop him.

That didn't mean they wouldn't stop trying though.

Ienzo went rushing towards Xehanort with the First Slayer's scythe in his hands. He swung the mighty instrument of destruction at the Old One with all the strength in his young body. Xehanort managed to lean his body back to dodge the heated arch that the weapon created. The Old One's amber eyes lit up as he recognized that weapon as the same weapon that the Roman Slayer, Vanitas, used to defeat him.

The Old One propelled his body forward then grabbed hold of the weapon. His steel-tight grip kept a firm hold on it, while Ienzo struggled to break free from it. "Where did you get that?" growled Xehanort. He looked into the boy Slayer's eyes, trying to find the answer for himself. However, he already knew the answer. There was only one being who would hold onto the scythe and that was one of The Powers That Be.

"Fuck off!" shouted Ienzo. He stomped on the Old One's foot, forcing him to let go of the scythe. He swung the weapon at him again as he tried to cut him apart into pieces. He was trying to do everything he could to win the fight, but there was no way he could do it on his own.

With everyone else down for the count, Ienzo stood no chance at fighting a demonic god on his own.

That's why Xehanort found it so easily to wipe the floor with the Chosen Slayer who's blood freed him from his prison. He broke the boy's grip on the scythe then attacked his shoulders with a swift chop. Ienzo stumbled back, unable to remain balance, which made Xehanort's job even easier. The Old One slammed his foot into the boy's chest, ending the Slayer's fight against him.

Ienzo went flying away from him and landed near his father without showing any signs of getting up for a round two.

Xehanort huffed at how easy it was to defeat his prey at his welcome home party.

* * *

Demyx was carting Roxas' unconscious ass back to the house so he could tie him up again. It was so annoying how the brat tried to beat him up, but he was a total beast so there was no stopping him. Yes, he was a lover, but when Demyx got into a fight, he got into the fight!

Too bad little Roxy had to learn that lesson the hard way.

So when the kid began to stir that made Demyx's vampire senses go haywire. Demyx smacked Roxas across the face before the kid could do anything hasty. That got a quick out of Roxas before the boy threw himself away from the elder. Roxas tore away at his t-shirt with his claws, trying to scrape himself apart.

"Maker!" shouted Roxas. "Maker. Master. Xemnas. Maker. NO!" The boy threw himself onto the ground and began to thrash around in circles. He held onto his head as he kept clawing away at himself, which made Demyx want to freak out.

That's when it dawned on him, the reason why Roxas was freaking out so much was because…they slayed Xemnas!

Demyx took a few, cautious steps towards Roxas as he tried to keep as much distance as possible. He knew a Fledgling would go berserk after their Maker died, especially if said Fledgling had a Blood-Bond between them. Yes, blood was required to turn a human into a vampire, but if the Fledgling drank their Maker's blood after turning then that led to a stronger connection. Who knew just how much of Xemnas' blood that the kid had been forced to drink.

Roxas began to get back on his feet with his fangs out as he glared at Demyx. The boy tried to jump after him again, but Demyx was quick about slapping that out of his system. Roxas landed on the ground just as a human scent appeared in the air. Demyx spun his neck around just to find Snow standing a few feet away from them.

"Now isn't a good time," said Demyx. "You should probably go home."

Snow shook his head as he kept walking towards them. Roxas watched the young man with curiosity in his young eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," said Snow. He popped his neck with his feet taking him to them. "I have to do something. I have to save Roxas."

Demyx already had a bad feeling about what the youth was planning. He could see the dead look in his eyes and knew just how desperate things were getting. "No!" shouted Demyx as he threw himself in front of Roxas. He was going to do everything to keep them away from each other. "Don't kill yourself for this. Don't do it, Snow!"

"I have to," said Snow. "He's like a brother to me. If my blood can save him then so be it."

There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

Demyx sighed as he turned around to restrain Roxas' arms. The boy was trying to pull away, trying to go after Snow himself. Snow kept on walking though as he knelt over and leaned his neck to the side.

Roxas leaned forward and bit into Snow's neck, draining his blood out of him.

* * *

Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Axel joined the fight against Xehanort, but things ended just as badly for them as it did for the others.

Xigbar went flying around, teleporting all over the place as he shot a storm of bullets at the Old One. His bullets went flying all over the Hellmouth with only a few actually even touching Xehanort. The Old One took every bit that the vampire shot at him then he began to laugh at the minor irritation that it provided him.

The bullets melted away from his body with the Old One's eyes flashing black. A blast of psychic energy shot from him and crashed into Xigbar. Their gunner went flying around in a mini tornado before he crashed through a rock pillar. Xehanort started to chuckle as he turned his attention to the others.

Axel tried to pummel him with his fiery fists. He figured a little of fire would kill the Old One, especially if he burned him just enough. Axel was quick about hitting the Old One with every bit of Power that he had in him. Xehanort's skin hardly looked burn though when Axel finally got too tired to hold his fiery fists up.

"You done?" said Xehanort. He bashed the vampire in the gut, causing Axel to cough up blood. The Old One then flung Axel aside when the mighty Lexaeus made his way over to him. Xehanort started at the undead Watcher as he waited for him to make his move.

Lexaeus slammed the palms of his hands together, creating a mini earthquake. Xehanort looked down to see the ground breaking apart beneath him. Lexaeus used his Power to force the earth apart to be sure that the Old One could do anything. However, he forgot that the Old Ones had far more Power then a regular vampire. Xehanort raised his fists up to repair the ground before firing a psychic blast at the Watcher.

Even though Lexaeus weighed a ton with all that muscle, he still went flying before he crashed through a cavern wall. His body weight and the force of the attack was enough to take down an entire wall with ease. Xehanort laughed at how easy this battle was. He was expecting so much more from an apocalyptic showdown.

"Is there no one here who can challenge me!" shouted the Old One. "If you are supposed to Champions then the world must be in desperate need of heroes. This world belongs to the Old Ones, as it should've stayed all along. You're kind is no longer welcomed on our world!"

"I'd like to change your vote on that." Xehanort turned around to see who dared to challenge him now. Descending down into the Hellmouth was someone who did not belong in this dark and scary world. Xehanort was amused to see Aqua down in the pit, especially since it had been millennia since they last had the chance to meet.

Aqua threw her hair over the leather ensemble that she wore. The towering goddess stopped a few feet away from the Old One with a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Xehanort," said the goddess. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, Aqua," said the Old One. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, it was my pleasure," she said, pleasantly.

It was sad that the pleasantries ended though and the titans began to battle.

Aqua and Xehanort began to fight each other without showing any signs of hesitation. Everyone else watched as the gods fought each other, fighting with a storm of Power that made the Hellmouth quake from the pressure. The Champions looked around them with nervous glances at the hellfire that was rising from the pit. The Power That Be and the Old One weren't concern with such things though.

The Apocalypse was their biggest concern.

Aqua's movements were swifter then Xehanort, but Xehanort held all the cards when it came to raw strength. She was better at dodging attacks and fighting with magical talents then actual hand to hand combat. That's why she did most of her attacks with blasts of psychic Power. She fired psionic blasts from her mind, which crashed into the Old One's chest.

Xehanort wasn't about to give up that easily though. He studied the goddess' movements so he could claim the upper hand in the battle. He understood the goddess' movements, which he used to defeat her. He began to counter her movements with heavy blows to her shoulders and stomach. Soon, Aqua began to crumble apart to the point where not even her magicks were strong enough to slow him down.

Psychic blast after psychic blast began to fail her.

Xehanort slammed his fist into Aqua's face, breaking her nose with such ease. Aqua slid down to the ground and landed a few inches from Ienzo. The Slayer's eyes widened in fear as he saw how weak the goddess was becoming because of to the fight. Xehanort reached over and pulled the goddess up from the ground. He threw her into a pillar of rocks, causing it to break apart.

Aqua spat out her blood in his face, which bought her a brief moment of distraction. She used enough of her strength to spin around to punch him in the face. That gave her another few seconds that allowed her to slam her heel down onto his groin. Xehanort started to cough as his breath escaped him for a brief second.

"Bitch!" shouted Xehanort.

"Bastard!" shouted Aqua.

Xehanort pushed Aqua's arm away from his pretty face. He punched her in the shoulder, which made her lose her footing. The Old One's eyes flashed as he took advantage of this lapse of weakness. He shoved his fist into her chest, penetrating clean through her body.

Aqua's eyes widened as she felt Xehanort go through her. Everyone else gasped in horror, while Xehanort's laughter grew stronger. The Old One pulled his fist through her, licking his hand clean of The Power That Be's blood. He blew a kiss to the goddess as she stumbled backward.

"Damn," whispered Aqua. She turned to Ienzo and Sora, shaking her head. A tear began to run down her cheek as felt her existence coming to an end. "Forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you with this fate, but…but I thought I could stop him. It's up to you, boys, now."

Aqua's body began to fade away from existence, bringing an end to their last chance at defeating Xehanort.

The Old One finished licking his hand clean of the goddess' blood. There was a large grin on his face as he sucked his fingers clean. "She was delicious," he said, "and a good fight…Now, who's next to die?"

* * *

Roxas pulled away from Snow's neck with a renewed sense of life. Demyx freed the boy, while Snow collapsed to the ground with blood running down his neck. Demyx quickly used his Power over Water to heal the boy since water was a natural, healing element.

While this was going on, Roxas was going through a second change.

The color in his blue eyes returned and brought an end to the bloodlust in his body. Snow's blood began to course through his veins, which revived him. The fact that Snow cared about the boy and thought of him as a brother was enough to revive something human in him.

Roxas' humanity was restored thanks to Snow.

"Snow!" shouted Roxas.

Snow looked up just as Demyx finished patching him up. They both began to smile at Roxas as the boy collapsed to his knees. Roxas threw his arms around Snow, hugging the life out of him.

"It's good that you're back," said Snow.

"I'm sorry!" cried Roxas.

And so Roxas cried blood, feeling his humanity once more.

* * *

The Vampire Slayers were back on their feet and ready to take Master Xehanort on again to avenge the fallen Aqua and their friends.

Sora threw his body around in circles, in the air. He spun around gracefully then followed up with a few sharp blows to Xehanort's chest. Ienzo was right behind him and even jumped over the other Slayer's head. Ienzo slammed his leg down on the Old One's skull, inflicting a good amount of pain upon the vampire king.

Xehanort growled at his pain before he started to attack the Slayers.

The boys and the Old One were locked in a twisted battle of mortal combat that would never seem to end. With everyone else unable to fight, the fate of the world rested on the Slayers' shoulders. Sora and Ienzo weren't about to give up though. They weren't just going to hand this world over to the Old Ones. No, they would go down fighting like the fighters they were.

The boys fought with more Power then they ever thought possible as they shared the scythe. Ienzo would hold onto the scythe for a few moments to deliver a few blows at the Old One before passing it over to Sora. Sora would repeat this process by kicking the Old One's face in then tossed it over to Ienzo. They played with the primordial essence of the Slayer that was locked away inside the scythe. They tapped into that to expand their own natural Powers to grant them enough strength to combat the Old One.

Xehanort was starting to have difficulty as he lost his footing several times in the fight. He would lose his balance for a few moments, leaving him exposed to the wrath of the Slayers. The boys would punch and kick their way to victory with a few elbow throws just to add insult to injury. Xehanort, the mighty god, was starting to bleed after the thousandth blow that the Slayers gave him.

Sora spun his arms back to bash him across the face. Ienzo warmed his way in and snatched the Old One's arm to smack him in the chest with his leg. The Old One spat out a chunk of blood from his mouth before the Slayers ganged up to punch him hard in the gut. They were both clinging onto the scythe, tapping into its Power with angry glares in their eyes.

Xehanort went sailing back, crashing into a pillar near the pit.

The Slayers smiled as they thought that they actually had the Old One beaten.

"We so kick ass," said Sora. "Looks like your buddies aren't getting this world back!"

"So long as there are Slayers," shouted Ienzo, "you will never win, Xehanort! We will keep fighting forever!"

Xehanort rose up from the rubble, wiping himself clean of all the debris that had fallen on him. The Old One's amber eyes started to glow with a darker tint as he embraced the demonic Power of the Hellmouth. "Oh really, Slayers?" said the vampire king. "Well, I suppose then I will just have to fight lot harder then." The Old One bore a demonic grin as he took in all the Power that he needed. He had been trapped in Hell for so long that he learned so many tricks from the other Old Ones and Hellgods that lurked in the depths. He learned so much, especially from the Hellgod, Glorificus. She had taught him so much while he was resting in the dimension that she ruled with her two other Hellgods.

Xehanort rushed through the cavern, disappearing from the Slayers' line of sight. The boys braced themselves for the worst when Xehanort reappeared in front of Sora. The Old One bore a wicked grin as he bashed the Slayer's face in with his elbow. Sora let out a throaty groan of pain before Xehanort made his next move.

He grabbed onto the Slayer's arm, pulling the dazed youth into the air. He bashed the boy's gut with three punches that made Sora cry out in pain. He then tossed him into the air and kicked him away to the others was the Slayer was near range. Sora went flying through the air with Riku jumping up to catch him. They both went rolling back, landing into a pile of rocks.

Ienzo gasped in horror with the scythe radiating with Power in his hands. Xehanort only laughed at how easily Sora fell, which only did more to piss Ienzo off. The Replica Slayer grabbed onto the scythe's handle with both hands before charging off towards the Old One. "This isn't over, yet!" he shouted, loudly. "You still have to fight me!" The scythe was exploding with the raw energy of the Slayer, making the Hellmouth roar with its abundance.

Xehanort and Ienzo met halfway with a dark blade appearing in the Old One's hands.

The cavern quaked with their Power, sending shockwaves throughout the Hellmouth.

Ienzo met every blow that Xehanort had to throw at him. The boy Slayer was diving around everywhere to try and find a way to out do the Old One so he could get the upper hand in the battle. Xehanort wasn't about to let the boy win that easily though. He connected their blades together countless time already so there was no chance that Ienzo would worm his way into victory.

In fact, Xehanort was through with playing with this boy just as he was through playing with Aqua.

Xehanort broke the boy's guard with a counterattack. He moved his blade up to move the scythe out of its path that Ienzo was trying to aim it for. The Old One then swung his arm back and took advantage of Ienzo's exposed torso to shove the blade through his chest. Ienzo's eyes lit up with pain and fear as he let out a gasp of air followed by a weak grunt. Xehanort pushed the Slayer away from his sword, causing him to fall near Lexaeus.

"Nice job, Slayer," Xehanort said, loudly. Everyone began to stir as they saw his bloody sword and Ienzo's open wound. Cloud screamed horribly with Leon restraining him from running towards his son. The Old One stared at the boy, while Lexaeus crawled over to the mortally wounded Slayer. "You came pretty close to smacking me down hard. What more could you want?"

Ienzo was panting for air as he held onto the scythe, pouring what was left of his Power into the weapon. He was glaring at Xehanort before he spat blood at the Old One's feet. "I want you dead!" he growled.

Xehanort began to laugh as he stepped away from the boy. "Well Slayer, we don't always get what we want," he said, calmly. He went over towards the Hellmouth, leaving the Replica Slayer to die at long last.

Lexaeus wrapped his arms around Ienzo's body; the vampire was crying blood as he held onto his dying lover. "Ienzo," he whispered, weakly. "You…you can't be leaving me now."

The Slayer was quickly gasping for breath as he tried to hold onto what was left of his life. There wasn't much to hang onto though. He was fading fast; he would be lucky if he stayed alive for another five minutes. "I am sorry, Lexaeus," cried the Slayer. "It looks like I won't be with you when the smoke clears."

"Ienzo!" shouted Cloud.

"Ienzo!" shouted Sora.

Lexaeus wept more as he held onto his dying Slayer. Ienzo was slowly losing his breath as he curled into Lexaeus' cold, hard chest that felt so familiar to him. "I love you, Lexaeus," whispered the Slayer. "Please…when you stop Xehanort…keep living, for me." Lexaeus pulled away and looked as the last of Ienzo's life came to an end. Within seconds, the life in his eyes faded as his heart stopped cold.

The scythe fell from his hands, taking the last of the boy's Power and life with it.

Sora threw himself onto his feet and charged towards Ienzo's body. He landed on the ground, trying to heal Ienzo with his Light, but it didn't do anything to help. Nothing could help his dead friend except for one thing. Sora picked the scythe up from the ground, feeling Ienzo's Power and the Power of all the other Slayers.

Sora turned his head back, looking at Xehanort as he stood near the Hellmouth. Lexaeus continued to hold onto Ienzo's dead body, while everyone else stood to their feet. Xehanort looked honestly amused as he expected them to try and fight him again. He raised his sword up to fight them again when a psychic blast knocked the blade out from his hand. The Old One looked to the side to see Cloud with all his wings flared.

Cloud had a wicked look in his eyes as they glazed over white. He clenched his fists together, while Leon and Riku stood at his side. "Mother fucking bastard!" shouted the sorcerer. "You murdered my son. You MURDERED my SON!" Bolts of lightning shot from his body, striking the Old One with his fury. He forced Xehanort off his feet as he kept shooting his fury at the Old One.

Leon and Riku shot fire from their hands with Axel joining them from the other side. Xigbar was also next to Axel as he gathered blasts of Power within his hands. The vampire shot blasts of spatial energy at the Old One to add further insult to injury. The vampires and sorcerer melded their Powers together to inflict the gravest amount of pain upon the Old One.

They sought vengeance for Ienzo.

Sora held the scythe up, gripping onto the handle with both hands. The blue-eyed Slayer closed those eyes as he embraced all the Power within it. He poured even a piece of his own Power into the scythe to become one with all of the Slayers. He could feel Ienzo's Power within the scythe, and the Power that must have belonged to Zexion as well. He felt all the Power of the Slayers before him. He could feel their anger at Master Xehanort; he knew what they wanted him to do.

And he wasn't about to let them down.

Sora opened his eyes as the scythe became absorbed with light. The Slayer charged towards the Old One as the others' Power ate away at the demonic entity. Xehanort's feet returned to the ground though just as Sora reached him. The Slayer shouted bloody murder as he released the Power of all the Slayers upon the Old One. Xehanort's eyes lit up with fear when Sora swung the scythe up from the ground, causing the scythe to split through his open legs.

The scythe traveled up Xehanort's body, cutting the Old One in half.

Xehanort was left speechless as his body was torn apart. His plan to reclaim this world in the name of the Old Ones was coming to a crashing halt. No, it wasn't halting. It was devastated by the Power of the Slayers and their allies. Xehanort was mortified as his godly existence was coming to an end.

"No," whispered the Old One.

Sora went up to the Old One's face with a cheerful smile. He winked at the decaying Old One just to add insult. "Yes," he said, simply. He used the scythe to push the Old One's carcass down into the Hellmouth where it belonged. Everyone watched as Xehanort's body went back to Hell, taking all the malice of the world with him.

Xehanort's body reached the depths of the Hellmouth with the ground quaking and the fires of Hell roaring.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Xigbar.

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Axel.

Those two were the first to evacuate the cavern as it began to crumble all around them. Leon supported Cloud's weight as they fled next. Riku had to pull Sora away from the ledge by force, dragging the Slayer out from the Hellmouth. The fires erupted and the cavern began to crack as they all fled.

Lexaeus was the last to leave and remained perfectly calm as he carried Ienzo's body back up to the surface. His face was stained with his tears of blood and the blood of his beloved Slayer. Now, both of his Slayers were gone and he would never get them back. Even with this empty pain gnawing away at what was left of his soul, he couldn't allow Ienzo to rot in this crumbling Hellmouth.

The Champions for The Powers That Be left the Hellmouth and welcomed the bright hope that was left of their Christmas Day.

* * *

_It was bright here, very bright. They was nothing but warm light and he felt freer then he ever did when he was alive. There was a smile on his face, a hopeful smile as he felt his soul was at peace for a change. He had no reason to fight nor a reason to worry about anything. _

_At long last, Ienzo was free._

_Ienzo felt a pair of arms holding onto him, while he rested on a field of grass. The dead Slayer touched the stranger's hand, feeling their warmth and support. Things just felt so perfect here in this Paradise. After all the fighting and all the pain, he was at least feeling something beautiful and freeing._

"_I love this place," said the person holding onto him. The warm breeze blew against their soft features as the distant sun hovered over their heads. Ienzo turned his head back to see a curtain of lilac-colored hair covering the youth's face. "I've been here for so long, but it only feels like I've been here for a day. Time goes by a lot slower in this dimension."_

_Ienzo blinked his eyes as he felt the lilac-haired youth's arms holding onto him. Those soft hands ran up his bare chest. Neither one was wearing a shirt, but they had on white pants to cover their skinny legs. "Who are you?" asked Ienzo. The other boy brushed Ienzo's hair away from his face with a soft laugh escaping him._

_The youth moved his curtain of hair aside. "Isn't it obvious?" said the youth. Ienzo took a look at the boy's face, seeing who it was for himself. His face lit up with shock as he saw just who the other boy was. "I am you…I am Zexion Summers."_

"_Zexion," whispered Ienzo. "It's really you…but where?"_

"_This is Heaven," said Zexion. "This is where good Slayers go when we die." Ienzo began to smile as he looked up to the clear sky. Zexion continued to hold onto the boy, holding him for dear life. "You did good, Ienzo. I am so proud of you. It's because of you that Sora was able to kill Xehanort."_

"_How?" asked Ienzo._

"_He used the scythe," said Zexion. "He used the Slayer's essence along with the Power of every Slayer to ever fight against evil. He used our Power to defeat Xehanort and close down the Hellmouth."_

_Ienzo began to smile as he leaned back against Zexion. He was so glad that Sora was able to stop Master Xehanort. "So, we didn't die in vain then," he said, proudly. "We made a difference for this world."_

_Zexion nodded his head as he touched the boy's cheek."Yeah, we did good," he said, softly. "You should've seen Aqua when she saw the ending. She was jumping up and down for joy. I've never seen a goddess so happy."_

"_Aqua's dead," said Ienzo._

"_You telling me I can't go to Heaven?" The deceased Slayers looked up to see the goddess standing over them. She was wearing a bright, blue dress that hugged her curves just right. The goddess was smiling down at them as she laid down on the grass beside them. "Are you enjoying Paradise, Ienzo?"_

"_I feel at peace," whispered the boy._

"_You should," said Zexion. "We are together again. Our soul is one, once more."_

_Ienzo frowned as he looked down at Zexion's hands. He touched them and felt a piece of himself just fading away. "So…all I am is just your Replica. I am nothing more but your clone that you forced a demon into making."_

_Zexion shook his head as he held onto Ienzo all the more tighter. "You are more than just a Replica," he said, strongly. "You are a part of my soul. You are me. Without you, I am only half of who I am."_

"_What's your point?" said Ienzo._

"_His point," said Aqua, "is that you two are made for each other. You can be one and the same just like you were years ago. In a way, Ienzo, you are his Eve and he is Adam. You came from him, you are bound to him."_

"_Again," said Ienzo, "I'm just a Replica."_

"_You're more than a Replica," said Zexion. "We are…we are the same person. Two sides of a whole. We complete one another. We cannot live without the other…don't ignore our second chance."_

_Ienzo turned back to Zexion with a curious expression. "Second chance?" he said, softly. "What second chance?"_

_Zexion only smiled as he leaned forward to kiss his Other on the lips._

_

* * *

_

Five months after the apocalypse:

The world was at peace with the Organization gone for good and Xehanort's plan of handing the world to the Old Ones was squashed.

The school year came to a close with the kids freed from the evil institution. Radiant Garden would remain closed for the summer since for the first time in years, they didn't have need to run summer school. The kids actually passed their classes, barely, but they passed them none the less.

Plus, it didn't feel right after two of their students were mysteriously murdered to keep the school open.

When the students returned from the Winter Holiday, there was a large memorial for Roxas Chase and Ienzo Strife. The boys were sent off with good will from the student body with Principal Tifa Lockhart saying kind things about the two boys. They were two of the brightest boys that the school had ever had the pleasure of having.

In the aftermath of all of Hellmouth's closing, Sora and the others returned to Leon's house just in time to see Snow leaving. It was obvious that Snow had been bitten and they all knew that Roxas had done the biting. When they marched in to deal with the boy though, they found Roxas crying in Demyx's arms .They were all alarmed to see that Roxas' humanity had been restored by Snow's blood and love.

Sora hugged his brother for an hour, begging Roxas to forgive him about not being able to save him. Roxas forgave him though, he didn't blame his brother though about what happened to him. The only thing Roxas wanted from Sora was to go home so he could see their dad.

When Lexaeus presented Ienzo's body to everyone, they were all stricken with grief with Cloud taking it the hardest.

For a week, a storm ravaged Radiant Garden until Leon could get Cloud to control his emotions and Power once again.

After that, they held a burial for Ienzo when they reported to the police that he had been stabbed and left for dead. The police, of course, never found the murderer. The cops and the town believed it was the same person to kill Roxas, but nothing was ever proven.

Cloud gave his resignation to Tifa and told his best friend he would not be returning to teach at Radiant Garden after Ienzo's death.

When summer finally came, Cloud had sold the house and was gearing up to leave with Leon for a trip to Alaska. Cloud wanted to just get away from everything and Alaska seemed like the perfect place. Even with crazy Sarah Pallin running around, Leon still thought it would be a good place to get away from everything.

When March came around, Sora finally brought Roxas back to their house so he could see their father. As soon as Roxas came walking through the door, the brothers' father was overwhelmed with emotion that he nearly died on the spot. Roxas hugged his father for an hour, crying that he loved him, and Ventus said he was just happy to know that he was alive. Even if that meant that his son was a member of the undead community.

Roxas was going to stay in Leon's house, which Leon handed over to Riku for safe keeping. Roxas was going to stay with Axel for a while, before Axel took him to Europe for a year to broaden his horizon. And to keep a low profile as well.

Sora was moving in the house too, deciding he wanted to live with Riku now that things calmed down. With the Hellmouth closed, demons didn't attack Radiant Garden as much so Sora had a lot of down time. So much in fact that Snow kept bugging him about going down to Los Angeles because of the demonic activity there. Riku was quick about shutting him though since he forced him to spend time with his "loving" girlfriend, Lightning.

Xigbar and Demyx were doing just great though. They were totally happy together and were even planning a five year long trip around South America. Right now, they were still trying to figure out just who they were going to stay with though. They didn't want to be around the violent locals who just loved to rip vampires about then eat them. That wasn't the natural order of things.

And then there was Lexaeus, he wasn't handling Ienzo's death as well as he promised the dying boy. He hadn't gone into a mental wreck like he did when he lost Zexion though. But, he was hardly the same man that he was when he was with Ienzo. He was just a shell of that man, a broken shell made of muscle.

In fact, Lexaeus was gearing up to leave, for good. He bought a motorcycle and was going to leave Radiant Garden and never turn back. He had no idea where he was going to run off too, but anywhere was better than here. He would just run away from his problems for the rest of his immortal existence.

Maybe even the next Slayer would kill him, ending his miserable existence.

First, he was torn away from his family to become a Watcher. Then, he was force to living in a hick town in the middle of America. Next, he was being torn apart by Xemnas and the Organization. Then, he became a vampire by Demyx's hands. And, he had to fight Zexion, make love to him, and then leave without warning.

Now, that same cycle repeated with Ienzo when he had to watch that boy die in his hands.

The gods were just cruel to him.

Lexaeus slammed on the bike handle, gearing up to leave and leave his problems in the wind. He was already at the edge of town and his Maker gave him a farewell hug before returning to the house. The earthly vampire looked at the helmet in his hands and sighed before looking back to say his own farewell to the town.

Just as Lexaeus sat down on the bike and was about to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The vampire's senses went on overdrive as he turned around to see who dared to touch him. If anything, it was probably Demyx who was going to try and stop him from leaving, again. As his Maker, Demyx had the Power over him to do so.

When Lexaeus looked back though, he was left in shock as he saw a ghost, but it wasn't a ghost.

This was…Ienzo!

The boy stood behind Lexaeus with a soft smile on his face. The boy brushed his black and lilac colored bangs to the side as he held onto his frail limbs. He looked just the same as he did when he last saw him. There was nothing different except that Ienzo was clothed in a white shirt and pants that hung on his skinny limbs loosely.

"Did you miss me?" asked Ienzo.

"How!" said Lexaeus. He jumped off the bike and sniffed the boy. There was something off about this Ienzo. It was Ienzo, but there was another in there. That smell belonged to Zexion, but how was that possible? "You…you…what have you done, Ienzo? Who did this to you? Did Cloud force you back?"

Ienzo placed his finger on the vampire's lips, silencing him. Ienzo even made the shushing sound to keep him cool. "Let's just say someone up in Heaven likes me," he said, softly. He scooted closer towards him, resting his head against that familiar chest. "They brought us back…Zexion and I are back. We're one and the same, as we were meant to be."

"Zexion," whispered Lexaeus.

Ienzo looked into Lexaeus' eyes, showing off that it was true. Lexaeus looked into the boy's eyes and could see both and Ienzo and Zexion in there. There was no mistaking what Ienzo said was a lie. It was just…it just didn't make any sense to the undead Watcher though. None of it made any sense to him.

Then again, when did his existence make any sense?

"I love you," whispered Lexaeus.

"And we love you," said Ienzo.

The two of them leaned towards each other, sharing a lengthy kiss as they were reunited. And then it ended…Lexaeus and Ienzo went to the bike and left Radiant Garden, together. Ienzo held onto Lexaeus for dear life as they raced out of the town. What Ienzo wasn't willing to Lexaeus just yet was that he didn't have an ounce of Power in him anymore. He was just a human now, a regular human for the most part.

They left Radiant Garden without looking back and kept riding to their future.


End file.
